Vastdimension Rouge: Futa Red Heart
by NameNotKnown
Summary: After the CPUs have a falling out, it is up to CPU Red Heart to power up and reunite the CPUs so they can be prepared to take on one final threat together! Also... there are some "fun" side stories. This fanfiction contains LEMONS and FUTANARI.
1. Aurora! Enter Red Heart!

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it isn't something you like. I decided to make a Hyperdimension Neptunia fict because I love the series. Without further adieu here you go.

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

Hi, my name is Rouge and I am the CPU of the youngest nation in Gamindustri, Aurora. I am about 5'6", with turquoise eyes, tan skin and I have black hair with red highlights that fall to my shoulders. I have 38DD breasts and really wide hips. Oh! Also... a 8 inch penis. I guess I'm a futanari if you'd say so. Enough about my appearance! You need to know about my personality! I'm confident and extremely straightforward. Uh...I'm also kind of a large pervert. I get hot and bothered by the female body to be exact. I always dream of a girlfriend who I can hang out with ...and maybe go a little further than that.  
Anyways, this is my story jof my memories in Gamindustri!

I look in awe as Purple Heart jumps over me and slashes this monster that has been a threat to Gamindustri for as long as I can remember. I stand completely frozen, holding onto my Chain-Blade as I look on while feeling a mixture of fear and amazement. The way the other CPUs attack the monster. I wish I was as strong as them.

"Rouge! Hurry!" Purple Heart exclaims.

I snap out of my fear and my legs begin to move on their own. I pull my Chain-Blade back and put all my force into a tri-directional slash, severely damaging this monster and ending this little CPU combo Green and Black Heart started.

"GWAAAAAARGH!" The monster groans and begins to fade away.

I fall forward as I transform into my Human form. My sister, Nessui catches me before I fall. I quickly regain my stance and it appears the red clouds disappear and the sky is as blue as it was prior to this monster being born.

"Great job, guys!" I begin to congratulate everyone on their role in defeating this major threat.

"Yeah..." Black Heart responds.

"...Right." White Heart says, looking off to avoid eye contact.

 **Days Later.**

OK let me explain what happened.  
About 2 months ago, this extremely powerful monster began to terrorize the people of Aurora, the nation I am CPU of. I wasn't able to fend it off so Planeptune's CPU, Neptune, helped me. I rarely kept contact with any of the other CPUs, so Neptune told them about this monster. They were a bit reluctant to help me because this monster caused shares to fluctuate between the nations. Those who believe in one goddess started to believe in another. So we kinda aren't friends now but we aren't enemies so I guess that's OK. There, now you get a brief summary of what's going on. Back to the story!

I run into the Basilicom. As I enter I see a girl with long blue messy hair and magenta colored eyes.

 _This is my nation's oracle, Savoir. She kinda sleeps a lot and because she sleeps a lot, she doesn't know about what we're doing, so when she's awake she's always worried._

"Savoir! Sorry I was out for so long. There were just a lot of new games I had to buy!" I say, shuffling the bag of games.

"Rouge, you really shouldn't blow your money on video games!" Savoir tells me for the thousandth time.

"Don't worry, Savoir! I still have enough money for boring stuff you want me to do." I state, teasing her a bit.

I begin running to my workstation. I sit in front of the computer and see a lot of online work.

 _Ugh. I know I'm supposed to do this but there is SO much. Maybe 30 minutes of one of those new games wouldn't hurt..._

I hop from my seat and go over to the Aurora console and put in the first game I see. Before I could start however, a shorter version of yours truly runs into my workplace, pounding on my head.

"Rougey! Do your work, you're going to make our nation suffer!" She cries, while punching my head continuously.

 _This is my sister. More professionally known as the CPU Candidate of Aurora, Nessui. She is ditzy and always so cheerful. Everything about her screams "younger sister" except one feature about her..._

"Rougey! Are you listening!?" Nessui shouts while her assets jiggle greatly. Her breasts are 32F. They are painfully larger than mine and _I'M_ the older sister.

"Alright! Alright! Knock it off!" I snap, grabbing her hands.

"Can you at least help me, Nes!?" I give her my best angry face.

"I'll always help you, Rougey" She yelps, smiling at me.

A few minutes pass by and then I bring myself to look up from my paper and ask my little sister a question I've had on my mind for a while.

"Nes? I know this is random but, will the CPUs ever be friends again? I care about them all and I want them to like me." I look at her with clear signs of worry in my eyes.

She puts her finger on her chin and looks up to the ceiling.

"You bet! They just need to be connected again!" Her words aren't really reassuring...

"Besides..." I jump a bit as her voice changes into something more quiet and relaxing.

"...If it'll be you who goes for the opportunity to make them friends again..." She says as she gets up from her chair and walks to me while swaying her hips.

 _What's with this voice!? It's so sexy...NO! I can't be thinking of her that way...She does look really hot when she's like this though..._

I only look at her and wait for what's about to happen. Nessui spins my chair so that my whole body is facing her. She bends over so that our eyes are on the same leveI. As I look down, I see her cleavage through her small tank top. I feel my face turning bright red and I pull my button-up shirt down, looking away from her in embarrassment. She starts to softly laugh and goes back to her normal self.

"Hahaha! You should see your face, Rougey! Bwahahaha!" She says while turning my chair back to my computer.

"It's getting late, Rougey. We should go to bed." She begins to leave my workstation and walk upstairs to our bedroom.

I feel my erect penis hitting the top of my shirt and I blush thinking about what Nessui just did. When my erection dies down, I go to upstairs to find Nessui is already asleep. I jump onto the bottom bunk and close my eyes.

 _Nessui, you're an idiot._

* * *

 **Sorry there weren't any sexual acts in this chapter, I just wanted to give the story an intro before I get into anything like that.**

 **Thank you for reading, see you next time!**

 **-Skull**


	2. Aurora! Little Sister Nessui!

**Last chapter, Rogue caught the reader up on current events.**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rogue's thoughts._

The sunlight hits my face from the window near my bed. I start to rub my eyes and hop out of bed.

 _I really want to meet the other CPUs. I wonder..._

I open the bedroom door and start walking towards the bathroom. I open the unlocked door and remove my clothes. When I am about to step into the bathroom, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

 _I look good for a person my size. I wonder if I can get a really cute girlfriend who'll love this body._

I turn towards the shower door and I before I can open it, it opens for me. However, I realize that this shouldn't be happening.

"..."  
"..."

I am face to face with a wet and naked Nessui. I instantly get erect as I look at her and Nessui looks down at my cock. After a few moments of me staring blankly at Nessui's tits, I finally come to my senses.

"OH! Um sorry Nessy! I'll leave right away!" I start panicking and fidgeting.

When I turn around to leave, my dick pokes Nessui in her woman parts.

 _Crap._

"Kyah!" Nessui exclaims.

I start freaking out and I leave the bathroom, put on my old clothes and rush into the bedroom, trying to take in what I just saw.

 _Those things are huge..._

I begin to adjust myself out of my shorts and panties and I look at my cock, still fully erect.

 _Nessui's my sister...but..._

I lift up my shirt and start fondling my tit with one hand while stroking myself with the other. The image of Nessui's wet naked body makes me even more horny. I've never felt this way before and my mind goes blank with pure ecstasy.  
I start rolling in my bed and begin pinching my nipple.  
I stick my tongue out and start moving my tits in whichever way feels best as I continue to jerk my dick off.

 _Nessui...Nessui...Nessui_

All I can think about is Nessui's tits. Further into my masturbation I remember how my cock rubbed against Nessui's pussy.  
I touch the tip of my cock remembering the feeling of Nessui's pussy and my imagination becomes more lewd.  
I start to imagine ramming Nessui from behind and the thought is enough to make my body feel hot.

 _Nessui... I'm gonna-_

I begin to hear the door open and I roll on the bed covering my body in the covers as I see Nessui walk in, wearing a crop top and skintight shorts.  
Seeing her dressed like that makes my cock even harder.  
Her tits are barely being covered by the shirt's fabric and seeing her long black hair rest on her chest make me want to stroke right in front of her.

"Roguey. I just want to tell you, it's not your fault that you walked in on me..." She begins.

I try to pay attention to her but all I can imagine is her sexy naked body on the bed while I lie on top of her plowing her with full force.  
I've never felt this way before. This is the first time I've seen anyone besides myself naked, let alone had contact with their vagina.  
I feel a mix of extreme bliss and pleasure.  
Finally I manage to speak.

"Oh! Thank you, Nessui!" I speak fast so she can leave and I can continue with my masturbation session. 

"Alright. You can go take you shower now, I'll just clean your sheets for you to show that there's no hard feelings!" She says cheerfully and pulls of the sheets on my bed.

At that moment, Nessui sees my exposed breasts, and my fully erect dick waiting to shoot out a load of cum.

"Ah! Nessui, I-I-I can explain!" I begin to cover my cock with my shirt.

Nessui then starts to tease me again.

"What's this, little Rougey?" She speaks in her seductive tone from last night.

When she does that I completely snap.  
I hop from my bed and onto Nessui who is shocked from what I've just done.  
I place my hands under her top and start fondling her F Cup breasts.

"You've caused me this ecstasy! Take that!" I say as I pull and slap her tits around.

The sound alone causes me to feel hot. It's the sound of her tits being slapped that makes me feel even more good.

"Roguey! What are you-!?" Nessui tries to speak before I let go and show her my dick.

"You made my cock feel this way. Now be a good girl and take responsibility." I saw as my dick twitches in front of her face.

I sit on the edge of my bed. Then it comes to me that even though she has those mature tits, she doesn't know anything about this stuff.

"Crawl towards me on all fours, Nes." I tell her with an eager look.

She complies and she is only a few inches away from my dick.

"Put your hand on the length and stroke it up and down at a medium pace." I tell her and then move my hand in the motion I want her to.

Nessui grabs onto my cock and my body shivers. Her hands, still wet from the shower make me wanna blow my load already.

"L-Like this, Roguey?" She says looking up to me with a cute look in her eyes.

"That's perfect, Nessy!" I throw my head back from the feeling.

As I begin to feel something coming out of my dick I tell her to stop before I cum.  
I then lift up her top and tell her what I want next.

"Next, use your breasts and slip my cock between them. Spit on my cock and and then move your tits up and down while licking my cock like a lollipop!"

"Spit on it... and lick it like a lollipop..." She puts on a frustrated look and grabs my dick hard. She then raises her torso up a bit and slides her tits down onto my cock.

"Ngh~!" I squeal.

"Like a lollipop..." She spits on my cock that is 90% hidden in her breasts. She then opens her mouth while moving her tits up and down, taking my cock into her mouth whenever it pops out of her cleavage.

"Nessui... your tits feel so good..." I say in between moans.

Nessui starts experimenting different angles for my dick to enter her mouth, all while I'm moaning loudly.  
I place my hand behind Nessui's head and force a large amount of my cock into her mouth.  
Nessui starts coughing when I take my cock out of her mouth.  
After her coughing session, she starts to drool in her cleavage while looking up at me with seductive eyes.  
I start to move onto the bed and Nessui hops on too while keeping my dick between her tits.  
She then turns her ass to me and I start massaging her pussy through her shorts causing her body to twitch.  
She releases my cock from her mouth.

"Roguey... that's my..." She says as she sits back, completely covering my face with her lower half.

I pull her shorts down and I insert my tongue into Nessui's pussy causing her to squeal and tighten her tit's grip on my cock.

"ROGUEY!" Nessui pants.

She then cums, covering my face in her juices.  
As expected of my sister.

"Roguey!" She shouts and she begins moving her tits faster on my shaft.

When she picks up the pace, I can feel my balls clenching.

"NESSUI, I'M GONNA-" I manage to say.

Nessui then puts her mouth over my cock and starts sucking.  
I then start to blast my load while my body tenses and I cum from my pussy.  
I stick my tongue out and roll my eyes to the back of my head.  
Rope after rope, Nessui doesn't take her mouth of my cock.  
When I finish cumming, Nessui moves her head off my cock and starts to suck the head of my penis like a vacuum.

"Oh~" Her sucking makes it feel the more better due to my cock become sensitive.

 _I just forced my sister to give me a titfuck..._

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thank you for reading, see you next time!**  
 **-Skull**


	3. Planeptune Pt1!

**Last chapter Rogue had a little bit of an encounter with Nessui.**

 **Please note that this story isn't a full-blown hentai. I actually want to have little to a decent amount of plot.**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

Today I wake up later than I usually do. I pull myself out of bed not even taking a quick glance at the top bunk. I open the bedroom door and step into the Basilicom's hallway. While walking through the hallway I hear the shower water running and I shudder. I stare at the bathroom door and I sit on my bed waiting for Nessui to come out of the shower.

 _I need to apologize. I shouldn't have made her done something so dirty..._

15 or so minutes pass by and a fully clothed Nessui steps out of the bathroom, her hair not tied up like usual. It takes her a few moments to notice me sitting on the bed with a guilty look on my face. I look up at her when she does notice me.

"Nes." I say, dragging out my words.

I try to maintain eye contact but I end up looking away out of embarrassment to which she realizes what's happening.

"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced myself onto you..." I say, blushing a bit.

Nessui's face goes from serious to happy. She then skips over and sits besides me, displaying her usual cheerful attitude.

"It's fine, Rougey. I know it must be hard for someone like you to control yourself." She replies, talking about my dick.

She looks at my face and adds more onto what she's saying. "Aw, Rougey, with a face like that I feel pained."

She stands up and continues. "Let's go out. We haven't left the Basilicom lately. Maybe we need some fresh air. Come on!"

I raise my hand to decline but then I just go with it.

She skips down the stairs leading to the entrance of the Basilicom while I follow her from behind. Before we leave I catch a look at Savoir who is sleeping on the table.

 _Savoir really DOES sleep a lot..._

Nessui starts skipping through the Pugnae Forest, while I walk behind her. While walking we talk about the other CPUs, Savoir and new hardware ideas for Aurora. After hours of walking and chatting with my sister I realize that we end up in the Virtua Forest of Planeptune.

"Wow, we must have really been talking it up that we end up in a different nation." I chuckle.

"Yeah, that's pretty ne-" Nessui and I both pause as we see something.

Taking a closer look, I see that it is Purple Heart, her sister and what appears to be two humans battling Horsebirds and Dogoos.  
Nessui and I look at all four of them attacking the monsters, when Nessui says;

"Hahaha! Rougey, let's join in on the fun!" She then pulls out her fighting gloves.

"So suddenly?" I say, pulling out my wooden sword.

Nessui and I shout while running towards the frenzy. Nessui starts punching some of the monsters while I focus on a group of my own.

"Slash Coalition!" I yell, slashing a group of Dogoo and then lunging forward with my sword stabbing through a row of Horsebirds.

Within minutes the monsters die down and then are completely gone. Everyone takes their focus off fighting and becomes less hostile.

"Rouge! Nessy! How nice to see you here." Purple Heart says in her strong feminine voice.

"Hi." Purple Sister adds in.

"Hey, everybody." I say smiling and waving.

Purple Heart then changes into a small child and Purple Sister... doesn't really change much when she does the same.

 _I'm guessing this is her human form which goes by the name of Neptune._

"Neptune, care to introduce us to these ladies?" I say, wondering.

"Yup! This right here is my little sister, Nepgear!" Neptune says proudly.

"The girl with the giant syringe is Compa!" Neptune continues and runs to Compa.

"And the girl in the big jacket with the ribbon in her hair is Iffy!" Neptune pats "Iffy's" back.

"It's... IF. Nice to meet you, Lady Red Heart and Red Sister." IF says, straightening herself out.

"Oh you can just call me Rouge, and her name is Nessui." I say dismissing her formal attitude.

"Tehe." Nessui giggles.

"We should go inside to talk, how about Planeptune's Basilicom?" Nepgear says quietly.

"Lovely, thanks for having us." I say smiling and trying to look as proper as I can.

A short time later we arrive at the Basilicom. Neptune gets us all inside and on our way to Neptune and Nepgear's room a small girl on a book nonetheless greets us.

"We have guest? Hello Lady Red and Sister. I am Planeptune's Oracle, Histoire." The small girl speaks.

"Wow, your Oracle is cutely small." Nessui says, looking amazed by the fact.

As we get settled in and Nepgear brings us tea we begin to chat.

"So what brings you two to Planeptune?" Compa asks, sipping her tea.

"We were just wanderin' and ended up here!" Nessui shouts cheerfully.

"On foot? That's crazy." IF says amused.

In the mix of chatter IF starts to talk about some important sutff.

"I don't know if you guys heard lately, but there's been strange activity throughout the nations. People have seen more monsters than usual and they all attack the nations in the same way. So far these monsters only attacked Lastation and a small portion of Lowee. Each nation's respective goddess fought the monsters but even after the overwhelming amount of share energy they have, they still couldn't take down these monsters."

"This is new to me." I say, scratching my head.

"Yeah... didn't we beat those baddies at the beginning of this story?" Neptune comments, giving a confused look on her face.

"I thought the same thing but it appears these monsters aren't dying down. It appears the goddesses aren't strong enough but I don't know how we can make them stronger. It appears training won't do such a thing." IF continues, looking down into her tea cup.

"Oh no." Nepgear says, clearly getting worried.

"..." Silence enters the room for a while.

"Wait, so does this mean Planeptune and Aurora are the nations at risk the most due to our small amount of shares?" Nessui asks.

Neptune and I both look at each other with shock.

 _Neptune might be able to handle the monster because she's so strong, but even with shares, I can't beat any monsters that Black & White Heart couldn't beat..._

Neptune gets up from her seat and without saying a word walks out of the room. Nepgear stands up to go after her but IF grabs her shoulder and shakes her head.

"Excuse me, but where is the bathroom?" I say in my most polite voice.

"Oh I'll show you Miss Rouge." Compa answers, getting out of her seat and walking me there.

As Compa and I are walking through the Basilicom's hallway I see Neptune nearby.

"Oh, I see the bathroom, Compa. Thanks, I'm fine from here." I say putting on a fake smile.

"...Alright, we'll be waiting for you in the dining room." Compa replies with a smile and rushes back to that said dining room.

With the door opened a little bit, I see Neptune looking outside. I take a deep breath and open the door fully to which Neptune turns to me.

"Neptune, let's have a talk..." I say clenching my chest.

* * *

 **I know, I know, another chapter without sexual acts. Sorry! I'm just putting some story into this so there actually IS a purpose.**

 **Next chapter there will be some sex so yay for that...**

 **Thank you for reading, see you next time!**

 **-Skull**


	4. Planeptune Pt2!

**Last chapter, Rouge and Nessui found themselves in Planeptune.**

 **This Chapter's pretty long...**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rogue's thoughts._

I step in looking at the lilac haired girl. She's staring outside looking over Planeptune as a whole. I play with the red ribbon on my dark blue dress. Neptune turns to look at me and I try to create words to reassure her that we'll find away to take down this weird form of monster, but I can't think of anything.

 _What do I say to her? What can I say to her? It isn't like me to overthink things like this. I'll just speak without thinking for now..._

"Um, Neptune. You should come back downsta-"

"Rouge, we'll be fine right?" Neptune says, creating a faint smile.

I look at her blankly and then try to cheer her up.

"Of course they will~!" I say relaxing myself from my worrying.

"Especially if you're here..." I add on, testing my charm.

Neptune looks at me with open ears.

"Looking back, I never really thanked you for being so kind as to help me and my struggling nation. As soon as you did that, I knew you had a righteous heart. Thank you, Neptune." I say stepping closer to her.

"Oh~ don't make such a big deal of it. Besides, I know _you_ would do the same thing if I was in your position!" She begins to abate and her cheerful attitude is back.

 _She reminds me of Nessui alot. It seems my charm is something special. Maybe I can..._

I take both of her hands and look into her eyes.

"No, really Neptune, I could never repay you. You put aside your responsibilities to be a dominant nation to help me out." I start to grin.

"Y'know, I'm really confident. So confident that in fact, I can do this." I pushed myself forward and placed my lips onto her's. I grab her waist and pull her closer so that there is little to no distance between our bodies.

 _Neptune is important to me. She helped me._

I took Neptune by surprise because as soon as I pulled in her eyes widened. Seconds later, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

She curled her arms around my neck while I pulled her in, wanting to feel her body against mine. I twirled my tongue with her's, and closed my eyes.

 _Why did I kiss her? Is it because she reminds me of Nessui? Is it because she was upset? Is it because only I want to feel good? It was none of those. I kissed her because I deeply care about her and she's important to me._

We move around while our lips remain locked and I end up pinning myself against a wall.

 _Are we... going to...?_

As we hit the wall, we slide down causing Neptune's body to lie fairly close to mine. She rests her body as I open my legs and she collapses against me.

The kiss lasted for quite some time before we pulled away at the same time to catch our breaths. As we pull away, a strand of saliva connects our tongues. Our breathing seemed almost synchronized and heavy. Both our faces burned bright red.

"N..nep..tune..." I become extremely lightheaded and assess the situation.

 _The tension between us is only building and pretty soon we might end up doing... that._

Just the thought makes me nervous. I've never actually had sex so this was all fairly new to me. I then remembered I had to deal with something.

"I'll be back..." I say covering my face, trying to hide my arousal. Neptune herself appears high on the intimacy as she seems to be swirling her head while steam comes out of her ears comically.

I walk into the dining room and properly dismiss everyone. They all look at me with confused looks on their faces.

"Miss Rouge... you're all red..." Compa says.

"Yeah, and you're really sweaty." Nepgear adds.

"It's gotten quite late. I hope you don't mind but it would be greatly appreciated if Nessui and I could spend the night here, Nepgear." I say, looking at the young girl.

"No no, that's fine. P-Please, make yourself at home." She responds.

"OK, I'll be doing some private matters of Aurora in that one room with the huge window. So don't come in." I say and chuckle nervously.

"O...kay..." IF says, looking demented.

I rush upstairs into the room where my Neptune patiently waited, practically with my tongue hanging out of my mouth. As I walk in I see Neptune moved over to a sheet that was laying on the floor. Under the sheet she hid her body and looked up at me. I pull the door inward and sit next to her under the sheet.

"Neptune." I said, as I pulled in for our next kiss.

I slid my arms everywhere exploring Neotune's body. Touching her small A cup breasts while she played with my own.

I felt myself getting hard and I knew what was going to happen.

Neptune then started to grind herself on my half-erect cock, much to my enjoyment.

 _It's definitely going to happen. We really are going to go this far, aren't we._

This time we rolled around a bit and I ended up on my back. Neptune sat on top of me.

I'm not sure what might have caused this but as we kissed and I felt this little session building up, Neptune and I both transformed into our Goddess Forms.  
As I open my eyes I see a mature-bodied woman pull away from my lips and smile at me touching her mouth.

"Purple Heart..." I look down and see my exposed cock.

"I didn't know you had one of these Rouge..." The woman said and started to rub her hand on the shaft.

"Ah~." I bite my lip.

"Hearing my Rouge make the sound is quite adorable." She says, kissing the head of my cock.

"Hm~!" She puts my dick inside of her warm mouth, causing me to collapse on the pillow.

"Nep...tune..." I say in between pants and I push my arms together squeezing my chests together.

 _Neptune has a really warm and wet mouth. That makes this so much better._

I notice Neptune has her butt sticking up. I pull the lower part of her black bodysuit and I start fingering her pussy.  
As soon as I insert my index finger she instinctively pulled her head up at great speed and sucked tremendously hard on the upper part of my dick.

"AHN~!" I squeal loudly.

I grab the window of my bodysuit and pull outwards, exposing my breast due to the heat I begin to feel.

"Neptune... please don't suck so hard, that feels WAY too good. Now, I'll have to punish you..."

Neptune removes my dick from her mouth and starts stroking it while looking into my eyes seductively.

"Oh~? What might you do to me, Rouge?" She says seductively, increasing the speed she strokes me.

"This!" I shout.

I then put her clit between my thumb and index finger and gently massage it.  
Neptune struggles keeping herself from collapsing but she grabs my cock softly with both her hands and strokes at a faster pace than before.

"Ku!" I say as I look down, struggling to keep my eyes open from the pleasure.

"Fufu~ Why don't you just cum already?" She says and swirls her tongue around the head of my cock.

I quickly give up and fall back onto my bed. I push my feet against the floor trying to find which angle feels best.

After 5 minutes of sucking the tip and alternating between stroking it with one hand or two, she slides up my legs and then puts her pussy against my cock.

 _It's actually going to happen..._

"I hope I'm not _too_ sloppy, you're my first." She says as she grabs my dick and rubs it across her pussy.

"...Same here, Neptune." I say.

I start cup her breast with both my hands.

"Wow Neptune, you really do increase your size greatly..." I pull the upper part of her bodysuit down exposing her large breast which bounce freely.

I then roll over, putting her on her back and having me on top of her.

I then lick my fingers and start grazing her nipples causing her legs to move in arousal.

"Kyah~" Neptune closes her eyes and her face becomes engulfed in red.

I feel her nipples getting erect between my wet fingertips.

"Neptune, I didn't know you were so sensitive, tehehe." I pinch one of her nipples and I start rubbing her thighs causing her to squirm in pleasure.

"Rouge~" Neptune sticks her tongue out.

I lower my head and start sucking on her left breast's nipple.  
I place my other hand on her right breast and I massage it.  
I move her right breast around in a circular motion and I pop her left nipple out my mouth and start licking it softly.

"Ha...ha..ha..." Neptune's feeling so good she can't even speak.

I then start sucking on her right breast while massaging her left in a circular motion and I cup one of her butt cheeks in my hand, squeezing it slightly.  
Neptune raises her back, showing that she feels so good she doesn't even know what to do with her body.

 _Everything about her is so wonderful. She's fun to play around with._

As I am on top of her, I take hold of my cock and push it inside of the goddess slowly.

"HMM!" I hear Neptune and she wraps her arms around my neck.

Her long purple twin tails rest on the floor and the moon's light brings out her beautiful bright blue eyes. I can't help but go in for another kiss.

"Okay, I'm ready." She says after a brief period of kissing.

She spreads her legs to her sides and I start thrusting my lower half softly to give her more time to adjust.  
I place one hand on her breast as I thrust into her.  
Her nipple takes up the space between my index and middle finger and I move those two fingers up, stimulating her nipple.

"How are you holding, Neptune?" I say as I smash into her, savoring the softness of her skin as I thrust inward.

"Ah~ At first you broke _it_ but, I'm okay. Keep going~!" Neptune says and she gives her usually cheerful smile.

I thrust deeper into her pussy, becoming turned on from the sound of our flesh colliding.

"Your pussy feels so good, Neptune..." I softly say as I thrust into her harder than before.

"You're rubbing... my insides... it's delightful!" She throws her head back.

 _You're so cute, Neptune._

I keep pushing deeper and deeper into her. I start to stick my tongue out from the pure ecstasy.  
I give her breast a light squeeze and I hold her hands down onto the bed.  
Neptune and I occasionally moan and I'll try moving my body in different ways and changing my posture to see what feels best to me.  
All I can think about is how much I want to stay closer to Neptune.  
I want to be with her forever. We both feel marvelous having sex and playing with each other.  
 _  
_ _I can say that sex with Neptune... is fun._

"This is too good! I'm going to... Here it comes... Neptune!

With that said, Neptune locks my waist with her legs pushing me in deeper.

"Oh my... YES!" Neptune rolls her eyes back and sticks out her tongue.

I start releasing my load into Neptune.  
Streak after streak comes out and I can tell by Neptune's look that me and her are both happy.  
As I pull out, my dick still proves to be hard.  
Neptune's pussy starts to leak and she begins sucking me off.

"Your mouth is the best, Neptune!" I shout.

I push my back against the wall as I look at her head bobbing up and down at my crotch.  
She takes one of her free hands and spreads out her pussy.

"Neptune, you're doing wonderful..."

I stroke her hair as she continues working on me.  
After 8 minutes of blowing me Neptune speaks.

"Rouge, I feel... empowered." Neptune says looking into her palms.

"Aw... come on now, I wasn't _that_ good." I say rubbing the back of my head.

"No, I mean I feel totally stronger!" Neptune says smiling at me.

"Then it seems what you've did with Rouge is what caused it." A voice says from the doorway.

"GAAAAAAH!" Neptune and I both yell, embracing each other and covering ourselves up.

 _Neptune's pushing up against me..._

It is revealed to be Planeptune's Oracle, Histoire.

"H-How long have you been there, Histy!?" Neptune says shivering.

"It seems that falling in love with each other caused your power to go up somehow" Histoire replies, ignoring Neptune.

"I guess that makes sense. It was after a few minutes ago that I've felt this strong" Neptune adds.

"So I'm like a support?" I start to question her.

"I can't really understand it myself, but it appears whoever you fall in love with becomes energetically powerful. That is quite the useful skill, Rouge." Histoire says.

"That's freaky..." I say.

Underneath the sheets I pull my bodysuit over all of my exposed parts and I get up.

"I... uh need to take a shower." I say, quickly leaving the bed.

When I leave I don't pay attention to it but I see Nepgear standing by the door to the room where I just had sex with Neptune.

 _How long has she been there?_

* * *

 **Wew, I'm tired. There's your sex. This made me a little light in the head. I didn't expect something such as writing to get me so hot...**

 **Thank you for reading, see you next time!**  
 **-Skull**


	5. Planeptune Pt3! Feeling More!

**This chapter is long overdue but here we go.**

 **I apologize for this chapter lacking "umph".**

 **Last chapter, Rouge and Neptune had some fun time.**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

 _It was really nice of Neptune to let me use her shower._

I scrub my hair and start humming tunes that come to mind.  
I rub my breasts, soaping them in the process.  
I look down at my cock and then I start thinking of Neptune and what we did.

 _Last night was fun, hopefully me a Neptune can do that again someti-_

"Hey~!" I hear someone shout as the bathroom door opens.

"Someone's in here." I say, backing up against the wall while looking at the shower curtain and covering myself with the towel hanging from the top of the shower.

There's a long pause after I say that and then all of a sudden the shower curtains open, revealing a naked Neptune.

"H-Hey!" I shout backing up even more than before.

I try to look Neptune in the face, but my eyes wander down to her tiny breasts.

"Oh Rouge, I didn't know you were in here." Neptune says, trying to sound believable.

"Hush, Purple! Please, close the curtains and put on some clothes!"

As I say this, I moved the towel from my body exposing myself to Neptune.

"Oh~! So we're going to play like THAT, Rouge." Neptune smirks and goes onto her knees, staring at my half-erect penis.

"Hmph! You better take care of this..." I say in a pouting tone.

Neptune simply giggles and starts sliding her lips on each side of it. She looks at me with a sparkle in her eyes and she makes light slurping sounds.  
I instantly drop the towel and I can feel my toes curling.

"You're way~ too good at this, Neptune..." I say in between pants.

"Aw~ don't flatter me..." She said when she backed up a bit.

I throw my head back and curl my toes from the wet sensation manipulating my flesh.  
Eventually, she slipped the head between her lips and swallowed me, inch by inch.  
I moan shutting my eyes tightly. I start to crouch slowly as the pleasure causes me to feel a bit weak.  
I close my eyes enjoying every moment Neptune's head bops up and down my cock until I felt a shock of elation shoot through my body.

"...There?!" I say, sticking my tongue out and rolling my eyes.

Neptune inserted her fingers into my vagina. I feel her fingers inside me.  
She pops my dick out of her mouth and I turn myself and fall forward, raising my butt towards her.  
She strokes my cock with her right hand and plays with my pussy with her left and I rest my arms on the shower floor, holding back the moans that I severely needed to let out.  
Neptune takes her fingers out of my vagina and inches closer to my ear.

"Wow, Rouge. You react well when I play with your pussy~." Neptune says.

Neptune soon backs away a bit and leans towards my butt, leaking my vagina causing my body to feel tight and I squeal.

"HMMM!" I bite my bottom lip, tears of pleasure forming in my eyes.

Neptune continues to tongue my pussy, making me squirm quite a bit.  
This goes on for quite some time as well. My knees start trembling and I feel like every part of my body is in heaven.

"Come on, Rouge. I know you're nearly there~" Neptune says after pulling away from my pussy and begins stroking my cock while I'm on my hands and knees.

"Ngh...NEPTUNE!" I shout, ropes of cum emitting from my dick.

Neptune puts her hand under my cock, catching the spunk into her hand.

She then licks her hand clean.

"Come on, let's shower together now!" Neptune says cheerfully.

"O...kay..." I feel like my head is swirling.

 **Later...**

I walk downstairs and so I can check up on Nessui.  
On my way down I meet up with Histoire who looks happy to find me.

"Rouge, we need to talk." She says, looking me in the face.

"Y-Yes, Lady Histoire?" I say, dragging my pillow behind me.

"I've figured out how to destroy those monsters for good!" Histoire says, amusing me.

"That's great! What do we do!?" I say eagerly.

"Well...how do I put this... your "gift" needs to be used..." Histoire says, trying to find the right words to keep this conversation clean.

"...You're kidding...right?" I reply.

"Quite the contrary. In fact tomorrow morning I'll have Neptune, Nepgear, Compa and IF head out with you and Nessui to Lastation to... "help" the CPUs." She says, with a glimmering hope in her eyes.

"So... I'm going to do _that_ with Black Heart and her sister...?" I say, full of wonder.

"Y-Yes. So, please get some sleep tonight. It's all for Gamindustri..." Histoire begins to take on a more awkward tone.

"Understood. Thank you, Lady Histoire."

I continue walking down the stairs to where I see Nessui playing with Purple Sister.

"Purple Sister, hey." I say, waving to her with a cheerful expression.

She immediately jumps, blushes and corrects herself.

"H-Hello, Miss Rouge. Y-You can call me Nepgear too..." She says, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Play with us, Rougey!" Nessui demands, completely changing from her happy mood prior to me coming in.

"Not interested. Anyways, we're all going to Lastation tomorrow. Just letting you know."

"R-Really? I've always wanted to go back to Lastation... but I couldn't because of this CPU rivalry...hehehe," Nepgear twiddles with her thumbs nervously.

"Miss Nepgear, why are you acting so weird?" I say puzzled.

"N-Nothing at all. I'm fine... really." Nepgear says playing off a forced smile.

 **Later...**

I look at the clock on my phone and see it's close to 20:00. I get off my little bed and walk through the Basilicom's hallway to see my sister before I sleep.  
As I walk through the hallway, I find Nepgear who looks like she's getting ready to sleep.  
I couldn't tell but I believe she noticed me and tried walking past me faster.  
I study her as she walks away.

 _She's got a nice body. That skirt and those stockings..._

"Hey! You ready for what we gotta do tomorrow?" I ask, snapping out of my perverted thinking and trying to make small-talk.

"Um.. hehe... y-yeah. You bet." Nepgear replies, not even looking at me.

"...Mind if we talk in a different room? I know somethin's up." I say, attempting to talk things out with her.

"Sure, Miss Rouge."

I follow behind the girl with light purple hair who is a little bit taller than Neptune but still smaller than me.  
She leads me into what seems like a Game Room.  
There I see couches, a TV, and Planeptune's console.

"Alright. I know you saw everything that happened between me and Neptune last night. So tell me why you've been iffy around me." I say, sternly but calmly.

"Well... I've never seen my sister act in such a way before... She doesn't really show me a lot of her affection unless it's pointed out by Vert... She seemed like she really wanted YOU instead of her own sister..." Nepgear says softly.

 _I see, she feels the same way about Neptune as I do Nessui._

"So you're upset that Neptune doesn't pay you any attention. Well, she'll come around. In the meantime, I'm having trouble NOT paying attention to you." I say reassuringly.

"How do you put it so easily, Miss Rouge? I feel better somehow. Thank you." Nepgear gives her best smile.

 _Time to test my luck._

"I mean... with a body like that and your cute personality, I can feel myself getting captivated by you." I blush slightly, trying not to throw myself off.

"Um...Miss Rouge?" Nepgear asks confused.

"Neptune's surely gave you all the attention you wanted until I came over. You're really looking... good."

"Goodness no. Not really. Sometimes I feel as if Neptune forgets I exist...hehehe." Nepgear delivers another awkward laugh.

 _Wow, she's really really cute. I don't know if I can control myself._

"Poor thing. Come on. How about I talk with you tonight. I'll give you all the attention you've..."

I rub myself close to her, pressing against her arm with my breasts.

"...Ever wanted." I say, in the most seductive voice I can develop.

"Wow. I've never been in the center of attention like this. Heh. It makes me feel funny." Nepgear adds.

"Oh trust me. By the time this little chat is over, you'll feel more than that." I say, smugly.

"O-OK, Miss Rouge..."

As soon as she says "OK", I pounce on her and get ready to play with this CPU Candidate.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh, what's going to happen next?! lol**

 **Sorry for the delayed chapter which didn't include any intercourse. I have studies this week so I took it a bit easy.**

 **Next chapter is sex obviously.**

 **Thank you for reading, see you next time!**  
 **-Skull**


	6. Planeptune Pt4! A Night With Nepgear!

**I realized that eventually this story will end up in Lowee and then there'll be some scenes with Rom and Ram.**  
 **I don't know if I actually want to take that route.**  
 **Leave a message or review or something if I should do it.**  
 **I'm just really iffy on that sort of thing.**  
 **Last chapter - Rouge attempted to seduce Nepgear.**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

"O-ow... I think I hit my head," Nepgear says.

She then looks up at me, straddling her waist, grinding my hips on her.

"Miss Rouge, what are you doing?" She asks completely calm.

"You said it's OK, Nepgear. I'm just doing the honors..." I take off the N-eblem holding the yellow ribbon on her outfit and start unbuttoning down her sailor uniform.

"...This is my first time and it's a little embarrassing. Be... gentle, OK?" Nepgear says, adverting her eyes from mine.

 _She's making it harder for me to not go crazy._

My heart skips a beat and my entire body begins to feel extremely hot as if I were out in the sun.

"You're just too cute~!" I say, undoing the last button.

She's wearing a pink and white striped bra that cover her C-cup breasts.  
I slide the bra up and take a moment to admire her nicely sized chest.  
I inch closer to her nipple while looking up at Nepgear.

"Ahm." I take a soft nibble on her nipple.

"Ah~!" She squeals and pushes me off of her.

As she pushes me off, her breasts wobble a bit, feeding to my arousal.  
She then sits up, her face glowing red.

"...What's wrong?" I say, wiping the saliva off the corner of my chin.

"We're going too fast... can we go slow?" Nepgear replies, twiddling her thumbs.

 _Oh I see._

"Slow, huh? When me and Neptune do it, our lust gets the best of us. Sure, let's take it slow." I say, flashing a smile.

"OK... so how do we take it sl-" I embrace her, causing her to cut her words.

"Leave that to me... OK?" I say.

"We're on the same level, so don't be so shy, Nepgear." I continue, getting closer to her face.

"Mm! I change my mind!" Nepgear turns her head and covers her face in her hands.

I giggle a bit and I move her hands away from her face.  
I end up holding her hands, with my eyes locked onto her's.

"It's okay. You'll enjoy this." I say in a soothing voice.

"I understand you. Don't be embarrassed. We'll get through it. After all I do... like you." I inch even closer.

I can feel both our hearts pounding. In fact, I don't think mine's pounded so fast in my entire life.

I want to know everything about this girl. She's so shy, polite and easily embarrassed.

 _She's nothing like Neptune. But that's absolutely fine._

I sit down on my butt and I place her onto my lap, with our faces inches away from each other.  
Just as the longing became unbearable, my lips meet Nepgear's.  
The warmth of her mouth sends a current running through my body.  
I throw my arms around her waists trying to reduce the space between our bodies.  
Nepgear had incredibly soft lips witch led me to want to kiss her longer.  
The sound of puckering fills the quiet room and Nepgear starts to pound her hips against my crotch.

 _She must be feeling "it"._

We pull away to breathe and pant.

"Sorry about that. It's like it has a mind of it's own," I say looking into her sparkling eyes.

"...Why are you doing this with me?" Nepgear says, looking devastated.

She continues, "What's so special about me?"

"That's obvious. You said that you wanted attention from Neptune. Well... I'm the next best thing. Not to mention, you're cute and gentle."

 _Sex with Neptune is fun. Based on how things are going, I guess this'll be more passionate... not that I'm complaining._

I slowly slide my hand from Nepgear's tit, down to her waist and stopping at her hips.  
I reach my other hand on her hips and then I move them forward, grasping her butt.  
Grasping each cheek, I spread them out and in while she straddles me.  
Her butt is a little thinner than mine but has a nice "not too big and not too small" feel to it.  
She closes her eyes, holding in moans and starts to bite her lip.

"This is nice, don't you think?" I ask, slightly quickening my motions.

"D-definately." She says in the most quiet tone possible.

I simply giggle and begin massaging her lower back and she presses up against me, resting her body onto mine.  
She keeps herself from falling on the floor by using my body as some sort of crutch.  
My ears hear my hands rustling the fabric of her skirt, playing with her small but cute butt.  
My hands seem to sink into each cheek, fueling my lust.  
I pause, and then move my hands to the front of her skirt, opening the gap between us.  
I lift up her skirt and then start to slide the panties off of her.  
Again, she pushes me.

"Oof!" I squeak, looking at her with confused eyes.

"What's wrong now, Nepgear?"

"I... don't think both you and I are ready for going down there..." Nepgear says pulling her skirt over her thighs.

I stare at her, grumpy faced, then it finally hits me.

"OH! You're joking aren't you?"

I bend over, meeting face to face with Nepgear's crotch.  
I stick my hand into her panties and take a feel of something all too familiar.  
Nepgear's thing seems to be a bit smaller than my own.  
I put on a smug face to that realization and question her.

"No... way... you've got one too?" I say amused.

Before she can reply, I whip her's out and start sucking on it.

"Ahn~!" Nepgear pulls her blouse over her mouth.

"Ish.. dish.. gewd?" I say inbetween slurping noises.

I swirl my tongue around the head of her cock and I jerk her slowly from underneath.  
I feel her cock twitching on the surface of my tongue.  
Almost instantly, Nepgear puts her soft hands on the back of my head and forces me down onto her length.

"Guk~!"

She catches me off guard and before I choke, I start breathing through my nose.

"S...sorry..." Nepgear says, averting her eyes again.

"Shon't beh." I say, letting my mouth get used to her size before bobbing my head.

After a short while, I begin easily moving my head up and down her cock.  
This causes her legs to wobble as it feels that good for her.  
I close my eyes and feel her cock hitting my throat, pleasuring me strangely.  
I put both my hands on her thighs and lift myself onto my knees.  
Bobbing my head at an easy pace, I can see Nepgear wants a little more but is afraid to ask.  
Looking at her with seductive eyes, I take my mouth off of her cock and jerk it off with two hands.  
She starts squealing and twitching slightly, showing that my blowjob is feeling great for her.

"You don't get to cum yet, OK?" I say, stroking it faster, teasing her a bit.

"OK Rouge~! Just... p-please don't stop!" Nepgear says.

"Anything for you, cutie." I grasp her cock harder and stroke it faster causing her to grip the back off my hair.

She grits her teeth from the pleasure and bites her lip.  
Wanting more, she starts thrusting her hips slightly trying to get deeper into my mouth.  
Shocking me a bit, I quickly adjust to her size and start taking her cock deeper.  
My nose starts hitting lower abdomen, displaying how deep I'm taking her.  
I use one hand to lift up her balls and I shove my fingers into her pussy.

"Goodness... there too?" She says, throwing her head back.

"Ah... ah... ah~!" Nepgear lifts herself up a bit trying to get every bit of pleasure she can get.

Nepgear blasts her semen into my mouth, shocking me at first.  
I close my eyes and swallow savouring the taste.

"Fantasitc." I saw whiping all remnants of cum off my lips.

"Miss Rouge, thank you. That was great..." Nepgear says, preparing to sleep.

I grasps her cock tightly causing her to jump in surprise.

"EEP!"

"You think I'm done with you?" I say, kissing the head of her cock.

I focus my mind and I begin to transform into Red Heart.  
My hair grows spikier and longer hanging at my waist.  
My eyes turn magenta and a grow a few inches taller.  
My body puts on a little bit more weight and I gain my black bodysuit.  
Finally, my breasts grow from a DD to an F.

"Hmph!" I say, looking down at the blushing Nepgear.

I sway my hair and place a hand on my hip.

"Come here, Nepgear~." I say seductively.

 _According to Nessui and Savoir, I become more perverted and straightforward as Red Heart._

"Miss Rouge?" Nepgear says, holding a fist up to her chest.

I lie on the floor and move my bodysuit out of the way, exposing my cock and pussy.  
I hook my arm under one of my legs lifting it up, directing Nepgear where to go.  
Nepgear looks at me spreading myself out and gains a nosebleed.  
She then inches towards me and guides her dick inside me.

"Ngh~!" I bite my lip as Nepgear slides herself into me.

"Rouge, you're so tight..." Nepgear says amazed looking down at her penis entering me.

"Oh~, I never use this hole, Nepgear." I say, putting emphasis on each pause.

"Enough talk, darling. Start moving your hips!" I say eagerly.

Nepgear starts slightly shaking her lower half so my pussy can adjust to her size.  
Being so new to something entering pussy, the softness of her movements causes me to feel too good.

"Ah~..." I squeal, sticking out my tongue.

"Wow, your pussy is wrapping around me." Nepgear says, being amazed by the smallest things.

"Hm? Have you and Neptune ever had sex?" I ask, forgetting about my orgasm.

Nepgear slams her cock into me and a slightly faster pace and starts panting.

"Um... no. Neptune doesn't really find me as something... sexy." Nepgear says, moaning and looking up.

"WHA-?!" I almost force Nepgear outside of me.

"Um?"

"Nepgear? You need to fuck me. NOW! I've already adjusted to your size." I say, lust taking over my mind.

"Eh? O..Okay." Nepgear pulls back and slams into me hard.

"AHHH~!" I collapse and rest my head on the floor.

Nepgear starts moving at an easy but fast pace.  
The sound of flesh slapping fills the room and there's a really passionate vibe in the atmosphere.  
The feel of Nepgear's abdomen slamming against my crotch and my butt keeps me turned on.  
I open the boob window of my bodysuit and start fondling my tits while Nepgear fucks me.  
I start pinching my nipples and moaning high pitched to each time Nepgear slams into me.  
Nepgear tries to maintain a constant speed but the ecstasy takes over her and she occassionally picks up her pace, destroying my pussy.

"Oh~! Right there, Nepgear!" I clench my tits.

"Wow... you really change when you transform, Miss Rouge." Nepgear says, giving the awkward smile.

Nepgear pulls out of me and strokes her cock to me.  
I flip myself onto my stomach and spread my ass.  
I lift my butt up to Nepgear as she stands there flushed.

"Put it in, darling." I say seductively.

Nepgear collapses ontop of me, sticking her penis into my vagina.  
She starts moving at a rhythm I can adjust to.  
She fucks me doggy style and I begin panting loudly.

"Are you OK, Miss Rouge?" Nepgear says, concerned about me.

I open my mouth to reply but, I smile and say,

"I love you, Nepgear."

"I...love...y-you too, Miss Rou-Rouge..." Nepgear says covering her face once she spurts those words out.

"I put on my clothes the same way you do, you can drop the 'Miss', Nepgear." I say staring at her with lustful eyes.

"R-right. OK, Rouge." She says, trying to rid of her worries.

As Nepgear smashes into my pussy I throw my arms behind my back.  
Nepgear grabs onto both of my wrist, plowing me from behind.  
My pussy drips as Nepgear continues and to my amusement, she increases her speed.

"You're stirring my pussy, Nepgear~!" I say, sticking out my tongue.

"AAAH~!" Nepgear hits me really deep.

 _Goodness, this despite her size she really packs a punch._

Nepgear uses my arms to pull myself back so her cock enters deeper, pleasuring both me and her.

"Hah~! Haa~! Ahh~!" Nepgear lays her upperbody on my back and she closes the gap between our bodies.

She lets go of my arms and uses my tits as handles.

"They're so big, Rouge..."

Nepgear starts shaking my breasts around while pounding her cock deep inside me.  
I fall forward, laying on the floor as Nepgear continues fucking me.  
Nepgear keeps at it for a while and it feels as if I'll be receiving neverending pleasure.

"You're so haaard~!" I scream, rocking my hips against Nepgear's abdomen.

"Ghuk!" I catch Nepgear by surprise and I can tell she's on the verge of cumming.

"Come on, baby. I want you to cum deep inside my pussy."

 _I'm glad I'm not like this when I'm not in my Goddess Form..._

"Oh my... I've already lost to your dick~." I open my eyes, blushing a bit with the words I speak.

"I'm going to cum inside okay?" Nepgear says grasping onto my tits harder than before.

"Wonderful~! Cum inside me!" I squeal.

"I'm c-cumming~!" Nepgear shouts, preparing her final thrust.

"Aaahhh~!" I look over my shoulder to Nepgear.

Nepgear shoots rope after rope of cum deep into my pussy.  
After about a minute, Nepgear pulls out and looks at me.  
I turn on my back and open my arms.  
Nepgear collapses ontop of me fast alseep.  
I inch to her ear.

"I love you... Nepgear." I whisper softly.

Before I drift of to sleep, I start thinking to myself.

 _Is Histoire sure this is love?_

 _All I'm doing is seducing them and having sex with them._

 _Is there really any feeling to this?_

 _What I'm mostly worried about is that after we beat these monsters, will the girls still like me? Will they still love me?_

 _Will they remain friends afterwards?_

 _Note to self; talk to Histoire about this in the morning before we leave._

"Goodnight, Nepgear."

I pull the sheet lying on the floor over the two of us and close my eyes, eventually drifting off.

* * *

 **Next time - The trip to Lastation**

 **I thought I would hop on the Futa Nepgear Bandwagon for this story.**

 **Haha. Hopefully I can change the patterns of "Story Chapter then Sex Chapter".**

 **Thank you for reading, see you next time!**  
 **-Skull**


	7. Lastation! Gotta Get Noire!

**Last chapter - Nepgear and Rouge shared words... and more.**

 **Sorry for my sudden** **disappearance, I had to buy a new computer, but the VastDimension Rouge series is back!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

"Ngh..." I hear a voice panting as I near opening my eyes from my sleep.

 _So early in the morning...?_

I open my eyes and see Nepgear's dick inches away from my mouth.  
She's pumping her cock between my tits, while she's riding my upper body.

"Uh?" I look up at Nepgear, who's eyes are closed and does not realize that I'm awake.

"AH~!" Nepgear moans and then my face is blasted with her cum.

I sniff at the cum on my face and lick it off.

"Hm. Your's has a nice taste." I say, smiling.

"AH!" Nepgear hops off of me and pulls her outfit over her half-erect penis.

"S-Sorry, I should've at least waited until you woke up..." Nepgear says, playing with her hands.

"It's fine, really. Thanks for the milk." I finish tasting the remaining cum on my face.

"I'll meet you downstairs with the others." I say, getting up slowly and walking to the bathroom.

I meet Histoire in the hallway.  
I begin to wave but I see Histoire move back and give me a confused look.

"Huh?" I give her a confused look as well.

"It's quite shameless of you to walk outside and attempt to greet me while you're completely naked and dripping from... down there." Histoire says, averting her eyes from me.

"Oh. Haha. It's just this place has become homey." I say, rubbing my neck.

"Nessui allows you to walk around naked when you have that big thing?" Histoire gestures at my dick.

"Aw, I'm flattered but I'd feel dirty if I seduced you. You are cute, though." I giggle.

"Right..." Histoire eyes around the hallway.

"I need to talk to you, Histoire. It's about this love support ability." I sit on the floor against a wall.

I look up at her, "Is this really love? It feels more like a seduction and one night stand than anything..." I look down onto the floor.

"It hasn't just been sex. Think like this, you've empathized with them greatly. If it was a one night stand, they wouldn't keep you here. You've listened to their problems and because of your- well, Red Heart's nature, it just ends up being sex." She says, trying to put two and two together.

"Ah. I guess that makes sense... So, when are we going to Lastation?" I ask.

"After your shower and once you get dressed." She says.

"Oh! Then I'll get st-" The phone in the clothes I'm holding starts to ring.

I take the phone out of the pocket and answer, not checking who it is.

"Heyhey." I speak into the phone.

"Oh crap! I thought you two got captured or something! When I woke up from my nap you and Nessui weren't there!" Savoir speaks quickly, almost too fast for me to get.

"Nap? You mean you've been sleeping for two days? Savoir, we're going to need to fix that sleep schedule of your's." I say, Histoire nodding in agreement.

"We're going to Lastation, could you look over Aurora, thanks!"

"Wait, Lastation?! Rouge, get back to Aurora this inst-" I hit the "end call" button.

"Oops, my finger slipped." I shove my phone back into the shorts' pocket.

I walk into the bathroom and take my shower, this time not being interrupted by little Neptune.

 **A Few Hours Later...**

"Let's go already!" Neptune shouts anxiously.

"Yeah! I don't know about the rest of you guys but Neptune and I are ready to go!" Nessui adds on.

"OK, OK, OK. We need to wait for Nepgear and Rouge first, you two." IF says, looking towards the stairs.

I sit on the floor playing with the edges of my skirt. Nepgear is behind me on her knees, fondling my chest.

"You like my chest this much, Nepgear?" I say, still focusing on my skirt.

Nepgear doesn't answer and continues to play with my chest.

"The way you're acting, you think we have time for a quickie?" I ask, turning towards her and looking into her eyes.

"I believe s-"

"GeGe, Lady Rouge, hurry up you two!" Compa yells up cheerfully.

Nepgear releases my chest from her grip.

"Goodness! We have to hurry, Miss Rouge!" Nepgear says, picking up her device and running out the room, down the stairs.

"R-Right." I quickly follow behind.

"There you two are." IF says, placing her hand on her hip and looking at us.

"Sorry, we lost track of time." I say, scratching the back of my head.

"Ugh! Let's just go already!" Nessui shouts.

"Right, we'll be back in a week or so, Histoire." Nepgear says.

"OK. Bye!" Histoire waves.

After a few moments of silence and walking, we arrive in the city of Planeptune.

"OK. So, how do we get there?" Compa asks.

"The CPUs should transform and carry the ones who can't fly." Nepgear suggests.

"Carry? Sounds like work..." Neptune replies, displeased.

"Neptune, it shouldn't be too hard." I say and then transform.

"Besides, if you do this for me..." I lean into her ear.

"I'll be sure to... thoroughly... reward you." I laugh.

Neptune transforms into the more well endowed Purple Heart.

"You play dirty, Rouge." Purple Heart says, blushing.

"That's enough you two." IF snaps.

Nepgear transforms, "OK everyone, let's go."

Neptune pairs with Compa and Nepgear pairs with IF.

"OK sis, I'm ready!" Nessui says.

I look Nessui in the face then eye down to her chest.

"Those might get in the way..." I say dryly.

"...But, Green Heart's are bigger than mine and she flies fine..." Nessui adds.

"...Ugh, you have a point." I go behind her and grab her breasts.

"What are you-?!"

"Just getting a good feel in... OK, let's go." I say, picking up Nessui and kicking off the ground, flying behind Neptune and Nepgear.

 **In Lastation**

"...Ugh! When will this end. I don't think I can go on any longer." Black Heart says, slashing through a wave of a diversity of monsters.

One appears behind her but soon falls down from a bullet.

"I have your back, Noire. Let's try to hold them off." Uni says, reloading her gun.

"Hopefully this ends..." Black Heart says, going in to fight again.

 **A Few Moments Later...**

"Oof." All of us land.

"...Oh no, this place looks bad..." Nepgear says worried.

Neptune and Nepgear go back to normal.

"Oh, I'm tired..." Neptune says.

I pat Neptune's head, "Well done, little one. Your reward awaits you."

"We should find Lady Noire immediately." IF says, with a handgun in her grasp.

"Right. Neptune, do you know where Noire would be?" I say, staying in my Red Heart form.

"Knowing her, she'd probably be locked up in her Basilicom. But with all these monsters invading, I'm clueless." The girl replies.

"Maybe she's out with Uni. We'll be sure to hear from her so-" Compa is interrupted.

An explosion is heard.

"That's where she is!" Nepgear announces and points to the site of the explosion.

"OK! Let's hurry!" I say, grabing Nessui and flying towards to direction of the explosion.

"More flying?" Neptune cries and transforms.

"Right behind you, Miss Rouge!" Nepgear transforms and grabs IF.

...

"...This is becoming too much..." Uni complains.

"If only we had more people who could defend with us. I hate to say it but, if only Neptune was here..." Black Heart says, preparing to fight.

"Oh, Noire~" Purple Heart says, landing and placing Compa down.

"EEK! N-Neptune!" Black Heart loses her composure.

"We have arrived!" Nepgear says.

"Hm. It's you, from the battle a few months ago. You look pretty nice in your Goddess Form." Black Heart looks at me.

"Oh. Yeah. It's different though. I was weak back then and thanks!" I say, pounding my chest.

"Hmph! You can return compliments to me after we clear this wave." Black Heart says, feeding her ego.

"Ugh, there she goes again." Purple Heart says.

"I think Noire's pretty cute when she does this." I say, giggling.

"How about a competition between us CPUs then?" Black Heart continues.

"Between us 3, let's see who can get the most kills in?"

"Oh, Noire. Always making things into a competition." Purple Heart laughs.

"That sounds nice. If I win, I get the two of you tonight. OK?" I say, winking at them both.

"Hmph. Why not? You won't win anyway." Black Heart says, confidently.

"Now I kind of want to lose." Purple Heart says, blushing.

"Alright!" I pound my fist.

I summon my Chain-Sword and dash towards the line of enemies, slashing one down.

"One for me!" I cheer.

"Ah! Wait, I wasn't ready!" Black Heart says, following behind me.

"No fair!" Purple Heart adds.

"You two are going to be mine!" I shout, preparing to fight.

* * *

 **Sorry there weren't any sexual acts in this chapter.**  
 **Thank you for reading, see you next time!**  
 **-Skull**


	8. Lastation! The Power Up! (MEGA-CHAPTER)

**Last Chapter - Rouge and co. went to Lastation to recruit Noire & Uni. Then Noire challenged Rouge and Neptune to a match to see who could eliminate the most monsters between the three.**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

"Hyah!" Purple Heart shouts.

She drives her sword through a Babyvader and it vanishes to nothing.

"...That makes 20..." Purple Heart sighs.

"They just keep coming!" Nepgear adds.

"Hahahahaha!" Black Heart cheerfully laughs while cutting down swarms of monsters.

"I swear, you bring the best out of her, Neptune. Just a few moments ago she was complaining." Uni says, firing rounds at a nearby swarm.

"That makes 37 for me. Not that I'm counting. Pick up the pace, Neptune!" Black Heart gloats.

"I don't think I can go any longer..." Purple Heart sighs again.

"I think YOU better pick up the pace, Noire! Once I slash down this side it will make 49 for me!" I dash at the wave happily.

"Ugh! No you don't!" Black Heart catches herself and follows behind me.

"...How are those two still going at it?" IF looks on, amazed.

 _Alright Rouge. Plan time. If I can get Noire in front of me and slash the enemies she's attacking, then I can increase my kill count..._

I purposely slow down. Black Heart flies in front of me and looks back my way.

"Hahaha! What's wrong? Slowing down so soon?" Black Heart prepares another attack.

 _Oh you have no clue._

"Cerberus Attack!" I swing my blade and the chain releases from the hilt.

The blade dashes towards the two monsters and I smile with confidence.

I must have miscalculated however, because the blade only grazes the two monsters and while it returns to my end, it slashes Noire in the front.

 _Uh oh! Please don't kill her..._

"AHH!" Black Heart shrieks.

"Umph! Noire! Are you OK?!" Purple Heart faces our way, getting knocked back.

"...I'm..." Black Heart hesitates while turning around.

"Noire!" Uni shouts.

"Oh!" Compa exclaims.

"...Nice" I smile.

Thankfully, I missed Black Heart's flesh but managed to cut diagonally across her body suit, exposing her C-Cup sized breasts.

"You did this on purpose!" Black Heart exclaims, covering her chest with one arm and picking up her sword with her other.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR HUMILIATING ME!" Black Heart yells aggressively.

Ignoring the wave of monsters, Black Heart leaps at me and slashes her sword in my direction.

Due to my sword being wider, I easily block her attempted attack.

"Calm down, deary. It was only a mistake. However, this...wasn't." I move my sword up.

At this point, Black Heart's hanging from my sword.

Choosing her life instead of her breast, Black Heart uses both of her hands to keep herself from falling onto the ground.

This gives me AND everyone else behind me a clear viewing of her tits.

"Put me down at once, Rouge!" Black Heart exclaims infuriated.

"...Gimme a second. My eyes are in the middle of a feast." I say confidently.

"Come on, Rouge. Put Noire down..." Purple Heart says from the side.

"...Alright. I will for you, darling." I say, dropping her down hard.

"Ugh... I'll deal with you later. Let's just finish cleaning this mess." Black Heart says, pouting.

"Ahn! I can not wait." I say arousingly, dashing one last time at the last wave.

"Cross Combination!" Purple Heart slashes multiple enemies.

"That makes 51 for me!" Purple Heart shouts.

"Mirage Dance!" Nepgear joins in the attack, taking down a few herself.

"Lace Ribbons!" Black Heart attacks her wave.

"51! We're tied, Rouge! Looks like you get neither of us." Black Heart laughs smugly.

"Ugh..." I sigh, upset.

 _Damnit! I wanted her. I guess I have to get her another way._

"It's OK, Rouge. You can still... have me." Purple Heart approaches me and blushes, hugging my back.

"Yeah... that's fine." I say.

"Ah... Rouge look!" Compa points in the distance.

I focus to see what she's pointing at.

When my vision clears, I see a Babyvader standing alone pretty far away from us.

"Hahahaha! It's just one left!" Black Heart laughs.

"And? If I get it, I'll get you in bed with me." I say.

"True. But, I want to make this more interesting." Black Heart continues.

"Earlier, you proved to everyone that your aim is terrible with that little incident."

"Yeah? What's your point?" I ask confused.

"If you can get that Babyvader from here. Then the kill counts." Black Heart finishes.

"That's it? I almost don't want to kill it because it's numbing my chances..." I say.

"Then how about this?! If you can kill it from here, you get me, Noire, Nessy, Nep Jr. and Uni!" Purple Heart jumps in.

"What?!" Black Heart and Uni both exclaim.

"Oh, goodness." Nepgear laughs a bit.

"Yay! I get to spend time with Rougey!" Nessui cheers.

"Ah! Deal!" I cheer, blushing hard and breathing heavily.

"What about you two? IF? Compa?" I ask eagerly.

"No, thank you." Compa replies.

"No. Just kill the damn thing already, Rouge..." IF whines.

"Hm." I focus, closing one eye for a better perception.

I place my finger between my eyes for a one pointed vision.

I throw my blade behind me and then I throw it forward like a fishing rod.

"Hiyah!"

It seems as if the blade is going in slow motion when I throw it.

My heart is racing and our whole party is watching.

"Wow, nice throw, Miss Rouge." Nepgear says.

"Don't compliment her yet. Hehe." Black Heart smiles confidently.

The blade starts to glide downwards before it reaches the Babyvader.

"Crap! It's not going to hit..." I cry.

"Haha! Looks like you get no one ton-" Black Heart is interrupted.

"Look!" Compa says again.

The blade hits the ground but is launches up again as it collides with a stone.

"...No." Noire says quietly.

The blade goes through the Babyvader and it vanishes in the air.

The blade comes whirring back to me, like a harpoon.

"Haha! Yes!" Purple Heart and I both embrace each other, jumping up and down.

Nepgear and Nessui smile and giggle while Noire and Uni stand there in shock.

"She actually did it..." Compa smiles.

"Guys, shouldn't we be celebrating that we cleared the monsters instead of celebrating Rouge and Neptune's harem additions..." IF says.

"Hey look! Over here!" Nepgear shouts.

We all rush to her and she picks up a disk.

"I think this is where all the monsters are coming from, everyone." She says holding up the disk.

"Hm... that could be possible considering there aren't any disk like that around Planeptune." IF says.

"That makes sense! There aren't disk like this around Aurora either. That's probably why Aurora and Planeptune are the only two nations that haven't had these monster attacks." I finally figure out.

"You think so?" Black Heart asks curiously.

"That's pretty smart, Miss Rouge." Nepgear compliments me again.

"Oh, Nepgear~." I say, blushing.

"Then let's destroy it." Uni says, stepping up.

"Agreed. Who'll do the honors?" Purple Heart looks at everyone.

"I think Uni or Noire should destroy it since it is their nation." Compa says.

"I was hoping one of you would say that." Black Heart says.

"N-Noire? M-may I...?" Uni says, shyly.

"Why yes, go ahead, Uni." Black Heart says.

Uni lifts up her rifle and fires a few rounds at the disk, cracking and crumbling it.

"Now that that's done..." I continue.

"Noire, may we go to your Basilicom? I think that's where our little party should took place." I say, cheerfully.

"Ugh... fine. You won fair and square, Rouge. Follow me." Black Heart picks up Uni and flies off.

"Right! Let's go." Nepgear picks up IF and follows Black Heart.

"UGH! More flying?! This is gonna be the death of me..." Purple Heart picks up Compa and follows behind Nepgear.

I pick up Nessui and we begin flying to her Basilicom.

 **Later.**

"Here we are..." Black Heart says, dropping off Uni.

She goes back into her human form and the only things that change are her eyes, hair and clothes. Her breast remain the same size like mine and Nepgear's.

Nepgear drops off IF and goes into her human form.

"OK! I'm done!" Neptune goes into her human form and drops off Compa.

"I'm gonna take a nap..." She says.

"Bye-bye boobs..." I sigh and go back into my human form, dropping off Nessui.

"Hm. When you look cute like this, I almost think a night with you won't be so bad." Noire says to me.

"Ouch. My pride. It stings." I giggle.

"OK, we have to be light. My oracle is asleep." Noire says.

"Oh? Miss Kei?" Nepgear says.

"Good. I can't stand her..." IF says, crossing her arms.

We begin walking up to the Noire and Uni's bedroom.

I look Compa's way, "Are you sure you don't want to be in this sixway? It's gonna be pretty nice..."

"I'm fine. Really. Enjoy yourself, Miss Rouge." Compa says smiling.

"Aw..." I say.

I turn to IF.

"Nope." She quickly says.

"I didn't even ask yet..." I say.

"If Compa says no, I say no." IF says firmly.

"Fine..." I say, walking infront of them.

Neptune hooks onto my arm.

"This is gonna be fun!" She says.

"You bet..." I say, trying to contain my excitement.

"Hmph! Here we are!" Noire says, pushing the doors open.

We all step into the blue and black color schemed room.

I look to my left and see a double bed, assuming that's where both Noire and Uni sleep.

"Aw. That's cute. You two sleep together?" I ask.

"Yes. Do you have a problem? Uni can always be under my protection that way!" Noire says superiorly.

"PFFT!" Me and Neptune both snicker.

"Grr! What is with you two?! You're acting like a couple!" Noire shouts.

"Well... we kinda are..." Neptune says.

"Huh?" Uni looks at me.

"She gives us love and power." Nepgear adds.

"How does SHE give you love and power?" Noire asks.

Nepgear turns bright red and fumbles on her words, "Uhm.. well... hrm... you see... ah..."

"Sex!" Neptune says.

Noire and Uni both turn red, "S-Sex?! But how?!"

"How do you think sex happens?" I ask them.

"Well!" Noire looks eager to answer but when she realises my question, she turns red and starts fumbling on her words too.

"That's... what I thought. Well all 3 of us love each other and we just have sex. It's how they get a boost in power." I say.

"So if I just do it with you? I get power?" Noire asks interested.

"N-no. There has to be more behind it. Like love. We have to both display passion towards each other for the power to happen." I say.

"Passion, huh?" Noire starts thinking...

"Compa and I will be outside. We've been here before so we know where to sleep." IF says before any of this continues.

"Good night everyone. Have fun, I guess..." IF says, shifting out of the room.

"Good night~!" Compa repeats and follows behind her.

"Speaking of couple, how about those two?" I say.

"I know right! It's so obvious!" Nessui adds on.

"Enough yapping! Let's begin!" Neptune turns into Purple Heart.

 **Later.**

Purple Heart is on her knees on the bed stroking both me and Nepgear.

"It feels so good..." Nepgear squeaks.

"Sorry if we get your bed a little dirty~." Purple Heart says playfully.

"I-It's fine. Please... continue." Noire says, blushing hard.

Purple Heart moves her head closer to Nepgear's cock and starts whirling her tongue around the tip.

She starts making perverted slurping noises feeding to my arousal.

Nepgear starts squirming and moaning while looking down at Purple Heart.

"Wow Nepgear. You're rock hard just from my hands. I'm honored..." Purple Heart says placing Nepgear's cock into her mouth.

"Ah~!" Nepgear moans and starts shaking her hips.

"Haaa~!" I let out a moan as Purple Heart starts stroking my dick faster.

Purple Heart tightens the grip on me and it increases the pleasure from her handjob.

"Nep...tune..." Nepgear struggles to stand as Purple Heart bops her head up and down Nepgear's length.

Watching Nepgear moan makes me hornier and I start moving my hips while my dick's in Purple Heart's hand.

"Mmm. Neptune..." I moan.

Purple Heart takes her mouth off of Nepgear's dick.

As she takes her mouth off, she sucks, causing poor Nepgear to start shaking from the pleasure.

"Ah~!" Nepgear moans a little as she sucks on the tip.

"Oh? You want some too?" Purple Heart lowers her mouth onto my cock and starts moving her head up and down slowly.

Her lips tickle my lower abdomen as she sucks.

Purple Heart sways her hips back and forth as she works on Nepgear and I.

The sight causes me to feel hot and I can see Nepgear eagerly wants to stick her dick inside of Neptune.

As I throw my head back from Purple Heart's blowjob, I look at Noire, Uni and Nessui.

Uni tries not to make it obvious that she's watching our every move. Her face burns bright red.

Noire tries to make it look like she doesn't care even though she does. Her face red too.

Nessui is looking at me, with a smile. Her face... not even slightly red.

 _Ugh... Nessui you idiot._

I immediately turn back to Purple Heart who increases her speed and starts sucking harder than before.

"Neptune! That feels too good!" I squeal.

"Mm! Mm! Mm!" Purple Heart's moans are muffled but I can tell she enjoys blowing the both of us.

"NEPTUNE! I'M...!" Nepgear's dick starts to twitch.

"Hm?" Purple Heart takes her mouth off my dick while sucking and opens her mouth wide.

"AH~! When you stop sucking so quickly I- AHN~!" I stop talking.

Nepgear and I start to shoot loads of semen into Purple Heart's mouth.

"OH!" Nepgear and I stick our tongues out and feel like falling back.

When we both stop coming we fall onto our backs on the bed.

Some of the cum drips from Purple Heart's mouth onto the sheets.

"So... that's all you have to do?" Noire asks, blushing.

"I don't think so, Noire..." Uni says.

I hear Purple Heart swishing the cum in her mouth.

She sticks out her tongue and showcases my semen mixed with Nepgear's.

I look at Nepgear who lunges at me and starts kissing me.

"Oh..." Noire says.

Nepgear and I pull away for a sec.

"This won't do. I need to become more perverted and sexual. So that means, I get to transform." I cheer.

I transform into the seductive and perverted Red Heart and my cock instantly rises again.

"Nessui... come over here." I say dominantly.

Nessui climbs onto the bed and I kiss her.

Our tongues wrestle each other and I take a good feel of her body.

The sound of our lips smacking fills the room.

Nepgear watches and strokes herself while Purple Heart plays with her pussy.

"Mmmm." Purple Heart moans as she rubs her clit.

After minutes of kissing, we pull away.

"Take care of Nepgear. She needs this..." I say.

Nepgear is on her knees, with her cock throbbing.

Nessui lightly shoves Nepgear onto her butt.

"Woah." Nepgear quickly regains her composure.

Nessui takes off her top and sandwiches Nepgear's cock between her F-Cup breast.

She does exactly what I told her to do when she did the same for me and began moving her breasts up and down Nepgear's cock, completely submerging it between her tits.

I snap to get Noire and Uni's attention.

They both jump and look at me.

"Uni start undressing. I want you in nothing but your bra and your panties..." I lick my lips.

"...And Noire, I want you to transform into CPU Black Heart..." I smile seductively.

As if I were their master, they blush and do as I told them.

Uni strips down to her white bra and panties and Noire is back in her Goddess form in black lingerie.

I signal them to get onto the bed.

They both crawl onto the bed and I wait.

"..." Black Heart looks at Uni, completely blushing.

"N-Noire..." Uni jumps into Black Heart's arms and starts tongue kissing her.

Uni rolls Noire's breasts in her hand and rubs her knee between Noire's crotch.

The sight warms my body and I crawl ontop of Purple Heart.

I start playing with her pussy and she bites her lower lip.

"Rouge... that feels wonderful..." She manages to say.

I use my other hand to grab onto one of her breasts and I start rolling it around.

She starts grinding her vagina against my hand.

"I...need it..." She looks up at me with teary eyes.

I ignore her, and keep playing with her to tease her a bit.

"Rouge..." She keeps calling my name, begging for my dick.

"Nessui, go faster...!" Nepgear squeals.

Nessui starts slamming her breasts up and down Nepgear's rock hard cock.

Her tits make slapping noises each time they slam down onto Nepgear's thighs.

"Your tits are amazing~!" Nepgear says.

Nepgear starts moving her hips to the rhythm of Nessui's titfuck.

"Feel free to cum whenever you want~!" Nessui says cheerfully.

"U-Uni..." Black Heart says, as they pull away from each other.

Uni moves her hands from Black Heart's breasts and Uni grabs each side of Black Heart's panties pulling them off of her.

"Ha...ha..ha.." Black Heart breathes heavily as her body is experiencing pleasure she's never received before.

Uni moves her head to Black Heart's snatch and starts eating her out.

"Hhn~!" Black Heart wraps her legs around Uni's head as she does so.

"...Eat out your big sister~..." She squeaks.

 **A few minutes later.**

All of us are laying on the bed breathing heavily from the foreplay.

"Now..." Black Heart says.

"I hate to admit it, but I've taken quite the liking to you..." She says as she crawls on top of me.

"Hm..." I look into her eyes.

"You're a lot stronger than you were. And... I guess you're _decent_..." Black Heart says, trying to refrain from giving me too many compliments.

"Don't get the wrong idea or anything... I'm only doing this for that power boost..." She says, looking away from my eyes.

"Hehehe. OK, darling." I say, happy.

As I'm on my back, Black Heart grabs my length and guides it into her cunt.

"Auu~!" Black Heart exclaims.

"Hih~!" I exclaim.

I can feel her pussy adjusting to my size, so I wait until she's ready.

I look into her face and she looks into mine.

I grab onto her hips and she moves her body closer to mine.

I look over next to me and I see Uni on all fours and Nepgear behind her, guiding herself into Uni.

"Ahn~! Uni! It's in!" Nepgear exclaims.

"Nhn~! Y...Yeah..." Uni says, burying her face into her arms.

It must have been a coincidence but at the same time Noire and Uni both said, "OK, you can start moving."

Noire starts bouncing her hips onto me while I thrust up.

Purple Heart has Nessui seated in her lap and is playing with Nessui's pussy.

"Neptune..." Nessui squeals.

"Uukh~!" Noire moans as she rides my cock.

She looks deep into my eyes and places one hand on my face.

"L...ook at you. You look so pathetic right now..." She manages to say.

"...You're one to talk..." I say, and I put a little more power in my next thrust.

"AAHN~!" She freezes and hugs herself.

"Just how sensitive are you, Noire? Hahaha." I laugh a little as I keep thrusting.

"Hya~!"

"Ahn~!"

"Ahh~!" Black Heart keeps moaning loudly.

She looks down at me.

"H-How does it feel... fucking a pussy as great as mine?" She says, smirking.

"Ngh~. You have... quite the mouth... for someone... moaning so much!" I say in between moans.

"I could say... the same about you. Hehe." She replies as thrusts her hips down onto my length.

I squeeze tighter onto her hips.

"Come on... I know you want to cum!" She says.

"Ha! You're gonna cum first!" I reply.

"H...ow about anoth..er competition?" She says, slamming her hips down harder.

"O...K" I thrust into her harder.

"Who...ever c...ums first has to do what the win...ner says." She finishes.

"Ha... you're... on...!" I say, thrusting into her pussy.

After a few moments of thrusting she starts trying to conceal her face.

 _Damn! I'm gonna cum! I gotta hold it! ...Can't hold it..._

"UOOOH~! I'M CUMMING, NOIRE!" I yell uncontrollably.

"NGH~! ME... TOO!" She replies.

"NOIRE~!"

"ROUGE~!"

Her pussy tightens and I start filling her pussy with my cum.

"Ahh~!" She grabs her tits and stops bouncing.

"Uni...!" Nepgear says, clenching onto Uni's butt and thrusting into her faster.

"Ha...haa.." Uni moans, as Nepgear plows her from behind.

"Wow~! I love it! It feels so good, Uni!" Nepgear says, leaning against Uni's back.

"Ah! Hya! Ah! Ah!" Uni moans.

"Your pussy's amazing Uni! It feels like I can keep going forever!" Nepgear cheers.

"Ahahn~!" Uni rocks her hips back against Nepgear.

"That's it Uni..." Nepgear says.

"Nepgear... I'm close..." Uni croaks.

"Yeah... let's cum... together!" Nepgear says, plowing her harder.

"Oooh~!"

Nepgear starts slamming herself against Uni's butt harder.

"That's good!" Uni squeals.

"Uni~!"

"Oooh! I'm going to shoot all of my love into your pussy, Uni!" Nepgear says, plowing her even faster.

"Yeah, Nepgear!" Uni shouts.

"HIYAH~!" Nepgear moans.

Uni cums and Nepgear shoots ropes of cum into Uni's pussy.

"NEPGEAR~!" Uni moans.

"I'M BLOWING MY LOAD INSIDE YOU, UNI~!" Nepgear moans.

Uni falls onto her stomach and Nepgear falls on top of her.

"...Thank you, Nepgear..."

"I love you... Uni..."

"I love you too..." Uni replies.

Both of them soon fall asleep.

I look back at Noire and as soon as I look at her she falls asleep on top of me.

Nessui falls asleep with her head rested on the sleeping Purple Heart's large bosom.

I place my hand behind Noire's head and smile.

I inch to the ear of the sleeping girl.

"Enjoy the power boost..." I whisper.

I reach over and turn off the lights, eventually falling asleep

* * *

 **I need a cold towel after this...**

 **Next time - A Trip to Lowee!**

 **Thank you for reading, see you next time!**  
 **-Skull**


	9. Lowee! Aggressive CPU Blanc!

**Last Chapter - Rouge won Noire's challenge. Then she got a night w/ Noire and Uni and Nepgear and Neptune and Nessui!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

The disk crumbles to millions of pieces as Noire slams it on the ground.

"I believe that was the last one here." IF says.

"Even if it wasn't, we'll be fine. I have Lastation's citizens looking out for them." Noire replies.

"That's actually a pretty idea..." IF replies.

 **At Lastation's Basilicom.**

"So, we're going to Lowee now?" I ask Nepgear.

"Yes! I just contacted Histoire from the N-Gear just to make sure." She says.

"Hm... thinking back to the fight from Chapter 1, was Lowee's CPU the small one with blue hair?" I ask Nepgear.

"Yes! That's Miss Blanc." She says.

"Blanc? Hm..."

 _She's cute... I think..._

"We're going to see Blanc?! Oh Blanc totally loves us! Right, Nepgear?" Neptune says, stepping out of the bedroom.

"W-Well... Blanc's a confusing case..." Nepgear says, scratching the back of her head.

"Who cares if she doesn't love us? I just hope she's cool!" Nessui says, stepping out of the bedroom after Neptune.

"O-Oh! Well Nessui, you might enjoy her little sisters more." Nepgear says.

"Little sisters? She has more than one?" I ask, confused.

"Oh that's right, you didn't know. Yes, she has two sisters. Rom and Ram." Nepgear answers.

"Rom and Ram, huh? I wonder what they're like." I think out loud.

"You'll love them, Miss Rouge!" Nepgear cheers.

 **A Few Moments Later...**

"Good morning everyone! Noire and IF are back from destroying the disks." Compa says, walking into the main room.

"Yeah. The mission was a success." IF says.

"So, we're going to Lowee now? Everything is fine here at Lastation so I don't see why Uni and I can't come along." Noire says.

"Alright, then it's settled." I say, getting ready.

"Yes... let's leave before Kei wakes up..." IF says, dryly.

We all exit the Basilicom happier than when we arrived.

"So Lowee is north of here?" Nessui asks.

"Yes. So that means we can fly. So let's go." Noire transforms and immediately flies off.

 _Did she just leave Uni...?_

"Noire wait! We need to get our flying buddies!" Nepgear shouts at her.

"Buddies?" Black Heart says, confused.

"Yes. Some of us can't fly so we need the ones who can fly to fly those who can't." Nepgear explains.

"Oh...OK. Come on, Uni." Black Heart picks up Uni.

"O-OK...Noire..." Uni blushes and grabs onto her tight.

Black Heart kicks off the ground and begins to fly north.

"Alright! Let's go!" I pick up Nessui and I transform.

I fly right behind Noire.

Everyone else transforms and grabs their flying buddy.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

We all land on the outskirts of Lowee.

"Gah! It's so cold here!" I exclaim, shivering.

"I'm freezing..." Nessui says.

"Oops, we forgot to mention that it's cold here in Lowee..." Purple Heart says and then sneezes.

"...Good thing I reminded Compa to knit us some sweaters." IF says, proudly.

Ipick up my sweater from Compa's hands and I put it on. I pull it down and study its front. Then I study the front of everyone else's sweater as they put them on.

"Wow, Compa! That's so cool! All of our sweaters are our color and they have our chibi faces on them." I say, looking at my chibi face.

"Thank you, Miss Rouge. I thought you would like them." She giggles.

"Yeah. Good job, Compa." Neptune says.

"Right, so let's go in." IF says.

As we walk in I can't help but to notice...

"Hm, when we entered Lastation, Noire was fighting the monsters in her city. Blanc's doing no such thing."

"I guess that's because Lowee is so big that the monsters don't pose a threat." Nepgear suggests.

"Then let's go to the Basilicom to see what's going on." Uni says.

It takes us a few minutes before we arrive at Lowee's Basilicom.

"Wow, everything here is so... winter-y." I say, amazed.

"That's Lowee for ya." Neptune says.

After a few minutes we finally arrive at Lowee's Basilicom.

We are greeted by a guard when we step in.

"May I help you all?" The Guard says, formally.

"We're here to see Lady Blanc." IF says, taking charge.

"I'm sorry but she-" The Guard is interrupted.

"Let them in..." A voice says from behind the door.

"...Right this way." The Guard says.

We follow behind the Guard and he opens the door.

There at a desk farther down the room, sits a woman at a large desk with light brown hair who is wearing a cute little outfit.

"Is this Lady Blanc?" I ask.

"Oh, I think remember you. You are the CPU of Aurora. It was Rouge, wasn't it?" She says.

"Yes, that is me." I answer.

"Yes, I am Lady Blanc." Blanc says.

"Wow, she's so polite and quiet." Nessui says.

 _She's really is cute. I wonder what she's like._

"So, why are you all here?" Blanc says looking at everyone while folding her hands on top of her desk.

"We're here to recruit you." I say.

"Recruit me?" She asks.

"Yes. We're looking for the source of the monsters, so we want to take you with us to find that source." IF says.

"I see." Blanc says, as she gets up.

 _Woah... what's with this sudden chill...?_

"So first you take my shares. Then, I become the only nation infested with monsters. Now, you want to lure me away from my own nation to exterminate these monsters?" Blanc says, raising her voice a bit.

"Huh?!" IF says, confused.

"My loyal workers of the Basilicom have told me things about you. How you all plan to destroy Lowee and I because I'm the so called 'weakest' of the 5 CPUs. Well I'm going to prove you wrong!" Blanc says.

"No! We aren't against you, Lady Blanc!" IF shouts.

"Woah, Blanc. Like, chill out." Neptune says comically.

Just then, two little girls run into the room and stand next to Blanc.

"We aren't going to let you hurt our sister!" One of them says.

"Yeah!" The other one says softly.

"We aren't going to hurt Blanc, Ram." Nepgear says.

Blanc and her sisters transform into their goddess forms.

"Looks like reason just went out the window..." I say.

"So only Nessui and I are the Candidates that can't transform?..." Uni says joylessly.

Noire transforms into her goddess form.

"It looks like we'll have to use force!" Black Heart roars.

"Let's do this, Nep Jr." Neptune and Nepgear transform into their goddess forms.

"You know what to do, Rougey." Nessui says.

I transform into my goddess form and I get ready to fight White Heart and her sisters.

Instead of White Heart attacking us, Black Heart dashes towards White Heart and slashes her sword at her.

Rom and Ram each block Black Heart's path to White Heart with their weapons.

Purple Heart dashes behind White Heart and slashes her back.

"Argh!"

"Blanc! You can't win! It's 8 against 3! Just let us talk!" Purple Heart yells.

"Even when I'm fighting you, you still wanna say I'm not strong enough!" White Heart says swinging her hammer in Purple Heart's direction.

"Oof!" Purple Heart skids across the floor.

Rom and Ram swing their respective weapons, successfully striking Black Heart and causing her to fall backwards.

"Noire!" Uni aims her rifle and fires a couple of rounds their way.

"Ow!" Rom says, tearing up a bit from the damage.

"Rom!" Ram shouts.

"Rom! Ram! Please, don't fight us!" Nepgear says, holding her chest in worry.

"You're going to kill our sister!" Ram shouts back.

"Get away from them!" White Heart yells and dashes towards us.

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN?!" I burst.

I toss my blade and wrap White Heart up with the chains.

"OK! OK! We'll listen!" Ram yells.

"Just don't hurt Blanc anymore!" Rom cries.

"Blanc, you aren't the only one with the monster problem..." Purple Heart says.

"Yeah. My nation had it too." Black Heart adds.

"Your Basilicom got their information wrong. Who told you all of those lies?" IF asks.

"Grr... It was a new girl. I didn't recognize her because she wore a cloak but her voice was... so familiar..." White Heart croaks.

"She must be spreading lies to bring us all to hate each other." Compa says.

"I just want all of the goddesses to reconcile. We aren't enemies. We just want to help you, Blanc." I say, stepping closer to her.

"But... my nation... it's falling apart..." White Heart says looking down.

"...hm." I lower my voice.

"Blanc..." Nepgear says softly.

"Why is this so frustrating!?" White Heart yells, as she tears up.

"I..." Black Heart tries to think of something but fails.

The tears in her eyes start rolling down her cheeks. She goes back to her human form and lowers her head.

"You guys don't get it. Your nations have always been fine. It's always my nation they target. I'm sick of it!" Blanc says, her voice breaking.

"Blanc... don't cry." Rom says with tears in her eyes.

"I always face these problems. It's all so much. It's just me!" She continues.

"Blanc. Join us. We're here to help you, not hurt you. We can help you so that you _won't_ have to face these problems alone." I say, hugging her.

I look into her eyes and she blushes slightly, trying to retain her blank personality.

"It's possible that this cloaked woman could be behind the monsters appearing." I say sternly.

"Rougey! I remember clearly!" Nessui says excited.

"Hm?"

"All of the monsters from Lastation to now have been coming from the southeast of the main cities." Nessui continues.

"This means that the person who's placing the disk always chooses that spot for some reason! So if we go there, we should find the person who's placing the disk!" Nessui finishes.

"What?" IF says amazed.

"Wow, that's amazing, Nessui." Nepgear cheers.

"Wow, Nessy. Good thinking." Purple Heart cheers as well.

"Ah! Let's go! We can probably still catch the person before night strikes!" I say.

All 11 of us rush out of the Basilicom and we CPUs transform into our goddess forms, carrying those who can't fly and we fly southeast.

Uni looks up at Black Heart who has a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong, big sis?" Uni asks curiously.

"Hmph! I just thought that Nessui's idea was OK at the very most." Black Heart says sourly.

"Oh, Noire. Always making things a competition, eh?" Purple Heart laughs.

"Ah. Over there! I see someone!" Ram yells.

"Let's get em'!" Nessui laughs.

We all drop down infront of the person.

The person's wearing a brown leather cloak that's covering most of her body and she has one of those disk we saw in Lastation.

"You there! Drop that damn disk!" White Heart yells.

"Ah shoot... you caught me." The cloaked woman says.

"What are you doing with that disk, ma'am?" Nepgear asks.

"I'm doing nothing wrong, girls." She says, attempting to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" Black Heart shouts and slashes at the woman.

The woman escapes her cloak just in time and turns to us, uncloaked.

"You ruined my disguise, CPU Black Heart..." The woman says, slightly sounding more angry.

"Just who are you?" I ask, studying her face and body.

"The name's Arfoire. I think your CPU friends know me very well." Arfoire says.

"No way, you again?" Nepgear freezes.

"Could the author not care to whip up a new baddie for this story?" Purple Heart says displeased.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have business to attend to, so you'll have to play with them instead..." Arfoire raises the disk and 11 or so monsters are released.

"Shoot! We gotta defend Lowee!" I shout to everyone behind me.

"You bitch!" White Heart yells, picking up her hammer and swinging it around rapidly.

 _As Blanc she's quiet and polite. As White Heart she's... nuts. I think she might be the most aggressive CPU, taking Noire's spot._

As White Heart swings her hammer, she effortlessly tosses the monsters around, making them look extremely weak.

"Let's back her up." IF says, picking up her handguns.

Uni stands a few inches away from IF and she begins firing her own rifle at the hoard.

Purple Heart flies up and rapidly slashes 2 monsters in her field of attack.

Black Heart elegantly assaults a group of monsters with her sword, laughing every once in a while.

Nepgear stands back and blasts the monsters with her Beam-sword.

Rom and Ram both use twin attacks on a group of monsters.

Compa stands back as a support and occassionally heals damaged members of our group.

White Heart recklessly attacks the monsters with her hammer which almost seems to heavy for her.

Nessui cheerfully laughs as she watches Nepgear fight off the wave.

I keep my distance from the monsters and throw my blade around, attacking from long distances.

Within minutes, the last monsters is defeated by Arfoire is nowhere to be found.

"Damnit! She got away!" White Heart yells, in anger.

"Oh... I'm tired."

"Wait a minute. Neptune, Nepgear, you said you know this Arfoire person?" I ask, catching my breath.

"Yes. We fought her multiple times in other dimensions. All times we were successful in defeating her, but this one seems different from the rest. Maybe she's more confident in her power..." Nepgear answers.

Neptune transforms back into her human form, "More powerful or not, we're gonna keep knocking her down until we can't knock her down anymore!"

"Neptune that's not very reassuring..." Nepgear says.

"Anyways, she's most likely heading to Leanbox now..." Nepgear finishes.

"Leanbox?! Then what are we waiting for?! Pick up your asses and let's go!" White Heart yells.

"Wait, Blanc! You'll need your power boost before we can even think of going to Leanbox. You too Rom and Ram." Nepgear says.

"What is a power boost?" Rom asks.

"It's something really special that only Rougey can give you." Nessui laughs.

White Heart transforms into Blanc and she approaches me.

She looks up into my eyes and blushes slightly.

"...Thank you for the reassuring words. To you they probably meant nothing but they meant a lot to me..." She says.

"Yeah! You're awesome, Rougey!" Ram says, smiling.

"Mhm..." Rom says.

"Oh... you too with the 'Rougey', huh?" I look down before correcting myself.

"...OH! Y-YOU'RE WELCOME! SORRY YOU CAN CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT!" I say quickly.

Noire gets up dizzy.

"Oh... I think I fought too hard..." Noire says, her eyes spinning.

"We're taking you to Lowee's Basilicom to rest, Noire..." Uni sighs.

"Right let's g-" I look back at everyone.

"Rougey, we're all too tired for that..." Neptune says, lying on the ground drooling.

"Compa's tired." Compa says.

"This whole day was a lot of work..." IF says.

"Do you think we can rest before we go?" Nepgear asks politely.

"S-Sure..." I look at all of them amazed as they all sit to relax.

I turn to Rom, Ram and Blanc, who are all hunched together sitting against a stone.

 _This could be better than expected..._

* * *

 **Next time - Lowee's Power Boost!**

 **There was nothing progressing outside of the relationships being built so, I decided to add villain Arfoire in this. Hopefully everyone's fine with it.**

 **...please?**

 **I have slight regrets adding Arfoire as the main villain, seeing as I could have just made another OC and made her the villain. I might change it, who knows?**

 **Thank you for reading, see you next time!**  
 **-Skull**


	10. Lowee! White Heart's Power Up!

**Last Chapter - Blanc, Rom and Ram tried to kill Rouge and co. Also, Arfoire made her debut. Now, we await the Lowee Power Boost!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

"FINALLY!" Purple Heart exclaims as she falls face first onto the snow from exhaustion.

I crouch down and slap her butt.

"EEP!" She squeals.

"Good job, Neptune... I'll make it worth your while later." I say, giggling.

I transform into my human form and I stretch to get used to my slightly smaller frame.  
Neptune and co. do the same.  
Blanc tugs on my dress lightly to catch my attention.

"I'm going to show everyone where they'll be sleeping. I hope you don't mind waiting outside..." She says in her cute, soft voice.

"Sure. Go ahead." I say.

I watch everyone go inside Lowee's Basilicom and I put on Compa's sweater.  
When I place my hands into the pockets I feel broken pieces.  
I pull out the broken pieces and realize they belong to one of the Monster Disks.  
I lift the disk overhead and I stare at it deeply.

 _Why would someone do such a thing?_

 **At an Undisclosed Location**

 **No One's POV**

A woman with a voluptuous body, light skin, sky blue eyes, and straight navy blue waist-length hair sits apathetically on a throne in this dark place with various crystals and lacrimas lighting up the room.  
Arfoire walks in to the location and looks up at the woman.

"How did it go?" the woman asks.

"Red Heart and her pals interfered with our little White Heart corruption plan." Arfoire replies.

"Red Heart...? I thought there were only 4 other nations besides this one..." The woman says.

"Well Ciel, her nation is fairly new. You rarely leave the UG, so I expected you to not know of this." Arfoire answers.

Ciel widens her eyes and props herself up.

"That's _Lady_ _Blue Heart_ to you, Arfoire." Ciel says, cracking her fingers.

"Ugh. Once we kill these CPUs, I'm going to turn against you." Arfoire groans.

"That won't be long. Especially with these..." Ciel grabs one of the many Lacrimas floating around the room.

"Right..." Arfoire rolls her eyes.

She clears her throat and continues.

"They're making their way to Leanbox next. What should we do?"

"I suggest a sudden ambush. The bigger the disk, the more monsters it releases. Leanbox is the weakest nation, so this should be easy." Ciel laughs.

"Fine. I'm going now." Arfoire calls back as she walks out of the location.

"Bye, Arfy. Best of luck." Ciel replies.

She then sits back on her throne in a less professional manner.

"Red Heart... just what can you do?" Ciel thinks out loud.

 **Later at Lowee's Basilicom: The CPUs Bedroom...**

 **Rouge's POV**

I sit on the large dark blue bed, twiddling my thumbs.

 _W-Why am I so nervous now of all times? I usually start these being dominant but I can't for some reason..._

I can feel the sweat dripping down from the side of my face.  
I bite down on my bottom lip and I start eyeing around the room, studying Blanc's various items.  
The sound of the clock ticking fills the room as I wait there, alone.  
After a few more minutes, I hear the door behind me open.  
Blanc steps in wearing her usual outfit without her footwear and her little cute hat.  
She walks to me and stands directly in front of me.

Having the same blank expression she asks me, "What do we do now?"

 _Ugh... she's clueless. Not only am I feeling nervous but I ALSO have to explain to her...?_

I attempt to look at her and I manage to squeak, "H-How about you sit next to me...?"

I scoot over, giving the CPU a place to sit.  
She does so, and she looks at me, still with the usual blank face.

 _Hng... this isn't going as well as I hoped..._

I place my hands on my face and shake my head, groaning softly.

Blanc notices my frustration and opens her mouth, "Rouge... are you alright?"

I look up from my hands and then fall backwards onto the bed and stare at the ceiling.

"Ugh... I don't know, Blanc. I should be used to this but, I don't know what's wrong. I like you, don't get me wrong but, for some reason I feel like I'm having trouble oozing into the vibe. It's silly, y'know?"

After sharing my thoughts, I look at Blanc, who's face is showing a lot more emotion than I'm used to.  
It's like a face that she normally wouldn't make.  
Maybe a face of... annoyance?  
After studying her face for a moment, I realize she's staring at my body.  
I sit up, assuming that she's mad that I just lost my elegant composure.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I say looking at her, worried.

She looks from my body to my eyes, "Urgh... they... bounced..."

I scoot away from her some more, "Ah?"

Being as slow in the head as I was, I finally realize what she's talking about and I look down at my chest.

"Oh! How unprofessional of me! I'm sorry, I forgot to put a bra on this morning!"

I lower my head, hoping for forgiveness from my carelessness.  
When I lift my head, I notice she got closer to me than she was before and I jumped a bit.  
She makes it more obvious she's looking at my chest.

"Uh..." I say, looking at her.

"M-May I... touch them?" Blanc says, looking down at my chest then at hers.

"H-Help yourself, Blanc..."

I place my arms behind me and I lift myself onto the bed.  
I lay back onto the pillows and Blanc crawls to me.  
She places her hand on one of my breasts and rolls it around.

"Hnm~!"

Her eyes widen and she looks up at me and says, "You really weren't wearing a bra... I can feel 'it' rubbing against the palm of my hand."

She lifts up her other hand and places it on my other breast.  
I start kicking around and breathing heavily.  
For a brief moment I close my eyes and let out a moan.

"Ahn~!"

Blanc studies my breasts and points out, "T-They're sticking out from your dress!"

She pushes herself off of me and loses her calm aura, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get this into it!"

I look up at her, "No, no, it's fine. You can go further... if you want that is! I won't force you or anything!"

She crawls back on top of me me, "...OK."

She undoes the first 3 buttons of my black and red dress.  
The center of my breasts becomes exposed to her vision and she moves the cloth out the way to let my breasts free.  
She looks at them, amazed.

"Wow. They're so big..." She says.

"Thanks... they're only DDs... not as big as some of the others..." I look off to the side.

"What?! You're saying that some of the others have _BIGGER_ ones than these?!" Blanc gets close to my face.

"Just to name some; Purple Heart... Compa... Nessui... Gre-"

Blanc cuts me off, "Don't...! ...say _her_ name..."

 _I guess the biggest and the smallests would have some differences..._

As a result of some of the anger that almost blew up, Blanc started playing with my chest more aggressively... not that I was complaining.

"Nhn..."

"I'm so captivated by the size. You... Nessui..., is everyone in Aurora like this?" Blanc says, playing with my nipples.

"Ahn... s-some what..."

(NOTE: The Aurora is not a real console but the reason for everyone being "big" in Aurora is due to the console's size. Approximately, it's maybe 2 - 4x bigger than a PlayStation 4)

As Blanc plays with me I take the opportunity to get a feel of her charm point.

"Squeeze~" I say, comically.

 _Red Heart's personality is a vital point to this one._

"Rouge! That's my-"

"When I saw you in Goddess Form, I couldn't help but notice, you're nicely shaped around here." I squeeze her butt again.

As I squeeze her butt, I enter Goddess Form.

"Hah~" She squeals.

I giggle a bit before saying, "Is everyone in Lowee like _this_?"

"You have a nice one yourself..." Blanc moans.

"Why, thank you. You are just too precious." I bring her head into my cleavage.

Blanc gets a hold of one of my nipples and starts sucking.

I bit my lip, holding back a moan, "...You're like a baby."

As Blanc continues sucking my nipple, I can feel myself getting a stiffy.

Blanc pops my tit out of her mouth, "I feel something poking me."

I release Blanc from my grip and she looks at the lower-half of my bodysuit and notices the large bulge.

"...You're a male...?" She asks confused.

I place my hand on the erection and I start stroking, "Watch your tongue, darling. I'm a lady with both parts."

I lift up my testicles and show her my pussy.

"I've never seen a person with both before..."

"Lay on your stomach, hun." I say seductively.

Blanc does as I say and she lays down on her stomach.  
I move the lower part of my bodysuit out the way so my dick is free, and I lay on top of her.  
I grab the edges of her big gloves and remove them from body.  
I reach under her white top-dress and remove her matching white panties.  
She grabs and squeezes the covers to the bed and blushes.  
Once I pull the panties off of her, she tries to pull her dress over her butt.

"Mistress, I can't get a nice view when you do that." I put my hand on the dress and lift it up with force.

"EEK!"

"Sorry if I hurt you, my love. I'm just eager to make love with you~." I explain.

Without hesitation, I start eating Blanc out and she jumps a bit from the sudden action.

"Ah... Rouge.."

I swirl my tongue inside her and she starts shaking from the thrill.

"Haa... haa..."

 _Alright Rouge, you've got yourself in a pickle here. You can either get her to transform and deal with that crazy bitch or you can keep her in her human form that doesn't seem to moan or scream much. Damnit! Each choice is not in my favor..._

I move my face from Blanc's ass and I call to her, "Blanc. T-Transform for me..."

Blanc, who is shaken from my magic tongue, gets off the bed and transforms into her Goddess Form.  
Initially, she doesn't say anything and just gives me a slightly angry stare.  
When I open my mouth to break the silence, she pushes me onto my back.

(NOTE: I wont refer to her as White Heart anymore. Just know that from now until further notice, the only people in the room are Red Heart (Rouge) and White Heart (Blanc))

"Argh!" I hold the back of my head.

"Damnit Blanc! Control yourself!" I shout.

"This is what you wanted, Red! Deal with it!" Blanc shouts back.

 _Gotta prove to her that her shit won't faze me._

"I just want you on this bed with your legs spread for me!" I shout.

"Ugh! You pig!"

"You want this! I know you do!" I shout again.

Blanc kicks me onto my back.

 _Mission failed... yikes._

"There's no point in killing me, Blanc..." I tell her, trying to ooze back into my calm state.

 _To stay calm count prime numbers... 2...5...7...11...13...17...19_

Before I realize it, Blanc's standing on the bed, above me.  
She moves the lower part of her bodysuit out of the way, so that her pussy is out.  
I look at her, eyes widened and mouth opened.

She smirks, "I know _YOU_ want _this_!"

She drops herself down onto my face, and my nose is hitting the outside of her pussy.  
She grinds her pussy on my mouth, forcing me to lick it.

"That feels good, Red. Keep at it." She laughs.

 _You won't be so high and mighty once this starts to feel good!_

While I eat her out, I start pumping my cock.

"Couldn't help yourself huh?"

"Mmf! Nmmf!" I shout back at her.

"Keep shouting, cow! That feels great!" She replies.

"Mmph! Mmh..." I sigh.

 _Bet you weren't expecting..._

I lift up my free hand.

 _...THIS!_

I use my free hand to start playing with her butt.  
She suddenly stops grinding, and she starts shaking like before.

"...Ghugh..." I hear her trying not to display signs of pleasure.

As she's regaining her cool, I place my finger in her butt and she jumps again.

"Haaah!~"

 _Hehe... I got her..._

The ticking of the clock becomes more and more faint as Blanc's moans block out the sound.  
I smile inside knowing that I got crazy and aggressive Blanc to get weak in the knees.  
I keep playing with her and she grabs onto the sheets to keep herself active.  
I pump my finger in and out of her butt faster and that does it for her.  
I feel her juices in my mouth and I can tell she's shaking more and more.

"Red!~" She squeals, then almost collapses.

She rolls off of me and lies down next to me, breathing hard.

I sit up and look at her.

In between breaths I say, "...On... your stomach..."

She lays down on her stomach again and I spread her butt cheeks, so I can get a lick at her pussy.  
I lick her pussy twice, and she lays there ready.  
I lay on top of her, our sweat mixing.  
I lick her neck and she squirms from the pleasure.  
I use one hand to move one of her cheeks out the way.  
I use the other to guide my dick into her pussy.  
Slowly, I slide myself into her.

"IT'S IN!~" She squeals.

I give Blanc time to adjust to my size before I start moving.  
She turns her head towards me and I kiss her lips.  
She inserts her tongue into my mouth and I do the same.  
I wrap my arms around Blanc's torso to hold her close.  
The walls of her pussy wrap around my cock and I softly and slowly pull myself out and push myself in.  
We break our kiss.

She, heavily blushing, smirks at says, "Don't give me this shitty romance play! I want you to go all out!"

I laugh, "You have quite the mouth for someone who was defeated so easily in the... 'sex' department."

I do as she says and I start moving in and out of her faster and harder than before.

"Ahh!~"  
"Ahh!~"

"It's reaching so deep!~" Blanc moans.

All throughout the room, the sounds of the bed rocking, our moaning and flesh slapping was heard.  
The size of Blanc's butt just added to the feeling.  
I hugged Blanc tightly so I could get every feel of her body.

"Haha! You're clingy, Red!" She laughs.

"Just admit you love it, Blanc..." I say softly.

"...It's amazing." She says, quietly.

"Did Miss Blanc just break character?" I laugh.

"S-Shut up, cow!"

"Call me what you like, I know you loved feeling this cow's tits!~"

"Ah!~"  
"Ah!~"

I pull out of her and she raises herself on all fours.  
I get behind her and guide myself in, continuing where we left off.

"Blanc!~"

"How does it feel having sex with me, Red?"

I smirk and mock her, "...It's amazing. Goddess Blanc's pussy is amazing."

"Nrgh! I should knock you out right now..."

"If you can reach me~"

"Ah~!"

"This feels so good, Blanc~!"

"No good... I might get addicted to... you" She says, hiding her smile.

"I am very addicting... tehee."

"Uuh!~"  
"Mh!~"

"Red! I want it! Don't you dare hold back!" She yells.

"Even... when I'm in control, you're still demanding, huh?" I giggle.

"...If this keeps going on... I might..."

"Ah!~"  
"Ah!~"  
"Uh~!"  
"Ooh~!"

I can feel myself getting closer and closer with each thrust.  
Blanc's butt gives a slight jiggle each time I slam myself into her, feeding to my ecstasy.  
Blanc slams her hips down onto my abdomen.  
I keep plowing into her, my body screaming in pleasure.

"Blanc... I'm way too close...!"

"Crap! So... am I...!"

"Just admit it Blanc! There's no shame in doing so...!" I shout.

"Aah~!"

I start thrusting harder and faster now, causing her to jump a bit.  
This breaks her...

" **I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! RED... ROUGE... I LOVE YOU AND I WANT IT!~** "

" **AAHN! BLANC, I'M CUMMING!~** " I yell back.

" **AHHHHHNN!~** "

I push myself in really close to Blanc as my semen is released inside of her.  
I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek.  
When my dick feels numb I pull out of Blanc and I fall backwards.  
I go back into my human form.

"Ahhh! I'm too tired! Red Heart killed my energy..." I shout.

Blanc goes back into her human form and spreads her pussy as the semen flows out.

"So much of it is flowing out..."

I'm hanging upside down from the edge of the bed, looking at the wall in front of me.  
I don't both to pull up my panties or straighten my dress and I just lay there resting.  
We lay there in silence for quite a long time.

"Thank you, Blanc. I know you probably didn't want to do that..." I say, breaking the silence.

"I..."

"You don't have to say anything. I understand." I close my eyes.

"..."

"Goodnight, Blanc." I say, crawling next to her and hugging her.

Blanc hugs back, wrapping her arms around my neck.  
Within 5 minutes, each of us are sleeping, embracing each other.

* * *

 **Next time - Lowee's Power Boost Pt.2!**

 **I personally don't want to do the next chapter due to Rom and Ram's... uhhh... childlike nature...**

 **Shouldn't have typed that. Now people are...**

 **[TRIGGERED]**

 **But I'll try give it my best shot! For you guys 3!**

 **-** **I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS-**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **Thank you for reading everyone! See you next week!**  
 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	11. Lowee! Twin Sisters Rom and Ram!

**Last Chapter - Blanc received her boost in an aggressive but nice scene.**

 **At last... we've arrived here. It was really hard, thinking of ways to sexualize Rom and Ram, but I tried.**

 **Don't like it? Oh well, I was never good with these types either way.**

 **I've mentally and physically prepared myself for jail.**

 **Calm down, I'm joking. 'Hope you enjoy.**

 **OH! Before you start reading, just know there's a little thank you message and some news at the end.**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

 **At the Undisclosed Location...**

 **Ciel's POV**

As I slide off my throne I feel really weak for some reason.  
I cough a few times and I have to use the wall for support to walk anywhere.  
When I attempt to walk to my bedroom, I look at the lacrimas floating around the room.

"...With these, I'll be able to.. end the CPUs." I say in between coughs.

I continue, "...but being in this state... I can't do anything at the moment. I'll let them have their fun... all of their days will come to a sudden stop...!"

One of the lacrimas bounces up and down and glows.

"6 Months, and your time of leisure will reach a sudden stop!"

 **At Lowee's Basilicom...**

 **Rouge's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find Blanc was not in bed.  
I rubbed my eyes and yawned, looking around for the door.

 _Last night... what happened...?  
_

I felt the back of my head and winced in pain.

 _Right... she knocked me back onto my head... hard._

I begin to feel weak and I hold my head for support.

 _Is Red Heart really taking the energy out of me?_

I would normally call Histoire at a time like this but I concluded that as long as I went a day without Goddess Form, I would be fine.

I put on my dress, my collar, my ribbons, and my boots and I exited the bedroom and began walking down the stairs.  
Downstairs, I saw IF and Compa chatting.

I wave to them, "Hey guys."

IF and Compa both look up at the same time and wave, Compa with more cheerfulness.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I've decided that today would be an Off Day." I smile.

"Got it. Thank you, Lady Rouge." IF says.

"Thanks, Miss Rouge." Compa cheers.

As I'm about to head out, Neptune rushes to me and hugs me from behind.

"Rouge! I'd like my reward now!" She laughs.

"Uh... sorry, Neptune. Maybe another time. I was going to go out..." I apologize.

Neptune rolls into a ball and murmurs things that sound like "doesn't love me anymore" and "I want to die".  
I dismiss her depression and I return to my 'heading out the door'.  
This time, Nepgear runs to me and hugs me from behind.

"Miss Rouge! Can we go on a date?!" She cheers.

She starts feeling my breasts up from behind and I quickly turn around and lightly push her off.  
Noire and Uni rush down and hug onto me.

"Take me first!... I mean... if you want to." Noire says.

"Anyone my big sister likes must be an amazing person! Let's go for a walk." Uni says.

"L-Listen. I would love to go out with all you, but that Arfoire woman's been bugging me. I want to go out and search for signs if she's up to no good."

"Awwww." Nepgear sighs and walks back upstairs, taking a wailing Neptune with her.

"Hmph! I-I understand." Noire says, tilting up her head.

She and Uni walk upstairs as well.

Before anyone else can interrupt me, I dash out the door and walk around Lowee.  
Slowing down my steps, I take in the scenery.

 _Wow. Everything in Lowee is so... elegant. Like Blanc._

I stop in my tracks and I notice two girls building a snowman.  
I look closer and see that the two girls are Blanc's little sisters, Rom and Ram.

 _Don't want to be stopped by them. Keep moving, Rouge._

I look away from them and I begin walking around again until...

 **SPLAT!**

A sphere of cold snow hits the back of my head, more accurately, the same spot where I hit my head last night.

"Argh!" I grunt.

I look at the direction the snowball came from and I see Ram laughing while Rom is hiding her giggling.

I smile through the pain, "I'm gonna get you both for that!"

 _Arfoire can wait... right?_

I scoop and handful of snow and shape it into a snowball.  
I do the same about 3 more times and I prepare myself to toss the snowballs at them.

"Gotta catch us first!" Rom shouts at me.

Within seconds, the two sisters run from my sight.

"H-Hey! That's not fair!" I shout back and run towards them.

I hurl my stash of snowballs at the girls and they do surprisingly well at dodging 3 of them.  
However, the fourth one knocks Ram on her back and she falls face first onto the bright white snow.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Ram! I don't know my own strength! Are you OK?" I dash towards the fallen girl.

She lies there, not moving.  
I slide on my knees and I rest her on them.  
She slowly opens her eyes, as if she was in pain and whispers to me.

"...You got played, Rougey..."

I look at her and I feel a ball of cold smash into my face.

"Ugh!"

"Hahaha! You should see yourself right now, Rougey!" Ram laughs.

"You look quite funny, hmhm!" Rom adds on.

I frown at them, but I eventually ooze into laughter.  
After we've all had our good laughs, I help Ram to her feet and we all look at each other.

"Come on. Rougey's gonna take you two Arfy huntin' with her." I say.

"Yeah! Let's get that old hag!" Ram pounds her fist.

"She won't be forgiven." Rom adds.

"Then it's settled. But..." I look back at them and dash off.

"...JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SMALL DOESN'T MEAN I'LL RUN SLOW FOR YOU!" I call back.

"Ah. Wait up, Rougey!" Ram shouts. "Come on, Rom!" She dashes after me.

"Yeah." Rom runs behind Ram.

 **Later inside Lowee's City...**

We've been looking for signs of Arfoire for a good 45 - 50 minutes.  
I conclude that she's truly gone from Lowee for good.

"Thanks for coming along. I become a mess when I'm alone." I say.

"No prob, Rougey! But, me and Rom thought long and hard about this and..."

"...We want a reward!" Rom finishes.

I blink twice, "A reward? OK... sure..., what do you two want?"

"We want that power thingy you gave Blanc." Ram answers.

 _Twins, huh? Well, it won't be my first threesome..._

"I know you've been doing a lot for Lowee and us, but we want to get stronger so we can fight alongside Blanc." Ram says.

"...Please?" Rom adds.

"You betcha. Come on, let's go back to the Basilicom. If we begin now, we'll still have most of the day." I say.

"OK." They both say.

Without warning, I dash towards the Basilicom.

"I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR GUARD DOWN! BETTER START RUNNING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT BEHIND!" I call back.

 **Later at the Basilicom...**

I push the door open and look inside.  
I signal Rom and Ram to come inside.

"Why are you sneaking us in...?" Rom asks.

"Because... you weren't supposed to be out past noon. Blanc told me." I answer.

"Ugh! Once we get this power thingy, Blanc won't be able to boss us around anymore!" Ram exclaimed.

As we walked calmly upstairs and woman shouts in a soft voice, "Rom! Ram!"  
All three of us look at where the voice came from.

 _Aw crap! It's Blanc!_

However, as I look I see it's not Blanc, but a tall slender woman with sky blue hair.  
She rushes towards us and checks on Rom and Ram.

"Why were you two out past noon? I was worried!" She said.

"...Uh excuse me... who are you?" I asks awkwardly.

"Oh!" She clears her throat, "I'm Mina Nishizawa, the Oracle of Lowee and Rom and Ram's caretaker."

"Oh. Well we were just going to their room." I say. I quickly realize my mistake and correct myself, "Oh! Sorry! I'm Rouge, CPU Red Heart. The CPU of Aurora."

"Oh? What is the CPU of Aurora doing here with Rom and Ram?" She asks.

"Well... we're... um..." I stutter.

"We're gonna have sex with Rougey!" Ram declares.

"D-don't say that!" I sigh.

"...Absolutely not! My job is to keep Rom and Ram away from danger and harm! They're so young, they can't possibly be exposed to sex so soon!" She objects.

"But Mina...!" Ram opens her mouth.

"No! Never! You wouldn't be able to handle... that." Mina says.

"Awww. We were so close..." Rom sniffs.

I look at the two distressed girls and I defend them, "Mina... I understand how you're protecting them with only best of mind, but Rom and Ram can't keep being held back from danger or harm anymore. They want to be strong like Blanc, so exposing them to it is the only option. Yes, I know it may be scary... but, please... they want this..."

"..." Mina looks at the two girls who are giving the ol' puppy dog eyes.

She pats their heads, "Ohhh... I'm sorry, girls. I just don't want you to be in danger. If you want to be strong CPUs, then who am I to stop that?"

She gets back on her feet, "Lady Red Heart, I'm trusting you. Please... take care of Rom and Ram."

Mina moves aside, and we all walk up the stairs, "I promise, Mina."

 **A few minutes later...**

 _So I'm in this situation again, eh?_

I sit on the edge of the bed twiddling my thumbs.

 _This is the right thing to do, right? No I can't do this! They're kids! Wait no, they're goddesses, they're ageless like the rest of us. Hmm... they're just Neptunes! Wait, but then there's Purple Heart. Can I even fit myself inside of them...? No! Rouge, may not feel right doing this, but I know someone who does._

I stand up and transform into my goddess form.

 _This is perfect! Rouge may not like this, but Red Heart will stick her dick in anything!_

I sit on the bed, and cross my legs waiting for Rom and Ram to come in.

I hear the door creak open and Rom and Ram rush to me.

"Ah! Rougey! Why are you her?!" Ram exclaims.

"She's scary..." Rom adds.

"Don't make me sad, darlings. I'm not scary. I'm way more fun this way." I lick my lips.

"W-Well... you are a little taller..." Rom says.

"And your boobies are bigger too!" Ram laughs.

"So, let's begin." I uncross my legs.

"Wait! We don't know what sex is..." Ram says.

"We've just seen Blanc write the word in her fanfictions. Then she'd always stop there..." Rom adds.

"Do I really have to explain? Well dears, sex is what separates the kids from the adults." I say proudly.

"OH! We wanna be adults, Rougey!" Ram cheers.

"Yeah..." Rom adds.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know... and I'll be your sex partner." I say.

I open my legs a bit more, and I move the lower half of my bodysuit out the way.  
My dick flops out and the twins look amazed when they see it.

"Oooh. That's what a peepee looks like?" Ram touches it.

"A peepee?" I asks.

"Yeah, we heard boys have them but we didn't know girls have them too..." Rom says.

"Awww, I want a peepee!" Ram yells.

"Well, if you two want to become adults, you call it by it's scientific name, a penis. Or... you can be slangy and call it a dick or a cock." I say.

"Dick!" Ram cheers.

"Cock...!" Rom cheers.

"Ah! No! Don't say dick or cock around Blanc or Mina... They'll kill me..." I say frantically. I

"So how do we have sex with it?" Ram asks.

"First, you have to make it feel good." I say.

"How do we do that, Miss Rouge...?" Rom asks.

"Stroke it, with your hands. Licking it like an ice pop helps too!" I suggest.

Rom and Ram both crouch down, and start licking the opposing sides of my cock.  
Their small hands rub the sides, making me throw my head back.  
Their small tongues do good and makes my erection harder.

"Whooaaa!" Ram exclaims.

"It got bigger..." Rom says.

"That... means you're doing good." I moan.

Since I'm with them, I see there is no reason why I have to hide my pleasure so I let out.

"Uh~"  
"Ooh~"  
"Ha~"

"Um... Rougey... do we put them in our mouths like an ice pop too?" Ram asks, before licking at it again.

"Yeah!" I cheer.

"Putting something so big in our mouths..." Rom wonders to herself.

"Usually, I'd expect Neptune or Nepgear to mouth it in deep, but I wont subject you two to that... unless... you want to try it." I smile.

"YOU ALREADY KNOW WE DO, ROUGEY!" Ram yells eagerly.

Rom moves her head back and Ram attempts to take it all down.

"Ahn~!" I squirm.

"Hyak!" Ram quickly moves her mouth off my dick.

"Ah..." I roll my eyes.

"Hmmhmm, Miss Rouge makes funny faces when you do that Ram." Rom giggles.

"Neptune and Nepgear go down that far?! They're freaks!" Ram exclaims.

"For your first time you went pretty far... a little over half of it was in your mouth. You should feel accomplished."

I continue, "You can just take it little by little, it feels amazing either way."

Ram licks the sides and Rom sucks the tip.

"Ooh~!"

"What about these thingies, Rougey?" Ram gestures towards my balls.

"Oh. Yeah, that'd feel... awesome~!" I moan as Rom keeps sucking on the head of my cock.

Ram does so, and she goes lower and starts sucking on my balls.

"Haaa~!" I moan.

I start feeling my breasts and squirming.

"Oh that feels too good!" I squeak.

Rom scoots over and Ram crouches back up.

They both kiss the sides of the tip of my dick and I throw my head back.

"HGHNN!~" I bite my lip and I blow my load.

My semen shoots up and lands on the faces of both Rom and Ram.

"Hm?" Rom looks at the semen on her nose.

"What's this stuff, Rougey?" Ram rubs some on her finger.

"When you work hard, you get this stuff. Taste it."

They do as I say, and they lick the semen off their finger.

"It tastes funny." Ram says.

"Yeah... but I want more..." Rom adds.

"Alright, if you aren't backing out now then..." I get up and start stroking my dick.

"...I'm gonna feed your mouths down there."

"Down there...?" Rom and Ram look down at their crotches.

"Ah! But that hole is dirty!" Ram exclaims.

"Y-Yeah!" Rom adds.

"W-Well... if you want to be adults, I'll have to do that." I mumble.

"Urrr... fine! Then let me go first!" Ram shouts.

I lick my lips, "Alright, Ram."

Ram takes off her outfit and she crawls onto the bed.  
I pick her up and drag her closer to the edge of the bed.

"Eep!"

"You OK, Ram?" I ask looking at her.

"I'm OK! You just scared me." Ram says.

"Alright..."

I bend down and I put my mouth on the girl's pussy.

"Aah~!" Ram squeals.

I suck on the clit and I stick my tongue inside the girl.  
She

"Hmhm! Ram, now you're making those funny sounds!" Rom laughs.

"N-N-No I'm not!" Ram protests.

"Delicious~!" I cheer.

"Hmm!~" Ram keeps biting her lip.

"You're just like Blanc. Let out those moans, adults do that." I say, while eating her out.

"Hmmm... AHH!~" I hear the girl moan.

Wow. That was a really mature sound she made. I might...

I feel my cock get harder and before the girl can cum, I stand up.

"Rougey..." She stops me from putting it in.

"...we want to thank you for making us adults..." Rom finishes.

"Yeah... thanks... a lot." Ram adds.

I smile, "You deserve the respect... especially since you're living with Blanc..."

I slide myself inside of Ram.  
She bites her bottom lip and wraps her arms around my neck and locks her legs against my back.  
Rom winces as she watches.

"Aah! It... hurts..." Ram cries.

"Endure it, Ram. I'll take it slow..." I whisper.

I embrace the girl and I slowly move in and out of her, giving her time to adjust to my size.

"Hmm... ah..." The girl opens her eyes and nods slowly.

I increase my speed and I plow into her a little harder than before.

"Ah!~"  
"Ha!~"  
"Anh!~"

"Are you OK, Ram?" I ask her.

"...I'm an adult now... I don't need your... concern..."

"Then you can take it like an adult." I whisper in her ear.

"Ghuk!"

I lift her off the bed and I press her body against mine.  
I ram her while standing up and she nestles her head against my bosom.

"So... soft."

"...That feels good."

"Ha... hehe..."

Without pulling out of her, I put her back onto the bed and I start moving again.  
I lightly pinch her nipples for reaction.

"Ann..."  
"Agh.."  
"Anh!~"

"You're tight!" I squeak.

 _That feels way too good..._

I move my face down to Ram's and she kisses me.  
I kiss back while slamming into her with more force.

"Haaaa!~"

I feel her cum and her pussy tightens.

"Ooohh~!" I throw my head back.

"Rougey~"

"Ram... I'm going to... inside..."

"Fine! It doesn't matter!"

"Oh~! Ram... I'm..."

I slam into her hard and I start releasing into her.

"Ughh~"

I wait a couple of minutes before pulling out of her.

"Phew~..." I sit on the bed.

Ram lays on the bed, breathing heavily with her eyes closed, almost like she's sleeping.  
The quieter one, Rom walks towards me slowly.  
I show her that my erection hasn't died down.

"OK, Rom! It's your turn." I lick my lips.

"Ram did her best, so I'll do my best too..." Rom crawls onto the bed.

Rom lays on her stomach and I lay on top of her.  
I inch down to her butt.  
I spread her cheeks and I lick at her pussy.

"Miss Rouge, that tickles! Ahahahaha."

She squirms a bit.

"It... doesn't... tickle..."

She turns bright red.

"Hn..."

"This feels good, huh?"

"Hnng..."

 _Hm, her hips are shaking. It must feel good for her._

"Uwah~"

She lifts her lower-half off the bed and she shakes.

"Ah!~"

"Mn!"

 _Wow she's really wet..._

"Hyaaah!~"

Rom looks back at me as she squirts.

"Woah..."

I look at her, amazed.

I look at her pussy again, "I guess you are a goddess so you'd mature...I think."

"R..Rouge... if you did your thing inside of Ram... won't she get pregnant?"

"N-No... we're goddesses, Rom. We aren't born from intercourse..." I explain.

I get on my knees as Rom lays on her stomach, her butt facing my way.

"Are we going to do it now...?"

"We are." I grab my cock.

I guide myself inside of Rom.

"HNNG!?"

"R-Rom! You're tight too...!"

I move in and out of her slowly, being highly cautious not to hurt the girl.

"Nngh... OK... I think I'm ready..."

I start thrusting in and out of the twin.

"Ah!~"  
"Ah!~"  
"Aaaah!~"

"Ooh!~"

"Hyaaah!~"

"You're cumming!"

Rom arches her back and I slow down a bit.

"Ugh! It's getting tighter since you came..."

I grab onto Rom's waist for leverage.  
I start moving faster, savoring Rom's insides.

"I'm gonna cum in just a bit too!"

"Ah!~"  
"Ahh!~"  
"Anh!~"  
"Miss...R-Rouge!~"

"Rom... I'm gonna pump my cum inside you...!"

"Hyaaaah!~"

"Cumming!" I hug her tight.

I start filling Rom up before pulling out of her.

Ram looks into Rom's face.

"Awesome, Rom! We're adults now!" Ram's eyes sparkle.

"Y-Yeah..." Rom smiles at her sister.

"Sex is sooo awesome, Rougey!" Ram cheers.

"G-Glad I could he-" I faint.

I immediately return to my human form.

"Ugh... I feel like my body just exploded..."

I hear the door behind me smash open.

"Rougey!" Neptune calls.

"Rom! Ram!" Blanc calls.

"Tomorrow we'll have fun! Right, Miss Rouge?" Nepgear puts my face in her chest.

"Oh please! Rouge doesn't want some passionate girl. She wants a fun partner!" Noire puts my face in her chest.

"Rouge is amazing! She needs to hang out with me!" Uni puts my face in her chest.

Neptune turns into Purple Heart.

"Ladies, ladies, Rougey obviously wants to experience the best sex of her life." Purple Heart puts my face in her (superior) chest.

Meanwhile, Blanc is checking up on Rom and Ram.

"Blanc! You can't talk to us like that anymore... we're adults now!" Ram cheers.

"Yeah...!" Rom adds.

"That's nice. Did you have fun with Lady Red Heart?" Blanc puts on a smile.

"Yeah! She taught us about cock and dick!" Ram cheers.

"R-Ram... nooo..." I weakly shout.

"..."

"YOU'VE DIRTIED THE MOUTHS OF MY SISTERS?!" Blanc raises her hammer.

"Noooo. Blanc... waaaaiit." I cry.

"You OK, Rouge? You sound... dead." IF asks.

"Red Heart tires the hell out of me with her sexual nature..." I sigh.

"Enough! It's obvious that tonight our mistress needs her rest." Noire says.

"Thank you Noi-" I get cut off.

"...SO TOMORROW WE GO ALL OUT!"

"Wait what...?" I jump a bit.

"Let's see who make Rouge happiest!" Noire laughs.

"Um... we're going to Leanbox tomorrow tho-" IF gets cut off.

"You're on, Noire!" Purple Heart roars.

"I don't know if I can win... but, I'll try my best!" Nepgear clenches her fist.

"Guys... no more... pleaaaaase." I cry.

* * *

 **Next time - Everyone is going insane! The trip to Leanbox!**

 **I... I'm going to take a shower... I need to cleanse myself.**

 **Attention people who love this series. Soon uploaded to a website that is not available yet, Vastdimension Rouge is getting a comic adaption. More info is coming soon. Woooo! (I'm not particularly excited at the moment 'cuz I'm a little upset about other stuff)**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS-**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **But seriously, reading the first chapter and now reading this I can see how much I've grown as a writer in 2 months. I originally just started this just to improve my writing skill in college but I mainly do this for fun now.**

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	12. Leanbox! Love Is A Crazy Thing!

**Last Chapter - Rouge made Rom and Ram adults with the help of Red Heart! Then things went south from Rouge's fatigue.**

 **Here's a Leanbox Side Story.**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

"OK... I get it. I'm supposed to be sick or whatever... but tell me why you won't let me transform?" I pout while being carried by White Heart.

"Because, we can't have you go all loopy like you did yesterday." IF replies.

"Iffy's right. You're a vital point to this party. If something were to happen to you, this story would be over." Purple Heart adds.

"So we're goin' to see Green Heart next!?" Nessui's eyes sparkle.

"Yeah. I think you'll like Lady Vert, Lady Rouge." IF says.

"W-Why do you think so?"

"Because Vert's the embodiment of lust. You two go hand and hand." White Heart sighs.

"You Nessui... I don't think Vert will be very happy to see you..." IF sighs as well.

"Why not?"

"Going by your body's size and your erm... assets... you're as big as Vert in her human form." Nepgear calls back.

 _Woah..._

"Vert's like Noire when it comes to her boobies." Purple Heart laughs.

"H-Hey!" Black Heart blushes.

"I don't know if I should fear or love her..." I chuckle.

We fly in silence for a few more minutes until I hear Purple Heart say, "Alright, let's talk about the elephant in the room... uh... sky."

"Hm?" Uni looks up at her.

"Rougey out of all of us, who is the best lover?"

"N-Neptune..." Nepgear blushes.

"Well if we'd have to be real, it'd be... m-m-me..." Black Heart blushes again.

"Oh, Noire. You're always so caught up in yourself." Purple Heart laughs.

"It's obviously either I or Nepgear." She finishes.

"L-Let's not compare that... hahaha..." Nepgear says nervously.

"Enough. It's Rouge's choice to decide. Not any of yours'." White Heart exhales.

"It appears I'm in the classic 'Harem King can't pick a waifu' scenario. Don't make me pick. I love you all." I say serenely.

"We'll get it out of you somehow..." Purple Heart mumbles.

"Hm... maybe if we split Rougey into 10 pieces, everyone could be happy! One for me, one for Nep, one for Gear, one for Noire, one for Uni, one for Blanny, one for Rom, one for Ram and one for Vertsy~" Nessui smiles.

"But there'd be one Rouge left, Nessui." Uni says.

"Shoot, I'll take two." Purple Heart licks her lips.

"You'd have to fight me for one." Black Heart glances at her.

"Oh look! We're here so we can stop talking about this hehehehe...he.." Nepgear makes a desperate attempt to change the subject.

I look up from the ground and I see a rather appealing nation.

"Wow... it's very... green."

"You should see it at night, Miss Rouge." Compa says.

"Where can we stop? All the other nations had some sort of port or somethin'." Nessui starts shifting around.

Nepgear spots a place to land and Blanc drops me off.  
She goes back into her human form and so does everyone else.

"Thank you for the ride, my dear." I laugh.

"Don't mention it." She says in her quietly polite voice.

"Be prepared. Arfoire might have reached here first so we might have to calm Vert down." Noire says, straightening her posture.

We walk through Leanbox's city, following IF and Compa to Leanbox's Basilicom.

"It's all futuristic, like Planeptune!" Nessui laughs.

"No kidding. This place is nice." IF says.

"You never told me about her sister, IF." I look around.

"Well... Vert doesn't particularly have a sister. She's the only CPU." Nepgear says.

"Whaa? No Candidate? Blanc, why not be a sweetheart and give her one of your sisters?" I laugh.

"Over my dead body."

"Rougey!" Ram stomps her foot.

"Wait... doesn't a chapter of this story that takes place in a new nation always start with a-" Neptune gets cut off.

 **KABOOM!**

"...Explosion. Check. Let's go everyone." We dash towards the site of the explosion.

I move a few bushes out the way and I see a woman in a revealing body suit with green hair holding a spear while flying.  
I move forward a few more steps and I see someone way too familiar to take a guess at who it was.

"Arfoire!" IF shouts.

Both the woman and Arfoire look at our group.

"Took you long enough." She says, tilting her hat.

"Vert do you need my... our help?" Noire asks.

"Yeah... where are all the beat em up baddies?" Neptune looks around.

"I've already taken care of them." Green Heart says.

"On your own?! With no power up?!" I look at her amazed.

"I had already caught her in the act before she could release too many... wait... power up?" She lands on the ground.

"Yeah... she's a futanari and doing the deed with her unlocks a person's potential." Uni answers.

"Like Nepgear?" Vert asks.

"T-That's because of Gehaburn." Nepgear says.

"What does Gehaburn have to do with Nepgear's peepee?" Ram ask.

"Don't worry about it. Just some plot hole." I say.

Vert suddenly walks up to me and grabs me down there.

"Hnnmm~"

"Take off your dress and let's get started. I need the energy." She gets on her knees.

"W-W-W-Wait! V-Vert! You can do _THAT_ right here!" Blanc becomes flustered.

She releases my cock from under my dress and starts stroking me in the best way possible.

"Hm? Why not? She seems to enjoy it." Vert gestures to me.

"Wow... your handjob is magnificent..." I close my eyes and savor the moment.

"Ugh! You gotta be freakin' kidding me!" Neptune exclaims.

"We've been waiting too long for her and now Vert gets her in less than a minute?! Come on!" She finishes.

"Ah..." I moan.

"Um... I'm still here..." Arfoire looks at us.

"She's right! GUYS! LET'S GET ARFOIRE!" IF says, waving her gun around.

"Ohhhh yeah..." I feel like I've died and have gone to heaven.

"I can just make my escape, you know? Are you brats going to stop me?" She stands there.

"GUYS! GET ARFOIRE!" IF yells.

"Green Heart~"

"OK. I'm gone..." Arfoire casually walks away and I think she just disappeared from thin air.

"Damnit guys, she got away!" IF shoots her handgun around.

"It's OK, Iffy. We'll get her next time." Compa hugs her from behind.

"O-OK~" She blushes and enjoys the hug.

"So Rouge tell me... I already know that I'm the best but who was the worst?" Green Heart whispers, "Was it Blanc because of her... shortcomings?" She licks the tip of my dick.

"I'll beat you to a bloody death, Vert!" Blanc sounds much scarier than ever.

"Vert! Release that cock now!" Neptune raises her katana.

"Neptune, I won't just give her over to you, you know?" Noire raises her sword.

"Guys... I would appreciate it if we didn't fight...but I won't lose Rouge to you!" Nepgear readies her beam sword.

"Lastation won't lose someone as valuable as Rouge to any of you!" Uni aims her rifle.

"Heaven~" I moan.

"Enough!" A mature voice calls.

 _I know I was in a light trance but wow! Who's voice was that?_

I look back and I see Nessui walking towards everyone.

"Nessy? You talk like that?" Neptune says with a look of shock.

"I know it must be hard sharing a lover with people you aren't particularly fond of but we need to focus." She says, flipping her hair.

"Yum... I mean... Oh no... she's turned into the mature Nessui..." I look at her.

"My, what a voi-!" Green Heart gasps.

"Uh oh..." IF takes Compa's hand and pulls her back.

I look at everyone and they all have this funny face and are sweating bullets.  
Nessui and I look at each other in confusion.

"What's happening everyone?" Nessui looks around.

"Nessui... Rouge... run..." Noire says hoarsely.

"Rouge, it was nice knowing you..." Blanc wheezes.

"Don't mess... with the Vert boobies..." Neptune says in a raspy voice like everyone else.

Before I could understand what was happening, Green Heart strokes me so fast I cum easily.

"Oooh Vert!~" I cum and I collapse from the pleasure.

Green Heart transforms into her human form who is equally as attractive.  
Vert walks up fiercely to Nessui and looks the girl in the face.

"Y-Yes?"

Vert smashes her breasts together with Nessui's.

"Ah?"

"Are you Aurora's CPU?"

She shakes her head.

"You're a CPU Candidate and you..."

"That can't be good." Nepgear sighs.

"You have breasts as big as mine?!" Vert yells in shock.

"Thank you... I think..." Nessui scratches her head.

"What about in Goddess Form? I'm an average G Cup! How big are you in Goddess Form?!" She yells eagerly.

"I don't know! I haven't learned how to transform into a goddess yet!" The scared Nessui yells back.

"V-Vert... you're scaring her..." Neptune says.

"Tchk! Serves you right! You always brag about your tits! Now that someone younger may be bigger than you, you're going to taste your own medicine!" Blanc cheers.

"Shut up, Blanc!" Vert says in a sad, desperate tone.

She looks over to me, "Red! You, Nessui, is everyone in Aurora big in the asset department?!"

"Heaven... heaven... heaven..." I whisper.

Blanc laughs some more, "Yes, they are!"

"Wow... Vert's best feature robbed from her by an OC." Neptune looks on.

"My charm point..." Vert collapses on the floor and clenches her chest.

"Nessui! Please! Be my younger sister!" She calls out.

Nessui returns to her more childlike persona.  
She runs over to me and hugs me, pressing the back of my head against her breasts, "Sorry but Rouge is the perfect sister for me!"

"V-Vert... I thought I was your little sister..." Nepgear says solemnly.

"Wait wha?! Nepgear! Betrayal!" Neptune cries.

 **Later...**

I open my eyes and I find myself on a sofa.

"Ugh..." I see Noire sitting beside me, looking off in the distance.

"You're finally awake, huh?" She looks at me.

"What happened?" I say, sitting up.

"You had an orgasm." She says.

"So good I passed out?"

"So good you passed out." She answers.

"I'm supposed to be the dominant one." I cry.

I look back at her, "Thank you for watching over me."

"No problem."

When I'm about to get up she grabs my arm.

"Hm?"

She knocks me onto my back and catches me by surprise.

"N-Noire! What are you-!?"

She lifts up my dress and pulls my panties down, exposing my cock.

"Ahh..."

"I need you bad, Rouge..." She blushes hard.

"Noire! Please! My dick's been through enough for one day.

Uni pushes Noire off of me and she grabs me.

"Uni! You saved me!" I cheer.

"It's a side effect of the power up! They're goin' mad for you, Rouge!" She aims her rifle.

"Y-You're going to kill Noire?!" I gasp.

"What? No! These bullets don't cause pain, they just slow the target down for a couple of seconds."

"She fires one at Noire and it strikes her forehead."

She falls onto the floor.

"Rouge... I need you..." She grinds her hips.

"We need to find you a place to hide! Then we'll be safe." Uni grabs my wrist and runs towards a closet.

"In here!"

I follow in after the girl and she closes the door.

"Wow, Uni. You're good."

She kisses me and hugs my body.

"Rouge we can skip foreplay, just stick it in~" She moans.

"Ah? But we didn't fuck! Why are you so horny?!"

"Plot holes~" She says.

She grabs my dick and guides it into her pussy.

"Ah~" She moans.

"Uni..." I moan.

The door to the closet bursts open and I see Blanc wielding her hammer.

"Blanc! Save.. HMM~! Me..."

She whacks Uni in the face and grabs me, practically dragging me.

"We need to find you a place to hide! Then we'll be safe." She says, tossing me into a room.

I rub the back of my head and open my eyes to see that she threw me in a bedroom.

"Not you too!" I cry.

"Rouge... you love my butt right? ...You can do whatever you want to it. Just for today, OK?" She blushes.

"That's really tempting but-!"

Not giving me a chance to speak, she grabs my dick and puts it in her butt.

"Rouge!~"

"That hole's too tight!... It feels... too...good..." I moan.

Blanc starts riding me, reverse cowgirl style, and I feel like I can do nothing but enjoy it.

"Ahn!~"

"Oh!~"

"Uh!~"

"Yeah!~"

Just then, the door to the bedroom bursts open and Rom and Ram are there with their respective weapons.

Ram runs from the doorway towards Blanc, "Take this Zombie Blanc! Hyaaah!"

"Oof!"

Ram whacks Blanc in the face with her staff and Ram grabs my wrist and runs out with Rom.

"Rougey! Come with us!" Ram shouts.

"If you want to live..." Rom adds.

"Rom! Ram! You saved me!" I cheer and continue, "Anymore of that and I think my cock would've exploded..."

"We need to find you a place to hide! Then we'll be safe." Rom says.

Ram kicks open the door to a dining room.

"We'll be safe here..." Rom says.

"Rougey... every since you did that thing with Rom and I, we've been feeling funny."

"Yeah..." Rom says.

"Not you two too!" I cry.

"No! We're fine! Like seriously!" Ram says.

"I guess since it was more of a first experience for you two, you aren't effected." I scratch my chin.

"You think so?" Rom asks.

"IF and Compa went out to find a treatment for this side effect!" Ram says.

"Yeah, so we're going to protect you until they come back..." Rom says.

"OK, that's ni-" I feel someone grab my collar.

"Rougey!"  
"Miss Rouge!"

"N-Neptune?!" I look at the girl grabbing me and running.

"We need to find you a place to hide! Then we'll be safe." She smiles.

"This is getting repetitive." I sigh.

She drops me on my butt and I spread my legs.

"Go ahead. Fuck me. Then someone else is gonna save me." I sigh again.

"What? No I'm not going to fuck you." She says.

"Oh. OK then."

She transforms into Purple Heart.

"I am." She says.

She grabs onto my shoulders and lowers her pussy onto my cock.

"I haven't had you in so long, baby~" She moans.

"I'm not gonna lie, Neptune. I've missed you."

"Ha!~"

"Mh!~"

"Ahnn!~"

Purple Heart slams herself down hard onto me.  
I grab onto her waists and I suck on one of her tits.

"Yeah!~ Keep at that, Rougey!" She throws her head back.

"I love you, Neptune."

"I love you t-" Purple Heart gets cut off.

She passes out on top of me and behind her is Nepgear, holding her sword.

"Take my hand, Rouge."

She puts out her hand.

"Ugh... do we have to go to a new room?" I sigh.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean, I'm already laying down. I'm hard down there. You can just hop on." I smile.

"O-OK..." She blushes hard.

She moves Purple Heart out the way.

"You ready?"

"Mhm..."

I slide myself in and she embraces me.

"Nepgear..."

She leans onto me for support and our breasts smash into each other.  
This leaves a loud smacking noise every time I thrust into her.

"Yes!~"

"Aah!~"

"Ohh!~"

I kiss the girl and she kisses back.  
We don't break the kiss for a long time and I feel myself melting with every thrust.  
I can feel my heart beating faster and faster.  
Nepgear's pussy tightens and I start thrusting harder than before.

"OH!~" She moans loudly.

"Hmm..." I keep myself from cumming.

"It feels so good, Miss Rouge!~" She hugs me.

I feel the warmth of her body.

 _So warm..._

"I'm getting close..." I whisper in her ear.

"Please cum... inside~" She whispers back, blushing harder than before.

"Nepgear!" I thrust into her with full force and I start filling her up with my semen.

"HNG!~" She bites her lip.

Nepgear and I hear the door open and she quickly hops off of me.  
Her pussy hugs my cock as she gets off and I cum again.

 **SPLAT!**

I look past Nepgear and I see that my cumshot hit Vert square on the bridge of her nose.  
Next to her, Nessui is laughing her head off.

"Looks someone's having a little fun..." Vert says, wiping her nose with a tissue.

"S-Sorry." I say lowering my head.

"You should be least sorry, Rouge." Vert continues looking at everyone next to me, "IT'S ALL OF YOU WHO WRECKED MY BASILICOM!"

I look past Vert and I see everyone bowing in front of what seems like thousands of credits worth of damage.

(NOTE: For anyone that doesn't know about HDN but reads anyways "Credits" are the currency in Gamindustri, the world this story takes place in.)

"Aw come on, Vert. We said that we're sorry." Neptune laughs nervously.

"I'm so sorry, Vert." Nepgear says.

"How could I be so careless?" Noire says.

"I've failed to show you that I am a responsible CPU Candidate." Uni says.

"We're sorry..." Blanc says quietly.

"Ugh! Why are we at blame when we saved Rougey?!" Ram groans.

"Sorry, Vert..." Rom says.

"Compa and I weren't even here, Lady Vert...!" IF cries.

"We're sorry, Vert~" Compa says smiling.

Just then, a girl with light green hair and enormous breasts walks into the room.

 _A Candidate who is yummy?!_

"My darling Vert! What happened?" She says shocked.

"And where were you, Miss Chika?" Uni says.

"I-I-I was... doing stuff..." She says, quickly.

"Good thing you're here Chika. Rouge, Nessui, this is Chika Hakozaki, Leanbox's Oracle. Chika, those monsters were a hassle. Do you think that you could give me one of your special massages?" Vert asks, crossing her arms.

 _Damnit! If only she were a CPU..._

"Ah! Most definitely, Lady Vert! Lead the way." She smiles and happily follows Vert to whatever room they're going to.

"Oh, Chika~" I hear Vert moan from the other room.

"...Wow. Those two must have had sex at least once..." I say quietly.

"Definitely." Everyone else whispers.

* * *

 **Next time - Christmas in Gamindustri!**

 **This is currently my favorite chapter until further notice. (It was fun writing)**

 **Attention people who love this series. Soon uploaded to a website that is not available yet, Vastdimension Rouge is getting a comic adaption. More info is coming soon. Woooo!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS-**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	13. Christmas! The Process of Buying Gifts!

**Last Chapter - Rouge and co. met the CPU of Xbo-... Leanbox, Vert aka Green Heart. The CPUs and Candidates went mad and almost killed her... well not really.**

 **Here's another Side Story.  
I made it shorter this time.**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

"So... what are we looking for again?" I ask, as we walk around Leanbox.

"We're looking for gifts for everyone." Vert says.

"I swear... this Secret Santa thing is dumb." I cross my arms.

"Aw come on, Rouge. Get into the Christmas Spirit!" Uni cheers.

"What are we supposed to get them?" I ask.

"Well every goddess has their hobby." Uni says.

"Like me and my online gaming." Vert says.

"That's more of an addiction..." I chuckle.

"Neptune likes... anything that isn't work, Blanc likes her stories, and Noire... um..." Vert stops in her tracks.

"She likes to cosplay." Uni says.

"Woah. That's hot as hell... but wait... Noire would let you watch her cosplay?" I ask.

"Well... not exactly... I sneak some looks in..." She answers while blushing.

"Something tells me she didn't want you to tell us that." Vert says.

"Ugh! Come on, Rom and Noire!" IF calls back.

"I miss Blanc and Ram..." The girl tears up.

"C-Coming..." Noire rushes to us.

"What about you, Rouge? What's your hobby?" Vert asks.

"Me? Oh I like doing camshows." I smile.

Everyone stops walking and they stare at me, blushing hard.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're k-kidding... right?" Noire says covering her face.

"Wow Rouge. I didn't think you of all people would be comfortable doing that..." IF looks me up and down.

"Rouge... you're into that stuff?" Vert licks her lips.

"What? You guys never heard of people that sit at webcams and vlog?" I ask.

"Oh! Right... that's what you meant." IF clears her throat.

 _Oh! Hi, Reader. Long time no see. Today's the day before Christmas and we've all split up to do Secret Santa which is like anonymous gift exchanging. We're in 2 groups of 6 since there are 12 of us. My group is Me, Vert, Uni, IF, Rom and Noire. The other group is Neptune, Nepgear, Compa, Ram, Blanc and Nessui._

"Alright. Let's go and look for gifts." Vert says.

"So, we're going to meet in this spot in 1 hour?" Noire asks.

"Correct. Move out!" Vert smiles.

As soon as she says that, everyone except me have left.

"Hm... what would she like?" I look at my card.

"Oh well, I guess I can go around and see what everyone else is doing." I start following Noire.

"Hey! Noire! Wait up!" I run up to her and catch my breath.

"Good, I think I need... h-help." Noire blushes.

"With picking out a gift for Neptune? She's the easiest one." I smile.

"...However, knowing her she'd probably make fun of you for getting her a gift and then she'd warm up to you." I say.

"R-Right..." She rolls her eyes.

"Neptune likes pudding according to Compa, IF, and Nepgear. Maybe a whole year supply of putting will rub her the right way." I nod.

"Though, I'm already rubbing her the right way." I snicker.

"What was that?" Noire looks at me.

"Waiiiit. Wasn't I supposed to get a gift for someone? Oh well bye, Noire." I dash away.

"Wait!... Aw... that was my chance..." She sighs and continues looking around.

I see IF window-shopping and I run up behind her.

"How are you doin', IF?" I pat the shorter girl's back.

"I was thinking of getting Compa a Pre-Med Kit. She really wants to become a nurse and I want to support her..." She looks at the nice medical kit in the window and blushes.

"You really like Compa huh?" I smile at her.

"We've been friends for a very long time. I want to show her how much she means to me." She says.

"Well, judging by the look of it. It's pink and cute and real nice lookin'. I think you should buy it."

"You really think Compa would like it?" She looks at me with sparkly eyes.

"I don't think she'll like it, I know she will." I pat her back again.

I check my watch and I dash away, "See you soon!"

 _Hmm... Who should I go to next? Uni, Rom, or Vert?_

I run a few feet before seeing Uni inside one of the stores.  
I enter the store without reading the sign and I run up behind Uni and hug her from behind.

"Kya?!"

"Uni! So... whatcha gettin' Nepgear?" I hold her shoulders.

"Well Nepgear's a mecha geek, so I was thinking anything from this store would be good..." She says.

"This store? I didn't check the sign when I came in... but still. Wow Uni, you're amazing!"

"Maybe something techy would do the trick...?" Uni says, looking at the shelves.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Uni! Pick on me!" I shift around, raising my hand.

"What, Rouge?!" She looks at me worried.

"Nepgear's always wanted this one robot but has never had a chance to buy it!"

"Then tell me the name! Please!"

"Um... um... what was the name...?" I scratch my chin.

"Rouge!"

"Ah! OK! It was... ah! The limited edition 500 production model home security robot. She called it B...B...Bokumetsu-kun!" I pound the side of my fist into my palm.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, Rouge! Help me find it!" Uni starts running throughout the store and I follow behind her.

"Ah... Ah... th-there!" I point to the high shelf.

Uni looks up, "Rouge! It's so high up! None of us can reach it!"

"Ahn... let's go get some help then, Uni."

"We can't! Someone else might take it since it's the last one..." She sobs.

"Ah... OK! Uni, you're one of the strongest people I know. Throw me up there, and I'll get it." I smile.

"Rouge... that's a little dangerous."

"Doesn't matter! Just do it! I'll be fine."

"OK, it's your call." Uni squats and puts out her hands.

I climb onto them and I look at the robot, "On 3."

"1...2...3!" Uni throws me up.

Almost instantly, I spring out my arms and grab the box off the high shelf.  
I miss calculate where I would land and I close my eyes and pray for the best as I fall down.

"Ahhhh!" I cry.

Uni catches me right before I hit the ground.

"..."

"Um... are you OK?"

"Wow! I've said it before and I'll say it again. Uni you're amazing!" I giggle.

"Th-thanks..."

She puts me down and I hand her the box.

"Thank you so much, Rouge. I hope Nepgear likes it. I want her to be happy." Uni presses the box against her bosom and blushes.

"...Am I missing something? Everyone seems so in love today..." I scratch my head.

"N-No. It's just our first Christmas together since the whole nation betrayal incident..." She says.

"Oh... right..." I sigh.

"You aren't wrong. She'll like it a lot. I would love to stay and chat, but I only have like 40 minutes to buy my own gift." I rush out the door.

 _I guess I should check on Rom..._

 _"..."_

"EEK! ROM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I scream.

"Ram... Blanc..." The girl is sitting on the floor sobbing.

"You only have 40 minutes to get Ram a gift! Come on!" I pick the girl up and I put her on my shoulder and I run for a store.

"What does Ram like?" I ask her while running.

"*Sniffs* She's like Miss Neptune... anything she can play with is fine..."

"That's perfect! Find her somethin' you _both_ can play with!"

"...OK..." The girl sniffs and wipes her eyes before walking into the store.

 _Now what can Vert be getting?_

It doesn't take me long to catch up with Vert, since Leanbox is a small city in general.

"Vert! Whatcha gettin' for Blanc?" I dive face first into her cleavage.

She pats my head and smiles, "I was thinking of buying her pads and writing skills."

"Aw... Vert don't be mean." I frown playfully.

"OK fine... only because you're telling me so..."

"Haha! Well, she'd probably love a risky little novel. A big one!" I spread my arms.

"A big erotic novel?" She scratches her chin.

"Yeah! Extra dirty! Blanc's a perv like that." I giggle.

"Wow, you're onto something, Rouge... Oh! It's almost time to meet up soon!" She says before walking to a book store.

As I watch Vert walk away, I remember I need to get Nessui a gift.

 _She'd probably like a radio for her music. Or maybe a new instrument she doesn't have yet... hm..._

 **40 Minutes Later...**

"Alright, does everyone have their gifts?" Vert asks.

"Yup!" Rom smiles.

"Yes." IF says.

"Right here." Uni says.

"I hope Neptune likes it." Noire smiles.

"You bet!" I smile.

"..."

"Rouge, why is your gift so big?!" IF looks at me surprised.

"Oh, well Nessui is a musician so I got her an instrument."

"Wow... so big..." Uni and Rom look in awe.

"Alright, we're ready to head back to the Basilicom." Vert says.

"N-Nepgear, get everyone on your end back to the Basilicom." Uni says, speaking to Nepgear on the N-Gear.

"Right! See you there, Uni." She replies.

"Yeah. Bye." She ends the call.

"Can I transform now?" I ask Vert.

"The others told me not to let you..." She says.

I squish my face between her breasts, "Please~?"

"Well... OK-"

"Nope! Absolutely not! If you transform, Red Heart's going to have sex with one of us and then you'll hurt yourself, Rouge." IF says.

"Fine... let's walk..." I sob.

 **Later...**

Neptune's group is in the other room while my group is placing our gifts under the tree.

"I hope everyone's happy with their gifts..." Rom says.

"Pssst... guys... let's open our gifts..." I grin.

"No. We need to respect the rules of Secret Santa." Noire says.

"Yes, Noire's right. I know it's tempting but you need to control yourself, Rouge." Uni says.

"Thank you, Uni." Noire turns to her.

Uni blushes and mumbles, "...Y-You're welcome, big sis."

"Ugh...fine." I sigh.

"There! Our boxes are all set up nicely." Noire flips her hair.

"Wow. You did a good job, Noire." I clap.

"It was no big deal." She smiles proudly.

Uni sighs.

"And... I couldn't have done it without Uni's help..." Noire smiles.

"N-Noire..." Uni blushes even more than before.

We all walk out of the room with the trees and we enter the dining room where Neptune's group is waiting at the table.

"So what are we going to do until Christmas Eve?" IF asks, sitting next to Compa.

"Chika's prepared a marvelous dinner for us all to enjoy." Vert folds her hands and takes her seat.

"Food? Right... we haven't eaten that stuff yet in this story..." I pick up my knife and fork.

Chika comes out with a big tray of food.  
I see burgers, different kinds of poultry, all kinds of desserts, a basket of fresh vegetables...  
She looks absolutely exhausted and she does her best to carry it to the table.

"Here you all go." Chika puts the food on the table.

She accidentally knocks my fork out of my hand and off the table so, she bends over to pick it up.

"GYAH-!" I throw my head back.

"Oh my..." Vert covers her mouth.

"Goodness!"

"Woah..."

"Eek!"

"M-Mi-Miss Chika! Why are you-?!" I feel the blood rushing from my nose.

I don't know why it took so long for any of us to notice but Chika's been wearing a black cooking apron with green lining... and nothing else...

"Lady Vert would find me more appealing this way... and it appears that it has worked~" She says.

"Uh... no... she's been 'oh my'-ing at the tea this whole time." IF points to Vert.

"Oh my... this tea is delightful!" She squeaks.

"Lady Vert...?" Chika turns to her.

"Oh. Yes, Chika?" Vert places her tea cup down.

"D-Do you like it?" She blushes.

"Hm... oh I'm sorry for not noticing!" Vert jumps.

"Ah! So you have noti-"

"Your apron has crumbs on it. Let me wipe that off for you." Vert grabs a napkin and starts rubbing a spot of Chika's apron.

"..."

"R-Right! That's what I was referring to... if you'll excuse me... I think we need more bread..." Chika shifts into the kitchen, holding in the tears.

"Vert... you're so clueless." Blanc says, biting into a slice of bread.

"Poor girl..." I wipe my eyes.

"Ah! Is it something I said?" Vert asks, almost dropping her tea cup.

We laugh for a good moment and then Neptune clears her throat.

"Alright, gals. I know we may still not be friends completely, but we've definitely reached passed the awkward 'I don't like you' stage." Neptune stands on her chair and raises her cup.

Noire joins her and she raises her cup, "Yeah. We might not be best friends, but we've long since passed the reconciliation stage."

Vert stands up and raises her cup, "We're stronger together than we are alone."

Blanc stands up and raises her cup, "And it's all thanks to the small idea a special someone had."

Nessui, IF, Compa, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram all stand up and raise their cups as well.

They all turn to me and I eventually stand up and I pick up my glass from the table.

"It was nothing. I just didn't want international peace to end like that. I'm glad you all understood me."

Neptune laughs a bit and smiles, "To Gamindustri!"

" **To Gamindustri!** "

We all clink our cups together.

Afterwards, we all ate so much that we became heavily tired.  
At this moment I learned that Chika and Vert slept together when I walked around the Basilicom looking for the bathroom.

 _You know... maybe this lasting peace isn't so bad..._

I pull my pants up and I wash my hands.  
I leave the bathroom and I start walking towards my bedroom.

 **Ring Ring Ring!**

I reach down my pajama pants and pick up my phone.

"Hello?" I wipe my eyes.

"Are Noire and Uni coming back to Lastation anytime soon?!" A woman yells.

"Oh we-... hold on. I have another call."

"Hello?" I say.

"Are Rom and Ram ok?! Is Lady Blanc close by?!" A woman, who I recognize as Chika, asks me.

"Rom and Ram are fine, really. Blanc's sleeping so-... please hold."

"Hello?" I say.

"Ah! Where have Neptune and Nepgear been?! I didn't think this trip would take them almost a month!" Histoire cries.

"Sorry, Histoire. I'll be giving everyone back to their respective nations after Christmas." I sigh.

"OK, we-"

"Hold that thought, another call."

"Hello?" I say.

"Rouge! You've been gone for almost a month! What are you doing that's so important?!" Savoir yells.

"L-Listen, Savoire... me and Nessui are gonna be back after Christmas. Don't get your panties in a twist..." I sigh.

"Rouge, I'm being serious! If you don't return everyone else to their nations, let alone come back with Nessui, we might lose lots of shares!"

"I promise. After Christmas, we'll all go home. In the meantime, stay in touch with the other Oracles. Rouge out." I end the call.

I tell all the other Oracles not to fret and that their CPUs will be home after Christmas Day. I throw my phone back into my pants and I make my way back to bed.

 **Ciel's POV**

I look up and I see Arfoire walk into the UG.

"Ah, you've finally returned." I laugh.

"Hm? Who's that?"

I look at the women beside me, "No one important according to you. Just one of Gamindustri's most skilled Assassins and one of Gamindustri's strongest women. People that actually want to help our cause." I fold my hands.

"My name is Hanako Fukuda." The assassin says swiftly.

"People call me Jaleco." The strong one says.

"Tck. I don't care about them. I meant this one." She gestures to the woman with heather blue hair and the business suit.

"Oh her. Her name is Rei... Rei Ryghts. Although she may look feeble, she actually has quite the interesting origin story."

"Come on, little one." Jaleco, who looks almost like a demon with her horns and red skin, pushes Rei forward.

"Go ahead and tell her just who you _really_ are, girl." I grin.

* * *

 **Next time - Christmas in Gamindustri Pt. 2!**

 **I hope you all enjoy your holiday. I know I will.**

 **Attention people who love this series. Soon uploaded to a website that is not available yet, Vastdimension Rouge is getting a comic adaption. More info is coming soon. Woooo!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS-**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	14. Christmas Pt2! My Console Is Better!

**Last Chapter - Rouge and co. went to get gifts for each other and had an awesome dinner party! Now today's Christmas Eve! Hooray!**

 **This character suggestions was a bad idea.**

 **I'm currently playing Megadimension Neptunia VII on my PS4 and when I did research for someone who requested "Kurome" I got spoiled sob, sob.**

 **I guess I'll start another story sometime in the future based on MDNVII's plot featuring Rouge as the MC, but until then, enjoy this crappy down time.**

 **Also... I like the Gold Third... they're pretty nice... haha.**

 **Here's part 2 to the Christmas Side Story. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

 **Rouge's POV**

"Urm..."

 **SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"Grm..."

 **SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"Grr..."

 **SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

I open my eyes furiously and yank the covers off my body.

"I swear to Red, if you're riding me while I'm asleep I'm not going to let you finish, Nepgear!" I yell.

When I sit up my face doesn't meet Nepgear but it meets the squishy bosom of a very mature woman.

"Oh my." She giggles.

"Vert... what are you doing?" I sigh, purposely not moving my face away from her chest.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't contain myself. It was standing up and it caught the corner of my eye." She chuckles.

"H-HOW?! We sleep in different rooms!" I sigh again.

"The least you can do is let me finish..." She kisses my forehead.

I let out a final sigh and I fall back onto my pillow while Vert continues to ride me cowgirl style.

"OK! Go ahead." I spread out my arms and legs.

"Don't... be like that, Rougey. Starfish sex is no fun..." She pouts.

"You're ...saying it too, huh? I don't hate being... called Rougey but I think Rouge is short enough... as it is."

"It's not... that your name is long, i-it's just difficult to pronounce... hmm~"

"How so? Rooshe... It's s-simple."

"Whatever you say, Rougey. Don't be so stiff... help me out and make me feel good too. Mhm~"

"R-Red Hearts better at this than I am... but, I'm too tired..." I moan.

I put my hands on her hips and I support her movements on me.

"Ah~"

"Ooh~"

"Come on, Rougey. Don't be afraid to cross some borders..." She says seductively.

"Hm? Cross... borders?"

She grabs my hands from her waist and pushes them down to her hips.  
She then takes the tips of my fingers and pulls them behind her and places my hands on her butt.

"H-Here...?" I blush a bit and I bite my lip.

"It feels _much_ better this way~" She licks her lips and stares into my eyes.

"Oh~"

"Rougey~"

"Haa~"

"Yeah~"

I'm not sure what exactly happened, but I think Vert might have hit a very good spot on me because as she slammed herself down, I felt a tingle of overwhelming sensation.

"OH~" I sat up immediately from the feeling.

Before I could say anything or ask what she did, she wrapped her arms around my back and pulled my close.  
Her breasts collided with mine and she seemed to enjoy the feeling as she let out a purr-like sound.

"...Vert this... feels... incredible..." I moan.

Her larger breasts seemed to engulf mine and our nipples rubbed softly.  
She hugged me so tightly, and I pulled her lower-half closer to mine.

"My, you're so adorable, Rougey~"

"Hm..." I felt comfortable in her arms and it was nice to be held by her.

 _Her body's warm... and she smells so nice..._

"Uh~"

"Kyah~"

I squished my face in her cleavage and exhaled deeply.

 _She's like a big sister..._

"I... like you, Vert... I like you a lot..." I look up at her and smiled.

At first, she lost her cool for a bit, but she transitioned back into her big sister-like attitude.

"I love you too, Rouge." She kissed my forehead again and she started riding me with more passion than before.

Her pace was so great that I couldn't keep myself sitting up.  
My back landed on the pillow and I grabbed onto her butt like she told me to before.  
This seemed to make her happy and through the blush I could see a smile on her face.

"Mm~" She rested her body on top of mine.

She continued to raise and lower her bottom-half on my cock and I continued to grab onto her butt.

"Rougey~!" She moaned, louder this time.

"Ah... Vert... I'm going to..."

She sat back up and I did the same, caressing her.  
She hugged me closer than before and rested her head on my shoulder.

She lifted her head and whispered in my ear seductively, "Go on, Rougey~"

"HNG~!" Her insides embraced my length.

"HYAH~!" I squeezed her close and I climaxed inside of her.

Shot after shot was being released inside of her pussy.  
She seemed to be totally energized as she was able to keep herself from collapsing.  
I rested my head against her bosom, huffing.

She used one arm to hug me and the other to pat my head, "I'll see you downstairs... Thank you, Rougey."

She kissed my forehead one last time and she let the semen leak out of her.  
Once she finished, she cleaned up the remaining cum from my dick and she exited my room.  
I looked at the ceiling for a while and then I took a quick nap.

 **Later...**

I sat down in the circle next to Nepgear and Neptune and I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

I couldn't help but smile due to the liquid tickling my cheeks.

"Alright! This tastes great, Miss Chika!"

"Hm? Oh, thank you." She calls back.

"How does your's taste, Lady Vert?" She huffs.

"It's wonderful, thank you, Chika."

Maybe my ears were ringing, but I swear that I heart Chika squeak a few moments later.

"So what do we do now?" I ask, placing my cup in my lap.

"Well, I for one think we should just play video games until we drop!" Neptune cheers.

"Oh? Then how about we play a fun MMO on my console?" Vert smiles.

"That's not what I meant, Vert." Neptune sighs.

"Then how about we play one of my favorite RPGs on the Lastation game console?" Noire looks around.

"RPGs... lame... What about a fun party game on the Lowee game console? I mean this is a party, right?" Blanc says.

"Party games suck, Blanc. I don't see how you like them?" I wince.

"Take that back, Rouge!" Blanc gives me the evil eye.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down. I'm sure we'd all much rather play some retro games on the Planeptune game console, yes?" Neptune stands up and smiles proudly.

"Planeptune game console? Are you freakin' serious!?" Noire stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"We're in my Basilicom so my rules, Noire." Neptune answers.

"Actually, we're in _my_ Basilicom." Vert stands up.

"If we just played a party game on the Lowee game console we wouldn't be in this mess!" Blanc stands up.

"Well if we're feeling competitive, how about we play a sports game on Vert's console?!" I stand up and cheer.

"Definitely not!" Blanc yells.

"No way, Rouge." Noire crosses her arms.

"Yeah... get the sports crap outta here." Neptune frowns.

"Fine... they probably don't have any good sports game on that crap anyways..." I sigh.

"Did you just call my console crap?" Vert steps forward.

"She has a point though, Vert." Noire flips her hair.

"Well isn't the pot calling the kettle black..." Blanc steps forward.

"We all know my console is far superior out of us five." Neptune cheers.

"In your dreams!" Noire, Blanc and Vert answer.

"I'm tellin' ya. Put all this energy into a sports game on the Aurora game console and we'll make this fun!" I laugh.

"Rouge.. the Aurora console is just a large box that lacks data so we won't even be able to save our game." Blanc says.

"Blasphemy! Well... the Lowee console is just waving a dumb stick around and pretending to have fun." I frown.

"Well said, Rougey." Vert says.

"What?! Rouge! You and Neptune need to stay out of this! Your consoles aren't on par with ours!" Blanc clenches her fists.

"While the Aurora console, the Planeptune console and the Lowee console all may have major flaws, the Leanbox console has all you could ever want." She smiles.

"Are you serious, Vert? Your console crashes every time you turn it on." Noire smiles slyly.

"Lastation, however. Not only do we have every genre but we succeed in every genre as well. We even have the greatest worldwide network system!" She stands proudly.

"Well... that system isn't a very reliable one..." I snicker.

"Why you...!" Noire frowns.

"Rouge is right, Noire. Your console has had major... issues. Not to mention, your console copies unique features that our consoles had first." Blanc says.

"What?! You must be delusional..." Noire frowns.

"Nope. You both bit off of Lowee's motion control. Doesn't seem so dumb now, doesn't it?" Blanc smirks.

"Your motion control games were rushed and got labeled as "shovelware" didn't they? Besides out of all of us, mwah has the best online services."

"Ah shaddup! My online services are free now! What happened, Noire? Your console's network used to be free!" I stick my tongue out.

I place my hand on my chest, "End this discussion now! The Aurora is better than all y'all! Players of the Aurora have an 88% satisfaction rate when they finish. Suck it, losers."

"It's probably so high because all of the people who play Aurora are limited to around 10 - 30 people!" Vert growls.

"Ha! Jealous?! Well I'll have you know, the Aurora was the first console to be rated a 9 in performance! All you sacks of crap came in last place because your consoles are so bad! In fact, they're so bad that none of you can keep reliable customers! How many people have switched sides already?!"

"Oh... you just crossed a touchy subject... Prepare yourselves for death!" Noire says.

"How dare you speak ill of my console! This means war!" Vert yells.

"Rouge... I dare you to say that shit again, you tanned cow!" Blanc yells.

"Oh, you're going to take me down? Is it going to take the same amount of time it took for you to release a new console or later?" I smirk.

"You're fucking dead!" Blanc screams.

"Guys! Stop!" IF and Compa both leave the circle to break everyone up.

 **Nessui's POV**

I look away from the chaos and I focus on everyone else in the circle.

"What are you playing, Uni?" Nepgear asks.

"Oh, it's a hunting game. You play with friends and hunt giant monsters in a vaguely realistic manner." She replies.

"Whoa! Cool! That sounds like fun!" I cheer.

"Oh, Nessui. Your console had something similar but with a different concept, right?" She says.

"Yeah! But, it wasn't so cool like this one!"

"O-Oh... then... I'll be happy to p-play it with you... if you want to that is..." She mumbles.

"Kickass!" I cheer.

"Nessui! You shouldn't talk like that..." Nepgear says frantically.

"R-Right... Rom? Ram? Nepgear? You guys wanna play!?" I smile.

"Yeah... I wanna play..." Rom answers.

"Bleh! I guess..." Ram answers.

"OK!" Nepgear says.

"S-So what about you guys... what's big in your nations?" Uni asks.

"Pocketed Monstrosities! The goal is to capture monsters and then you force 'em to kill one another! It's loads of fun!" Ram cheers.

"I wouldn't call it big, but we gave this game a 60 million Credit budget to make a realistic sandbox." Nepgear says.

"What's big in Aurora, Nessui?" Uni asks.

"Well... we have this one game where you can create a custom ninja who plays through the story of a really popular anime! It's gettin' pretty big if I do say so myself!" I smile.

"Oh! I think I know that anime you're talking about." Uni says.

"Yeah, it sounds familiar. Wow, Aurora's come far in such a short time." Nepgear says.

"TASTE MY SWORD, BITCHES!" Rougey yells.

"Put that thing away, Rouge and fight like a real woman!" Blanc yells back.

"Should we stop them?" Uni asks.

"Nah, they'll tire out sooner or later! So, what game we gonna play?!" I ask.

"Well. It's only fair if we do this rock, paper, scissors." Nepgear says.

"Yeah, I agree. There's no need to fight or argue over some games." Uni says.

"This is a fun Christmas Eve hangout! It'll suck when we gotta go home." I sigh.

"Yeah... I'll miss this fun..." Rom says.

 **Later...**

 **Rouge's POV**

"Ahahahaha! Here is your winner... Rouge and the Aurora! Ha! I am superior!" I cheer.

"No you aren't! We only stopped fighting because you whipped your thing out and no one wanted in on that." Noire says.

"Don't ruin my fun, Noire. I'll have you pinned to the ground begging for my thing before you can even say Lastation." I sigh.

"...Let's just pretend that none of that ever happened." Blanc says.

"Ugh. We spent 7 hours fighting and it's already late..." Neptune says.

"Great. We didn't even get to play our games and now we gotta go to bed..." I frown.

"This was a terrible Christmas Eve hangout!" Vert cries.

"Let's just go to bed..." IF says.

We all nod and turn around.

"Where did the Candidates go?" I say.

"They aren't as strong as us. They probably fought less and went to bed sooner." Noire says.

"Actually, no. They didn't fight at all. They just played their video games and went to bed a few minutes ago." Compa says.

"What? No way!" Neptune says in denial.

"How could the Candidates be more at peace than the CPUs?!" I cry.

"Hmph. It just shows that after our reign is done that they'll do a better job than us." Vert says.

"Alright, Rouge's tired. I can't wait to open these dang presents! See you guys in the morning." I run upstairs to my room.

"..." I look down from the corner.

"OK! Now that Rouge is gone, let's finish this!" Blanc says, raising her hammer.

"For the best console!" Noire raises her sword.

"I don't know why we have to do this when we all know that it is me." Vert raises her spear.

"W-Why am I in this?" Neptune raises her katana.

 **Ciel's POV**

"How are the disks working?" The girl, Hanako, asks me.

"They'll be ready in a short period of time." I say.

I look over to Arfoire, "Arfoire. You saw them last. What new information did you gather from the party?"

Arfoire lifts her hat off her face and looks in my direction.

"The youngest one, Red Heart, has a special ability that gives the other girls power through sexual intercourse." Arfoire says.

"Sexual intercourse? You mean...?"

"They called her a futanari." Arfoire says.

"Yes, I've heard of those..."

I smile and then I chuckle, "Then we can use her ability to our advantage."

I turn to Jaleco and Hanako, "Newbies, go grab that Red Heart for me and bring her here. She can make this process go by quicker."

"Lady Ciel. If we do that, we would need something to cancel out her divine ability." Jaleco says, placing her hand on her hip.

"That's what these are for, you giant red idiot." Hanako digs in her bag and takes out the anti-crystals.

"They'll negate her Goddess abilities. All we have to do is use my bow and arrow, shoot her with these crystals and she'll be done for. Your job is to hold her down with that big physique." Hanako says.

"..."

"Something tells me that this plan won't work. How did you even get these crystals?" Jaleco asks.

"I-I made them..." The girl called Rei says.

"Ugh, so it was you. You piss me off, Rei. You're so nervous and you're suppose to be the strongest among us? I won't believe that until I see it." Jaleco picks up her club and she and Hanako walk side by side out of the UG.

"Red Heart _and_ the world are as good as mine." I say, before going back to working on my disks.

* * *

 **Next time - Christmas in Gamindustri Pt. 3! (Final)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed your holiday. I was in Mexico and I didn't have time to upload these on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.**

 **Attention people who love this series. Soon uploaded to a website that is not available yet, Vastdimension Rouge is getting a comic adaption. More info is coming soon. Woooo!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS-**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	15. Christmas Pt3! Merry Christmas, Rouge!

**Last Chapter - Rouge and co. had a Christmas Eve Party in Vert's Basilicom! Then they kinda fought...**

 **Since I'm behind on chapters, I'm uploading a second one for you guys. So I can catch up in time for the New Year's chapter.**

 **Here's part 3 (finale) to the Christmas Side Story, it's a little shorter than the others, but enjoy.**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

"Urm..." I grumble while tossing and turning on my futon.

 _Hm?... What's that noise._

I rub my eyes and I get up and walk to the window.  
I see everyone outside, holding a candle and singing.

I push the window up and yell, "You're doing that on the wrong day! Also, what the hell?! You guys live here!"

"Whoops! Sorry, I didn't know!" Nepgear calls back.

"Get inside! We have to do the gift exchange!" I smile and race downstairs.

 **A Few Moments Later...**

I sit down on the large seat with my gift near my foot.  
I wait for everyone to get their gifts from under the tree and to sit down.

"Alright. So now, we pick someone to go up to the person and give them their gift." Vert says, clasping her hands together.

"OK! Any volunteers that want to go first?" I ask.

"M-Me!" Noire says.

I watch as Noire bends over and picks up her gift for Neptune.

 _So small? I hope she didn't do something mean because of what I said..._

She blushes and shakes her head and quickly walks over to Neptune.

"Oh?" Neptune leans back a bit.

 _I think the size has appalled her..._

"R-Rouge helped me think of it... Merry Christmas, Neptune." Noire says, avoiding eye contact.

As soon as she hears that, Neptune happily takes the box and opens it.

"What?!" She screams.

"A-Actually I didn't help her, this was all Noire's doing." I smile.

"Yahoo! Noire! I love you!" Neptune jumps onto Noire, who's blushing heavily.

"Ah... well.. you know, I thought you might have liked it."

"Are you crazy?! A decade supply of free pudding?! How did you get this?!" She cheers.

"Let's just say I got it through an outlet..." Noire scratches her chin.

Neptune hugs onto Noire, wiggling and squeezing.

"N-Neptune... maybe you want to give your gift now...?" Noire says, sweating bullets.

"Oh right... hehe." Neptune dusts herself off and she goes back to her seat and picks up her gift.

"Merry Christmas, Iffy! I Hope ya like it!" The girl runs over to IF.

"T-Thanks, Nep." IF chuckles.

She unwraps her gift and her eyes widen.

"What did you get, IF?" Nepgear smiles.

"Nep! You actually got me _TWO_ TIKI Titanium Handguns?!" IF yells in amazement.

"Yup! I know how you're into guns and whatever. These were expensive too!" She laughs.

"Wow! IF, can I play with them?!" Nessui asks in excitement.

"Oh no, absolutely not!" IF says, holding the guns close to her.

"IF, go ahead and give your gift." I say.

"Y-Yes." The girl blushes as hard as Noire.

She slowly picks up her gift from her seat and walks to Compa.

"Merry Christmas C-Compa... I..."

"Why thank you, Iffy." Compa smiles

Compa unwraps her gift and smiles brightly.

"Iffy! It's so pretty and pink and shiny! I'll practice using it everyday since it's from you." She giggles.

IF blushes, "Y-Yeah? Thank you."

"Aw... now kiss." Neptune laughs.

"N-Nep!" IF looks back at her.

Compa walks up to IF, who has her back turned and kisses IF on the cheek.

"Oooo~" Me and Neptune both say.

"Ah...Ah...Ah..." IF blushes and her eyes swirl.

"...I think you should sit down, IF." Nepgear helps the (poor) girl back into her seat.

"Here you go, Rom. Merry Christmas." Compa says, and hands Rom her gift.

Rom initially has trouble unwrapping the gift but eventually succeeds.  
She puts her hands on her chest and then into the box.

"W-Wow! Thank you, Miss Compa..." The girl's eyes twinkle.

"Uh... what is it...?" Noire, Blanc, Neptune, Vert and I look at Rom, confused.

"It's a stuffed animal I really wanted...!" Rom hugs the animal close to her chest.

"Aw, that's so cute." I smile.

"Merry Christmas, R-Ram. I have my gift for you..." Rom hands Ram her gift.

Ram carelessly tears the wrapping paper and smiles widely.

"Awesome! We can play this with big sis!" Ram cheers and raises up the board game.

Hearing her say that, I got out of my seat and looked at her gift.

Noire, Vert, Neptune and Blanc did the same.

"Four Goddesses' Game of Life?" Neptune scratches my head.

"What the hell is this?" Noire says.

"What the hell is right!" I cry.

"Um... Rouge? Are you OK?" Blanc asks.

"Why am I not on here?! I'm a CPU too!" I cry, smacking the cover on the game.

"Well... you are fairly new and you've never been in any world affairs. You're just kinda... there." Noire says.

"My heart... is crumbling into millions of pieces. Why is life so cruel to the new ones..." I sob.

"My, you all have chest as big as mine..." Vert looks at the cover.

"So that's why Blanc wanted to play this." Neptune smirks.

"Sh-shut up..." Blanc says.

"Oh yeah! Merry Christmas, blah blah! Here you go, Noire!" Ram grabs her gift and shoves it into Noire's hands.

"Eh?" Noire unwraps the gift.

"BWAAH?! A n-nurse outfit?! How did you kn-know?!" She blushes heavily.

"Uni told m-" Uni covers the girl's mouth.

"Shhhh, Ram. She doesn't need to know..." Uni whispers.

"Thank you..." Noire says and sits down.

"I'd like to give my gift now... Merry Christmas, Vert." Blanc says.

She walks over and gives her gift to Vert.

"WHY?!" I cry again.

"Wow! A Four Goddesses Online Rare DLC?! Blanc, I don't know what to say..." Vert almost looks like she can cry from happiness.

"WHY IS IT _FOUR_ GODDESSES ONLINE?! FIVE DAMNIT! FIVE!" I cry as Noire pats my back.

"H-Here, Blanc. Merry Christmas. This is my gift to you. It's very special." Vert hands her gift to Blanc, blushing slightly.

As Blanc opens her gift she gasps.

"I already have this book, Vert." She says.

"What?!" Vert falls to her knees.

"Damnit... my money... all gone..." Vert sobs.

"Just kidding. Rouge told me what you said about my chest. Consider that payback." She sticks out her tongue playfully.

"Rouge, you snitch!"

I can't help but laugh a bit.

 _Everyone's going insane or whatever. It's crazy. Just a few weeks ago, everyone didn't trust each other. Now we're all spending Christmas together..._

"My go!" Nessui cheers and picks up her small gift.

"Nessui! What did I tell you about small gifts!" I yell silently.

"Oh shaddup, Rougey! I got this. Merry Christmas, Uni~" She smiles and hands her gift to Uni.

"Hm? Thank you. I wonder what it could be..." Uni opens the small gift box.

Within seconds, Uni lets out the loudest gasp I have ever heard.

"Nessui you didn't!" Uni smiles and tears up.

"Yup! I did!"

"What's wrong, Uni?" Noire walks over to her little sister.

"Big sis! Nessui got me that one scope that we saw at the cosplay shop!" Uni smiles.

"Oh really? That's great, Uni!" Noire smiles.

"A scope? That's what's so special?" I sigh.

"You don't get it, Rouge. Uni's a big weapon freak." Nepgear says.

"I can't wait to put you on my beloved." Uni talks to the scope.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Her and IF both." I chuckle.

"Alright! Nessui, get your butt over here. This gift is too heavy so open it here." I slap the box.

"Why is it so big?" Neptune says.

"You'll see. Merry Christmas, Little Rouge."

"Ah~" She squeals.

Nessui jumps onto me and drivers her cleavage into my face.  
I begin to lose my balance but I quickly regain it.

"Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!" She kisses my cheek.

"Ah... you're welcome, Nessui." I say, scratching my head.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Uni goes to her seat and picks up her medium sized gift.

"Oh! Uni!" Nepgear looks at her.

"Merry Christmas, Nepgear." She says, and hands her gift to Nepgear.

Nepgear takes the lid off the gift box and blushes hard.

"BOKUMETSU-KUN!" Nepgear hugs the robot against her chest.

"Big sis! Once we get back to Planeptune, we have to install it!" She cheers.

"S-Sure thing, Nepgear. But, why do we need home security if we live in a Basilicom?" Neptune asks.

"It doesn't matter! Buffing up security wouldn't hurt, right?" She smiles, all starry eyed and everything.

"OK, OK. Go ahead." Nepgear chuckles.

"OK! We did it! That was everyone!" I smile.

"N-No. You forgot me." Nepgear says.

"Oh. Alright, Nepgear. Let's see what you got me." I put my hands on my hips.

Everyone except Nepgear and I sit back down, admiring their gifts.  
Nepgear hurries back to her seat and picks up her medium size gift box.

"Ah. Thank you." I take the box.

"Merry Christmas, Rouge." She blushes and smiles.

"..."

"Dude..." My eyes widen.

"You can't be serious...!" I say.

"You got me a freakin' camera?!" I try to contain my excitement.

"Big deal. It's a camera, and?" Ram says.

"It's so pretty too! Nepgear, where did you get this?!" I ask.

"I-I made it myself, Rouge." She smiles.

"..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yells.

"Yup. I made it with love." Nepgear blushes.

"No way... how did you know...?!" I grin.

"...Nessui told me how you like to do camshows."

"Wait... Rouge... you're a camgirl?!" Neptune screams.

"P-Pervert!" Noire shrieks.

"What's a camgirl?" I ask.

"No! She's not a camgirl! I meant she vlogs!" Nepgear yells.

"Oh..." Everyone sighs in relief.

"I'm gonna pretend that didn't just happened..." I turn back to Nepgear.

"Thank you... so much..." I look into the girls eyes.

I step forwards and I hug her tight.

 _Nepgear's body... it's... warm._

"Merry Christmas, Nepgear." I smile and blush.

"M-Merry Christmas, Rouge... Sorry if my gift was too flashy... it's my first time getting a gift for someone other than my sister..." She looks down.

She looks back up, "I'm at a loss for wor-"

 **Mwah~**

I gave the girl a 3 second kiss on the lips.

"There. Now you're not at a loss of words." I blush.

Nepgear cups her face and blushes hard like Noire and IF.  
She then smiles and returns the favor, pecking me on the lips.

I rub the back of my head nervously, "Aw...hehe"

"EHHHH!" Everyone yells (again).

"Why does Nepgear get a kiss?!" Neptune shouts.

"Rougey! Why?!" Vert sobs.

"Rouge why her?! Ah... not that I wanted a kiss or anything..." Noire says.

"Yeah, Rougey! That's my sister!" Nessui cheers.

"I need to step up my game..." Blanc says.

"Rouge, can I be kissed next?" Uni says.

"Wow..." Rom blushes.

"Hahaha! Rougey and Nepgear sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...!" Ram laughs.

Neptune transforms, "Back off girls, Rougey's next kiss is mine."

Noire transforms, "Says who?"

Blanc transforms, "Are we doing this again?!"

Vert transforms, "It appears so. In that case, I will not lose."

Nepgear and I look at each other and shrug.  
We both blush as Nepgear grabs my hand and we watch the next rendition of the Console Wars.

* * *

 **Next time - New Year's in Gamindustri!**

 **OK, OK, I get it. Some people are probably going, "Does this mean Nepgear is main girl?!1"**

 **Nah, I'm sure every girl will have their moment like this. Main girl is not official yet.**

 **OK, I'm sorry for doing another holiday! This is the last one... until Valentine's Day!**

 **Come on! Bare with me! I need filler until the next story chapter.**

 **Attention people who love this series. Soon uploaded to a website that is not available yet, Vastdimension Rouge is getting a comic adaption. More info is coming soon. Woooo!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS-**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	16. New Year's Takes A (Terrible) Turn!

**Last Chapter - Rouge and co. opened their gifts and Nepgear was proven to be best girl (I'm kidding)**

 **Here's to another banner year. (2017)**

 **Here's the last Side Story before we go back to Rouge and friends saving Gamindustri.**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

"Hah..." I sigh as I look up at the ceiling.

I've been laying in bed all day. I woke up a couple of hours ago and I keep looking at the camera Nepgear made me for Christmas.  
I look to my left and grab the camera.  
I look at the very first picture I took of Nepgear and I.

 _Hehehe. We look so awkward in this picture. Look at how hard Nepgear and I are blushing... so cute..._

I hold the camera close to my chest and I purr.

"Rougey...Rooougeey..." I hear Nessui call from the hall.

 _I'm too lazy to get up. I'll let her find me._

I look at the picture again and I can't help but blush.

 _I want to see her so badly... what's wrong with me...?_

"Oh. There you are." Nessui says.

"Hm? Oh. What's up, Little Rouge?" I look at her from my bed.

"It looks like we're going to see everyone again! Neptune's throwing a New Year's Eve Party at Planeptune's Basilicom!" She cheers.

"Y-You're joking..." I get up in excitement.

"Nope. It's in a few minutes so hurry up and get dressed!" Nessui races out of the room.

I kick out of bed and I strip naked.  
I rush to the bathroom and I brush my teeth, quicker than I ever had.

"Don't tell me you're leaving Aurora again..." Savoir grunts.

"Sorry, this will only be a day, I promise. And uh... learn to knock..." I blush.

"Rouge, I've seen you naked since you were a particle of energy. There's no need to be embarrassed. Also... why are you leaving this time?"

"Neptune's throwing a New Year's Eve Party and all the CPUs and Candidates are gonna be there. Obviously the best nation's gonna go too."

"I'm not going to stop you, I guess. When you come home however, you're going to do all of your paperwork, right?" She says.

"Definitely. I don't want my nation to turn into Lastation or Lowee or Leanbox..." I chuckle.

"OK. I'm trusting you, Rouge. Make Aurora the top nation..." Savoir yawns.

"Goin' to sleep again? You had plenty of time to sleep while we were gone..."

"Shut up..."

"Hey, how's our share crystal doing?" I spit into the sink.

"Well we're in third place. We're higher than Leanbox and Planeptune, but lower than Lastation and Lowee."

"Bugger. I'll fix that in a jiffy."

"Right. Alright, I'm taking a nap. Have fun, I guess." Savoir leaves the bathroom and shuts the door.

I put my toothbrush back into its holder and I jump into the shower.

 **Later...**

I rush down the stairs with my boots untied, "OK! Let's go Nessui!"

"Right!" She cheers.

I feel around my body, "Oh wait, let me get my camera."

I rush back up the stairs and grab the camera off my bed and I rush back down.

"OK!" I transform into Red Heart and I grab Nessui and we fly off into the direction of Planeptune.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Rougey?"

I look down at her, "Hm? Yes, Little Rouge?"

"I don't think I've made it clear how much I appreciate the drums you got me for Christmas. They really mean a lot." She says.

I smile, "You're welcome, Nessui. You're welcome always..."

"This is the first time we'll see each other in 5 days." Nessui smiles and looks at the clouds.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get them in bed. It's been ages." I chuckle.

"Rougey..." She laughs.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it when I'm in this form." I laugh a bit.

 **BIP!**

All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain on my neck.  
I instinctively smack my neck and I see an eerie looking squished bug on my hand.

"Rougey! Are you OK?" Nessui jumps.

"Yeah... just a bug bite..." I wince.

 _Ugh... I feel focused now... why...? What's in that bug's bite...?_

 **Later...**

"Alright, Little Rouge. We've reached our destination."

"Kay." She sings.

Down below on the balcony I see Neptune with a drink in her hand waving at us.

"Hey~! Rouge~! Nessy~!" She calls.

I go into my human form and I land on the balcony.

"H-Hello, everyone." I wave slowly.

"Sup?"

"Hello."

"Hi..."

"Hello!"

"Rouge! Congratulations! I've heard that you've powered everyone up!" Histoire floats over to me.

"Th-Thanks."

"Nessui, the Candidates are in the other room."

"Kay!" Nessui runs off.

"So we got the reports..." Blanc says.

"Yeah we did..." Noire says.

"I wasn't very happy about them..." Vert pouts.

"...What reports?" I scratch my head.

"You're kidding right? Your nation's shares have grown rapidly!" Noire says.

"Yeah! You're really close to surpassing Lowee." Blanc says.

"And you've already passed Neptune and I." Vert says.

"Oh. It must be because I've traveled around Gamindustri. Now everyone knows who I am!" I laugh.

"I'm down this month because I've been busy with that new game!" Vert cries.

"And what about you, Neptune?" Blanc asks.

"Oh me. I just don't like doin' work." She smiles.

"..."

"Right... OK. So, what's goin' on?" I ask.

"Oh, we're just relaxing and chatting as we wait for the countdown." Noire says.

"Sweet. I wanna drink too." I grab a glass.

I look over my shoulder and I see Nepgear walk by.

"Ah. Hi, Nepgear." I smile.

"H-Hey, Rouge. How is the camera?" Her eyes sparkle.

"I actually brought it with me." I lift up the side of my skirt and I show her the camera strapped to my leg.

"I got the idea from you, Nepgear. I-I hope you don't mind." I blush.

"Not at all. I'm glad you're taking such great care of it." She blushes.

"Listen... I'm sorry I never really talked to you prior to the whole CPU Betrayal incident. Overall, this year was fun." I take a sip out of my glass.

"Mhm. Other than Neptune, you're the first CPU I've felt this way towards. Thanks for everything this year. You'll stay with me- uh.. us next year too, right?" She blushes.

"Aww that's adorable..."

I place my hand on her head and I rub her head, "Definitely. I'll always be with you."

She steps closer to me, "Um... Rouge... can you h-hug me like you did... on Christmas?"

I blush and smile, "Definitely."

I embrace her tightly, which she notices but allows.

"Should we go upstairs?" I kiss her on her mouth.

"Ah..." The poor girl looks flustered.

 _No... stop it... why did I do that?_

"Rouge!" Neptune rushes to me and lightly pushes me.

"Rouge. We're supposed to be partying not gettin' it on." She says.

"I... I don't..."

"Rouge... you've been acting different ever since you've arrived... not that I noticed or anything..." Noire says.

 _I feel sick..._

"No I haven't!" I suddenly feel angry and I slam the glass on the floor.

 _Yes I have!_

"..."

"Rouge..." Blanc looks at me in shock.

Neptune has a confused look on her face.

Nepgear is looking at me, signs of terror in her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Vert asks.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine... I just need to sit down..."

 _No I'm not. Stop lying, Rouge..._

I sit down on the red and gold couch and I cover my face.

 _Why is this happening... what's going on... I'm scared..._

 **Later in the night at around 11:50pm...**

Even though my mind doesn't want me to, I get up of the couch and I walk over to Nepgear.

 _Rouge! Sit down!_

"Oh, Rouge. You feeling better?" She asks blushing.

I embrace her, almost making her drop her drink.

 _Let go of her. Why am I doing this? Why don't they see that something's wrong?_

"Rouge... you're touchy tonight..." She says.

"I don't want to leave you..." I say.

 _Why am I doing this? ...I'm scared... why can't I confess that I'm not OK..._

"Rouge, I'm not going anywhere." She giggles.

"Nepgear please... I love you..." I feel tears form in my eyes.

 _Stop crying! What's going on? Help me..._

"I...I l-love you too, Rouge..."

 _Why is everything taking such a dark turn?_

An image flashes in my mind of Nepgear, alone and afraid.  
At this point, everyone's looking at me, signs of worry on their face.

"Why did you kill us, Nepgear?" I shake.

 _Stop spouting nonsense, Rouge..._

"...What?" She asks, that look of fear returning to her face.

"You killed us all. We could have saved Gamindustri without you killing us!" I shout.

 _Shut up._

Neptune and Blanc seperate Nepgear from me.

"Rouge... what the hell is going on?" Blanc asks in a stern voice.

"Nepgear will kill you... she'll kill all of us... to save Gamindustri..."

 _No she won't... why am I saying these things... Shut up!_

"Don't give her the sword..." I cry.

 _SHUT UP!_

"Rouge, pull yourself together!" Noire shouts.

"Ugh! I'm sick of this!" Neptune shouts.

Neptune stomps in front of me.

"You've been acting weird all night! You've been saying crazy things." Neptune says.

 _No... I don't want this... talk... talk dammit talk!_

"You've been all over Nepgear." Vert adds in.

"You haven't given us any chances to be with you. You're only about her." She says.

"..."

"Tonight was a waste of time." I sigh.

 _Tonight wasn't a waste of time! I just need help! Stop saying that shit! Why am I saying the opposite of what I want to say! Let me talk dammit!_

"If tonight was a big waste of time then why don't you just leave, Rouge." Blanc frowns.

 _No... this isn't what I wanted. I wanted us to be friends... not this... Let me talk!_

"You need to go." Vert says.

I look at Nepgear and she looks like she wants to defend me but Uni holds her back from saying anything.

 _Please... someone see the real me... this isn't me! Why did this take such a dark turn so quickly?!  
Was it the stress? The affection blocking my common sense...? The bug bite?_

I want to cry but I can't. I can only cry on the inside.  
For minutes I just stand there, breathing heavily and sweating bullets.

"Rouge... please leave..." Vert says.

Vert, Blanc and Neptune all walk to me until...

"Stop!" Noire shouts.

"I thought you all love, Rouge. How come you all can't see that this isn't her?" She says.

"What are you saying? She's lost it, Noire." Blanc says.

"No! Something has to be wrong. You have to see it too! It's so vivid!" Noire shouts.

"Go!" Neptune yells at me.

 _That's it. They're legitimately angry at me. They want me to go. Thanks for trying to help, Noire..._

Without hesitating, I dash away from the event.  
I run and I run and I don't look back.

 _Why am I doing this? What caused this? Where will I go? How will this change the way we see each other?_

"Rouge! Don't go!" Noire chases after me.

"Wait, you two! Come on, Compa!" IF and Compa chase after both Noire and I.

"Big sis!" Uni and Nessui try to run after us but Vert stops them.

Vert solemnly shakes her head and Uni and Nessui just look in the direction Noire and I ran off in.

"Rouge, please stop running!" Noire shouts to me.

"..."

 **BOOM!**

Something that fell out of the sky stops me in my tracks.

"Oi. That was a rough landing, Hanako..." The woman who fell in front of me says.

"It wasn't my fault." A woman in the tree says.

The woman who fell has red skin, she's extremely tall, well built and she has blonde spiky hair. Her most noticeable feature are the large horns on her forehead. She wears a revealing beige shirt and rolled up blue shorts. She also lacks shoes and she's carrying a large spiked club.

"You saved me the trouble of finding you." The woman smiles.

"Who are you?" IF says, reaching for her brand new guns.

"People say I'm called Jaleco." The woman says.

I look up at the woman in the trees, her dark purple hair is tied in a ponytail and she has a white scarf around her neck. She wears a white button up shirt and a black miniskirt with dark blue stockings and brown sneakers.

"My name's Hanako Fukuda. I apologize for the commotion my partner has caused. We're here for the tan girl with the black and red hair." She points to me.

"What makes you think we'll let you take Rouge?" Noire says as she transforms into Black Heart.

"Yeah, sorry. She isn't available." IF spins her two handguns she got for Christmas.

"How was my little bug, Rouge?" Hanako asks.

"Bug? What's she talking about, Rouge?" Black Heart asks, looking at me.

"Um... When I was flying to the party, a really strange bug bit my neck. I think that's what made me act rude and weird. I also could only speak the opposite of what I was thinking." I said, holding my neck.

"Damnit. I knew you couldn't have been doing that on purpose." She says, raising her sword.

"It was a corruption bug. I didn't think it would last for so long." Jaleco laughs.

"It's designed for corrupting one's mind for a short period of time. It looks like mine was a lucky one to last for 2 hours." Hanako says, blowing her hair away from her face.

Black Heart looks at me and smiles with determination, "You need to snap out of it and transform, Rouge. Whether you like it or not, we're going to have to fight!"

I take a deep breath and I transform into Red Heart.

"I'm sorry for the way I was acting before, Noire. Thank you for sticking up for me..." I look at the ground.

"Don't apologize, you idiot. I knew you weren't being genuine. Besides, we have other things to deal with." She smiles.

"You're going to have trouble capturing me." I say, as I raise my Chain Blade.

Black Heart and I dash towards Hanako and we both slash our weapons in her direction.  
Our attacked is blocked by the demon girl, and she pushes us back with her giant club.

"Not going to let that happen." Jaleco grunts.

Hanako reaches behind her and takes out her bow and readies 3 arrows, "You know what to do, Oni."

IF shoots a few rounds from her guns at Hanako, who effortlessly dodges them.

"Right." Jaleco answers back and she swings her club, causing a blast of wind to hit us.

The wind isn't strong enough to make us fly back but we lose our balance temporarily.

"Ow... Noire... We should try a combo." I say.

"Ugh... Yeah, that'll work." Black Heart nods.

As I try to move pain shoots through my body and Noire and I both fall to our knees.

"That blast of wind makes little cuts in your skin. I guess since you're goddesses, your injuries aren't visible but you can still feel it." Jaleco grins.

"It looks we'll be capturing two goddesses, Jaleco. Lady Ciel will be proud once she finds out." Hanako smirks and loads her bow and arrow with some type of crystal.

"Oh! No you don't!" IF and Compa rush to stop her, but Jaleco swings her club and knocks them back a few feet from Noire and I.

"IF! Compa!" I yell.

"It hurts..." Compa groans.

"Ugh. Dammit!" IF slams her fist onto the grass.

I look back and I see the two girls pass out.

Hanako releases her bow and arrow and the crystals loaded in her arrows touch both Noire and I.

"Ugh!"

"Huh?!"

Instantly we revert back to our human forms and I feel extremely weak.

"Is this... an anti-crystal?" I say, strained.

"Rouge... we gotta... run..." Noire says.

"So you've heard of these. However, these crystals absorb your energy." Jaleco smiles.

"I feel too weak...to fight..." I fall onto my stomach.

"That's because there is no use trying to fight it." Jaleco laughs.

"Oni! Shut up and grab the girls. We gotta get them back to the UG before more trouble comes." Hanako dashes away from my sight.

"R-Rouge..." My vision becomes blurry and Noire falls down and passes out.

"Come on, little one. You're coming with us."

I try to fight back but the anti-crystal destroyed all my determination and all my will.  
I feel Jaleco grab me effortlessly and she places Noire and I on each of her shoulders.

Before I realize what happened, everything turns black and I pass out as well.

 **Later...**

 **IF's POV**

I open my eyes and I see the fireworks going off in the city.

"It's New Year's Day?" I squint my eyes from the light.

"Iffy... they took Rougey and Noire..." Compa coughs.

"W-We gotta get back to Nep and the others. This is urgent."

* * *

 **Next time - Crisis!**

 **Here's to 2017. Goodbye 2016, you (won't) be missed.**

 **Attention people who love this series. Soon uploaded to a website that is not available yet, Vastdimension Rouge is getting a comic adaption. More info is coming soon. Woooo!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS-**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	17. The Candidates (Sisters) Resolution!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! HERE'S THE LASTEST CHAPTER! 2017!**

 **I know I upload too many chapters in one day.  
This is chapter 17 and I've written up to chapter 23.  
New Chapter everyday? Yes.**

 **Last Chapter - Rouge's mind became corrupted and she was kicked out of Neptune's party! Noire, IF and Compa ran after her but Rouge and Noire were captured by Jaleco and Hanako, Ciel's henchmen!**

 **Now we're back to the main story, the side stories end here.**

* * *

 _Italics represent Nessui's thoughts._

 **Nessui's POV**

I stood there, shaking and wondering what was happening.  
Neptune and everyone were visibly upset.  
I didn't understand what happened, so I couldn't enjoy the New Year.  
Uni and I looked at each other.

"Uni, what's going on?" I asked her.

"I think Neptune and Rouge had a falling out... but I don't know why IF, Compa and Noire left..."

 _A falling out? What did Rouge do?_

"Did you know what Rouge did?" I ask.

"Apparently she was acting strange and being rude. I'm not sure, but I saw Noire go after her. They still aren't back though..."

"Uni, we gotta find our sisters!"

Uni and I nod and we both run past Vert.

"Nessui! Uni! Get back here!" Vert calls.

"We need to see our sisters!" I call back.

"You can't go out there alone." Blanc says.

"Nep!" IF calls.

"Nep Nep!" Compa calls.

Neptune turns around, and looks at them, "Iffy! Compa! You too look hurt..."

"Something bad happened to Noire and Rouge!" IF says, panting.

"What happened?" Uni asks.

"..."

"What?!" I exclaim.

"They were captured by two women. They seemed to be working for someone they call Ciel." Compa says.

"Then we have to go save our sisters!" Uni says, preparing to run off again.

"Let's go!" Nepgear says.

"Right behind you." I say.

"No. If they were able to take down Noire and Rouge, you 7 need to stay back." Blanc says, talking about IF, Compa and the Candidates.

"B-But..."

Neptune transforms into Purple Heart, "Don't worry, we'll get Rouge and Noire back."

Purple Heart smiles at Uni and I, trying to reassure us that everything would be fine.  
I looked over to Uni, who looked desperate to go and I only trusted Neptune's words.  
Purple Heart nodded to Vert and Blanc.  
They then transformed and they flew off, searching for any signs of where they could have gone.

"We'll be back in a few hours. Trust us!" Purple Heart calls back.

"We just have to put our faith in Nep." IF says, looking at Uni and I.

I want to say something but I just nod and I watch as the CPUs disappear from my sight.

Compa tends to her and IF's wounds and we all just watch.  
We eventually go inside and we sit down in the various chairs placed around the room.  
IF tells Histoire of what's happening and they exit the room.  
I feel an overwhelming fatigue and I start to fall asleep.

"Nessui... how can you sleep knowing our sisters were captured?" Uni asks, signs of fatigue on her as well.

"I know it might be bad, but we have to trust in Neptune and the others."

"Besides, I can see you're sleepy too, hehe!"

Uni groans and she slouches in her seat.

"They'll be back." I whisper "I hope" before closing my eyes.

Nepgear sits in her seat, visibly upset and confused about the whole ordeal.  
I open my eyes and yawn and I walk over to her.

"Don't look so down. None of this is your fault." I rub my eyes.

"..."

"It looks like a lot is going through your mind. Let's try not to worry too much." I say.

"...b-but..."

I crouch down and hug the girl, "Nepgear... it's not your fault. We'll get them back... someway or another."

"..."

 **Later...  
** **Neptune's POV**

"Dammit! They picked the worst time to get captured..." White Heart says, yawning.

"I agree. We didn't get any sleep and we've been searching for almost 2 hours." Green Heart groans.

"...We have to fine them." I fly ahead of everyone else.

"Neptune... ever since Rouge left, you've been quiet. It's very unlike you." Green Heart says.

"I feel like I owe it to everyone to find Rouge and Noire."

"But, it's not your fault they ran off." White Heart adds.

I simply sigh, "But it _is_ my fault they were captured."

Green and White Heart look at each other, "How so?"

"They came to Planeptune under my rule. I should have been supervising them."

"You're saying that like it's the Candidates who were captured." White Heart says.

"If the Candidates were captured then who's fault would it be still?" I look back at her.

They don't say anything and they just continue flying behind me.

"!"

"Ugh... what's that feeling..." Green Heart holds her head.

"Y-Yeah..." I stop flying.

"It's coming from down there!" White Heart points and flies down.

Green Heart and I follow behind her and we see what she was pointing at.

"W-What is it?"

White Heart picks up the crystal.

"Ugh!" She quickly drops it.

"What's wrong?!"

"I... It felt like it was taking my power..." She says.

"I wonder what it is." Green Heart says.

"...When I touched it I felt two different energies in them. One of them was Rouge's. The other one wasn't familiar." White Heart shakes her head.

"Then... the other half must have been Noire's." I say, shocked.

"Who did th-"

"!"

All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my neck, "Ugh..."

I look behind me and I see Green and White Heart having the same reaction I was having.

"What is this feeling...?" Green Heart grunts.

"Just as how I saw in the future." A voice says from the trees.

"Who's there-?!" White Heart calls.

A shadow jumps from the trees down to the grass in front of us.

"My name is Hanako Fukuda." The girl picks up the crystals.

"And you just fell for my trap."

"...What trap...?" I grunt.

"As I predicted, it wouldn't be long until the other CPUs started looking for Red and Black. So I placed a 'clue' of where they could have gone. Of course, it led to you three entering the spider's web."

"You're a fool if you think you can take on three goddesses! Especially with that stature!" Green Heart says.

She laughs, "Oh, but _you_ are the fools. I've shot you three with a special Paralysis Arrow. You try to move and pain will consume your body. Meaning you won't be able to avoid... this."

Hanako tosses the three crystals at us.

"AGHHH!"

All of a sudden, all three of us revert back to our human forms.

"It's gonna be a pain carrying you three by myself. Oh well. Your humans for will make it easier."

Hanako approaches us as I look back at everyone.

"The crystals..." Blanc passes out.

"No... we can't be caught..." Vert goes next.

"Wake up you two... we have to... go..." I fall on my face.

Everything goes black from there.

 **Later...**

 **Nessui's POV**

I yawn and I wake up from my nap.  
Everyone's still sleeping and I look out the window.

"They still aren't back, huh?"

Uni wakes, "Nessui are big sis and the others back yet?"

I solemnly shake my head.

"What?" IF stretches.

"I don't understand... they should be back." Nepgear yawns.

"Do you think something happened?" Rom looks like she could cry.

"Blanc couldn't have gotten captured..." Ram crosses her arms.

"N-No... Nep said it would take long, right?" IF says.

"Iffy's it's been _too_ long though." Compa says.

"Isn't there some way we can see where they are?" Uni asks.

I look at Nepgear, "The camera! Nepgear can't you track where Rouge's camera is since your the source?!"

"Great idea, Nessui!" IF cheers.

"If the camera's location is constantly changing, then we can tell that Neptune rescued Rouge and they're moving!"

"If the camera's position is idle, then we can tell that Rouge hasn't been rescued yet."

Nepgear pulls out a purple tablet and taps on a few things on the screen.

"This might actually work!" Nepgear moves in excitement.

"..."

Nepgear's emotion drops drastically as I look at her face.

"Nep..gear?"

Nepgear hands me the tablet and I look at the screen.

"What?"

"What's wrong...?"

"Did you find it?"

"The camera's not moving..." I say grimly.

"Then..."

"This could mean two things... either that Neptune and the others haven't found Rouge and Noire..." Nepgear pauses.

"...or?"

"...Or that they've been captured as well..." I groan.

Nepgear leans against the wall, covering her mouth.  
Uni's hair hides her face, which I could imagine isn't a pretty one.  
Rom and Ram are holding hands and they seem to look shocked as well.

"We've gotta go after them." I say coldly.

I look around, everyone has a look of "All hope is gone" on their faces.

I'm always happy.  
I'm always in the mood to play around.  
If there's one thing I can't stand to see.  
It is the looks they all have on their faces.

I pace around the room in anger.  
I pace around the room in fear.  
I pace around the room in confusion.  
I pace around the room in eagerness.

Nepgear wipes her eyes.

"We're not giving up." I slam my fist onto the table.

I get rid of my normal cheerful attitude and I enter my mature one, "If you guys are gonna sit here and cry, I'll go by myself."

"Nessui, stop! You know you can't do that!" Uni yells.

"Why not?! Uni, where did your spirit go?! Didn't you want to save Noire?" I shout back.

"What can we do?!" She yells back.

I stop and look at her.  
I can't even imagine the face I'm giving her right now.

"We're just going to be in the way..." I can hear her voice breaking.

Everyone seems to be watching Uni and I right now.  
I look at the girl, who's looking down and shaking badly.

"No we aren't! Where's your c-"

"Oh come on, Nessui! We can't even transform!" The girl slams her fist on the table, harder than I did.

All of a sudden my anger turns into doubt.  
My fear turns into wonder.  
My confusion turns into sadness.  
And my eagerness turns into... pain.

IF lets out a heavy sigh, "We'll let you two talk things out. Guys, let's go to the balcony."

IF leads everyone to the balcony.  
Everyone except Uni and I.

"So because we can't transform you're saying... all hope is lost...?" I step back.

Uni doesn't reply.

All throughout the room I only hear the sounds of the clock ticking and Uni sniffing.

"If we go... who's to say we won't get captured...?" She sniffs.

I uncross my arms and I look at the girl.  
She was right. Noire's strong and even she couldn't beat whatever took my sister.

 _Who's to say that we won't meet the same fate as the others?_

 _What do we have that the others don't? We're not the same? In fact, we're lacking something that the others don't lack._

 _The ability to transform._

"Uni. I'm sorry. I was forcing this onto you." I walk to the girl.

I wrap my arms around her.

Uni grabs onto my shirt and she covers her face and she stops holding in the tears.

"I really want to save our sisters..."

"We're going to. We'll form a strategy and eventually we'll get them back." We pull away.

I walk the girl to the balcony and everyone looks at us.

"Nepgear, you can control the camera right?" Uni says in between sniffs.

"Y-Yeah. What about it?"

"We want you to take a picture from your tablet." I say.

"Wait!" IF says.

"Before you do so. You have to be ready for what you might see. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nod.

I look at Uni and she nods.

Nepgear nods and she starts clicking on her tablet.

"OK. It took a few moments to load. Once I press this button, we'll get a picture from Rouge's camera sent directly to us." She says, determined.

"Let's do it." I smirk.

Nepgear taps the button.

We all wait in silence and anticipation.

 **BING!**

An icon and the message "1 New Picture" takes the screen.

Nepgear taps on her tablet again.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Uni struggles to hold in the tears.  
Rom and Ram looked horrified.  
I do my best not to cry.  
Nepgear let everything out earlier so she seems fine.

The picture that takes up the screen is of Rouge, Noire, Neptune, Blanc and Vert.  
They're all inside of a blue orb.  
Outside of this blue orb stands a girl of red skin who is freakishly tall and next to her is a much shorter girl with a big scarf.  
On the other side of the red girl stands a woman with a business suit and heather blue hair.  
Behind the women are tons and tons of monsters.  
The CPUs all seem to be asleep and they are tied up and completely naked.

"IF... do you know where this is?" Nepgear turns to her.

"Yes. I've been there a couple of times. It's kind of far from here, but we can get there if we hurry." She says.

I nod and I turn to everyone, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah! We're going to beat the bad guys and save our sister!" Ram throws away her emotions and gets ready to fight.

"I want to save Neptune and the others!" Nepgear clenches her fists.

"Noire's counting on me!" Uni grabs her gun.

"Alright IF. We're ready." I nod.

* * *

 **Next time - Operation Save the CPUs!**

 **Attention people who love this series. Soon uploaded to a website that is not available yet, Vastdimension Rouge is getting a comic adaption. More info is coming soon. Woooo!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS-**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	18. Check Out My New!

**I was supposed to release the chapter yesterday. So there's gonna be a second chapter coming out after this. No cliff hanger, I guess.**

 **I'm also drawing a cover for this story so it doesn't look so plain anymore. It may take awhile because I can't learn to live with my art style and my ignorant self is expecting something perfect.**

 **Sadly, I don't have a team of people who can do this for me. The pain of being independent.**

 **Last Chapter - Rouge, Noire, Neptune, Blanc and Vert were captured by Jaleco & Hanako Fukuda! Nessui and co. get ready to go save their sisters (and Vert)!  
**

 **I want to encourage people to write reviews. Don't think that I don't read them because I do.  
I appreciate those of you who leave reviews almost every chapter. I don't have to say usernames you know who you are lol.**

 **After Vastdimension Rouge ends do not cry people who like this story! (If you hate it, I guess you can cry.)**

 **The next story will be the sequel, Ultra Dimension Rouge V... yay... (I'm still not sure if people hate me or not).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Nessui's thoughts._

 **Nessui's POV**

"But, Nes. You don't have a weapon." IF says, loading her guns.

"Ah." I jump.

"Hmm..." I walk around.

"I can use Neptune's katana for a short time, right?" I pick up the katana and I swing it around.

"I use to use swords until I grew out of it." I laugh.

"Um. OK! That should be fine, since we are saving her." Nepgear says.

"How long will it take us to get there, IF?" Uni asks.

"Unfortunately, it'll take a couple of hours since we can't just fly there..." IF sighs.

"I'm hoping that the long ride won't jeopardize anything major." I press my hand against my chest.

"We just have to hope for the best." Compa says.

 **Rouge's POV**

"Mhm... where am I?" I squint my eyes.

"..."

"KYAA! Why am I naked?!" I blush.

"So you're finally awake, eh?" A voice calls.

"Jaleco!" I grit my teeth.

"Oni, give me a sec... I'm predicting the future..." Hanako says, closing her eyes and rubbing her head.

"Would you stop doing that already? You don't have some type of future vision." Jaleco sighs.

"Then how would I know that the other CPUs would come to the exact spot I predicted?" Hanako sticks her tongue out.

"The other CPUs?" I look to my side and I see Neptune, Vert, Noire and Blanc tied up.

"Guys!" I cry.

"I can't tell who... but someone's coming to save them..." Hanako says, opening her eyes again.

 _Someone's coming to save... us?_

"We'll just have the monsters fight 'em." Jaleco says.

"Hey! Rei!"

The girl, Rei, jumps and looks at Jaleco.

"Get the disks and spawn some monsters to keep our heroes busy." Jaleco grunts.

"...O-OK..." Rei shivers and grabs the disks and she does as told.

"Alright. I get it. You're bad guys. But do we have to be tied up and naked?" I sigh.

Noire grunts and opens her eyes.

"Noire!" I call.

"Good. Just in time. We know of your power, Red. You're going to have sex with the other goddesses so they can get an increase in power. Then, we'll take that power away through the Anti-Crystals. Then we can give all that power to Lady Ciel." Hanako says.

"Ha! You must be more stupid than you look! What makes you think that I'm gonna have sex with the goddesses?!" I smirk.

"My corruption bugs. You know, the ones that make you say the opposite of what you want to say." Hanako puts on in her hand.

"This one is my _special_ corruption bug. It increases your sex drive to heights you never even knew were possible." Hanako smiles.

"All of your brain must be in that big chest of your's. You're gonna have to take down this orb to get that bug in here! If you take down the orb, I can easily kick your ass!" I chuckle.

" _Your_ brain must be in _your_ chest if you think that's what's going to happen. Things can enter the orb, but they can't escape." Hanako flicks the bug inside of the orb and it lands on my thigh.

The bug crawls up from my leg, onto my stomach, to my chest and onto my shoulder.  
I try to move around to get the bug off of me but it feels like the bug's legs are digging into my skin.  
It slowly crawls up to my neck and bites me.

 **BIP!**

"Ngh...!" I groan.

 _No... I hate this feeling..._

"Down you go." Hanako pulls out a mini-buzzsaw and she throws it towards me.

The saw cuts my restraints and I fall from the height I was tied up.

"Now... fuck like the beasts you are..." Hanako smiles and severs Noire's restraints.

Noire falls on her bottom and I crawl towards her.

"Rouge... get a hold on yourself..." Noire says, calmly backing away.

"That won't do!" Hanako flips a bug onto Noire's shoulder and it bites her instantly.

 **BIP!**

"Agh!" She holds her neck.

I rush behind Noire and I slide myself into her pussy.

 _I'm sorry, Noire...!_

"Hm!~"

I slip my member in and out of her entrance.  
She lay face downward on the ground and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Ah~"

"Mm~" She hisses.

"Oni. Keep watch on the other CPUs. I don't want to hear their voices so alert me as soon as they wake up." Hanako says and she walks towards Rei.

"Damn. I wanted to enjoy the show...haha!" Jaleco walks over to the other CPUs.

 _I'm sorry, Noire. I'm sorry, Noire. I'm sorry, Noire._

"Nha~" The girl moans.

"Keep going, Rouge~" She begs.

"Ha~" I sigh.

I move my hands up from her waist and I grab onto both of her bare breasts.

"No~" She gasps.

I roll her breasts around in the palms of my hands as I plunge into her and she writhes in ecstasy.

"Yeah~" She whimpers.

Hanako walks back over and she tries to hold in her laughter.

"Ha! Oni, look at Red now. Fucking her partner like the dog she is!"

"They're going at it like it feels good." Jaleco replies.

"She better hurry up and cum or else we won't get any energy in time." Hanako grunts.

Jaleco steps forward and looks at Noire and I, "Red! You better cum fast or we'll hurt you!"

"Cum inside!" Hanako snaps.

 _Dammit! They want me to have sex and they want me to finish. Make up your damn minds._

Noire places her hand on my chest, breaking me of my trance.

She gestures for me to come closer and I move myself closer to her face.

She whispers to me, "Rouge, they're obviously bluffing..."

She blushes and looks away, "K-Keep going until... you're satisfied..."

 _That's too cute..._

I catch on and I nod.

I gaze into her eyes and I kiss her, making her jump a bit but she oozes into the kiss.

"Gross. They're kissing now..." Hanako sighs and she turns her back on us.

"I'm growing impatient." Jaleco picks up her club.

"Oi! Oni, calm yourself." Hanako grabs onto Jaleco's club and tugs on it.

"I was joking. I'm not gonna do anything..." Jaleco grunts.

"Wait... why are you stopping me? Don't tell me... you _like_ watching this, Hanako?" Jaleco grins.

"..."

"Oh my gosh, you _do_!" Jaleco laughs.

"Sh-shut up, Oni!" Hanako buries her bright red face in her scarf.

"You're blushing and everything! Haha!" Jaleco clutches her stomach.

I give her supple breasts one last caress and I pull out of her.  
She lays downward on her back and she spreads her legs, inviting me.  
I ease into her erotic wetness and I force myself in and out of her.  
She folds her hands behind my neck.  
When I ram into her, harder and faster, she curls her toes and she tosses her head back.  
Her nails dig into my back and she soon matches my pace.  
In between her legs, she's incredibly wet.  
It makes it all the more easier to pound her.

"Rouge... I'm cumming!~" Noire moans.

"Noire!~" I shiver.

Noire's pussy tightens on me and I explode inside of her.  
Our bodies shudder.  
Noire arches her back and moans.

"Look at her back!" Jaleco laughs.

Hanako cuts off her laughter, "Enough, Oni."

Our bodies are still one, Noire places her hand on my cheek.

"Good." She smirks.

She uses her strength to transform into Black Heart and I pull myself out of her.

"No you don't." Hanako flips two Anti-Crystals in our direction.

The Anti-Crystals land on our bodies, I could feel the excruciating consuming my body.

"AHH!" We cry and Noire reverts back to her human form and we pass out.

 **Hanako's POV**

I bite my fingers in anxiety, "The other CPUs aren't awake yet, huh?"

"Damn, Hanako. You must have overdid it." The Oni chuckles.

"It doesn't matter. Black is the second strongest out of the five, so we'll have a lot of power." I grunt.

"Oi? Red's the strongest?" The Oni looks down to me.

"No, idiot. It's Purple. Purple's the strongest." I sigh.

"Then why don't we wake our little friend up?"

 **Later...**

 **Rouge's POV**

For hours, Hanako and Jaleco forced me to have sex with the CPUs.  
I could never get a break because they would give me some pill that would keep me erected.  
The girls were visibly tired and in pain from the endless amounts of sex they were put through.  
Slowly we began to lose faith in the possibility of escaping this hell.  
They have received all of the CPUs power and they only thing keeping them alive was my power.  
It was then I could feel myself getting weaker.

 _We're losing shares..._

I want to cry.  
All hope is lost.  
If it's so bad that I can tell I'm losing shares, I _know_ that the others can feel it too.

"You don't have to do this anymore." I cry.

"No... you're... the one... suffering the most." Blanc says.

"How many times have we got our power absorbed? Perhaps, three times each?" Vert says.

"Meanwhile... your power has been absorbed over 12 times." Noire groans.

"Y-Yeah... Consider this... our apology.." Neptune grunts.

I feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Oni! Their rescuers are here! But... they aren't where I predicted!" I hear Hanako scream.

The tone of her voice is almost like she's horrified.

We all look up and gasp.

"Hush!" Hanako throws the Anti-Crystals at us again.

 _Here comes that pain again..._

"AGHHH!"

"I miscalculated!" Hanako sobs.

"Shit!" Jaleco yells and she grabs her club.

I crawl over to the goddesses.  
They're covered in sweat and my vitality.  
They're aware of our rescuers but they can't show that relief.

They've passed out on the spot.

I have no strength left.  
I may lose my strength, but there's still hope.

"No! Rei, get some monsters on the south entrance! Hurry!" Hanako cries.

 _Who came to rescue us?_

I can only place my faith in whoever they are.  
It can't be Nessui... can it?

Everything turns black again.

 **Nessui's POV**

"IF, on your left!" I grab onto IF's waist as we ride on her motorcycle.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

IF shoots down a couple of the beasts and we continue to ride.

"Look!" Ram calls out.

We look at where Ram's pointing and we see a glowing blue orb containing 5 people, naked, tired and in pain.

"Those are our sisters!" Uni picks up her rifle and she starts shooting her way through the waves of monsters.

"Uni!" Nepgear calls out and she picks up her Beam Sword and runs after the girl.

"AW YEAH! RESCUE MISSION! Come on, Rom and Ram!" I jump off IF's bike and I chase after Nepgear and Uni.

Rom and Ram follow behind me.

"Nes!" IF calls out.

"Noire!" Uni cries.

She runs in the direction of the orb.  
A monster comes behind her and I impale it just before it can hurt her.

"Uni! Ya need to focus, dudette! We have to clear the area before we tend to our sisters!" I grunt, kicking the monsters off Neptune's katana.

She nods and she picks up her gun and continues to attack.  
I look up and I see Rom and Ram, transformed.

"Ice Coffin...!" Rom shouts.

"Freeze for eternity!" Ram shouts.

They twirl their weapons and slam them into the ground.  
Spikes of ice rise from beneath the enemy and they fade away into nothingness.

"Whoa...!" I look in awe.

"M.P.B.L!" Nepgear fires her Gun-Blade and it obliterates tons of monsters.

Nepgear lands right next to me and she's transformed as well.

"Sucks to not be able to transform, huh?" Uni says.

"Ya said it..." I raise Neptune's katana.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" A giant red woman slams her club down and it creates a cloud of dust.

"Whoa!" I shriek.

"What was that?" Nepgear says.

"So we have _more_ goddesses, huh?" A much shorter girl says, as she walks next to the red girl.

"The name's Hanako Fukuda, and this is Oni." The short girl says.

"So you're the ones who captured our sisters!" Ram shouts.

"Hmph. I thought we captured all the goddesses. Oh well." Hanako pulls out something from her scarf.

It looks like a share crystal but it's shaped like an X and it's red.

"You can't hurt us with those!" Nepgear fires a blast from her Gun Blade.

Hanako runs out of the blast and she throws three of those crystal things.

"ARGHH!" Nepgear, Rom and Ram yell.

I look up at them, "She didn't throw 'em hard! Why are ya in pain?!"

They revert back to their human forms and they fall from the sky.  
Uni catches Nepgear while I catch Rom and Ram.

"What did you do to them?" Uni asks.

"Anti-Crystal. It negates their energy." Hanako laughs.

"Now that your goddesses are gone. Why don't you two hand over the girls and run away. You have nothing to do with our mission." Oni says.

"Yeah, we do!" I growl.

"We're CPUs too!" Uni yells.

"..."

The two start laughing.

"You aren't CPUs! You can't even transform!" Oni says.

"Yeah! If you're CPUs then prove it!" Hanako laughs.

IF and Compa run over to us.

"You started without us, Nessui?" IF pants.

"We can prove it through our power!" I dash at the red one and I start slashing at her rapidly.

Uni fires multiple rounds at Hanako.  
Hanako dodges the bullets and not one grazes her.  
Oni grabs Neptune's katana with her bare hands and she doesn't even seem fazed.

"Attack these four." Hanako says.

The remaining wave of monsters come running towards up.  
One of the monsters smack Uni and she gets knocked back.  
Another one kicks me and I get knocked back.  
I instinctively let go of Neptune's weapon and the Oni snaps it in two.

"Neptune's katana!" I cry.

"Argh..." Uni groans.

I look up and I see IF and Compa holding their own against the monsters.  
While Hanako commands the monsters, Oni walks over to Nepgear, Rom and Ram and she picks them up.  
Oni starts walking to the orb and the Candidates are defenseless.

I look at Uni who instantly gets up.

"LET GO OF THEM!" She hisses.

A blue aura surrounds her and suddenly a bright flash of light consumes the area.

"U-Uni?" I squint my eyes, looking at where the girl once stood.

This catches the attention of Hanako and Oni as they look her way.

Hanako crosses her arms and groans, "What now?!"

"Hanako! Something's up!" Oni grunts.

"Uni! What's wrong?!" I try to walk over to her.

"There's nothing wrong, Nessui." I hear her voice from the light.

IF and Compa look the same way and they gasp.

"I know that light!" Compa yells.

IF blinks twice, "Y-Yeah... Uni's..."

I hear Uni's voice again, "There's nothing wrong because now..."

As the light disappears, standing in Uni's place is a girl slightly shorter, with white curly pigtails and a black two piece bodysuit.  
The girl's also carrying a huge rifle, bigger than her body.

"...there's no more hesitation! Only determination remains!" She aims her rifle.

"I-I didn't see this in my prediction!" Hanako cries and holds her head.

"Uni! Ya transformed!" I feel happy for the girl.

"Yeah. I feel... much stronger..." She grins.

"Damn, ya look good!" I chuckle.

"Nessui..." She blushes.

"Dammit... now I'm the only useless one, right? I can't even transform to save my sister's life." I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Ch-Check again, Nes." IF says.

I look at my chest and a red aura is coming from my body.

"Wh-Whoa..." The light suddenly consumes me.

(For description purposes I'm switching POVs yet again)

 **Rouge's POV**

"Ugh..." I groan as I open my eyes.

I look at where this light is coming from and I see someone who looks like a miniature Noire.

"U...Uni?"

She's looking directly at the light and she doesn't seem affected by it.  
Once the light disappears I see a woman standing where it stood.  
Her hair is multiple shades of red, it's also long, reaching to her thighs and she has a single long braid in the back.  
her eyes are hot pink and she's wearing a two piece wine colored bodysuit with glowing red designs.  
Her most prominent features are her breasts, a J-Cup in size.  
She also has wide hips and she's approximately 179 cm (5'10").

I try my hardest to stay conscious but the fatigue gets the best of me and everything goes black again.

 **Nessui's POV**

"N...Nessui...?" Nepgear looks at me.

"Wow..." Rom looks as well.

"...They got bigger?" Uni looks at my chest in disbelief.

"CPUs are known to have their personalities escalate when they transform... However in Nessui's case, nothing should change. She was already a weird personality in human form." IF scratches her head.

"You both were CPUs?!" Hanako cries.

"You should have seen it coming!" Uni roars as she aims her rifle.

Uni looks over to me, "...I'm interested in your new personality. Are you going to say anything?"

"I'm trying to construct a plan. How long do you think it will take us to beat down these three?" I scratch my chin.

"Whoa! Your voice is 100% deeper and your accent's gone!" Uni says in awe.

"Wow, Nessui.. you're focused?" Compa asks.

"Just kidding! Ahahaha!" I laugh.

"So I see there's a little of your normal self in there." IF sighs.

"I have to say though, I don't see how in my human form I like cutesy things. That's just gross."

"..."

"That's another joke right?" Compa looks at me.

"How rude of you to think I'm joking, Compa. The cutesy and effeminate things make me sick." I hiss.

"So that's what's new." Nepgear laughs.

"Enough! I'll silence you all!" Hanako throws the Anti-Crystals our way.

"That's an old trick!" Uni blasts the crystals to nothingness with her rifle.

Hanako's eyes widen and a drop of sweat runs down the side of her face.

"Dammit!" Hanako sways her hand around and a bunch of monsters come our way.

"Let's raise some hell, Uni!" I grin.

* * *

 **Next time - Uni and Nessui's Attack!**

 **Attention people who love this series. Soon uploaded to a website that is not available yet, Vastdimension Rouge is getting a comic adaption. More info is coming soon. Woooo!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS-**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	19. The Ballad of CPU Red Heart

**Last Chapter - IF, Compa and the Candidates came to rescue the CPUs! When all hope seemed lost, Uni and Nessui gained the ability to transform!**

 **Someone asked me, "How much of Vastdimension Rouge" is finished.**

 **I'm not reliable when it comes to percentages so I'll say, (1.9/4) of the story is done.  
Once this chapter ends we'll be halfway done with this story.  
I didn't expect it to last this long.  
Thank you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Nessui's thoughts._

"...But Nessui, the big one broke Neptune's katana... and I don't see a weapon on you. How can you fight?" Uni asks.

"Thanks to this new form, I do now!" I cheer.

"Hm?" Hanako looks at me.

I summon a pair of mallet-swords with a red and black color scheme.

"This is gonna be easy! It's like using bachi!" I laugh.

(For those of you too lazy to use Google, bachi are drumsticks used for taiko drums. Rouge got Nessui a taiko drum for Christmas if you recall.)

I dash towards a pair of monsters.

"I'm gonna beat you down!" I cross the mallet-swords in my hands.

"Slash Coalition Mk2!" I yell as I run through the monsters.

As I run, I slash the monsters omnidirectionally before lunging forward, impaling everything in my way.

"...That's Rouge's move...!" Neptune groans.

"It's like a festival of endless drums!" I cheer, slashing at everything in my path.

"Hyah!" Uni shoots a bullet out of her gun that drops a few enemies.

I flip my hair and grin, "Was that your last resort? I wanted some fire!"

Hanako blushes and buries her face in her scarf, "N-No! Of course not! Grr... ATTACK!"

She waves her hand again and twice the number of monsters show up from seemingly no where.

Uni looks at me and groans, "You and your big mouth."

I fly up and I place my mallet-swords in front of me, "Meteor Strike!"

I drop down, driving my mallet-swords into the ground and fire consumes my targets.

"GWAAAHH!" The monsters yell.

"Sorry, Rougey! I'm gonna be borrowing another one of your moves!" I grin.

I raise my mallet-swords above my head and I run at the enemy.  
I do a cartwheel and it gives off the impression as if I was rolling like a wheel.  
I make contact with my targets and I slash them repeatedly as I roll.  
I spring up and finish them off with a double 360° vertical slash.

"Flash Breaker!" I shout.

"Disappear!" Uni yells.

She charges up a large amount of energy in her rifle and releases it.  
A light blue blast devours her targets and she smiles confidently.

IF gets a couple of headshots on the monsters closing in on us.  
Compa even shows her usefulness as she stabs some enemies with that... needle syringe thingy.

"Take this!"

Uni does the same thing with her rifle only this time she lets out an even greater blast than before.  
This blasts destroys her targets _AND_ the ones behind those targets.

"Hmph. Top that, Nessui." She smirks.

"Wow, Uni. That was kicka-" What I look at stops me from my sentence.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Uni looks back at me.

"Whoa! Uni! Your tits shrunk!" I start laughing uncontrollably.

"Don't look...!" She crosses her arms around her chest.

"That's awesome! Hahaha!"

"Why are you looking, fool!? Y-Your chest got bigger! Too big if you ask me!" Uni grunts.

"Sex appeal isn't a relevant topic, Uni." I say coldly.

"YOU WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT MY CHEST!" She hisses.

"Guys, we've got trouble." IF says reloading her guns.

More and more monsters close in on us and we haven't gotten close to saving the CPUs.

"Iffy! Compa! Help Nepgear, Rom and Ram. They can't transform so defend them too." I say.

"Hehe. You're already putting us on the sidelines now that you can transform, huh Nes?" IF and Compa do as I told them too and they take the other Candidates to a safe area.

I look over to Uni, "We're not going to get anything done if we keep showing off. How about a Formation Skill?"

"OK! I'll support you!" She replies and aims her gun.

"Hell yeah! Let's rock this house, Uni!" I fly towards the endless wave of enemies.

Behind me, Uni fires multiple rounds of bullets, damaging the monsters.  
Avoiding the bullets, I raise my mallet-swords and I go for the "Flash Breaker" again.

I slash and pound my way through the enemies, "Bada Bada Bada Bada Bada! Feel the beat of the drum!"

I turn back to her, "It's time for your solo, Uni!"

"Right!" She charges up energy in her rifle.

She releases the energy and a thin green blast strikes the enemy.  
I land on the ground as I turn my back towards the monsters.  
I stick my mallet-swords in the ground and I grin widely.  
I flip my hair and the monsters explode behind me.  
I look like those guys in the movies when they have the explosions behind them and they look badass.  
Haha.

"Are you done yet?" Uni looks back at Oni and Hanako.

"Nope! Now _we're_ gonna fight you! Right, Hanako?" Oni swings her club around.

Hanako succumbs to her embarrassment and hides her flustered face in her scarf and says, "N-No... I'm n-not a woman of combat... I'm an assassin not a warrior..."

"That's cute! She's all bark and no bite!" I laugh.

"Hanako! What are you saying?!" Oni looks surprised.

"I-I'm afraid, Oni. L-Let's just retreat before I p-pass out from the exhaustion." She murmurs.

Hanako moves swiftly and grabs Rei. Before I could say anything, they're gone.  
Soon afterwards Oni jumps high in the sky and she vanishes.

"Uni! Nessui!" Nepgear, Rom and Ram run to us.

"Wow, Nessui! You got big!" Ram chuckles.

"IF and Compa decided to wait back and let us have our moment." Nepgear laughs.

"It's not over yet. The orb's still here." I sigh solemnly.

"How can we save our sisters...?" Rom asks with tears in her eyes.

"...I'm not sure..." I scratch my chin.

Uni floats over to the orb.

"Noire."

I float over to Uni.  
I look in and the CPUs are all sleeping.  
They all look like they've been to hell and back.  
They're covered in semen, sweat, and bruises.  
But more strangely, they're covered in blood.

"Goddesses don't bleed, right?" Uni scratches her head.

"They must have lost so much energy that they became able bleed." Nepgear says coldly.

"They don't seem to be waking up anytime soon, too." I sigh.

"We won't see them again...?" Rom tears up.

"No! We can break this orb! With a combined attack!" I say with determination and confidence.

Uni and I revert back into our human forms.

"Let's do this!" Uni says, aiming her rifle.

I get into my fighting stance, "If I have no weapon, I'll use my fist!"

Rom and Ram pick up their staffs.

Nepgear raises her beam sword.

"Don't quit!"

We all lunge towards the orb.  
Bullets from Uni's gun graze the orb.  
I punch the orb until my fist turn raw.  
Rom and Ram whack the orb with all their might until they grow tired.  
Nepgear slashes and hacks at the orb with everything's she got.

"To save... OUR SISTERS!"

Continuously we assault the orb.  
We don't care if our attacks don't work.  
Trying to break it with force wouldn't hurt.

"Nepgear! Rom! Ram! I know you're low on energy but try to transform!" I shout at them.

Uni and I transform and we attack the orb with greater strength.

"Come on, you three!" Uni looks back at them.

"We have to do this, Rom...!" Ram has a look of determination in her eyes.

"Yeah...!" Rom whacks at the orb harder and harder and harder.

"I'm coming, Neptune!" Nepgear slashes at the orb faster and faster and faster.

That same light we saw before surrounds all five of us.  
Was it will power?  
Was it the desire to see our sisters live?  
It didn't matter what it was, but we attacked with all we had.  
Rom, Ram and Nepgear transform into their goddess forms and the orb grows bright.  
I start to hear cracking.  
Could we crack the Anti-Crystals and break this orb for good?

"I know... it hurts... BUT WE HAVE TO GO ALL OUT!" I punch even faster and harder.

My hands feel like they could break at any moment, but I didn't care.

 _Rouge... Rouge... Rouge..._

Our determination as sisters and our desire to get as strong as our sisters are what kept us fueled.  
Who cares if this works or not?  
The CPU Candidates, all working together to reach a common goal was a crucial factor to the strength and potential of our combined attacks.

The orb grew brighter and brighter until...

 **FWOOSH!**

...It had turned to dust that ascended into the air.

My fist were bruised and battered, but I didn't care.  
I look at Rouge, who was more broken than my hands could have ever been.  
I look at Vert.

 _Poor Vert... She has no sister... but I could still look after her._

I fall to my knees by their sides and I gently place their heads into my lap.  
I look around at the other Candidates.  
...The CPUs weren't waking up.

I look up at the cloudy, grey sky.

 _I want to cry._

 _I want to cry, but I've been through too much to start crying._

 _The sky's dark and grim. It's almost like the weather's reflecting on this moment._

I look back at everyone, who have clear signs of dread on their faces.

 _The Anti-Energy will be sure to kill them. We have to think of something..._

I look at the Candidates and then back at our sisters.

"Rougey! Vert!... Fight it!" I shout unconsciously.

The other Candidates catch onto this.

"Noire! Wake up!"

"Neptune! This is Nepgear! Please wake up!"

"Blanc! We're here for you!"

 _This is the only thing I can think of. If this doesn't work, then nothing will._

Our sisters are truly gone.

 **"..."**

 **Rouge's POV**

 _Am I dead?_

I look around. I'm in some sort of space.

 _The Anti-Energy's consuming my body. I have to be dead._

All of a sudden, Neptune falls to my side.

 _Neptune? I'm here._

Noire falls opposite.

 _I'm right here..._

Blanc falls next to Neptune.  
Vert falls next to Noire.

"So this is what it's like to be dead?" I hear Noire say.

"Aw man. This isn't what I wanted." Neptune laughs a little.

"There's so much I never got to do..." Blanc says.

"It's over, huh?" Vert looks up.

I try to get away from them.

 _No more... I don't want to be forced to have sex with you all anymore..._

I run and I run and I run.  
I see a darkness not too far away.

 _That's where I need to go._

"!"

Neptune grabs onto my arm.  
So does Noire, Blanc and Vert.

"Rouge. _You_ can combat against the Anti-Energy." Vert says.

"The love you give us..." Noire says.

"You aren't being forced to anymore... you're safe. We promise..." Blanc says.

"Yeah! Lighten up, Rougey!" Neptune chuckles.

The goddesses lay me down on my back.  
One by one, they nuzzle themselves against me.

"...I'm sorry for how I acted. I love you all... let me do a better job this year..."

Then a shining white light emitting from their bodies erase the darkness I tried to run to.  
This white light must be the hope that we've craved for since we were captured...  
This light doesn't represent each of us as individuals, but they represent the love we share.  
The light represents no matter how bad things get, there's always a way out.  
...The light represents that there's still hope for us to live.

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

I squint my eyes.  
The sun's shining right onto my face between the grey clouds.  
However, the clouds... are dispersing.  
Forget about the clouds, though.  
There was something more important in my sight.  
 _Someone_ more important in my sight.  
There's that woman again.  
The woman who can now transform into her goddess form.  
The woman I was so proud of.  
The woman I was proud to call my little sister.

"Little Rouge..." I call weakly.

Nessui's face lightens up greatly.  
I gather strength to place my hand on her cheek.  
Once I place that hand on her cheek, I see right through her.  
Once I place that hand on her cheek, she reveals the signs of all her suffering.  
She reveals the signs of all her worry.  
She reveals the signs of all her hard work.  
She reveals the signs of all her physical and mental scarring.  
...She reveals her tears.

"...I'm so proud of you." I smile weakly.

"Be quiet, Rouge. You've done so much already... Take your rest." Her voice is breaking.

One tear turns into two.  
Two tears turn into four.  
Within seconds, my little sister is bawling her eyes out.  
She hugs me tightly.  
It's the type of hug that you can tell is a physical representation of, "I'll never let you go."  
Everything I've been through was worth it.  
If it means that I get to see my sister grow as a person then...  
I wouldn't mind going through this again.

The Anti-Crystals shatter and that absorbed energy returns to us.  
Although, it is nice to be in my sister's lap.

"Nessui... I love you."

* * *

 **Next time - Aftermath! Cheer up, Nes!**

 **Sorry if you were looking for a humorous chapter with funny love sequences.  
I just wanted to avoid that stuff for one chapter so I can get a serious message across.  
Don't worry, no one is actually mentally scarred and no one is devastatingly injured.  
It was just poetic language.**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS-**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	20. Save Our Sisters!

**Last Chapter - IF, Compa and the Candidates successfully saved the CPUs from death!**

 **Let's get back to Rouge being the main character!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

5 months have passed since Nessui and the Candidates saved the us.  
I've been bedridden the majority of that time.  
I'm covered in bandages too!  
Totally not my style.

"Rouge. Are you sure you're OK?" Savoir rushes into the room and checks on me.

I nod, "And it's all thanks to Little Rouge."

"I'm so glad you're OK, Rouge..." She says.

"I know... you were crying like a baby when I came home that morning. I'm sorry for making you feel so bad." I say.

I flip the sheets off of my body and I stand up for the first time in weeks.

"How's Nessui doing?" I say solemnly.

"I-It's best if you see for yourself." Savoir says.

I walk out of the bedroom and onto the balcony.  
There looking over Aurora is Nessui.  
She's clutching her bachi and under her eyes are dark circles.

 _She's obviously still shaken about the who ordeal._

I clear my throat and I walk next to her, "Nessui. What's on your mind?"

She pauses before answering me, "What happened with those three made me think. You won't be here forever, Rougey. So I want to be ready to take over Aurora before you... go."

"You're saying that like I'm dying!" I squeak.

"You almost did, though. Imagine if you had actually died. I wouldn't know what to do." She sighs.

"Hm... Sounds like you need some big sister lovin'!" I grab her and I hug her, purposely squeezing her face against my cleavage.

"Mrrmrrr!"

She pushes me off of her, "...Rougey... I'm just out of it today... I'll be in our room..."

"Oh no you don't!" I grab her.

"We both know that you're going to play sad songs on your drums if I let you go."

I pull out my communication device.

"..."

I put the device back into my pocket, "Alright. It's decided, Nessui. We're going to take you out on a fun day."

She looks at me confused, "We're?"

 **Later at the beach...**

 **"** It's the height of the summer!" Neptune cheers.

"You betcha!" I follow behind her.

Yup. It's a beach chapter. Drink it in, man.

"It's summer! You know what that means, Rouge!" Neptune and I hold hands.

"Swimsuits!" I cheer.

We run into the water.

"Well... it would be fun..." I say, bored from playing in the water.

"If Vert didn't take our sisters from us!" Neptune growls.

I look over to Vert.  
Uni, Rom, Ram, Nepgear and Nessui are all hugging her while she sits there, bathing in the sun.

"You're right, Rouge... I did need to get out." Nessui squishes her face between Vert's bosom.

"What's wrong, everyone? We came to the beach to get rid of the stress, but everyone seems down." Vert takes off her shades.

"You know damn well what's wrong!" Blanc clenches her fists.

"We came to have fun!" Neptune cries.

"And you're hoarding our sisters. Give them back, Vert..." I groan.

"What do you mean give them back? They came to me, not the other way around."

She grins, "It's probably my womanly charm."

"It's true, Blanc." Ram says.

"Mhm..." Rom adds.

Ram frowns, "When Rouge invited us to the beach, you were all like..."

Ram imitates Blanc's face and voice, "It's too dangerous out there. Especially with Rouge. Stay here with me in Lowee."

I look at Blanc with a tear in my eye, "Blanc! How cruel..."

"Uh..." She looks away from me.

I cross my arms and huff.  
Neptune giggles at my childish behavior.

"But Vert was totally for coming to the beach! She even took us!" Ram grunts.

Blanc starts sweating bullets, "B-But... as your sister I was looking for what's best for y-"

"Blanc, you're too overbearing." Vert crosses her arms.

Blanc jumps and has a disgusted look on her face.

"Could you not trust your sisters a little more?" Vert grins.

"VERT!" Blanc hisses.

Blanc gives Vert her evil eye and Neptune and I hold her back from attacking her.

"Easy, Blanc..." Neptune says.

"Don't let her charm get the best of you!" I say with confidence.

"W-Wow, Vert. You're so cool..." Rom snuggles Vert.

"Who's side are you own, you two?!" Blanc shouts.

Ram sticks her tongue out at Blanc, "We're on Vert's side. I hate you, big sis!"

Blanc freezes.  
She falls back as if she were just shot by the bullet of betrayal.  
Neptune and I hold in our tears.  
I close Blanc's eyes for her.

"...Rest, soldier." I sniff.

I hug Neptune for emotional support.

"Neptune... you know I wanted to see all of you in swimsuits, right?" I whisper.

"Y-Yeah. I know, Rouge. Me too." She says.

"But now isn't the time for swimsuits. Our sisters saved us, so now we return the favor!" I clench my fist.

"Y-Yeah!" Neptune smiles.

"Let's do this, Neptune! We're gonna take back our sisters!" I throw my fist in the air.

"This means war, Vert! War!" Neptune gets in her fighting stance.

"You two are being ridiculous. They're just a little attached to Vert. They're fine." Noire says, flipping her hair.

"Noire! You don't get it do you!" Neptune shouts.

"This is Vert we're talking about!" I say.

"And? If we're to be against anyone it should be you, Rouge. You _are_ dating our sisters..." Noire says.

 _My heart!_

"...Y...You have a point, Noire. But, I will always give back Uni once I charm her! This is Vert! She'll steal your sister in a heartbeat!" I cry.

I hold Noire close to me, "Just look, Noire. Looook."

Uni's rubbing Vert's shoulders and Vert's moaning suggestively.

"Wow, Uni. You're _very_ good at massages." Vert moans.

Vert cups Uni's face with her hand, "Why don't you give me massages everyday?"

That triggers Noire, as I can feel a dark aura forming around her.  
I wink at Neptune and she winks back.

"OK. I'm on board. What do we need to do?" Noire asks.

We all huddle up.  
Neptune and I look at each other.

"..."

"C-Can we do something like that?" She asks frantically.

"Definitely. It's just tricking them." I grin.

Neptune nods.  
Noire gets up from the huddle and she walks over to Uni.

"Oh, Noire." Uni looks at her.

Uni's eyes sparkle, "You won't believe it! Vert just praised me for my massages!"

"Do it, Noire!" I whisper-yell.

Neptune nods.

Noire lets out a sigh, "I have something to tell you, Uni..."

"...You've been working really hard ever since you saved me."

"Uni jumps back from the unexpected compliment." I commentate.

"I'm really proud to call you my little sister." She says.

"It's super effective!" Neptune snickers.

"Also. Uni, that is a _very_ cute swimsuit." Noire smiles.

"It really is though. I never thought Uni would wear something so small." I blush.

"Shhhh...!" Neptune says.

"It's your hard work that has put Lastation's shares on the rise." Noire continues.

"Keep going, Noire! You're getting through to her." Neptune whisper-yells.

I nod.

"...But, I'm sure you could do better in half the time." Noire says.

"Hm?" Neptune says.

"No! Shhh, Noire!" I whisper-yell.

"There is value in hard work, but it is not enough. You need to keep calm and pay attention to your surroundings! It would be best for you." Noire pats her head.

"Oh... that pat on the head killed it." Neptune says.

"Dammit! Noire's 'I am the best' personality has made her sound like a bitch..." I sigh.

Tears appear in Uni's eyes, "I'm sorry, Noire! I'll work harder!"

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that!" Noire says frantically.

"What an awful play. Your thoughts, Neptune?" I commentate.

"If I had to grade it, ehh a four. That was some straightforward criticism."

"You said it." I giggle.

Noire faces the same fate as Blanc, and she falls.  
I close Noire's eyes for her.

"Rest in peace, soldier." I clench my chest.

"Ugh! How awful. That was forced praise and it was not truthful!" Vert says.

"You shut your mouth!" I yell.

 _That's it. I'm taking Nessui by force!_

"Hold me back, bro! I'mma go medieval on this woman!" I grunt.

"Calm down, Rouge!" Neptune whispers.

"I'm next..." Blanc says, stopping me from my rampage.

"Blanc! No! You won't make it back alive!" I cry.

"Just leave it to me, Rouge. I got this." Blanc gives us a thumbs up before walking off.

Blanc clears her throat, "Rom... Ram..."

She points the accusing finger towards Vert, "Get away from this terrible woman now!"

"..."

Rom and Ram just stare at Blanc, confused.

"Ouch! Neptune how do you think that worked out for Blanc?" I continue commentating.

"Not her best move. She needs to rethink her strategy." We both giggle.

I look down at Blanc's fist.  
It's trembling... badly.  
She's clawing the skin on her fist and she's bleeding.

"Blanc! Whoa! Whoa! Chill out!"

"Blanc..." Rom says.

"You're going overboard. It's scary... or should I say annoying."

"OUCH!" Neptune and I both cringe.

Blanc falls down next to Noire.

"You did good, soldier. Now rest. Leave this to the experts." I close Blanc's eyes for her.

"You ready, Neptune?" I look at her.

She nods, "We'll get them back!"

"Do you realize how useless this is?" Vert says.

"You never know until you try!" We shout back.

"Plus, we're pretty funny." I laugh.

"They don't care about comedy! They're engrossed with my boobs." Vert grins.

I clench my fist.  
Neptune and I drop.

"Dammit! I've not only lost as a sister but as a woman as well..." She sighs.

"Nessui! Mine can do right?!" I cry.

"It is over. The only one who can be these girls' big sister is I, Vert!"

 _I feel a burst of energy come from Vert, like some alien race that gets a power up from their hair changing colors._

"Do you feel this too, guys?" I look at Noire, Blanc and Neptune.

"She has the greatest big sis power even though she doesn't have a little sister!" Neptune covers her face.

"Even so..." Noire gets up.

Blanc gets up as well.

Neptune and I look up confused.

"We may not be the perfect sisters and we may not be fit to be their big sisters, but..."

There is a twinkle in their eyes, "...they are our beloved little sisters! We won't lose them to anyone!"

"Rouge, what the heck is going on?! Their big sister level just went through the roof!" Neptune looks at me.

"I know! It's over a specific number in the thousands!" I grit my teeth.

"Noire! You _ARE_ fit to be my sister!" Uni runs to Noire.

"Uni..."

"Sorry, big sis. We made you worry about us..." Ram runs to Blanc.

"We're so sorry..." Rom hugs Blanc.

"Rom... Ram..."

Neptune and I look at each other, more confused than ever.

"U-Uni, since we came all the way out here to the sea, why don't we do some... oil painting?" Noire says.

"You're for real? Yes, I'd love to!" Uni cheers.

"Rom, Ram, let's go build a sand castle." Blanc smiles.

"We're playing in the sand? I'm so happy..."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Rom and Ram follow behind their sister.

"Was this... not the way to go?" I look at Neptune.

"N-Nonsense. We just got a late start..." She smiles nervously.

"Vert... you planned this didn't you." I look at her.

"Perhaps... did it help?" Vert powers up again.

"This energy!" I block.

"Hoho! It is time I take my leave." Vert picks up Nepgear and Nessui.

"Put them down!" Neptune yells.

"Neptune, it's my turn!" I look at her, then at Nessui.

"Nessui. I know I haven't given you the love and attention you deserve. If you come to me, you can do whatever you want to my body for the rest of my life." I wink.

"No way, tiny tits. Vert's who I want for the rest of my life." She snuggles her boobs.

"Ah!" I groan.

"FINE! THEN I GUESS THOSE DRUMS ARE MINE TO BREAK!" I pick up a pipe and I stomp off.

"W-Wait! I love you, tiny tits!" Nessui runs to me and fondles me.

"Ah~ Th-there! Your turn, Neptune!~" I hug Nessui.

I watch Neptune's attempt to get Nepgear back.

"Neptune is my sister! I won't let you take her! C'mon, Nepgear!"

"..."

"...I'll give you my pudding..."

"Neptune... I don't want your pudding. I'm still your little sister... I just want Vert's pudding!" Nepgear blushes.

"WHA-?!" Neptune and I both shriek.

"Nepgear... you're a pervert now?" I gasp.

"I can't resist... they have a real nice presence... there is pressure, there is also a certain elasticity. When I touch them I feel like my hand is being sucked in. Not only are my hands stuck to these 93-centimeter F-Cups, but my heart and my soul as well, and I couldn't possibly let go...the perfect boobs." She moans.

"Neptune... I take full responsibility for turning your sister into a boobs sommelier." I place my hand on her back.

"If you become my little sister, you can fondle me everyday to your heart's content." Vert hugs Nepgear close.

"Damn. I would take that offer. Step up your game, Neptune." I look back at her.

"Hmm... boobs are a tough opponent..."

"..."

"You think of somethin' yet?" I look at her.

"I have a really great ass! Who needs tits anyway?! Out of the five of us CPUs, I definitely have the best butt! Look, loook! Check it, Nep Jr.!"

"H-Hey! Watch it! My butt's the best, Neptune! I got the best waist, hips, ass, thighs and breasts" I yell.

"I can't just overlook this!" Uni calls.

"Vert may be the biggest, but I don't care! Noire has the sexiest body of them all! I can prove it too!"Uni says.

Uni pulls the string to Noire's bikini top.

"U-Uni! Dammit, Rouge! You turned my sister into a pervert!" Noire shrieks.

"Ooh..." I can't help but look.

Before it can fall, Noire holds it up with her hand.

"Dammit, Noire!" I grunt.

"Our big sis, won't lose!" Ram shouts.

"Yeah...!" Rom adds.

"Blanc has the best body!" Ram yells.

"H-Hey!" Blanc blushes.

"Big sis... I'm sorry about everything that happened today..." Nepgear says.

"Hm?" Neptune looks at her.

Neptune pats her head, "You know that you're my dear little sister, so there's nothing to worry about."

"But..." Neptune transforms.

"If you ever long for breasts just tell me." Purple Heart hugs Nepgear.

Nepgear presses her face against Purple's breasts, "OK."

"Hey... Nessui... if you don't transform and do that to me, I'll break your drums."

"R-Rougey! You're no fair!" Nessui transforms.

"Yum~" I purr.

"Big sis... I'm sorry for spending the day with Vert instead of you..." She lowers her head.

I rub my face in her cleavage, "It's OK. You just wanted boobs to snuggle. I could never be mad at you. You mean everything to me."

"Today was crazy... but, I think I enjoyed it."

"I love you, Rougey." She smiles.

"I love you too, Little Rouge." I smile back.

"..."

"Well... when you're in this form you're way taller than me so... I guess Nessui will have to do." I laugh.

I look up again, "Oh. By the way, you were joking about the tiny tits thing, right?"

"W-Well..." A drop of sweat falls down her face.

"That's it. Enjoy your drums tonight because tomorrow I'm selling them."

"OK! Rougey, I love your boobs! Don't change them! Blah blah... Let's go home."

"Hmmmm. OK!" I hug her tighter.

 **Later at the Basilicom...**

 **"** How was your day at the be-?" Savoir greets us at the door.

Nessui's carrying me in her goddess form while I nuzzle my face against her bosom.

"You _did_ go to the beach... right?"

* * *

 **Next time - What happened to you!?**

 **Yeah, I'm going with some of the Hello New World chapters. A "What If?" spin to it.  
The main story's still on by the way, it's just taking Ciel ages to complete her project.  
Trust me, it'll be worth the wait.**

 **Attention people who love this series. Soon uploaded to a website that is not available yet, Vastdimension Rouge is getting a comic adaption. More info is coming soon. Woooo!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS-**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	21. The Marvelous Adventure of Rouge & Noire

**Last Chapter - The CPUs and the Candidates went to the beach!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

I follow behind Noire, looking up at the sky.

"It's been a while since we were last in Planeptune, huh?" She looks back at me as we walk.

"Y-Yeah. These five months went by fast..." I grin.

We continue walking through the streets of Planeptune until we arrive at the Basilicom.  
As Noire opens the door, I wait behind her.

"I miss the days where we didn't have to be so on edge, y'know?" I look at her.

She gives a faint smile, "It was nice to not have so much to worry about. Histoire said that we should be fine for now so we should enjoy ourselves."

I try to lighten the mood, "So if I never saw you, you would come here alone? Damn Noire, you are lonely."

"Shut up, Rouge..." We both step in.

"Neptune, I've come to visit. I also brought... Rouge..." We look around and the whole room is empty.

Neptune is not in sight.  
Neither is Nepgear or Histoire.

"They must've went out." I scratch my chin.

"I guess we can wait here a bit." Noire says.

"Hey. If we're alone... let's bang..." I wink.

"R-Rouge!" She blushes.

"K-Kidding... let's wait the Noire way... what do we do?" I look at her.

She sits down on the floor and leans on a giant beanbag, "Aah. We can just relax."  
I sit next to her and we just wait around.

"Maybe you shouldn't be kickin' back. I expected you to do something productive. Just like Neptune, I guess."

"Ah! N-No! I'm nothing like Neptune! I'm j-j-just taking a break. Yeah... that's all." She smiles nervously.

"Jeez... sorry..." I look up at the ceiling.

"..."

"The Noire way is boring, yo." I sigh.

"So... bored..." She sighs as well.

I scoot closer to Noire.

"What do you think everyone else is doing?" I look at her.

"Eh? They're probably visiting some other nation."

"..."

"AH! What if they're visiting my nation?!" She shrieks.

"Calm down, Noire. I'm sure they aren't there." I laugh.

"...Y-Yeah! You're right. If that were the case then Histoire would be here..."

I scoot even closer to Noire.

"They won't be back anytime soon. M-Maybe we can enjoy ourselves in the meantime...?" I lean in close to Noire.

"...O-OK..."

I place my hand on her cheek.  
We both blush and I lean in to kiss her.

"W-What if Neptune's here and she's just doing her work?" Noire says frantically.

We both look at each other and giggle, "Nah. Not in a million years."

I wrap my arms around Noire's waist and she gazes into my eyes.  
I inch in closer so I can steal a kiss from the CPU of Lastation.

"Rouge... take me..."

"WHAT THE HECK!? I'M TOTALLY DOING MY WORK!" Neptune yells.

"Ah!" Noire and I push each other from the scare.

I look around the room again, "N-Neptune? Wh-Where are you?"

I hear her say, "Up here, you two!"

Noire and I both look up, "WH-!"

It was then, we realize that we aren't leaning on a giant beanbag...  
... but on a giant chubby Neptune.  
Or is fat a better word?

"Whoa! Neptune I was joking when I said 'I like my girls how I like my pizzas'!" I look up in awe.

"How did that joke go, Rouge?" Noire looks at me.

"I like my girls how I like my pizza... round." I snicker.

"Clever but not funny..." Noire snickers.

"See, I knew you would laugh." I punch Noire's arm.

"Sh-Shut up... N-Neptune! How did you become such a heifer?!" Noire calls.

"Noire! I assure you, my sister is not a heifer!" I hear a voice yell.

"That voice..." Noire looks at Neptune.

"Nepgear?! Where are you?!" I look around.

I see Nepgear's arm poke out of Neptune's side, "She's just a little heavier than most girls!"

Noire and I look at each other, "Nepgear, you're in Neptune's fat?!"

"L-Look! No matter how you perceive it, she's clearly put on more than a few pounds!" Noire shouts back.

"By the way, you two..." Neptune looks at us.

"You two were seriously gonna do the deed in my Basilicom? That's not normal."

"Shut up! When you look like that, 'beyond normal' shouldn't leave that tongue!" I growl.

A drop of sweat falls from Noire's face, "S-So... how did you get so big, Neptune?"

"W-Well... I was completing my quest. Mind you, I was being 100% serious! Man, you should have seen it, Noire, Rouge. I was kickin' butt all serious and-"

"We don't care! Just get on with the story!" Noire and I shout.

Neptune grunts, "...Then I realized that I forgot to pack some lunch for the journey. I walked, sobbing and yearning for food. Then I saw this pretty rad mushroom. It was fat too!"

"Enough. I already know that you ate the mushroom." Noire says.

"Noire, don't butt in! I wanna finish this story." Neptune hisses.

"Well, you obviously ate it, right?" I look at the (fat) Neptune.

"First, to be on the safe side, I tried smelling it..."

"Uh huh... then you ate it..." I sigh.

"Nuh uh. I smelled it thoroughly!"

"And then you ate it, right?!" Noire groans.

"..."

Noire and I look at each other again.

"Nep?" I look at her and wave my hand.

"I ate it whole!" She yells.

"Ah!" Noire and I jump.

"But I spat it out." She giggles.

"Why did you spit it out, you fool?" I look at her with an annoyed look on my face.

"Then I ate it and I became fat..." She sobs.

"We could tell, Neptune..." Noire facepalms.

"What Neptune ate was a toxic mushroom called 'Just get fat'." I hear Histoire's voice.

"Histoire! We can't even see you!" Noire shouts.

I point to a crater in Neptune's fat, "She's in there, Noire."

"If this continues, our shares will plummet and even more, Nepgear and I will die from the lack of oxygen."

"No! Don't say such a thing! You want us to find the cure, right?! We'll do it!" I shout nobly.

"W-Wait, Rouge! I didn't ag-"

"Noire... you and Rouge are the only ones I can depend on... what did I do to deserve this? I was so good... so good..." Neptune moans.

I put my hands on my hips, "See, Noire? Neptune's being super duper serious and it is _our_ job as her friends to help her out."

Noire jumps, "F-Friends?"

I grab her and put her on my shoulder, "There's no time for your tsundere antics. Histoire, what do we have to do?"

"There's the 'Just get fat' mushroom's polar opposite called 'Just shrink'... please... bring one... back... here..." Her speech gets slower and slower.

I squeak in fear, "No! Histoire and Nepgear are dying! Wait here, Neptune. This won't take long. OK! Let's go, Noire!"

"W-Wait! Put me down first!"

I dash out the door with Noire on my shoulder.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Rouge, behind you!" Noire points.

I still haven't put her down since we left, so I turn around to see where she pointed.

"S-Sweet. That was like finding gum on the sidewalk." I pick up the mushroom.

I look at Noire's backside, "One should be enough, right?"

She blushes, "Look at my _face_ when you're talking to me!"

"We have to hurry, Noire. Our friends could be dead!" My eyes burn with determination.

"F-Friends?"

"We don't have time!" I sprint back to the Basilicom.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Noire and I look at each other.

"SHE... SHE EVOLVED!" Noire looks in shock.

"WHOA! SHE'S HUGE!" I look in awe.

Noire and I stand there, dumbfounded.

"What the hell is that thing?!" I hear White Heart call from above.

Green Heart lands behind us, "Is that thing Neptune?"

I look at White and Green Heart, "What are you two doing here?"

Green Heart looks at Neptune, "I saw a report that a monster appeared in Planeptune. This... was unexpected however..."

 **CRACK!**

"Unexpected or Expected, we have to stop her from falling!" White Heart flies over to Neptune.

She places both her hands out and catches her.

"Ugh! Dammit, Neptune! You're so fuckin' heavy!" White Heart grunts.

"Blanc!" Noire looks at her.

"If you know how it happened... you can fix it, right?!"

"Y-Yeah! She just needs to eat this and she'll go back to normal!" Noire raises the mushroom.

"Why a mushroom of all things?" Green and White Heart look at us, visibly puzzled.

Green Heart smiles, "Well... method aside, let's not prolong this."

I nod and Noire hands me the mushroom.

"Neptune! Open wide for Rouge!" Noire shouts.

"Easy, Noire. I'm not ready to cum yet." I giggle.

Noire bonks me on the head, "Shut up!"

"..."

"Why isn't she opening her mouth?" Green Heart looks at us.

We both look at Noire, "Eh?! W-Why me?"

We look at each other and then back at Noire, "We know you know what's going on."

"W-Well... Neptune's become so fat that her muscle can't support her jaw... not that I knew that already or anything."

I groan, "Stop being so tsundere!"

Green Heart flies to Neptune's mouth, "If she can't open it herself, then I'll open it..."

"...By force!" Green Heart lifts herself up and Neptune's mouth widens.

Green Heart grunts, "Noire... hurry...!"

I look at Noire, "Rock, papper, scissors for who throws it in her mouth?"

Noire sighs and takes the mushroom out of my hand.

"I'll end this in one shot!" She transforms and tosses the mushroom.

I watch in astonishment as the mushroom flies from Black Heart's hand to Neptune's mouth.

Black Heart flips her hair, "That was easy."

 **POOF!**

Neptune reverts back into her small self.  
I wipe my brow in relief.

 **Later...**

"Yum! That was delicious!" Neptune cheers.

Noire sighs from exhaustion, "We successfully got Neptune to shrink before Nepgear or Histoire could croak."

I smile at Vert, Blanc and Noire, "Good work, team! By the way..."

I dig in the pocket of my dress and pull out a funny looking mushroom.

"Rouge, what is that?" Vert looks at me.

I take a bite of the mushroom.

 **PON!**

"R-Rouge! Your chest!"

"My... they've grown...!"

I laugh, "Boobyshrooms! Hey! Can we start harvesting these, Noire?!"

She crosses her arms, "Hmph! Absolutely not. Come on, Rouge. We're going to return your breasts to their normal size."

I sob silently as Noire and I walk to Lastation to get a cure for my Booby mushroom.

"So Noire, how was it making friends?" I giggle.

"I-It was nice..."

She stops walking and I do the same.  
She turns around and faces me.

She blushes, "...but I think having you as a girlfriend is much more... f-fun..."

I blush at the sight of Noire acting all cute.  
Noire sticks out her tongue and she starts walking faster.

I pick up and I chase after her, "What kind of signal was that?! Wait! Noire! If you want, we can start a relationship!"

"You're too slow, Rouge!" She laughs.

 _Noire laughing, huh? I have to say, it's good to see that she's not 100% strict..._

"You better start running, Noire!" I laugh and I sprint towards her.

* * *

 **Next time - Rouge, stop doing this to us!**

 **Attention people who love this series. Soon uploaded to a website that is not available yet, Vastdimension Rouge is getting a comic adaption. More info is coming soon. Woooo!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS-**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	22. The Goddesses Get Drugged Up

**Last Chapter - Neptune got fat! Thanks to Noire (and Rouge), Neptune was brought back to her normal size!**

 **Whoa! Hold it! Vastdimension Rouge is ending soon?**

 **Well it's OK. A month after Vastdimension Rouge ends, Ultra Dimension Rouge Victory will be released! (Sometime in February 2017.)**

 **Read that one if you like Plutia, Peashy and many others... hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge.**

Approximate Time Until Vastdimension Ends: 1 week, 1 day.

 **In honor of this story's end, I present to you a +4,000 words sex chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

 _That's the best idea ever, Rouge!_

I dash out of bed and I go into the workroom.  
Sitting at her desk is my beloved little sister, Nessui.  
She appears to be doing paperwork and she's working pretty hard!

 _Today I want to take everyone someplace special! But, I don't have a good reason unless Nessui's depressed again._

"Hey... Nessui... are you feeling down again like you were two weeks ago?!"

"N-Nah... I'm pretty happy actually." Nessui cheers.

I sigh, "Nessui. You have to get depressed again."

"But why, Rougey?" She looks up from her papers.

"Because! I wanna go somewhere with everyone and I can't do it without a good excuse!" I sob.

Nessui hugs me and pats my head, "Oh, Rougey. We can't keep abandonin' our duties as CPUs. Our shares might fall that way. We don't wanna be dead last, do we?"

I clutch onto Nessui's breasts and I sob, "Then I'll make you sad..."

"Oh, Rougey. Ya can't make me sad. You're fondlin' my breasts and you're cravin' my affection. I'm the happiest sister in the _world_ right now."

I let go of her breasts and I stand in front of her.

I inhale and I say in the coldest voice I can, "...I-I'm dying."

Nessui gasps and tears fill in her eyes, "R-Rougey! Ya can't die! How? How can I stop this tragedy?!"

I grin, "Well, if you take me and everyone else to the hot springs, I'll be super duper happy and I won't die."

Nessui grabs onto my shirt, "Sure thing! I'll do anything to see ya alive and well, big sister!"

I look over at the doorway and I see Savoir shaking her head in disapproval.

 **Later at the Aurora Hot Springs...**

I meet everyone at the front gate, "Alright, everyone! I rented the place for the day, so we're going to have fun!"

Everyone just looks at me blankly.

Blanc looks at me, "What is it this time, Rouge? Last week it was Neptune getting fat... the week before was you taking us to the beach..."

Noire sighs, "Yeah. You can't keep dragging us away from our jobs to feed your appetite for our company, Rougey."

Everyone gasps, including me.

Noire looks around, "...What?"

"Oh don't you 'what' us, Noire! We heard you loud and clear." Neptune smirks.

Noire leans back, "W-Why are you all acting so weird all of a sudden?"

Neptune grabs Noire's hand, "You're kidding! You just called Rouge 'Rougey'! That's a cute nickname we gave her!"

Noire's jaw drops and she blushes, "W-W-What are you talking about?! I've always called her 'Rougey'!"

Vert shakes her head, "No. You always called her, Rouge. You two must have gotten _really_ close."

"She _was_ the only one that defended Rouge when she went crazy..." Blanc says.

Neptune nods, "Yeah. You should have seen them. Last week, they were about to copulate in the middle of my Basilicom! They're like total bitches in heat."

"You shut up!" Noire whines.

"W-Well everyone, we should try to enjoy the time we have here. You never know when we're going to be forced to fight again." Nepgear laughs nervously.

 _Poor Nepgear... always having to break up the CPUs arguments with her awkward subject changes._

"Yeah! We need to hurry up and get to those steamy bath scenes!" Neptune puts her hands on her hips.

As we walk in I remember something.

 _Oh! Before I get distracted, I should tell them about the aphrodisiacs in the b-_

"Hm?" I look at Nessui tugging on my dress.

"Are you feeling better, big sis?"

"OH! Y-Yeah! I feel so much better... and it's all thanks to you, Nessui." I tug on my collar.

We all walk into the building and we stop to admire the decorations.  
A staff member from the desk greets us and she shows us to our locker room.  
The locker room's floor is a dark red carpet and there are wooden lockers against the walls.  
Farther down the room is a door that you slide open to get to the bathing area.  
I went the extra mile and rented us the biggest bath in the whole Hot Springs.

I untie the laces of my boots and I kick them off.  
I untie the ribbons on my dress and I start to unbutton it.  
The dress falls to the floor and I step out of it.  
I unhook my bra and I slide off my panties.  
I wrap one of the guest towels around my neck, leaving my upper and lower half exposed.

"Rouge... how can you be so blunt?" Nepgear blushes.

I scratch my head, "Blunt?"

Blanc looks at me, "Your towel isn't covering anything... you just have it around your neck."

"Yeah, don't you have any dignity?" Uni gives me the evil eye.

I sigh, "You girls are too uptight. My life motto is 'don't think, just do.' Plus, I have a rockin' body, so I'm cool with being naked and showcasing it."

 _Just as planned... get naked first and enjoy the show. Hehehe..._

I stand there with my hands on my hips watching everyone strip.  
The only problem is, they're frozen and they're looking at me...  
...and they're not stripping.

"..."

I scratch my chin, "Um... aren't we gonna go take the bath... what are you all waiting for?"

Noire crosses her arms around her chest, " _YOU_ can't be in here when we get naked!"

I lean back, "W-Why not?!"

"Red Heart's a scary woman, Rouge! You're going to go mad if all of us beauties get naked!" Neptune shouts.

I sit down on the floor, "I'm... not... moving."

"You're forgetting that you're the only one naked. Meaning we could just leave at this very moment." Vert grins.

I stomp towards the door and I slide it open.  
I step into the bathing room and I cross my arms and pout.

 _Stupid girls... won't get naked for me... I'm the one that paid for this trip!_

I sit there pouting, until I realize...

 _If they won't give me their consent... then I can watch secretly... hahaha..._

I carefully get up, so I don't make too much noise.  
I press my back against the wall and I inch my way to the door.  
When I look into the locker room through the see through door I see Blanc.  
Only, Blanc is clad in her bra and panties...  
...and she's giving me the evil eye while raising her hammer.

"...H-H-Hi, Blanc... May I say, that is a pretty bra you got there... also your panties are really cute, I like the color. OK... I'm going to go sit down now...hehehe"

She doesn't say a word and I slowly go back to my little sitting area and I groan.

"So... bored..."

When I hear the door slide open, I see everyone with a towel covering their body.

 _Rats..._

We all walk to the bathing area.  
I sit down on the stool next to my sister.  
I soap up and a few minutes later Vert sits next to me.  
She removes her towel and she soaps herself up.

 _Damn the convenient soap bubble censorship._

She looks passed me and at Nessui, "Hey, Nessui. If you let me wash your back, I'll let you fondle me everyday."

I lean forward and look at her, "No, Vert! How many times do I have to tell you! Nessui is mine and mine alone!"

She sits back and soaps her arms, "Wow, Rouge. You've become very possessive lately..."

"That's because she's my little sister!" I yell.

"With the way your body's reacting, I think she's more than just a little sister..."

I look at my body and I see what she's talking about.  
I guess looking at Nessui's body being covered by nothing but soap got me a little... excited.

I cross my legs, "N-No... B-Blanc gave me this earlier!"

Blanc looks back at me, "Huh?! You pervert! Getting rock hard just from seeing me in my underwear!"

I whisper yell back to her, "Sh! Be quiet and just roll with it!"

Neptune and Nessui start laughing, "This is too good! So this is your true self, Rouge?"

I pick up my water collector and I pour the water down my skin, washing away the soap.

"I don't know what you're talking about... I just have no shame..." I hide my blushing face from Neptune.

The others rinse the soap off of their bodies and of course, I am the first one to get into the bath.  
I look up at everyone, who's still covering their bodies.  
Well, everyone except Neptune, who jumps right in with me.

"Come on guys. Let's stop giving Rouge a hard time and let's get down to business!" Neptune says before swimming towards me.

"Now, Rougey. Which do you like better? This form or..." She transforms.

"...this one?"

I try to not make it obvious that I'm scooting away from her, "I don't know what you're saying..."

Purple Heart laughs, "What? So do you not speak my language now?"

I open my mouth to protest, but I see something I know I shouldn't have.

I submerge myself into the water, "N-Neptune! Your... twins are floating!"

Neptune looks at her chest and she submerges herself into the water as well.

"S-Sorry..." She blushes.

I lean back onto one of the ends of the ends of the bath, "I-It's OK. B-But... I have something to ask you.

At this point, everyone's got into the bath.  
Of course, I didn't see any goody's because they're all being so reserving of their nudie bits.

I look at Purple Heart, "Neptune... I have something to ask you..."

Everyone looks over at us.

"Hm? What is it, Rougey?" Purple Heart swims over to me.

I transform and I cup my breasts, "Y-You grew a little bit in your goddess form... before your breasts were D-Cups and they went to E's..."

Purple Heart crosses her arms around her chest and blushes, "Y...Yes. What about it...?"

I swim closer to her and I start fidgeting, "I was wondering if you could tell me how you did it..."

Purple Heart uncrosses her arms and looks at me, "W-Well... I'm not sure how I did it..."

"Well, big sis always eats a lot of junk food and she lazes around. That probably earned her a little weight." Nepgear smiles.

Purple Heart then looks at Nepgear, "So, you're saying Rougey should do what I do?"

"Absolutely not!" Noire objects.

We all look at Noire who clears her throat.

"R-Rouge. You shouldn't pick up on Neptune's antics. If you want to grow then do it the natural way. Just try to put on a few pounds." Noire says.

"Oh my. Now you're giving her advice? You two make the ideal couple." Vert smirks.

"Indeed. Those two are going to hit it off sooner or later..." Blanc says.

Purple Heart swims to me and she presses herself against my arm, "Noire, if you want Rougey you're going to have to try harder..."

"!"

 _This feeling! Oh no!_

I look around and I see that everyone's blushing and breathing hard, myself included.  
Everyone's sweaty and they're fidgeting.  
I realize what's happening to us.  
It's not some magic spell.  
It's not some sickness.  
It's the aphrodisiacs.  
I wanted to tell them that the baths were laced with aphrodisiacs but I got distracted and I forgot...

"This feels... familiar..." Blanc wipes her forehead.

"W-What's happening?" Uni fans herself.

"Oh no..." Vert closes her eyes from the feeling.

"...What _is_ this feeling...?" Purple Heart moans.

"Ah... it's... the aphrodisiacs." I whimper.

"What...?" Nepgear looks at me.

"I wanted to tell you all earlier but it slipped my mind... there baths are... laced with aphrodisiacs..." I moan.

"Th-then we should get out..." Ram says.

I stop when I hear Nepgear stand up and scream, "KYAA! N-Neptune what's wrong?"

Purple Heart's standing behind Nepgear, fondling her breasts.

"I'm making sure my sister is growing. It is my job as a big sister..." Nepgear slurps.

 _The aphrodisiacs are kicking in...!_

 _"_ Everyone! We mustn't leave the Hot Springs while we're high on aphrodisiacs! We have to stay here until the drug fades." I say.

Purple Heart's smoothly running her hands along Nepgear's bosom.  
The girl moans and she becomes weak in the knees.  
They both sit in the bath with a large splash.  
Also... Gehaburn's getting a little excited too...

"Oh... I almost forgot, I have to check here too..." Purple Heart reaches down in the water.

A few seconds later, Nepgear jumps.

"Neptune! No! Once I get like this... I lose control..."

"I'm sorry... my body's... moving on it's own..." Purple Heart moans.

Purple Heart starts jacking Nepgear off.  
Nepgear's face is a mix of embarrassment and pure bliss.  
She leans back onto Purple Heart's chest and she lets Purple Heart give her a "sisterly" handjob.

I look over and I see Noire transform into Black Heart.  
She swims over to Uni and she kisses the girl.  
She caresses Uni and Black Heart's hand moves down and down and down.

"Kuh! Noire... I'm sensitive there..." Uni weeps.

Black Heart's other hand pinches Uni's nipple.  
She rubs her breasts on Uni's back and Uni squeaks.

"I have to make sure you're growing too, Uni..." She groans.

Blanc transforms into White Heart and holds Rom like a child.  
She sucks on Rom's chest and pulls she Rom closer to her.  
She massages Rom's other breasts with her hand.  
She nibbles on it and Rom gives a small whimper.

"I'll make sure you're healthy, Rom..." White Heart sighs.

Vert transforms into Green Heart and presses Ram up against her boobs.  
Under the water, she's playing with Ram's butt with one hand and she's fondling Ram's petite chest with the other.  
Ram wraps her arms around Vert instinctively and moans.

"You too, Ram~" She says.

I look over to Nessui, who's slowly swimming to me.

 _I must not be as effected because of Red Heart's personality... or was it the sexual torture...?_

Intuitively, I pull Nessui close to me.  
Our chest squish together.  
She looks me in the eyes.  
The eyes that I saw five months ago looking down on me in tears.

"Rougey..."

I press my lips against hers.  
She doesn't show a sign of shock.  
She places her hands on my shoulders and kisses back, passionately.  
I cup one of her supple breasts and I play with the nipple.  
She squirms and she reaches for my member.  
I feel her stroking me from under the water.

 _It feels like... she's experienced..._

She transforms and her accent disappears and she becomes more mature... like me...

"I can't wait... this will be my first time going all the way with you, Rougey." She moans.

Nepgear's sitting on the steps that lead to the bath with Purple Heart between her legs.  
Purple Heart is sandwiching Nepgear's dick between her boobs.  
A long trail of drool exits her mouth and floods her cleavage.  
She swirls her tongue around the tip and she jiggles her breasts up and down Nepgear's rod.

"Nep...tune...~"

"Oh my, Nep Jr... such a large size for such a young girl... "

Black Heart and Uni are gazing into each others eyes.  
Uni's sitting in Black Heart's lap, begging for her passion.  
Black Heart lightly tugs on Uni's nipples.  
Black Heart goes lower and she explores Uni's womanhood.  
Uni bites her lip and holds Black Heart's head down.

"Ah! Right there, Noire!~"

White Heart feeds on Rom's delicate peach.  
The small Rom looks like she's in a whole new world of pleasure.  
Rom locks her legs around White Heart's neck.  
White Heart consumes Rom's wet slit and Rom squirms.  
She moans in her high voice and grabs the edge of the bath.  
White Heart moves one hand down and she starts massaging her clit.

"...I feel funny Blanc..."

Ram's sucking on Green Heart's ample tits.  
Green Heart holds Ram close to her and she's blushing heavily.  
Green Heart plays with herself under the water and she kicks around causing small splashes.  
She's moaning and breathing hard, greatly displaying the feeling she's getting.

"Ooh... You're like a baby. " Green Heart strokes Ram's head.

Nessui's playing with my prick, seemingly fascinated by it.  
It reminds me of the first time we did something like this.  
She slowly but firmly soothes my erection and she gives me this cute gaze.

"Am I doing this right, Rougey? Does it feel good?"

"Just keep going, darling. You're doing it almost to good..." I throw my head back.

She inches closer to my dick and mouths it down.  
She bops her head up and down my shaft.  
I stretch my legs out to get the full feeling of her exceptional blowjob.  
Her erotic tongue stimulates my erection and she seems to get better and better at this as time passes by.  
I whimper from the luxurious feeling and I feel myself wanting to explode then and there.

"You're incredibly good at this...!" I moan.

Nepgear bucks her hips, "Neptune! I'm gonna cum!"

Purple Heart pops Nepgear's cock out of her mouth and she begins stroking Nepgear's length with her breasts.

"Come on, Nep Jr. Cum for me. " Purple Heart shakes her tits faster.

"Ahhh..."

She shakes them faster, making slight splashes in the bath.

"It's like my thing is being smothered by a bunch of softness...!" Nepgear moans.

"I want to taste your hot cum, Nep Jr..." Purple Heart licks her lips.

Nepgear shudders and bites her lip.  
She blows her load all over Purple Heart.  
Purple Heart's chest, face and hair is covered in Nepgear's seed.  
She licks off some of the cum.

"Mm. It has a rich taste to it. I guess you are healthy..." She smirks.

She straddles Nepgear, "But my other mouth needs a taste to be completely sure. "

Black Heart's laying on the ground with her legs in the bath as Uni eats her out.  
She's fondling her own breasts and she's moaning with no shame.

"That's it, Uni...!" She sobs.

She thrusts her hips, making Uni's oral all the more enjoyable.  
She pinches her nipples and lets out one of the sexiest moans I've ever heard come from her.

"Ahhh~!"

She licks her lips, "I'm going to cum, Uni...!"

She dips into the water before she climaxes.  
She grabs Uni's hand eagerly and she pulls her out of the bath onto the floor.  
She lays Uni down and she lifts her leg up, scissoring with her.

"Kyaa~!" Uni squeals.

"Blanc... I can feel something coming..." Rom says.

White Heart moves her head away from Rom's private parts.  
She hops onto the floor and pulls Rom out of the bath.  
White Heart pulls Rom on top of her.  
Rom starts playing with White Heart's small chest.  
She rolls White Heart's chest around in her small hand.

"Kiss me, Rom..." White Heart says.

Rom does as told and she moves to White Heart's mouth.  
They share a passionate kiss and White Heart plays the dominant role and fondles the small Rom.

"Uuh~" Rom moans.

Green Heart looks at Rom and White Heart and decides to do the same thing with Ram.

"Come on, Ram... " Green Heart pulls Ram out of the bath.

"Wha?" Green Heart places Ram on her butt.

"Are you ready?" Green Heart lifts Ram's leg up and looks at her.

"R-Ready for what, Vert?" Ram looks at the CPU in confusion.

"This..." Green Heart slams into Ram and the two girls start tribbing.

"Uwah~!" Ram moans.

I hear Nessui scream in pain.  
I look at where our bodies became one and I see a streak of blood running down her pussy.

"Little Rouge! Are you OK?" I stop myself from sliding inside of her deeper.

She places her hand on my chest, "I'm fine, Rougey... I want you to feel good..."

I nod and I start pummeling her from behind.

"Oh~!" She moans.

"Uh! You're wrapping around me so tightly~!"

"It feels so good, Rougey!" She moans wildly.

I grip her butt and I slam into her softly as to not induce anymore pain.  
She looks back at me and nods.

"...You can go faster... I think I'm ready..."

I don't hold back and I slam into her harder and faster than before.  
She throws her head back and moans louder.  
She lays down on the ground, leaving her butt up in air for me to thrust into.

"Nessui! You're so tight, it's insane!" I moan.

I place my hands on the ground beside her.  
I'm ravaging her like a beast and she's taking it well for her first time.

"AH~!"

Nepgear grabs onto Purple Heart's breasts as she penetrates her.  
Purple Heart's laying on her back while Nepgear is on top of her, thrusting in and out of her at a medium pace.  
Purple Heart throws her arms back and lets Nepgear ravage her.

"Keep going, Nep Jr! Make me cum! "

Nepgear lifts up Purple Heart's legs for leverage.

"Oh! It feels so much better this way~!" Purple Heart moans.

"Neptune! Your walls are hugging against me...!"

Nepgear lifts Purple Heart up, shocking her.  
Purple Heart holds onto Nepgear and moans loud.

"Have you... gotten stronger, Nep Jr?"

"Aw... you're making me blush, Neptune...!"

"You're doing _a_ _lot_ more than making me blush, Nep Jr..."

"Ah~! Yes~!" Uni moans.

"Uni! That feels good~!" Black Heart moans.

Black Heart and Uni are scissoring, the sound of their wet flesh smacking fills the bathhouse.  
Black Heart's breasts jiggle slightly as she slams her pussy into her little sister's.  
Uni sobs in ecstasy and bliss.  
She puts a lot of effort into her thrusts and it drives Black Heart crazy.

"Uni, I'm going to...!" Black Heart admits.

"Aah~!"

White Heart has Rom sitting on her lap with her legs wide open.  
White Heart licks her fingers and she massage's Rom's wetness.  
Rom squirms in White Heart's lap.

"Here we go, Rom~!"

White Heart starts furiously rubbing Rom, making the girl moan loudly.  
Rom recoils and she starts squirting.

"Ah... So you're healthy down there..." White Heart grins.

"B-Blanc..." Rom whimpers.

"V-Vert! It feels funny...!" Ram moans.

"My, you should enjoy it, Ram... I know I am..." Green Heart smirks.

Vert pounds her pussy into Ram's.  
The youngest sister moans and tears of pleasure form in her eyes.  
Ram lays there on the ground in bliss as Green Heart swiftly slams her pussy into Ram.  
Green Heart makes erotic faces as Ram and her juices mix.

"Ahn~!"

I thrust into Nessui faster and faster.

"Oh gosh, Rouge...!" She moans.

"Nessui! I'm gonna cum... your first...!"

" **AHN~!** " She wraps her legs around me.

I release my seed inside of her and she arches her back.  
Her walls clamp down on me and I groan in pleasure.  
She pulls me out of her and her pussy starts leaking cum.

"Ha..." I sigh.

"Wow. That was incredible, Rougey..." Nessui smiles.

"Neptune!"

"Cum inside my pussy, Nep Jr! " Purple Heart moans.

Nepgear thrusts deep inside of her older sister.  
She shoots her semen deep in Purple Heart and collapses.  
Purple Heart arches her back and she cums as well, spraying her discharge from her pussy.

"Ah... Nep...tune..." Nepgear lays on top of Purple Heart.

Rom squeaks as she cums from White Heart playing with her.  
Rom falls forward into White Heart's chest.  
White Heart embraces her sister who eventually falls asleep from the exhaustion.

White Heart looks at her sleeping sister and smiles.

"Vert... Something's coming out of me...!" Ram moans.

Green Heart slams her crotch into Ram's one last time and the two girls squirt profusely.

"F-Fantastic... "

Green Heart lays down next to Ram and puts her arm around her.  
The two are breathing heavily and are sweating like crazy.

Then again, everyone's sweating like crazy.  
Nessui holds me close to her breasts and we all cuddle.

 **Later...**

I open my eyes and I yawn.

 _Hm? Did my bed get bigger?_

I look to my right and I see Nessui, Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram and Vert naked in the bed.  
They're all looking at a wall and clutching the covers close to their bodies.

"..."

I decide to break the silence, "Did we all...?"

"Yep." They all say in sync.

I turn to look at the wall and I clutch the sheets as well.

"Let's never speak of this... to anyone..." I say.

"It's too late... someone took a picture of us and each of our shares skyrocketed..." Noire says.

"Oh..."

"..."

"We don't talk about this orgy ever again, OK?"

"OK." They all reply.

* * *

 **Next time - I'm a little rusty so please take care of me, Noire my goddess!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS-**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	23. Keep Me Motivated, Noire!

**Last Chapter - The CPUs got high on aphrodisiacs and... well... you know.**

 **Whoa! Hold it! Vastdimension Rouge is ending soon?**

 **Well it's OK. A month after Vastdimension Rouge ends, Ultra Dimension Rouge Victory will be released! (Sometime in February 2017.)**

 **Approximate Time Until Vastdimension Ends: 5 days. (I'll miss this series)**

 **Welcome to the Author's Corner...**  
 **Someone asked, "What are the relationships between Rouge and the Characters?"**  
 **Here you go...**

 **Neptune; has major feelings for Rouge. Doesn't show her true feelings but fools around with her frequently.**  
 **Noire; has major feelings for Rouge. Doesn't show her true feelings due to her tsundere trope, but occasionally will.**  
 **Blanc; has major feelings for Rouge. Is mostly quiet and conservative about them.**  
 **Vert; has medium feelings for Rouge. Doesn't show her true feelings but teases Rouge frequently.  
** **Nessui; has major feelings for Rouge. Displays them as a sister-love but will occasionally show romantic interest.**  
 **Nepgear; has major feelings for Rouge. Shows them frequently by accident.**  
 **Uni; has medium feelings for Rouge. Doesn't show her true feelings due to her tsundere trope, but occasionally will.**  
 **Rom; has minor feelings for Rouge. More of a big sister love than anything.**  
 **Ram; has minor feelings for Rouge. More of a big sister love than anything.**

 **I hope this cleared up your confusion, anonymous.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

"Savoire... I love you and everything but, this is getting ridiculous..." I sigh as the girl sleeps on the table.

"Calm down, Rougey. Maybe Savoire's tired from yellin at us..." Nessui says.

 _Right. When we came home from the Hot Springs, Nessui told Savoire about everything that happened there. She obviously was livid and she yelled at us for 2 hours straight. A new record. Maybe I'm on par with Neptune now..._

Savoir rubs her eyes and groans, "...Stop waking me up. I'm tired, you two..."

I snap, "B-But you're the one who called us!"

She perks up, "Oh yeah! You're right. I did, didn't I? Well both me and Planeptune's Oracle, Histoire have come to an agreement that Neptune's laziness has been rubbing off on you, Rouge."

"No it hasn't..." I grunt.

"Savoire's got a point, Rougey. Ya haven't been in the workroom for the past two months. I've been doin ya work for ya." Nessui shows me the completed paperwork.

"Uh-! W-Well... you might be onto something... so why did you call us here?" I scratch my head.

Savoire hops off the table, "Histoire and I have decided to take our CPUs out of the Basilicom and out working their bodies... you two have gained a lot of weight in these five months."

"I have?!" Nessui checks herself out.

"I-It's all going to the right places, though!" I blush.

She halts us, "You, Nessui and Planeptune's CPUs are all going on a business trip."

I groan louder, "Savoire? Are you stupid? If you put all four of us out there, we'd just crash at Blanc's or Vert's or Noire's."

"That's why I've assigned you all a supervisor." Savoire smiles proudly.

Nessui looks at her, "...Supervisor?"

"Yohoho, Rougey!" Neptune cheers as the door flies open.

Nepgear gasps, "Neptune! Don't go around kicking on people's doors like that...!"

I look back at Savoire, "They're... supervising themselves...?"

"Gosh, Neptune! Control yourself!" I hear Noire say from the hallway.

She steps in, "S-Sorry about that, Savoire."

"No, no. I should be the one apologizing for leaving you with these four." Savoire smiles.

"Y-You faker! Where did that sleepy tone in your voice go, Savoire?!" I point the accusing finger at her.

"Rouge! Cut the crap. We're heading out right away.." Noire shouts.

"...Yes, ma'am..." I follow behind Noire.

I look back at Savoire, who's smiling and waving, "Bye, Nessui. Bye, Rouge."

I point at Savoire and whisper, "When I get back I'll snap your little neck, you black-hearted witch...!"

"Rouge! Come on! ...No wonder Savoire asked for my help." Noire says.

I groan and I catch up with everyone.  
We exit the Basilicom and Noire's ahead of us, looking into a map.  
Nepgear and Nessui seemed to have no problem staying in line.  
However, Neptune and I weren't blessed with attention spans as long as their's.  
All throughout the walk, we either teased Noire, got lost from the group or got lost from the group while teasing Noire.

Noire sits on a boulder and sighs deeply, "This is harder than I thought... you two _never_ run out of energy..."

I sit next to her and I whisper, "There's a super duper cool girl that can replenish that lost energy if a special someone dropped their skirt for her..."

"No, Rouge. We aren't going to do that kind of thing here..." Noire pushes me away.

"Now... if I'm correct we should be close to this plant Savoire wants us to nab." Noire gets up and looks back into her map.

She hums and she starts walking off again.  
Neptune and I rush up behind her before we get lost again.  
Noire's not exactly the best when it comes to playing the leader.  
She'll take a lot of turns and she won't notify the rest of the group about anything such as, "Watch out for that pile of dog doo over there".  
I learned this the hard way.  
As I clean under my boot, Neptune nods at me.  
She'll also occasionally walk faster than we can keep up and she won't even check on anyone.

"Noire my goddess? Can you protect me if something goes wrong? I haven't been on a quest in a while... I'm kinda rusty..." I look at our eerie surroundings.

"It's only been five months. I'm sure you can still dish out beatings like you used to." Noire hums.

"You say that now. Don't blame me if one of you get kidnapped or ambushed and I won't be able to protect you..."

Nessui turns back to me, "Hey, Rougey. I'm startin to think this 'quest' was a ruse from Savoire to get us out of the Basilicom..."

"What makes you say that?" Nepgear asks.

"We've been walkin for almost two hours. We haven't found a thing." Nessui sighs.

What she's saying actually sounds right, "Damn. Savoire's evil."

Noire suddenly stops and we all bump into each other.

I rub the back of my head, "You know, Noire... a leader needs to communicate with her team..."

"Oh hush, Rouge."

Noire turns to us, "Don't say things like that. Even if it were a trick, we'd have to exterminate the monsters on the way, so we're killing two birds with one stone."

Noire's "I-Am-Perfect" mode activates, "I mean it _is_ our responsibility as CPUs, right?"

Neptune and I groan in annoyance.  
All of a sudden, I feel a high leveled power.  
A chill runs up my spine and I look at where the power's coming from.  
Noire.

"Neptune... is it me or is Noire glowing...?" I look at her.

"She's definitely glowing. I think she's become 'Perfect Noire'...!"

Noire sighs and she starts walking again.  
We follow behind her and we decide to keep our aggrivating antics at a minimum so we could finish this quest faster.  
Neptune and I bump fists at our perfect plan for after the quest.

"Our Oracles will congratulate us on our quest. Then we play a bunch of video games, right?" I whisper.

"Yep. Video games." Neptune nods.

Neptune and I giggle at our genius idea.  
Until we're interrupted by Noire.

"You four, come here." Noire says, crouching behind a bush.

We walk over to Noire and she points over the bush.

"Just like I said. The plant's right there and guarding it are some 'devastating' monsters. I knew I couldn't be wrong." She grins.

"Wow, Noire. Your ego's bigger than usual today." Neptune chuckles.

"Be quiet, Neptune." Noire turns to Neptune.

Nepgear looks over the bush, "So what's the plan, Noire?"

Nessui looks over, "...They're so many of them..."

I wield my wooden sword, "That's obvious! We beat them up!"

"..."

"..."

"...but Noire can go do it while we wait here and catch up on things." I sigh.

"As if!" She shouts.

One of the monsters peeks over the bush and starts staring down at us.

"...Rouge, you're the only one with your weapon out. Attack it..." Noire grunts.

"R-Right! Alright, you big ugly beast! I'll send you back to where you came from!" I point my sword in the direction of the monster.

"Rouge Slash!" I swing my sword and it connects with the monster.

It doesn't writhe in pain or die or anything.  
It just stands there and blinks at me.  
I swing my sword at the monster again.  
Again, nothing happens.  
The monster just stands there.  
I start swinging my sword furiously, hoping for a change in reaction  
Still the same reaction.

"Noire... are these monsters fake or is my sword broken...? I look at hear.

She swallows, "I don't understand... these monsters should be able to take dama-"

"..."

I look at everyone and their eyes widen.

"W-What?" I scratch my head.

"I'll go help!" Neptune cheers.

She runs to my side and slashes the monster but she gets the same reaction too.

"...don't tell me..."

"Yep. You guys have become so lazy that your levels reverted back to 1." Nessui nods grimly.

I gasp, "WHAT?! THE LEVELS CAN GO _DOWN_?!"

"Couldn't you have told me that before I tried to save Rouge?! ...Waaah!" Neptune and I start running away as the monster chases us.

Noire turns to Nessui and Nepgear.

She clears her throat and they all huddle up, "OK. We have to save your sisters. You both know what to do."

A few seconds later, Noire, Nepgear and Nessui rush from the bushes and they start attacking the waves of monsters guarding the plant.

"What's going on, Neptune?!" I look at her.

"They're fighting to protect us! You know what that means, don't you?" Neptune looks back at me.

We both nod at each other, "XP LEECHING!"

Noire, Nessui and Nepgear put their best foot forward and swiftly take down the monsters one by one.  
Neptune and I sit back playing the role of cheerleaders.  
The monsters all rush in but Noire, Nessui and Nepgear defeat them with ease.

Noire wipes her brow, "I know they were very weak, but damn were there a lot..."

Nepgear sticks her sword into the ground and breathes hard, "Y-Yeah... I'm so tired..."

Nessui sits on her butt and sighs, "At least it's all over now."

"Woohoo!" Neptune cheers.

I look at Neptune and I jump around, "Guess what, Neptune?"

"What, Rouge?"

"I leveled up!"

"So did I!"

"I'm still leveling up!"

"So am I!"

We both laugh heartily and our laughs echo throughout the forest.  
We walk over to Noire, Nessui and Nepgear who look at us.

"W-We have something for you all." I rub my neck.

"Yeah. We weren't very useful. It's the least we could do." Neptune hands the girl a drink.

"Weren't useful? Did you hear our cheerleading, Neptune?"

"Oh! You're right! We were totally awesome...!"

We both start laughing again.

"Nep Bull?" Noire reads the label.

"Just drink it. It's sprinkled with my love and Neptune's science." I cheer.

"Good looks, Rougey & Nepty!" Nessui pops the cap off.

"Thank you." Nepgear smiles.

"Th...Thanks..." Noire blushes.

Nessui, Nepgear and Noire all drink their Nep Bulls.

"...This tastes terrible." Noire gags.

Nessui sobs, "That drink makes my tummy feel bad..."

Neptune lowers her head in shame, "It can't be... right?"

"Y-You tried so that's all that matters, Neptune." Nepgear pats her sister's back.

Noire walks over to the plant.

"Good work, Nepgear and Nessui." She crouches down.

She turns to Neptune and I, "However, you two did nothing but drive me mad this whole quest..."

"Aw, don't be like that Noire." Neptune sighs.

"I'm sorry, Noire. I'll make it up to you, orally... I mean honestly."

"Not interested, Rouge..." She tugs the plant

When she tugs the plant, the ground starts rumbling.  
It's almost as if the plant had roots the size of the ground.  
I lose my balance and fall back.  
Noire jumps back from the plant and a giant Plant Monster emerges from the ground.

"Savoire wants us to get her a pet?" I scratch my head.

"If we beat the monster, we can sever the plant from its head!" Noire readies herself.

Nessui and Nepgear do the same.

"Hm... I feel locked from my power..." Nessui says.

"Yeah. I can't feel my power in me." Nepgear adds.

"Hm? Why?"

When Noire looks down, the monster's tentacles grab the three girls and hangs them high in the air.

"Aah!" They scream.

"How come it didn't come for us?" I look at Neptune.

"I can't move, y'all!" Nessui cries.

Noire looks at the drink in her hand, "Hm?... This is why! This stupid drink expired two years ago!"

"Two years ago? What the red?"

"Oh man, Rougey! We really screwed up this time. Come on, let's save them." Neptune looks at me.

I place my hand in front of Neptune, stopping her, "Wait, Neptune. We can't save them yet..."

"What? Why not?"

"Because... we're getting close to the tentacles scene..." I moan.

"T-True! We cant't cut the reader off without fanservice to wake him/her up!"

I nod, "Yeah! Wake up reader, there's fanservice to be had!"

"N-Nooooo!" Nepgear cries.

"I'm not subjecting myself to that! There's going to be _no_ fanservice!"

Just as she says that, a tentacle slips into Noire's panties and she shrieks.  
Two more wrap themselves around Noire's breasts.

Noire cringes, "Ugh... it's all slimy..."

A tentacle slides under Nepgear's jacket-dress and the girl moans.  
Her hands tense and she starts drooling.  
Another one plays with her slit.

"Aah..." Nepgear moans guiltily.

I glance over at Nessui, who seems to be enjoying herself.  
She's giggling and she's not strained at all.  
I guess my perverted outlook on things has found its way to Nessui's personality.  
A tentacle takes off her scarf and slips inside her cleavage.  
Three more do the same and she's still having a blast.  
A tentacle goes under her skirt and starts feeling up on her butt.  
She purrs, but she's still smiling and giggling.

"Hahaha! Rougey this is nothing compared to you!"

Neptune glances at me, "Wow, Rougey. Looks like you've turned your little sister into a mega-pervert."

"Don't you remember three chapters ago?! Nepgear was talking all philosophically when describing Vert's tits...!" I exclaim.

"Wh-Whatever! If you're not going to do something, I will!" Neptune huffs.

She steps in front of me and yells, "Hey, you pervy monster!"

She sits on the ground seductively and moans.  
She slightly flips her skirt up from the side.  
She blows kisses and makes a bunch of faces but it seems nothing's changing.  
The monster just molests the girls more intensely than before.

I snicker, "Nice job, princess."

Neptune grunts, "You aren't doing anything! It's just that my womanly pride's been hurt..."

"Well... my womanly pride's in danger too, y'know!" Noire groans.

I look back at Noire and I see the tentacles popping her breasts out of their holders.  
Another tentacle wraps itself around her legs and spreads them wide for our view.  
Then one goes down and pulls her panties down.  
Another one unzips Nessui's top and starts wrapping around her nipples.  
Another one moves Nepgear's panties aside and starts playing her clit.

"..."

I clench my fist, "...No one..."

Neptune jumps back, "Uh... Rouge?"

I instinctively transform, "...NO ONE TOUCHES 'THERE' BUT ME!"

I draw my sword and I fly to the tentacles.  
One by one, I slash them down, swearing and grunting.  
Violently, I sever the tentacles until they're nothing but strands.  
Neptune and the others watch in awe.

I catch all three of them and I place them on the ground.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused you. Are you all OK? I can't stand to see my darlings being touched like that..." I bow.

Noire blushes and flips her hair, "You don't have to apologize like that... Gosh you become so motherly when you've transformed."

Nessui cheers, "Phew. I almost got my peach destroyed. Thanks, Rougey!"

Nepgear, "I'm fine. Thank you, Rouge."

I glance at Neptune, "I know your womanly pride was hurt. Are you OK too, sweetheart?"

Neptune nods, "Yep. Nothing wrong here."

A tentacle comes crashing down and pounds me into the ground.  
My lower half is stuck inside the ground and I can't seem to move, no matter how hard I try.

I cough, "Well. I must put my faith in you four. I'm so sorry I can't help."

Neptune, Nessui, Noire and Nepgear transform.

"You've done your part, Rouge." Black Heart smiles.

I stare at them, astonished, "Wow. I haven't seen you all transformed in a minute. How do you feel?"

"Thanks to you knocking him around, I feel fine." Nepgear smiles.

"Hm. I wonder at what point since he captured us were we able to transform." Nessui crackles her knuckles.

"That doesn't matter. What I'm sure about is how badly we'll have to beat this thing down for defiling my purity."

Purple Heart chuckles, "I feel as Rouge has already defiled our purity. You sit back, Rougey. We'll finish this."

Nepgear shoots a blast at the monster and burns a hole through its body.  
Nessui flies to the monster and starts punching it repeatedly.  
She then flies up and hammers it from above.

Black and Purple Heart fly together and combine an attack.

They both shout, "Take this!"

They combine a slash and an X shape projectile fires from the attack.  
It collides with the monster and it bursts into pieces.  
All the trees behind it are swept away with the attack.

Nessui flies to me and gives a soul-shattering punch to the ground.  
I can feel the ground rumble and half a breath later, I'm free from the ground's restriction.

I grin, "Thank you, dear."

 **Later...**

We all settle into Aurora's Basilicom.  
I expected Savoire to greet us at the door since we made a ruckus as we were walking in, but there is no sign of her.  
I glance around the room, she's nowhere to be found.  
Everyone goes upstairs and of course, we find her sleeping on the table.  
I slam my foot on the table and she yelps.

"EEK!"

"Yo, Savoire. We're back."

Noire steps up and hands her the plant, "Here you go."

Savoire gives me the evil eye, "...How was, Rouge?"

Noire flips her hair, "Ugh. Let me tell you! R-"

As I'm preparing for my punishment, Noire looks at me and stops talking.

"..."

"Well?" Savoire glances back at Noire.

Noire clears her throat, "Rouge was well behaved. She completed your task and in the end, she proved me wrong. I really appreciate it."

I lighten up and I hug Noire, "Oh thank you, Noire!"

Initially she looks like she wants to push me off or dismiss my hug, but she wraps her arms around me.

"N-No problem, Rouge."

* * *

 **Next time - Aah! We're getting cut?!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS- (Note; they probably won't appear in this story but the sequel)**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	24. Four Girls Who Became Idols!

**Last Chapter - Noire took everyone out to motivate them again!**

 **Whoa! Hold it! Vastdimension Rouge is ending soon?**

 **Well it's OK. A month after Vastdimension Rouge ends, Ultra Dimension Rouge Victory will be released! (Sometime in February 2017.)**

 **Approximate Time Until Vastdimension Ends: 3 days. (I'll miss this series)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

I look at Savoire and Nessui, "I've brought you all here to discuss an important matter."

 _This is exciting! This first time I know something the others don't!_

"Our Share Crystal has dimmed!"

Nessui sips her tea, "We already knew that, Rougey"

I groan, "What?!"

Savoire gets up from the table, "While you were locked in your room vlogging, we found out."

I slam my head into the table, "Why am I always the last to find things out?"

"Maybe it's because you lack motivation ever since you left Aurora." Savoire groans.

I glance at her, "What do you mean by that?"

She huffs, "Ever since you left Aurora, you've lost your spunk. I remember when you were young, you were always eager to work. Oh, where did my little Rouge go?"

Nessui giggles, "Ya sound like a grandma, Savoire!"

I get up from the table as well, "Well it shouldn't be that bad. We're probably all suffering."

Savoire shakes her head, "Lastation's crystal is so bright, I almost went blind."

"No way! Noire's?! We gotta sabotage her. Nessui, get the camera and the marker."

Nessui runs off, "OK, big sis!"

"No. Get back here, Nessui." Savoire grunts.

"I'm going to show you what's going to happen to our crystal if we don't do anything." Savoire says.

I jump, "What's _going_ to happen? Nothing can be worst than _this_!"

 **Later...**

I step out of the room, feeling as if I'd just learned of a new drug, "My Red, Neptune. Where _is_ the Share Crystal?"

"This is an example of a mistake that I need to remember not to make." Vert crosses her arms.

"I don't want mine to get that dim." Blanc says.

"This makes me feel much better." I smile.

"Not me." Blanc says.

"Aw... you guys are mean..." Neptune sobs.

Later, Neptune takes us into her Basilicom's office.  
She places different types of snacks in front of us and turns on the TV.  
I take a seat and I take a few bites from the bread.

"Let the Share Recovery Meeting begin!" She cheers.

Vert clears her throat, "Well then, I would like to begin by sharing my plan."

"Ooh. This sounds important." I put the bread down and glance at Vert.

"You three, what do you think most of Gamindustri's people seek for amusement?"

"That's a tough one." I sigh.

"Yeah..."

"Amusement parks?" I say.

Vert shakes her head.

"Manga?" Neptune says.

"Nope." Vert smiles.

I look at Neptune, "Neptune, we gotta think harder..."

"...Games, right?" Blanc says.

Vert nods, "That is correct, games."

"All four of us should join forces and make a new console."

The topic catches my interest, "Ooh. A LoPlaAunBox Console?"

"A new...console?"

"I think making something fun like a game could bring in shares." She cheers.

"Although, in all honesty, because I play online games too much, it led to the decline in Leanbox shares."

I jump, "W-Well... then that's out of the question."

Neptune turns to Blanc, "What about you, Blanc? Got any ideas?"

Vert and I glance at Blanc.  
Blanc lowers her head and sighs.

"There are other forms of entertainment like literature..."

I perk up, "Ooh! Ya! Ya! I love reading books!"

Blanc continues, "If the four of us formed a writing circle..."

"Wait! I need to confirm before we continue... the reason for declines of shares in Lowee..." Neptune eyes widen.

Blanc turns away in shame.

I slam my head on the table and groan, "Ugh... Noire has won, hasn't she?"

Neptune shrugs, "I mean, I guess the four of could combine our powers and write a novel but... the novel you wrote didn't sell at all initially. Even if all four of us helped you, nothing would change."

I look up in amusement, "Oh damn, Neptune. You violatin'."

Vert bonks me on the head, "Don't talk like that."

"It's probably best... for your country that you give up on wri-."

"Shut up!" Blanc exclaims.

"Well then, tell us! What _brilliant_ plans do you have in mind, Neptune?" Blanc grunts.

Neptune narrows her eyes, "Well..."

We all look at the TV and 5pb is singing one of her songs.

Neptune's eyes widen, "That's it! We need to become idols! If you're a girl than you must've dreamed of being an idol at least once! We'll sing, we'll dance and we'll become super popular!"

I shriek, "N-No! I'm super shy! I can't dance too!"

Vert pats my head, "It's OK, Rougey. _Neptune's_ going to help you."

"Ah! Why me only?!"

 **Later...**

Neptune grins, "OK. I got Histoire to be our producer. First, in order to become idols, we have to train our bodies."

I look at her, "Our bodies? My body's fine. I workout frequently."

"You may be well built, Rouge. But, you'll need the stamina! I mean by doing endurance training!" Neptune cheers.

Blanc nods and walks over to Neptune.

Vert and I sob, "B-But, Neptune. Vert and I can't do that."

Neptune puts her hands on her hips, "Huh? Why not?"

Vert squishes her chest, "Rouge and my breasts are too big and they'll get in the way..."

Blanc looks annoyed and narrows her eyes.

Neptune jumps, "Ah...! I guess... that makes sense. Whatever, we don't _ALL_ need stamina, right?"

 **Later...**

Neptune smiles, "OK! Training didn't workout too well, but next is dancing!"

I look at her, "Dancing?! Oh no. I'm terrible at dancing..."

"Rouge. You can't keep belittling yourself. I'm sure you'll do fine!" Neptune cheers.

Blanc and Vert nod and walk over to Neptune.

Vert clasps her hands together, "Show us what you can do, Rougey."

They play some music and I try dancing to it to the best of my ability.  
It's not that I dance inappropriately to what's being played.  
It's more that I can't stay on rhythm and I'll get dizzy.  
As predicted, a few seconds into the song I feel dizzy and I trip, landing on my back.

"Agh...!" I rub the back of my head.

"Rougey, you're dancing is great! You just need to improve the rhythm and you'll be fine." Vert smiles.

"That's the problem... my body likes it rough... no innuendo intended. So it will dance as fast as it likes until I go dizzy."

"Well, we can play fast music. That way, you can dance and your mind won't get dizzy since you're dancing to your mind's consent." Vert says.

"Y-Yeah. Now let's take it from the top, ladies." Neptune rushes back to the radio.

 **Even later...**

Neptune smirks, "OK! Dancing was a success! Next is vocal power!"

I look at her, "Singing?! Finally, something I can do! I sing all the time."

"Rouge. You can't keep belittling yourself. I'm sure you- Oh! You said you _can_ sing!"

We all walk over to the microphones.  
We each practice individually and then as a group.  
Surprisingly, Vert, Blanc and Neptune can sing perfectly fine.

"That was great! How about we take a break?" Neptune smiles.

I raise my hand.

"Yes, Rouge?"

"Yo, Neptune. I can spit that super hot fire tho. Can I do that in our songs?"

"..."

Neptune gives me a confused look, "Uh?"

Vert bonks me on the head again, "I told you to stop talking like that."

 **Even later than even later...**

I look as they put up a poster of our idol group on a wall.  
Everything's been going awesome since we started this group.  
We trained our butts off and damn, did we look good doing it.  
Since we _ARE_ world leaders, it didn't take long for us to get noticed.  
As a part of what we've done, we took gravure photo-shoots.  
Vert excelled in that because's she's got huge knockers.  
People really eat up those knockers...  
We also found out Blanc's really good at acting.  
She's starred roles and became a popular child actor.  
Lowee's earned her support.  
Since this is my narration, Vert can't yell at me so I can talk all slangy.  
Ahem.  
Me, well I've been going to local rap battles and I've been winning some.  
My record is 12 - 0.  
No one can spit bars as fresh as mine.  
I've also started a lot of beef with people.  
I've become a controversial topic in music... hehe.  
Neptune, too.  
She's been... around.

Nepgear hands me some tea, "Thanks, Nepgear."

Neptune lays down onto her beanbag, "Next, let's debut with a bang! We'll rock our CD Release Concert."

I lay down next to her, "Word."

"Well, about that... this is hard to say but... we want to quit being idols."

Neptune jumps, "What? Why?! We haven't even got to sing or dance yet!"

I spring to my feet, "What the Red, guys? We still got a long way to go!"

"We want to continue doing this, but we can't neglect our countries problems anymore..." Vert crosses her arms.

"Other than gaining faith, we CPUs still have many things to do." Blanc says.

She places her cup down. "...And we've done enough to regain faith."

"I didn't think our band Neptunia Saga would disband so soon, but..."

Blanc jumps, "Huh? Neptunia... Saga?"

Vert puts her hands on her hips, "That sounds a lot like Afilia Saga."

"I want to hold a live concert at least once..." Neptune says.

"Yeah. You two watch, we'll try our best as a duo!" I give them a thumbs up.

Neptune and I spent hours and hours handing out posters.  
Neptune and I spent hours and hours dancing.  
Neptune and I spent hours and hours singing.  
Neptune and I spent hours and hours as goddesses doing their best.  
Well, idols doing their best.

 **The Day of the Concert...**

It was raining.  
Neptune and I stood on the stage in the rain, waiting.  
Hundreds of our posters were dropped onto the wet ground.  
The only ones who showed up were Nepgear, Nessui, Savoire and Histoire.  
I look at Neptune who has tears in her eyes and looks broken.

 _Neptune really wanted this to be successful..._

"Rouge..."

I glance at her, "Y-Yeah?"

She lowers her head, "...thank you for sticking by with me until the end."

"No problem." I smile and I wrap my arm around her waist.

A girl with an umbrella walks to the front.  
I recognize the girl as the girl Neptune helped.  
She lost her balloon in a tree and she was crying.  
Neptune got it back.  
That was really nice of her...

I rest a hand on her shoulder, "Neptune. Even if the turnout isn't what we expected. We're idols. Whether it be one or one thousand... we give it our all."

I see the tears form in her eyes and she nods.  
We sing with all our heart.  
Dancing in the rain.  
Singing in the rain.  
I have to admit, part of me was relieved from the small turnout due to my stage fright.  
We'll sing and dance and we'll give it our all.  
More and more people started appearing in the crowd.  
I could feel my heart burst with joy because Neptune's mood raised.  
Nessui films the whole thing on the camera Nepgear got me.  
Neptune and I look to our sides.  
We see Vert and Blanc in the mood, dancing and singing with us.  
I nod at Neptune and she smiles, shedding tears of joy.  
We were being streamed and even when I thought the venue was too full, more and more people started coming.  
As we approach the end of the song, we all transform into our goddess forms and we strike a pose with the last note.  
Just like we practiced.  
We're breathing heavily and the crowd is going nuts.

 _This was fun. I enjoyed myself._

I move the mic away from my mouth, "Guys... on that spin jump I twisted my ankle... one of you needs to carry me home."

* * *

 **Next time - Uni can be useful, too!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS- (Note; they probably won't appear in this story but the sequel)**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	25. Uni-chan! Mustard Versus Ketchup!

**Last Chapter - Rouge and co. became idols!**

 **Whoa! Hold it! Vastdimension Rouge is ending soon?**

 **Well it's OK. A month after Vastdimension Rouge ends, Ultra Dimension Rouge Victory will be released! (Sometime in February 2017.)**

 **Here's the chapter that was supposed to be posted earlier today. (1/8/17)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

"Uh, Uni, is this really OK?" Nepgear asks.

"Y-Yeah... we should probably go back." Nessui says.

"Why're you saying that now?! We're not leaving until I've show, Noire!" Uni grunts.

I groan, "Oh boy... she really _is_ Noire's sister..."

I don't know where Uni took us, but we're in some dark cave.  
The only thing illuminating it are these crystals hanging on the walls.

Noire told Uni that she has business to do.  
Noire then asked Uni to house sit.  
Uni offered to do Noire's job for her but she made her stay back since she hasn't perfected her transformation.  
She specifically told us not to do anything and go off on our own.  
But y'know Uni, she's stubborn like Noire.  
Also, me and Neptune were here. So we could protect the girls if something went wrong.

"Whatever, something so simple shouldn't be too back breaking."

"Also like all those books say, you can do anything if you put your mind to it." Neptune says.

"Preach."

We keep following behind Uni until Neptune spots a big red button.

 _Oh how classic._

Neptune and Nessui immediately run towards the button.

"I wanna press it, Rougey!" Nessui cheers.

"Yeah... it must be pressed..." Neptune enters a trance.

"No! Nessui! Don't touch that!" I shout.

"Yeah! That button looks suspicious, big sis! You seriously should not touch that...!" Nepgear yells.

"Too late." Neptune and Nessui both touch the buttons.

Nepgear and I shriek.

"..."

Nepgear and I sigh in relief.

"Now get away, you tw-"

The floor beneath them collapses.  
Nepgear and I run to our sisters' side and grab their hands before they can fall.

"Rougey! You gotta let me go...!" Nessui shouts.

"Let go, Nep Jr.! At this rate you're going to fall t-'"

"I'm not letting go! If you're gone, then I'll..." Nepgear cries.

I sigh, "Nessui, I've carried Vert. This is light work. Then again, are Vert's breasts smaller than your's...?"

I realize that she actually might fall, "Hang on, Nessui! I'll never let go!"

Uni groans, "What is with the mood? I can't keep up with you four..."

Nepgear and I can't pull our sisters up.  
Uni comes behind us and wraps her arms around Nepgear and I and pulls all four of us with ease.  
Neptune and Nessui steps onto the surface.

"Aah! That was close! I would've been gone if you weren't here, Nepgear!" Neptune hugs her sister.

"Thank you, Rougey! I love ya times a billion now!" Nessui buries her face in my chest.

"Goodness, Neptune..." Nepgear blushes.

I pat her head, "Aw, I never realized how cute you are, Nessui."

I glance at Uni, "I've said it before and I'll say it again. You're amazing, Uni! Your super strength is totally cool!"

Uni pouts and crosses her arms, "Hmph! Yet Noire treats me like a child no matter how helpful I get...!"

Neptune gets up, "Yeah, Noire can be strict. But she depends on your greatly, Uni. That's the whole reason she strives to be perfect."

"Huh?" Uni glances at Neptune.

"Well take it this way. Most families prefer mustard on a hotdog, right Uni?"

"Huh? Don't ask me..."

"However, your family uses ketchup, right?"

"No, we use mustard as well."

"Huh? You... don't use ketchup? Do you... hate it?"

"Eh? Well... it's not like I hate it..."

"So ketchup is fine too?" Neptune intensifies.

"Heh? Y-Yeah, so then what?" Uni jumps.

"It's something like that, Uni! You get it now?" Neptune grins.

Uni sighs, "N-No! Not at all!"

"Let me explain, Uni." I step in.

"O-OK..."

"You know how people prefer natural animals as pets, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess."

"However, you prefer exotic animals as pets, right?"

"No... I always liked dogs."

"Huh? You don't like exotic animals like snakes and stuff?"

"Eh? Maybe you shouldn't explain, Rouge. We're repeating Neptune's conversation..."

"I guess so..."

Nepgear steps in, "I think what they're trying to say is... 'Thanks to Uni's support, Noire can do anything. She truly relies on you."

Uni looks at Nepgear dumbfounded, "...How did you understand that?"

 _I don't know. It looks like she's still thinking hard..._

"It's all cool, dude... you're thinking too ha- Neptune don't touch that!" I rush to Neptune.

Neptune presses a button and a bunch of arrows are lodged at her.  
Then pin her against the wall and Nepgear helps her down.

"Y'know, none of the monsters have shown up. The traps sure have, though." Neptune chuckles.

"Maybe it's because we- Nessui! Stop!" Nepgear rushes to Nessui.

Nessui presses a button and a spiked plate falls from the sky.  
Just in time, Nessui dives out of the spikes range.  
Nepgear helps her up.

"Wait, Nepty! I want to push that one!" Nessui runs to Neptune and they both push another button.

Seconds later, Nessui and Neptune start running away from a boulder rolling down chasing them.

"Were you two expecting that boulder?" Uni asks.

"Totally! It's just that we-UWAH!" They both crash into a gooey substance.

"Whoa! It's a friggin' huge dogoo!" Nessui cheers.

"I don't think so..." I point to where a normal sized dogoo merges with the big glob.

"So it's a cluster of dogoos? This must be what the quest asked us to exterminate!" Uni pulls out her rifle.

Nepgear pulls out her beam saber and I pull out my chainblade.

"We have to not kill Neptune or Nessui." I point my blade towards the dogoo.

Then all of a sudden I feel a cool droplet of goo hit my shoulder.  
I look up and I see a bunch of them attached to the top of the roof of the cave.

"They dropping from above!?" Uni looks up as they start dropping onto us.

"No! Why am I in this chapter's fanservice?!" I cry.

The dogoos slip into our clothes.  
One wiggles into Uni's dress.  
One crawls into Nepgear's jacket-dress and she tries to pull it out.  
One crawls down my cleavage and I can feel the coolness between my breasts.

"Aah~. This is not my forte..." I sob.

"Kh... Ah~" Uni moans.

"They're getting in the clothes!" I yell.

"Yah..."

They all try to pull down my top from the shoulders.

"Guys... just let it happen." I fall onto my back and I try to fall asleep.

"Rouge! Just transform!" Uni yells.

"Don't wanna. I'm tired..." I let the dogoo land on my face.

The dogoos ooze into Nepgear's panties and they pull them down.  
Nepgear grabs onto her clothes and moans.  
They all ahegao and I do nothing.

 _Just let it happen, Rouge. You can die happy..._

Then I realize I have friends to protect.

 _I mean. They can die like this, right? There's nothing wrong with a little pleasure._

"Aah~! Don't wiggle in there~!"

"Ooh~"

"Ah~"

"Yah~"

"N-No! I refuse to let Noire see me like this!" Uni's eyes flare.

Uni gets onto her feet and shakes off a few dogoos.  
She sticks her gun into the giant dogoo and fires.  
Nessui and Nepgear cover their ears.

"I'LL POP YOU LIKE A DAMN BUBBLE!" Uni yells before the entire thing bursts.

Nessui and Nepgear flop out of the explosion.  
Uni shoots the dogoos on Nepgear and I into nothingness.

"Welp. Looks like I get to live another day." I get up and I walk over to Nepgear.

I help her up and the breeze from her suddenly getting up moves her dress a bit.

"Aah! N-Nepgear... you're vagi-...!" I narrow my eyes.

She blushes and pulls her panties up and we just avert eyes.

"U-Uni! Behind ya!" Nessui shouts.

A bunch of dogoos spring up.  
Uni closes her eyes as they fall in her direction.

 **SLICE!**

All the dogoos are slashed swiftly.

"Uni, you weren't ready for this." Noire withdraws her sword.

"Hey, babe." I tease her.

She looks at me and sighs, "Rouge. Were you seriously just going to let my sister die? I'm disappointed..."

She glances at Uni, "Didn't I tell you not to come here?"

"I'm sorry *hic* Noire..." Tears form into Uni's eyes.

She sighs again.

"Rouge. I won't cut you down today. You too, Neptune." Noire turns to Uni.

Both Neptune and I sigh in relief.

She pats Uni's head, "You tried your best, right?"

"N-Noire! You're not mad at me?" Uni brightens up.

Noire reaches into her bag, "Where did you think I went before this quest?"

"Word. Noire, why were you just waiting for the last moment to save us?" I groan.

"I wasn't here. I went to get this for Uni..." She pulls out a pile of clothes.

"I had them tailored for her and I had to pick them up today. It's a reward for trying your hardest on the last quest and on this quest." Noire says.

"Thank you, Noire..." Uni hugs Noire and traps the clothing between their bodies.

"I'll be counting on you, Uni." Noire smiles.

 _Just like we said. I'm so underrated._

I turn to Neptune, "Yo, Neptune. Why didn't you transform? I gave my reason, where's your's?"

"Ah... well... I thought I'd give Uni all the credit, yeah." Neptune smiles.

"Wow, Neptune. That's so mature of you." Nepgear wipes her tears.

 _She totally forgot._

"Come on everybody..."

"To Noire's home!"

Noire jumps, "No! Go home, you two!"

"Noire, I'll make it worth your while..."

I slip into my seductive HDD voice, "I'll treat you to some loving, sweetheart. It's been a while hasn't it. I'm _yearning_ for you, Noire."

"...O-OK..." She whispers.

"Hahaha! Noire, you're such a pervert!"

"N-No I'm not! Shut up, Rougey!" Noire blurts out.

Neptune gasps, "You called her 'Rougey' again!"

"I do that all the time!" Noire yells.

 **Later...**

"Whoa! I love it, Noire!" Uni cheers.

"It's a... suit from some game with a gun... Does it also have a Zero Suit and a blonde wig in a ponytail? Wait... is that gun real?" I ask.

"I don't know about all of that. I just know how Uni's into weapons and such." Noire smiles.

"Whoa... they actually do use mustard on their hotdogs... It's delicious!" Neptune cheers as she takes a bite into the hotdog.

 _All's well that ends well. Today I learned that Noire actually doesn't live up to her name "Black Heart" and actually has a heart. I also learned that Neptune likes both mustard and ketchup on her hotdogs, how rare!_

* * *

 **Next time - Welcome to hell!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS- (Note; they probably won't appear in this story but the sequel)**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	26. I'm on the Highway to Hell

**Last Chapter - Uni found out how Noire felt about her! Wow! I can't believe mustard tastes this good on a hotdog!**

 **Whoa! Hold it! Vastdimension Rouge is ending soon?**

 **Well it's OK. A month after Vastdimension Rouge ends, Ultra Dimension Rouge Victory will be released! (Sometime in February 2017.)**

 **Approximate Time Until Vastdimension Ends: 1 days. (I miscalculated, it shouldn't be ending in 1 days...)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

"Aah... last night was wonderful, Neptune..." I sigh.

I feel to the side of my bed and I don't find her.  
I get up and I find myself in the middle of Aurora's Basilicom.  
I look up and I see Nessui.

"Nes, you wanna record a video?"

She doesn't answer.

"Nes? What are ya looking at...?"

I look over Nessui's shoulder and I see me...  
Wait, me?

"Oh crap! I'm dead!" I bite my nails.

Whoa... now that I look at it, my hands are translucent and I'm colorless.  
I look at Nessui who calls my name.

"Rouge..."

No "Rougey" added. She must be broken...

"Why did you die, Rouge? I'm not ready to take on Aurora by myself." Nessui wipes her eyes.

"It's quite obvious how she died, Nessui." Blanc says.

"H-How, Blanc?" She looks at Blanc.

"The hotsauce challenge..." Blanc says solemnly.

"What?! No fucking way I died from a little hotsauce!" I yelp.

"She drank too much and her body couldn't take it. Thus, it shut down." Blanc says.

"No way. How come I died in such a lame way." I cry.

"Blanc! How can you be so cold about Rouge's death!" I look at where the voice came from.

It was Noire, who was visibly crying.

"What? Noire's crying for me? I feel..."

Vert rests a hand on her shoulder and she stops.  
Noire's tears start flowing and Neptune's looking down at my body sobbing.

"Dammit. I can't be dead." I stand up from my body.

"Noire, please understand. Even if Blanc acts tough like that, she's as upset as you." Vert says.

"Neptune! Noire! Blanc! Vert! Nessui..." I stop raising my voice.

"I know I'm dead but I don't want you all to be so sad... I don't like making people feel like this..." I grip my arm.

Noire, Nessui and Neptune are all crying.  
They aren't holding back either, they're truly letting out their emotions.  
And I can't do anything but talk to a wall.

I look over my shoulder and I see a light coming from the sky.  
Without thinking, I float towards the light.

"I can't die! This is fake!"

The white light pulls me no matter how I try to resist.

"No! I'm not ready! Savoire! Nessui! Everyone!" I cry.

They all fade away and all I see is black.

...

I wake up and I see blackness.

"Whoa... it was just a dream? I can't take dreams like that... my heart'll burst."

I look around, "Then again, hotsauce doesn't kill people..."

My jaw drops, "Ah...! What in the Red Hell?! Why am I in hell?!"

"I was grabbed my a _WHITE_ light! Shouldn't I be in heaven! This is bullshit!"

"I'm a goddess! How can I go to hell?! Someone better explain to me or I'll go on my rampages!" I yell.

I look at a group of bulky dogoos.

"...No way... OK, Rouge. Think. You're dead. You're in hell. And you're going to raped by a bunch of hunky dogoo."

I sob, "What did I do to deserve this...?"

The dogoo shove me to a lake.

"I've heard of this... the lake of blood. This is where I meet my true end, huh?" I sigh.

The dogoo lift me above its head.

"No! Wait! I'm too young to die... well..."

The dogoo launches me back.

"Aah! Wait! Wait! I'll take the rape! I'll take it!" I cry.

Too late.  
I'm tossed into the lake.

"Aah! My flesh! It's melting! It's melt-... actually... this is like a Hot Springs." I ooze myself into the lake.

"Aah... this is almost orgasmic..."

I giggle as the warm liquid wraps around my body.  
It's the perfect temperature to be not too hot and not too cold.  
The dogoo look shocked.  
They give me my time to take my bath and then I pull myself out of the lake.  
The dogoo meets me there.

"W...What's next, guy?" I look up in fear.

I look at where its pointing.  
It's an extremely tall mountain of spikes.  
And they want me to climb it.

"No way! I can't climb something like..."

I step onto it.

"...this? Hm? It... doesn't hurt..." I grin.

"Wow. This is like brushing your teeth, I can do this day and night! In fact, that torture hurt more than this." I run up the mountain, shocking the dogoo even more.

And so, trial after trial I passed.  
All of it was nothing compared to Jaleco and Hanako's torture.  
Fighting dogoo, easy.  
Laying on a bed of hot iron, easy.  
Resting heaving blocks on me thighs while sitting on spikes, easy.  
I passed these tests swimmingly.  
Passing these trials earned me the respect of hell's residents.

"Wow! This place is like home, without the stress!" I rest on the couch the residents made for me.

At home I have to deal with paperwork, videos, relationships and plenty of other stuff I'm not always up for.  
Meanwhile, in hell I can do whatever I want with no consequences.  
This place is paradise!

I take a sip of my juice and I sigh.  
One of the residents brings me a blanket and I prepare to sleep.

"I'll stay in hell forever..." I drift off into sleep until...

"NO YOU SHALL NOT!" I hear a voice yell.

I open one eye and I see some type of Hell King.

"Great... just when I decided to sleep I get interrupted." I sigh and get up.

"A UNSTRESSED GODDESS LIKE YOU WHO WILL NOT EVEN REFLECT ON YOUR SINS DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE HERE!" He says.

"Man... I get it. I've sinned because of greed, lust and sloth but can I just rest? I promise in like 300 years I'll beg for my exit." I sigh.

"I, Supreme Ruler Yama, will use my Hellish power to send you back to your world!" The man yells.

"Leave at once!" Yama forms an aura in his palm.

He shocks me with this aura, "Aah! Dammit! No! I can't... lose!"

"Oh, but you will! I will rid hell of your soul!" Yama yells.

I snap.

"ARRGH! THIS IS SO STRESSFUL! IF I WANTED TO DEAL WITH THIS I WOULDN'T HAVE STAYED HERE IN HELL FOR SO LONG!"

I point the accusing finger at Yama, "YOU WON'T TAKE THIS LIFE WITHOUT STRESS FROM ME! YOU WON'T BREAK MY MENTAL STATE YOU GIANT PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!"

"I FINALLY FOUND A PLACE WITH NO STRESS AND I WILL NOT..." I transform into Red Heart and I point my sword to Yama.

"...LET IT GO LIKE THAT!" I dismiss his power and I stand unscathed.

"Impossible! There's no way you could-!"

"Oh but I have! I have Hell's share energy, making me the strongest person in all of hell!" I grin.

I stomp my foot and I create a crater in the ground.

"...That strong!" I chuckle.

"Now, I would've never imagined that I would have to kill someone I have no grudge against..." I prepare to dash.

"...But if my mental state's on the line, then you bet your ass I won't take this sitting down!"

"Ah, no... that's enough" He says.

I withdraw my sword, "Huh? Really?"

Yama nods, "Please enjoy hell to your heart's content..."

I laugh, "Pathetic! You riled me up so you'll have to put some blood on my hands, Yama!... But"

"... I guess I'll take that offer." I turn my back to him and I start walking back to my couch.

"But are you sure you don't have any regrets in your own world?" Yama asks, twiddling his thumbs.

"Regrets?..." I look up at him.

 _Nessui... Neptune... Nepgear... Noire... Uni... Blanc... Rom... Ram... Vert... IF... Compa... Histoire... Savoire..._

"Yama... send me back." I sigh.

"I'll truly miss this place. It's the only place where things can change..." I feel tears fall from my eyes.

Yama smiles, "I'm sure whoever you're going back to will be happy and things will change."

I wipe the tears off my face, "Y...You think so?"

Yama nods and with a blasts I'm sent back to Gamindustri.

...

I walk with my followers from hell back to Aurora.

I'm a lost soul...

I jump from the ground and I float.  
I fly into the room where my corpse lays.  
I jump into the corpse and I spring up, inhaling.

"R-Rouge?!" Noire looks up, tears still in her eyes.

"Oh... my... Red..." I pinch myself.

"Oh my Red! All of that was real!" I scream.

"R-Rouge?! What was real?" Savoire looks at me.

"Savoire! I've been chillin in Hell and now I have a bunch of shares from Hell!" I cheer.

Then I feel everyone's hand bonk me, "Owwwww! What the Red?"

"Are you stupid?! You were 'chillin' while we were crying! A goddess shouldn't be proud about having followers from hell!" Savoire yells.

Vert nods, "You do realize they're in hell for a reason."

Noire punches my arm.  
Neptune punches the other one.  
Nessui punches my stomach.

I look at all three of them.

"How could you do that to us?" Neptune sobs.

"Rougey's not funny..." Nessui says.

"...We've missed you so much..." Noire wipes her eyes.

They dive into me and I almost lose my balance.  
They hold onto me tight and I wrap my arms around them.

"We gotta throw away that hotsauce..."

* * *

 **Next time - A Much Needed Talk!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS- (Note; they probably won't appear in this story but the sequel)**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	27. Become Less Of A CPU!

**Last Chapter - Rouge went to hell and back!**

 **Whoa! Hold it! Vastdimension Rouge is ending soon?**

 **Well it's OK. A month after Vastdimension Rouge ends, Ultra Dimension Rouge Victory will be released! (Sometime in February 2017.)**

 **Approximate Time Until Vastdimension Ends: 1 days. (I miscalculated, it shouldn't be ending in 1 days...)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert and I are all sitting at a table in Blanc's Basilicom.  
Blanc called a meeting with us five goddesses.  
I of course had to come, but Nessui offered to take my spot for me.  
Ever since my experience in hell, I've decided to take a lot less for granted and I let her have the night off.

"So we are all gathered here tonight..." Blanc stands up from her seat.

Neptune buries her face, "...And it's in regards of what's for dinner tonight."

"To discuss the Anti-Crystal." Blanc places a box onto the table.

"Noooo! I wanted pudding for dinner...!" Neptune cries.

"Shut up! This isn't food, you idiot!" Blanc smacks Neptune.

Noire glances at the box, "The crystal that put us out of action?"

"Yes, that's one."

Vert sits up, "Wait. How did you get access to something so dangerous?"

"On our last trip, I found a bunch of them laying around. I decided not to say anything and to wait until now." Blanc says.

I sigh, "This is bad. We're all familiar with its effects and our enemy has a hold of it. We could be overthrown in an instant."

Noire nods, "So what's up?"

"Nothing's _up_ , Noire. It's just a hunk of junk rock that sounds threatening." Neptune spins the box on her finger.

"Neptune! Do I have to remind you of its effects?!" I shout.

"Hey! Put that down!" Blanc rushes to Neptune.

Blanc and Neptune fight over the box while Noire, Vert and I watch.  
When Neptune raises the box, it slips open and the Anti-Crystal flies in the air.  
The crystal lands between the cleavage of Noire.

"Huh?!" She becomes sweaty and blushy.

She collapses on top of the table.

"Aah~ It's draining all of my power~!" She moans.

"W-Whoa... the crystal didn't do this to us... is this a new one, Blanc?" I look at her.

"I-I'm not sure."

"Aah~ Hurry! Get it out!~" She ahegaos.

"Noire... stop... you're going to get Rouge hot and bothered." Blanc looks at me.

She's right, I start shifting around in my clothes and wiggling in place.

I can feel "it" rising and before Red Heart takes control, I reach into Noire's chest and instantly dropped it on the floor.

"Hah...hah..."

I wrap my arm around the girl and I pull her off the table.

"Wow, Noire. Not gonna lie, you gave me a stiffy from that little show." I chuckle.

"N-No kidding. Noire I never thought you'd be so... wow..." Vert stares at her.

"W...What?! It felt really weird, OK?!" Noire pouts.

I pat her, "There, there, Noire."

Neptune picks up the crystal with tonsils.  
She uses the other hand to tug on the collar of her dress.

She hovers the crystal and prepares to drop it inside her dress.

"Neptune...?" Blanc looks at her.

She runs to Neptune and stops her, "What the hell are you thinking!?"

"I want to be all sexy too! Let me test it out, Blanc!" Neptune groans.

The crystal flies from the tonsils.

Instinctively, Noire, Vert and I cross our arms around of cleavage.  
This time, the crystal collides with Blanc's chest.

 **THUMP!**

It bounces off her chest and onto the floor.  
I try to hold in the laugh.  
A tear forms in Neptune's eye.  
Out of anger, Blanc stomps her foot onto the crystal and it shatters.

"It breaks that easily?!" I stare at the broken pieces.

Blanc holds her head in regret, "Crap! What have I done..."

"Now Blanc's snapped from her lack of boobs." Neptune laughs.

I pat Neptune's head, "Play nice."

"You said you found more right?" Vert crouches beside the distressed Blanc.

"Y-Yes. Come with me."

...

As we walk in, I see a giant Anti-Crystal in a giant test tube.  
This Anti-Crystal is big. It's like the size of a suburban house.

"Whoa! That's big!" Noire shakes.

"That's what she said. Blanc, where did you find this?" I ask.

"It was not too far from where Jaleco and Haneko kept us captive." She says.

"Be careful. Even if you don't touch it, you can feel its effects."

"She's right. I felt it before we walked in..." Noire says.

"Y-Yeah no kidding..." Neptune shivers.

"Then the answer is simple." I smile.

"R-Rouge?!"

I zip up my dogoo outfit and I put on the head piece.

"What's simple and what's with that outfit...?" Noire glares at me.

"We lose power from the Anti-Crystal. Fooling it into thinking we aren't CPUs should make the effects useless." I grin.

"Nice thinking, Rougey!" Neptune smiles.

"I don't think that's how that works..." Blanc says.

"You think wearing dogoo outfits will change things?!" Noire yells.

"I expected Neptune to come up with a plan like this..." Vert says.

"Oh she did. We just need me to do it because of plot convenience." I walk towards the crystal.

"There's no way that'll work..." Noire whispers.

I walk to the crystal and I feel its effects.  
As I get closer I make my steps more forced.

 _Aah... gotta be less like a CPU..._

I turn to them and I do a silly dance.

"No... how is she not embarrassed?" Vert says.

I continue walking towards the Anti-Crystal.

 _Hm? My steps... feel heavier..._

I stop moving and I collapse onto the floor.

"Ugh..."

"R...Rouge!"

I pound my fist into the floor and I struggle to get back up.  
I scrunch my face up to look less like a CPU.

"Does she think this'll work?! Why is she still going?" Blanc looks in my direction.

"Could it be that Rouge's plan might actually be... working...?" Vert gasps.

"H-Heeeey, Rouge! We get it now! So that's enough. Come back here before we lose you for good!" Blanc shouts.

I turn to them, "Huh?"

"Oh crap! Her face...! She's become corrupted!"

 _What's wrong with my face?_

I look at my reflection in the test tube.  
My face seems to have become nothing but pixels as my facial features are gone.  
I walk back over to the CPUs and I pick up the suits for them.

"I can't believe it actually worked..." Noire shakes her head.

"C'mon! Now put these on! We can beat the crystal this way!" I cheer.

"I'm with Rouge!" Neptune puts on her outfit.

"Come on, guys!" We shout.

Noire, Blanc and Vert look at each other.

"And a one, and a two and..."

Noire, Blanc and Vert make their best "Not a CPU" faces.  
I barely feel the "Not a CPU" aura on them.

"I'll give you points for cuteness but come on! Work hard like Neptune over there." I point to Neptune.

She's getting dangerously close to the crystal and doesn't seem to be extremely effected.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Noire catches up to Neptune.

Vert and Blanc follow after.

 _Good job, Rouge._

* * *

 **Next time - You want some power!?**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS- (Note; they probably won't appear in this story but the sequel)**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	28. The Blue Heart Assassin!

**Last Chapter - Rouge and the CPUs got nothing done! Come on! Work harder, guys!**

 **Whoa! Hold it! Vastdimension Rouge is ending soon?**

 **Feel free to leave a review (feedback, comments, idfk)**

 **This chapter marks the beginning of the end!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

Blanc takes us to the exact spot where she found the Anti-Crystals.  
Everyone's here, including the Candidates and IF and Compa.  
We informed them about what we learned.

"So this is the place, huh?" I look over to the spot where we were held captive.

"Rougey... being here brings back bad memories." Neptune hides behind me.

I pat Neptunes head.

"Look around everyone. We're searching for the enemy." Blanc says.

Nessui and I go check out a random spot.

"Nessui. We're going to be smart and differ from what the others are doing." I smile.

Nessui scratches her chin, "Whatcha gonna do, Rougey?"

" _We're_ going to search underground. The enemy's always underground. Don't they read manga?"

Nessui nods and she puts on her fighting gloves.  
She rapidly punches the ground and creates hole after hole after hole, until she reaches about 100 feet deep.

"That should be good. Thanks Nes." I smile.

She transforms and flies up, "No problem, Rouge. Now we can do our investigation."

The hole is specifically 100 feet deep because my Chainblade's reach is 135 feet. I'm going to use the 135 feet limit on my chainblade as a rope to pull myself up from the hole.

"You know what to do, Nessui. If the blade falls into the hole, I'm in danger. If it doesn't, then I'm fine."

Nessui nods and I jump into the hole.  
I look around the dark area for any signs of enemies.  
I pick up a blue piece of metal.  
The paint isn't dirty so I can tell it was recently done.

"Hm... there are scraps of metal going this way..." I follow the metal.

...

I pick up the scraps and I end up meeting face to face with a metal wall of the same paint.  
All was going well, until I stepped on one of the metal pieces.  
The snap echoed throughout the hole and within half a breath, dogoos come racing towards me.

 _Shoot, I said I would take the sword if I were in danger, but this isn't the type of danger I was referring to...!_

I decide to run towards the wall and I punch it repeatedly.  
When I hurl my fist into it for the tenth time, I make a small hole and I break my way in.  
When I go through the small hole, I fall down from a considerable height and I land face first.  
I immediately get up and I look around, seeing if anyone's spotted me.

 _I've must've came through the roof..._

I feel myself get weaker.

"This is the presence of the Anti-Crystal!" I whisper.

I grab the handle of my sword and I pull it down.  
The sword comes back to me like a boomerang and I draw it.  
I study my surroundings and I start moving in.

 _OK, Rouge. Stay on your feet. Nessui and the others will be down here soon._

I hear footsteps echo throughout the underground setting.  
I look around and I make sure to keep my back to the wall.

"Come on...!" I shout.

The footsteps stop.  
I decide to play the waiting game and I wait until the person decides to show themselves.

Seconds pass by.  
Then minutes pass by.  
There are no footsteps and no one has come out of hiding.  
I assessed the area and I start walking forward.  
Once I start walking the footsteps start again.  
I start running towards the presence of the Anti-Crystal.

"Stop!" I hear a voice yell.

I guard myself with my sword, "What's going on...?"

I see a shadow jump in front of me.  
I jump back and I grunt.  
The shadow reveals itself to be Hanako Fukuda, one of the girls who captured us.

"I thought you don't like fighting." I say.

"Things have changed, Red. In these circumstances I _have_ to fight, whether I like it or not." She grins.

I dash at Hanako, giving her very little time to think.  
I slash my sword in her direction and she blocks it with her staff.

"Just what is down here?" I glance at her.

"You'll have to stop attacking me to find out.." She smiles.

"Listen? You think I'll fall for an assassin's trick?" I smirk.

She sighs, "You think it's a trick? I was on my way down here to take care of a certain someone..."

"Yeah, right! Who is it then?" I jump back and ready my sword.

"Her name is Ciel. She's not a goddess, but she's not human either." She says.

"Ciel...?" I stand up straight.

"Rouge!" I hear Nepgear call.

I look back and I see everyone running towards me.  
They all draw their weapons and Hanako laughs.

"Guys, wait. Hanako has something to say." I halt them.

Hanako clears her throat before saying, "Firstly I ask you this... what are our goals as a faction?"

We all look at each other.  
We stand there in silence.

"Th-That doesn't matter...! You're _evil_!" I shout.

"When did I say we were evil? Listen. Jaleco and my goals were to end this government system saying that only CPUs could rule nations. Our goal was finished, hence this underground nation. I no longer see you all as enemies since I reside here." She smiles.

She continues, "However, Ciel's become somewhat like a goddess and has increased her life expectancy. This means she'll still be ruling long after I die of old age. This wasn't apart of the deal when I was recruited."

I didn't know what exactly to say.  
What she was saying sounded right.  
Everyone values life and she's smart enough to know that killing the CPUs would mean bringing the world to an end.

"Then where's Jaleco?" I say.

She leans back, "She's outside, talking to me through an earpiece. Still don't believe me, huh? Well then, how about I prove it to you? I'll give you all the information and intelligence you'll need to take down Ciel."

I nod in agreement, "...OK. I'll take you with me. Now tell us everything."

Hanako shakes her head, "Nope. First you have to do something for me, Red."

I jump and look at her confused, "Fine... what do you want?"

She steps closer to me and plants a kiss on my cheek, "I know of your power. I want you to boost me, Red."

"...Uh..." I tug my collar.

"Why do want power? How would that benefit to your role in this conquest?" Vert asks.

"Simple. If I have power than I'll be able to beat Ciel down for all the time's she's messed with us." Hanako cracks her knuckles.

"I saw it in my future vision. You all would come here, so I prolonged my fight with Ciel and waited for you. That way, I could be definite that I'd stand a chance." Hanako jumps in place.

I turn back to everyone who don't really have an expression.  
They're just...looking.

"I can't have sex with her while all of you are here... I'll feel too guilty." I sob.

"Well we're not going back up and back down." Blanc says.

"Don't worry, here's where I come into play." Hanako pulls some circular pad out of her scarf.

She drops the pad onto the ground and in its place forms a dark blue tent, with a sleeping bag inside.

I tease, "Oh! How romantic~"

Hanako steps in, "It doesn't have to be romantic, right? Unless you want me to."

I jump, "Hm? What do you mean?"

Hanako smiles, "As an assassin, I can switch personalities with ease. I can change my style of movement, speech and manner."

 _Whoa... this girl can change her movements and personality._

"Tell me, Red. What is your ideal girl?" Hanako stands there as I step in.

I scratch my chin, "Hm... I guess it would be someone loving and caring. Strict but not too strict. Quiet but not too quiet. Boastful but not too boastful. Cheery but not too cheery. I guess it would be-"

"Someone like you?" Hanako grins.

"H-How did you know...?" I ask.

"Experience. Everytime I've asked someone what they're ideal partner is like, they've always described themselves at heart."

I look at her, "So how does it work?"

She closes her eyes and sits down in the lotus position.  
She claps her hands together and gets up.  
Her eyes change into a turquoise color like mine.  
Her hair also resembles mine.

"Whoa... it's like you're me without the color." I smile.

"Come on, Red. Let's get started, sweetheart." Hanako gets on her knees and crawls over to me.

She pushes me onto my back and I sit there, frozen.  
She pulls my skirt and panties off my legs.  
She crawls onto me farther and she massages my length.

"Oh this won't do. I need to make you hard, quick~" She smiles.

She looks into my eyes and gulps down my prick.  
She moves her head up and down me.  
Inside her mouth, I feel myself growing.  
Hanako seems unfazed by this and continues bopping her head up and down my rod.  
She rests a hand around my shaft and she strokes me at a medium pace.  
There's a mix of pleasure between the handjob and the blowjob and I shiver in the ecstasy.

"H-Hanako...!" I moan.

She takes her mouth of it and she strokes it.  
She glances at me.

"What's your name?" Hanako says.

"Come again?"

"Your name, what is it?"

"Ro..." I take a deep breath and continue, "Rouge..."

Hanako giggles, "All the CPUs have such foreign sounding names..."

"You think...so?" I moan.

"Although, out of the other five CPUs, _your_ name is definitely the hardest to say."

"I don't think so. Some people do say Rohg instead of Rooshe though." I smile.

I can't tell what Hanako's intentions are, but she's really nailed my personality.  
She sounds enthusiastic and turned on.  
If I do say so myself, she makes the perfect imitator.

She mouths my cock again and sucks faster than before.  
I grip onto the top of the sleeping bag and I moan.  
She locks my waist and brings me in closer, giving the full effect of her blowjob.

"Aah..."

She continued going deep on my cock.  
I squirm from the jubilation and I rest my hand atop Hanako's head.  
She seems to enjoy this as she shivers and I see the corners of her mouth crease.

She takes my cock out of her mouth again to breathe.

"Ha...ha~" She wipes her mouth.

"Ehehe. You're really making me feel conflicted. I want to hug you, but you're still an enemy." I giggle.

She smiles, "Fair enough. I'll just have to prove myself then, won't I?"

She unbuttons her white long sleeve formal blouse.  
When she undoes the last button she moves the sides of her shirt away and exposes her breasts, clad in a black lace bra with pink trimmings.  
She unravels her scarf and tosses it aside, revealing a matching choker with it.  
I help her fully take off the blouse and she pulls her off her blue-black sailor skirt with pink designs.  
She reaches for her back and unhooks the bra.  
She holds it up with her hands and teases me.

"My, you're so clueless. Get naked too, Rouge." Hanako grins.

I stand to my feet and I unzip my black and red hoodie.  
I abandon the hoodie and I untie my dark red bra.  
I'm left wearing nothing but black thigh-high socks.

I sit back down and she sandwiches my prick between her breasts.

"Ooh~"

She soothes my length with her C-Cup sized breasts.  
My dick feels cozy between the softness.  
She continues to stimulate my cock and will occasionally suck on it as well.  
It feels as if my cock were melting between the warm grasp of her boobs.  
She rolls her shapely breasts around my dick swiftly, making me moan louder.

I beg, "Hanako... make me...cum..."

She shakes her tits faster, "Rouge~"

I feel sense myself getting closer to climax.  
My body stiffens and Hanako looks eager to get some of my seed.  
She anxiously massages me with her boobs speedily.

"Come on, Rouge~!" She moans with a tone of eagerness.

"Aah~! Ha...na...ko~!"

With a few more tugs, I cum all over her breasts.  
One by one, I unload spurts of jizz onto her tits before I fall onto my back to recover.

"You came so much, Rouge." She smiles and tastes some.

"So, this is your source of power...?"

I pant, "Y-Yeah. B-But, you need to take it in a different way to get the power."

Hanako blushes, "I...I know that... I'm just mentally preparing myself..."

Hanako stands to her feet.  
My eyes narrow down to her womahood, which is dripping wet already.

"Wow, Hanako. You're really easygoing when it comes to stuff like this, huh?"

She narrows her eyes, "I hate to admit it. I guess things like this are my forte."

She glances back at me and smiles, "Oh, what the Red? Who cares anyway?"

I look at her in amazement, "Wow, Hanako! You can even pick up my catchphrase just by looking at me?"

She giggles and cleans my dick, "What can I say? It's a gift."

When she finishes, she pops my cock out of her mouth.

"W-Wow, Rouge. You came mere seconds ago and you're already stiff?"

I scratch my head, "H-Hanako... I want to take charge this time..."

I gesture her to come close to me and I whisper in her ear.

...

"...Something so embarrassing... I..."

I wink and give her a thumbs up.  
She sighs and she walks over to the corner of the tent.  
She goes onto her knees and bends over.  
She spreads her quim and gives me an inviting look.

"Hurry up, Rouge. I don't like this angle..."

I place my hands on Hanako's hips and I slip myself into her wetness.

"Uhk~!" She jumps.

She turns to me and narrows her eyes, "Ah... it's my first time... please make it special..."

 _So cute! How could she have been this one of the story's villains...!?_

"Alright. I'll take it slow."

I pummel into her slowly as to not hurt her and to let her get used to my size.  
She halts me and turns to me.

She encourages me to go faster, "I'm fine... just... don't overdo it, OK?"

I nod and I slam into her hard.  
She gasps and moans loudly.  
I stir her insides with my member and she's enjoying herself.  
She grabs onto the ground and moans.

She starts rocking her hips back and matches my rhythm.  
All throughout the tent you can hear our moans and our flesh slapping.  
I give her butt a good smack.

She guiltily moans and begs for more.  
She succumbs to the pleasure and she goes wild.

"Come on, Rouge~!" She moans.

I wrap my hands around her forearms and pull her back.

"Aah~!"

"It feels like my dick is melting~!" I moan.

"It's in so deep~!" She sobs.

I move my hands from her hips to her breasts and I squeeze them in my palms.  
She rests her hands on the ground and wraps her legs around my waist.  
I'm holding her up while I slam my member in and out of Hanako.

"Ooh~!"

"Ah~!"

I squeeze both her nipples and her body tenses up.  
I get my last thrusts in and I moan.

"Hanako, I'm cumming~!" I moan.

She turns to me and ahegaos, "Aah! Make me cum, Rouge~!"

Her walls coil around my dick and I blast my seed into her warmth.  
She slams her butt against me a few more times to get out every last drop of cum.  
I hug her waists and she grabs onto the ground, hard.

"Aah... R...Rouge..." Hanako moans.

"That was... amazing..." I feel myself tiring slowly.

I pull out of her and the semen starts leaking from her pussy.  
She spreads in between her legs with her fingers and more of it falls to the ground.

"I can feel your sperm inside of me~" She smiles.

She crawls to my legs and licks my dick clean.  
When she finishes we cuddle for a while and then we eventually get dressed.  
We walk out the tent and I find everyone on guard.

...

"Excellent." I draw my sword.

Hanako stretches and she tells us where Ciel is.

"Ciel's 'Basilicom' is a few feet this way. I can take you in."

"That'd be helpful." I follow behind her.

The others do the same and we run behind Hanako.  
...Though, she's kinda running awkwardly.

"Rouge... why is she running like that?" Blanc looks at me.

"Don't tell me you overdid it..." Uni sighs.

I tug my collar nervously, "Whoops..."

...

Hanako suddenly stops.

"This is it."

I look at where we stopped and there is a giant metal wall with a painted blue wheel on it.

"Welcome to the nation of Taimo. This is where CPU Blue Heart resides." Hanako says.

"CPU...Blue Heart...?"

I step forward and I knock on the wall a few times.  
Nessui steps in front of me and punches the wall, shattering it.  
I step in and I look above.  
Anti-Crystals all fall above my head.

"Watch out!" Uni aims her rifle and destroys the Anti-Crystals.

I nod at Uni and I continue to make my way in.

"Where is this Ciel?" I turn to Hanako.

She crosses her arms, "Follow me, if there's anywhere she'd be it'd be the Basilicom."

Hanako dashes swiftly across the structures and I struggle to keep up with her.  
All of a sudden she stops in her tracks.  
I give her a confused look and then I realize why she stopped.

"This... share energy..." I look around.

From the ground, a giant woman with a curvaceous body flies into our view.  
She has a white bodysuit with cyan pieces and she has wields cyan windmill shuriken with white lining.

I look at the woman in awe, "Who are you...?"

She opens her eyes and smirks, "Ciel. Although, I go by the name... Lady Blue Heart."

"How can you be a CPU?!" Nepgear draws her beam saber.

Afterwards, everyone in my party draw their weapons and get ready to defend themselves.

She laughs.  
She suddenly drops her smile and flips her hair.

"Because... I am related to Aurora's CPUs."

* * *

 **Next time - Ciel's Backstory!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS- (Note; they probably won't appear in this story but the sequel)**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	29. Plot Convenience!

**Chapter 28.5 because I forgot to add Jaleco... hehehe.  
Sorry it took so fucking long just to do this.  
Oops I wrote a swear.**

 **So expect 4 chapter releases today! One for Thursday, this one, the one for Friday, the one for Saturday and the one for Sunday.**

 **OK! OK! I'm sorry... this is canon by the way.**

 **I finished Vastdimension Rouge and I'm just releasing the chapters daily (There are 32)**

 **Gosh... the New Year is getting to me.  
I've been locked in my dorm for a while now.  
I feel heavier and I'm going to be 20 in May.  
God, I feel old.**

 **Since I forgot Jaleco, there will now be 33 chapters.  
God, I hate odd numbers.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

"Hanako!" I call to her.

She turns back to me, wiping her face, "Y...Yes?"

"You said Jaleco was around here?"

"N...No. Oni's outside. Why?"

"I need to power her up too!"

Hanako scratches her head, "B-But, how are you going to go there now? We're kind of in the middle of a fight..."

"Uh... um... Plot Convenience! My Oracle made me a... teleportation device!" I say.

Hanako groans, "No... Rouge... don't do this. It's lazy writing..."

I beat my chest, "I don't care! A lot of people are gonna be pissed if I _don't_ do this!"

"Um... are you gonna go or...?" Noire glances at me.

Ciel wipes her brow, "It's fine. I'll wait until we get back to the fight."

"Hmph. None of this is "canon" right?" Hanako turns back to me.

I grin, "Of course it is! Now! Let the plot convenience commence!"

I switch the knob to "on" on Savoire's device and I instantly appear on the surface.  
I look around the field and a silhouette sitting under a tree catches my eye.

"Ja...Jaleco!" I call out.

The red girl takes out her ear piece and frowns at me, "Ugh. You."

"Jaleco... I know we're enemies but-"

"Save it, Red. I know why you're here." Jaleco looks away from me.

I scratch my head, "How did you know? I didn't give any hints or anything..."

She gets up and dusts off her shorts, "Hanako told me her plan to get you to do it with her. It was only a matter of time until I was next, right?"

"Wow~ I never realized how big you were until now." I grin.

"B...Big?" She blushes.

 _Oh... she must be self conscious about her size... my bad._

I wave away my words, "Oops. I'm sorry. Well... your _breasts_ are smaller than Hanako's so that's good, right?"

She crosses her arms around her chest and snarls, "You're lucky Hanako told me not to hurt you. If not, you would've been a lifeless corpse five minutes ago."

I shudder, "Come on, don't be like that. Tell you what, let my apology be a power up. I keep my life and you get power. What do you say?"

"...No deal. Prepare yourself..."

She grunts, "...FOR MY DEMONIC WRATH!"

She shoves me onto my back and I land on the ground.  
I back up against the tree and I watch as she walks to me with her club in her hand.  
I try to back up as much as possible but the tree stood between me and my exit.

"Don't even think about runnin'." She grins.

I close my eyes and shiver as her shadow engulfs me..  
I hear her slam her club next to me and drop to her knees.

"...Ah?" I open my eyes.

I see her hands extend and she zips my hoodie down.  
She undoes my belt and pulls my skirt off my hips and she reaches into my underwear.  
Within seconds, she pulls out my member.

"...Just kidding."

...

"A-Aren't you going to start...?" I look down at the girl.

"...M...My horns might get in the way." She sighs.

"Wow. You're the exact opposite of Hanako."

"What do you mean...?"

"On the outside, Hanako's shy. But on the inside, she's outgoing as heck. You on the other hand, you're outgoing on the outside but shy on the _inside_."

I smile and I pat her head.

"So cute~!" I lightly bring her head lower.

"B...But my horns!" She says while resisting.

I slam my fist into my palm, "Don't worry, I know what to do."

I lay down under Jaleco and she raises herself to let me pass.  
As I'm under her I turn around so that I'm under her crotch and she's above mine.

"Hahaha! Rouge, you're so smart!" I cheer.

She wraps her large hands around my shaft and she strokes it slowly.  
My eyes start to wander and I look at what the girl's wearing.

"Y-Y'know, Jaleco. These shorts leave very little to the imagination..." I say, drooling.

"R...Really? I'm sorry, Red...!" She blushes.

I giggle, "I can't get over your personality switch! And you can just call me Rouge. It's a little hard on the teeth. _Rooshe_."

I hear her attempting to pronounce it, "R...Roo...Rooshe. Rouge."

"There ya go. Say... are you sure you want to do this?"

She nods and continues stroking my cock.

"N...No fair!...Oh! I know!"

I reach for her lower-back and I pull her shorts and underwear down her legs.  
She jumps a bit from the sudden breeze on her skin.  
I raise my head and I roll my tongue on her slit.

"Ghu!" She squeals and I feel her body tense.

She turns back to me, her face red... well...

I snicker and I gently nip on her clit.

"Aah~"

She falls back and covers my entire face with her lower-half.  
I wrap my arms around her thighs and I continue working on her cunt.

"Hm... it's t...twitching..." Jaleco leans forward and swallows my cock.

 _Hngh!_

The heat of her mouth engulfs my member and she starts moving her head up and down.  
She sucks vigorously and she constantly moves her head around, experimenting.  
I decide that I won't let her win and I slurp her pussy.  
Her legs are shivering and I continue, attempting to make her give up.

"Hyah~!"

"Rouge... your tongue feels... amazing~!"

She grinds her pussy on my mouth and I can feel it overflowing.  
While she sucks me off, she plays with my balls.  
I feel a tensing in my body and before I can cum she plucks underneath my testicles.  
All of a sudden the feeling to cum vanishes.

She raises her butt off my face, "Hm? I don't wanna cum... how did you do that Jaleco?"

"I pinched the vein under your balls, Rouge. It stops you from ejaculating."

"Th...That's amazing..."

"I want you to put it in, Rouge."

"Mm, OK."

Jaleco turns her much larger body around so that she's above me and we're face to face.

She looks at me then blushes, "Ah! I'm sorry! Should I go on top?"

"I don't mind. Do it how you want."

"G-Gosh... you're so sweet..." Her lips form a smile.

She uses one hand to widen her lips and the other to stand my dick upright.  
She lowers herself onto my member.

"Mm~!" She moans.

She completely lodges my dick into her warmness and she shudders.

"It's so hot and hard... it feels so good in my womb."

She starts rocking her hips and we both enter pure bliss.  
Her thighs slap against my abdomen as she drops down after rising up.

"Ahn~! Ah~!"

"Wow... for someone so shy... you're taking the lead and having no problem with it..." I blush.

Jaleco jumps a bit, "I...I am? I guess it's because I want to taste you..."

I rest my hands on her thighs to support her.  
She rests her hands on my shoulders as she rides me while I lay down on the ground.

"I'll move my hips too..." I lift my lower-half off the bed and I slam into her.

Our movements start to match and she starts showing signs of ecstasy.

"Gosh... you're so rough..." She giggles.

She bites her lip and tears of pleasure form in her eyes.

She then lets out a huge moan, "Aaaaah~!"

"Ah!"  
"Mha!"  
"Kuh...mmm..."  
"Ha..."  
"HAA!"  
"Haha..."  
"Kyah!"

She picks up her pace and she slams down onto my faster than before.  
Her grip on my shoulders tightens and she puts more power into her riding.  
I pick up and I put more power into my thrust.

"Ah~! You really are taking the lead... Jaleco..."

She grabs onto my legs and starts slamming herself down from a different angle.  
Her speed increases and I can feel something in my member.

"Rouge... I'm cumming... I'm cumming!"

She slams down onto my one last time and I shoot my seed into her wetness.  
Her pussy's walls squeeze onto my dick, milking me dry.  
As I'm cumming she continues to slam herself onto me, adding to the pleasure.

We stay connected, breathing hard and heavy.

"Ah...ha... that feels so good..."

I wipe my forehead, "Mm... yeah..."

She smiles, "Really? ...I'm so happy..."

As I prepare to get up, she lightly tightens her grip.

"Rouge?"

I look at her, "Y...Yes?"

"Since I'm taking the lead... let's kiss, OK?"

I simply nod and she inches closer to my face.  
We lock lips and we remain connected down there.  
We explore each others' mouths and I enjoy the kiss so much that I instinctively close my eyes.  
I run my hand through her light hair and she moves her hand across my abdomen.

.

...

Eventually, we break this kiss and I sit up so that we're really face to face.

I transform into Red Heart, "Let's continue. I'll... take the lead this time."

She releases my cock and she lays down onto the ground.

"Hm... of course..." She gives me a sly grin.

She then mocks my tone, "DO it how you want... I don't mind..."

I giggle and I spread her legs for her.  
I slide my member into her and she jumps a bit.  
I look at her and she nods.  
I start thrusting in and out of her while she stares deep into my eyes.

"Ah~! Ah~! AAH~!"

Her skin makes a really erotic sound whenever I smash into her.  
The sound almost makes me want to stop penetrating her to keep from disturbing the peace.  
At this point, her pussy is drenched and it makes it easier for me to slide in and out.

I snicker, "You like mocking but you can't even keep yourself from going nuts. It's only been 9 minutes since I started pounding you. Try to persevere, honey..."

"MMM~! It's... because those are my weak spots..."

I place a hand under her leg and I lift it up, attempting to hit that spot in an even better way.

"Oh really? Then how about... this?!"

I wrap both my arms around said leg and I lift it up.  
I rest the leg on my shoulder and she squeezes her body and squeaks.

"Ooh! Nooo~"

I start slamming into her with greater force and she sticks out her tongue.  
The drool traces down and her eyes are clouded with tears.

"Ahn!"

I grab her other legs and I put them together.  
I wrap my arms around both of them and I slam into her, hard.

"Uwa... HYAAAH!"

She arches her back and I smile at my success.  
I study the sounds she makes and she's breathing heavily.  
Releasing her legs, I hug her and I lift her up.  
I stand to my feet and I start thrusting into her.

"AAHN~!"

I take a small bite out of her nipple and she tenses up.  
I cup her small breast in my hand as I suck on it and she holds back no emotion.  
She throws her arm over my shoulder to hang on.  
She puts her other hand on my head as I take short sucks at her breast.

"Ha.. Mm~!"

My hands trail down her back to her plump butt and I press down on it to get the full experience.  
Jaleco's going crazy and I'm finding new ways to make both her and I feel good.

"AH! AH! AH! AAAH!"

"Ugh!" I cum inside of her pussy and I ease my movements.

"..."

"Ah... my womb is happy... this was good..."

"Was? Darling, I'm no where near done."

I start plowing her again to her surprise.

.

...

I thrust into her faster.

"Take my seed~!" I start to fill her up for the third time.

"No more... Ah! I'M CUMMING~!" She squeaks.

The semen gushes out of her pussy as I cum in her.  
I can see it in her face and I hold her close.

"Ah... ah... ah..."

 **Later...**

I drop down next to Neptune while holding hands with Jaleco.

"Sorry we're late...!" I smile.

Hanako turns to me and groans, "You just made the biggest mistake of your life. Now the readers are going to feel betrayed..."

I scratch my chin, "Ah shaddup. If they're real fans then they won't ca-"

"JALECO! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Hanako rushes to her friend.

I look over to my side and I see Jaleco struggling to stand up.

"I..It's fine, Hanako. Just a little woozy."

Hanako gives me the evil eye and I jump.

 **You may now return to your regularly scheduled story.**

* * *

 **Next time - Ciel's Backstory!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS- (Note; they probably won't appear in this story but the sequel)**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	30. The Vast Dimension Is My Home!

**Last Chapter - Ciel is related to the Aurora CPUs!**

 **Whoa! Hold it! Vastdimension Rouge is ending soon?**

 **Well it's OK. A month after Vastdimension Rouge ends, Ultra Dimension Rouge Victory will be released! (Sometime in February 2017.)**

 **This chapter marks the beginning of the end!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

"H-How could you two be related?! You look nothing alike!" Hanako shouts.

Ciel places her fingers on her lips, "I may be old, but I could never forget the faces of my precious little sisters..."

I freeze up, "There's no way. I remember the smallest details from my past. There's no way I have a sister other than Nessui..."

Everyone else looks in shock.  
I look at Ciel's face.  
The only thing that looks similar to Nessui and my features is her hair and her facial structure.

"How can we be related? You better start talking!" I draw my sword.

Ciel spins one of her shuriken on her finger, "Well. I can understand if you don't remember me. After all I _did_ try to kill you both."

Nessui and I jump.

Jaleco steps up, "Kill them? What are you saying?"

"There once was a goddess with power. She built the country known as Aurora. It was originally a land of Blue Bravery. Until, _she_ ruined things."

Noire steps up and gives her a confused look, "She? Who is this ' _she_ ' you are referring to?"

"Who else could I be talking about. That little bastard you call, 'Savoire.'" Ciel cracks her knuckles.

I don't understand what's happening.

"Savoire? What did she do to ya?" Nessui asks.

"My nation wasn't called Aurora. It was called Taimo. In my nation if you didn't do what I told you, you would be swiftly executed." Ciel snaps her fingers.

She continues, "That brat Savoire didn't agree with my way of punishment. Soon, she put an end to my reign by beating me in combat. She then locked me in a relic. It's the same relic you wore in your hair briefly, Rouge."

I dig into the pocket of my hoodie and I look at that said relic.

"So you came from here...?"

Ciel nods, "The relic contained my power. I had amassed a considerable amount of shares. Taking from those shares, Savoire and Histoire created you two."

Neptune looks at Nepgear, "Nep Jr, was made from _my_ share energy..."

Blanc looks at Rom and Ram, "Same goes for you two, Rom and Ram."

Noire shakes, "So it _is_ true. You were the original CPU of Aurora. Not Rouge."

Vert scratches her head, "Then does this make Rouge and Nessui older than all of us?"

"Not exactly. Technically in this, the Hyper Dimension, Rouge is the youngest CPU. However, my nation Taimo wasn't a nation of the Hyper Dimension, but was apart the Vast Dimension. What I'm saying is the Histoire and the Savoire from the Vast Dimension created these two." Ciel points to Nessui and I.

"So I'm... not from this dimension...?" I shiver.

Ciel shakes her head, "No. Your home was the Vast Dimension. However, in the Vast Dimension, Gamindustri is plundered in chaos seeing as their goddesses are gone. Savoire sent you with her to this dimension to surround you with these pathetic excuses for CPUs."

"But I don't understand. Why would Savoire want them to be surrounded by other CPUs?" IF asks.

Ciel groans, "She wanted them to be surrounded by 'friends'. However, I've come from the Vast Dimension to take my sisters back home."

"Why do they need to come home? What about the counterparts of us?" Vert says.

Ciel grins, "All the CPUs from the Vast Dimension were killed by me. One by one, they fell easily. I didn't even break a sweat! I killed Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram and Vert... but, I couldn't kill those two. Savoire stood between us..."

Hanako reaches into her scarf and gets ready for a fight.

"We aren't going to give Rouge and Nessui up so easily!" Nepgear shouts.

Ciel laughs, "That's where you're wrong, CPUs. I'm legally allowed to take my sisters' back home. You can't hurt me just for wanting to be surrounded by my family. That'd be a sin as CPUs, would it not?"

They all grit their teeth.

"Damn! She's right...!" Blanc grunts.

"What are we going to do?" Neptune glances at me.

I step forward, "No... that's where you're wrong, big sis..."

"...We don't want to go back and if you force us, then they have all the right to beat you!" I transform into Red Heart.

"We've made bonds in the Hyper Dimension! We aren't leaving to make you happy, big sis!" Nessui transforms into Red Sister.

Ciel closes her eyes and chuckles, "Very well, little sisters. For years, I've been yearning to kill you. Now that you're offering yourselves, I can finally take you down and enslave the Hyper Dimension!"

I look over my shoulder and the others seem scared out of their minds, "What's wrong, sweeties?"

"Rouge. I lo..love you and all, but you heard Ciel. She has the power kill us all easily." Noire says.

A drop of sweat falls down Vert's cheek, "Someone so powerful. It's surreal knowing that I've perished in another dimension."

I can feel their hope dropping.  
I've known them for almost two years.  
I know when something goes wrong.  
All of them are losing faith.  
I study their hands.

 _Their hands are trembling._

"Why can't you see, little sisters?! Resistance is futile!" Ciel's laugh shakes the heavens.

"It's over..." Nepgear drops to her knees.

"What are we going to do...?" Rom looks at the giant Ciel in fear.

"Dammit! I feel so weak!" Uni slams her rifle into the ground.

"Her power is incredible..." Blanc looks in awe.

"Is this truly the end?" Vert lowers her spear.

"I can't believe it's going to end like this." Noire wipes her eyes.

"What did we do to deserve this...?!" Neptune whines.

I turn to the girls.  
I cup Neptune's face.  
I plant a kiss on her lips.  
I do the same to Noire.  
Then to Blanc.  
Then to Vert.  
Then to Nepgear.  
Then to Uni.  
Then to Rom.  
Then to Ram.

They all become consumed in a light blue aura.  
They instinctively transform and they feel stronger than ever!  
I plant a kiss on Hanako and Jaleco's lips and their eyes burn bright red.

"Rouge... you're making everyone stronger...!" Compa looks on.

I grin and I put my sword on my shoulders, "I'm sorry, IF and Compa. I'm putting you guys on the side again."

IF wipes the tears from her eyes, "It's fine, Rouge. After all this, I can forgive you..."

Compa nods.

I walk to the front of our formation and I draw my blade again.

"We give it out all?" Red Sister smiles.

I nod silently.

Purple Heart draws her Odachi, "Rouge. That kiss got me a little bothered. You better take responsibility later~"

Black Heart draws her Short Sword, "I'm so embarrassed, Rouge. Who knew that I would start slacking on my duties. Once this is over, you better forget that short moment of despair...!"

White Heart draws her Maul, "You've just made the biggest mistake of your pathetic life! I'll be sure to avenge my counterpart by ripping your fucking head off your shoulders!"

Green Heart draws her Spear, "I would prefer we do this efficiently. I have some things planned back in Leanbox."

Purple Sister draws her Gun Blade, "Thank you, Rouge! I'm much more confident in my abilities now!"

Uni draws her Rifle, "I'm much more stronger than I was before! I'll shoot you 'til my gun barrel melts!"

Rom and Ram draw their weapons, "We'll beat you down!" "Yeah...!"

Hanako touches her scarf, "Everyone's connected now..."

Jaleco raises her club, "We'll finish this as one!"

I look over both my shoulders, close my eyes and I smile.

I open my eyes and shout, "We are united! Prepare yourself, Ciel!"

* * *

 **Next time - Ciel Vs Rouge and co.!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS- (Note; they probably won't appear in this story but the sequel)**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	31. Blue Skies and Red Hope

**Last Chapter - Ciel arrived!**

 **Whoa! Hold it! Vastdimension Rouge is ending soon?**

 **Well it's OK. A month after Vastdimension Rouge ends, Ultra Dimension Rouge Victory will be released! (Sometime in February 2017.)**

 **Welcome to the Author's Corner.  
Anonymous ( Why do you all want to stay anonymous?) asked, "How did Ciel get her name?"**

 **Well, I was binge watching Dragonball Z when I made Ciel and I based the name off of a cool villain named Cell. Also, Ciel means "sky" in French. The sky is blue and she is CPU Blue Heart, so it makes sense.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

Jaleco looks around the area, "Come to think of it... Where are Arfoire and that Rei girl...?"

Ciel points her windmill shuriken towards me, "I finished Arfoire myself. However, before I could kill Rei she fled. I don't care where she is. Once I take all of you down, this dimension will meet the same fate as the Vast Dimension."

I stand on guard.  
Ciel gives me an angry look.  
She doesn't try anything sneaky and she just waits for us to make the first move.

Ciel sighs, "Rouge. Nessui. Just come home to the Vast Dimension. That way, I can spare your friends here."

I snap

"Shut up! I'm tired of hearing you call the Vast Dimension 'my home'! This dimension is my home and no other one is!"

"Yeah! I'm tired of hearing you run your mouth as well...!" Red Sister flies to Ciel.

She does cartwheels in the sky, "Flash Breaker Mk2!"

She punches Ciel's torso rapidly and fires a great punch.  
Ciel's body emits smoke and as the smoke clears, Ciel remains unfazed.

Ciel grunts and she raises one of her shuriken.  
She hurls the shuriken in Red Sister's direction.  
Before it can slice her in half, I toss my Chain Blade and I drag her to me.

"Th...Thanks, Rouge." Red Sister gets down.

"Looks like she isn't effected by blunt attacks..." I groan.

Black Sister loads her rifle, "Eat this!"

She fires a large projectile and it collides with Ciel's face.  
Ciel waves the smoke out of her face and she laughs.

"Is this the best you can do? I must have over trained for this!"

I grit my teeth and I look over my shoulder.

"Neptune. Maybe your attacks will work. You _are_ the strongest after all."

Purple Heart nods.  
She flies to Ciel and prepares to slash at her rapidly.

"Cross Combination!"

She slices her Odachi across Ciel's body.  
She knocks Ciel back a few feet, but other than she remains umharmed.

Ciel whacks Purple Heart away from her and she falls to the ground.  
Black Heart catches her before she can fall and growls.

"Rouge! We're running out of options!" Black Heart says.

"I'm growing bored. This should be enough to kill you all." Ciel claps her hands together.

Between her palms, a cube of energy forms.  
This cube is so much bigger than all of us.  
This cube burns dark red and glows.  
Just like an Anti-Crystal.

I look back at everyone, "Run!"

I fly as far away as I can.

"Blood World!" Ciel yells.

She releases the cube from her palms and it launches itself.  
Green, Black, White, Purple Heart and I all avoid the cube.  
Purple Sister tricks it and flies the opposite direction.  
Black Sister flies out of the cube's radius.  
White Sister (Rom) and White Sister (Ram) disperse and they successfully avoid the cube.  
Red Sister is inches away from it and it comes closer and closer to her.

"Dammit! I'm not gonna make it it!" Red Sister winces.

"Nessui!" I scream.

 **BOOM!**

...

The explosion creates a cloud of dusts that separates all of us.  
I drop to my knees.

"Nessui...?" I softly call her name.

 _No. No. Noo. Nononononono._

"Argh... I'm fine..." I hear her call from the dust cloud.

I rush over to her side and I find Hanako and Jaleco laying on the ground in front of Red Sister.  
Hanako and Jaleco are battered and they're struggling to get up.  
Hanako and Jaleco cough and groan loudly.

"Damn... why did I save her...?" Hanako grunts in pain.

Jaleco giggles, "It... was... guilt."

"Are you alright?" Purple Heart flies to us.

"Hanako, Jaleco and Nessui are hurt...!" I turn to her.

Red Sister leans on the wall of the hole.

"Agh... my arm..." She groans.

I study her arm and I see it's twisted backwards and bruised.  
It doesn't take me long to realize she broke it.  
I hug her close to me.  
I'm so glad that she didn't lose anything else.

"It's OK. If it's _just_ a broken arm, it's OK..." I shed a few tears.

I rush over to Hanako and Jaleco.  
I place them side by side and I wipe their faces.

"Hanako... Jaleco... stay with me...!"

"I...I'm fine... I'm not a goddess, remember? It won't kill me..." She says, just as she passes out.

"Haha... Hanako.. went down.. first..." Jaleco soon follows.

Ciel yawns, "Dammit. I thought if I got Nessui, it'd kill her for sure. If she was dead, then Rouge would finally play seriously."

I grit my teeth.

"Ciel! That's enough!" I stand up and I draw my sword.

"Rouge! Calm down!" Green Heart yells.

She tries to rest a hand on my shoulder but I fly away before she gets the chance.  
Without missing a beat, I slash around Ciel's body.  
Everytime Ciel tries to grab me, my speed proves itself and I escape her grasp.  
I land thousands of hits onto her.  
She grunts in pain.

"Slash Coalition...!"

I lunge myself forward and impale her.  
While this would kill a regular sized monster, it only moderately injures her.

Black Heart flies to my side, "Rouge. You need to calm down."

Purple Heart flies to my other side, "We can't keep aimlessly attacking her. We're going to need to think out a strategy."

"Ugh! I don't care! I just want to beat her dead!" White Heart groans.

I take a deep breath and I can feel myself calming down.

"IF! Compa! Tend to Nessui, Jaleco and Hanako."

I don't turn to them but I can hear them run towards her.  
I point my sword to Ciel who grunts.

"You've caused enough pain! We won't hold back anymore!"

Ciel chuckles, "Holding back? If that was holding back then I'd hate to see your best effort!"

Black Sister flies to my side, "Rouge think back. Formation skills were what kept us in the game."

Purple Sister flies to my side, "Ciel lacks the comrades she needs in order to pull of a successful fight with us. We can do this if we try!"

Purple Heart nods, "Atta girl, Nep Jr.! Let's keep playing the offensive."

Purple Heart flies towards Ciel.  
Purple Sister follows behind.

"Let's do this together, Neptune!"

Purple Sister slashes Ciel with her Gun Blade.

Purple Heart nods, "This will end it!"

Purple Heart slashes through Ciel and lands next to her sister.  
Ciel's torso explodes and I can feel her weakening.

"Keep going guys! She's getting weaker!" I smile.

Black Heart flies towards Ciel next, "Uni! Support me!"

Black Sister aims her rifle, "You got it!"

Black Sister starts firing various rounds from her Rifle towards Ciel.  
Black Heart flawlessly avoids the bullets and dashes to Ciel at high speed.

"Thanks, Uni! I'm relying on you!" Black Heart smirks.

Black Heart disappears from my vision and I only hear her sword colliding with Ciel's flesh.

 _Whoa... Noire's definitely the fastest CPU... next to me of course._

"Now, Uni!"

"I won't let you down, Noire!"

Black Sister aims her rifle and fires a megablast at Ciel.  
Ciel gets devoured in the blast.

"Ugh!" She groans.

I look at Black Heart and we both nod in approval.

"You've pissed me off!" White Heart clenches her fist.

White Sister (Ram) slams her weapon into the ground and spikes of ice pierce Ciel.  
White Sister (Rom) twirls her weapon and a spike of ice comes crashing down onto Ciel.

"Argh! Dammit! I can't do anything... give me five minutes!" She grunts.

White Heart glides on the ice, "Here I come, bitch!"

She slams her maul into the ice and the ice cracks, damaging Ciel greatly.  
Ciel falls into the ground and she holds her side.  
She squints her eyes from the pain, but manages to get back to her feet.

Green Heart, White Heart, Black Heart and Purple Heart all land in front of me.

"That was fantastic, sweethearts. Thanks for sparing her... she's evil but she is my sister..." I say.

They nod and they let me talk with the defeated Ciel.

"Ciel. It's not too late to change. Your sisters love you!" I shout to her.

...

"You know... this whole experience taught me something..." She groans.

I look at her confused, "What is it?"

"...That you're dumber than I thought!" Ciel forms another one of those cubes in her hands.

This time, the power is greater than the last one.

"Oh no!" Purple Sister cries.

"Rouge! Get out of there!" Purple Heart yells.

I shed a tear, "I thought you could be helped... I guess I was wrong..."

I nod at the CPUs and they draw their weapons again.

"Guardian Force?"

I solemnly nod again, "Guardian Force..."

Black Heart dashes towards Ciel, "I'll take this side."

Green Heart smiles and follows her, "I'll take this side then."

They both dash towards Ciel.  
Black Heart slashes through Ciel from the left.  
Green Heart slashes through Ciel from the right.  
They both spring off from mid air and cut through Ciel at the same time.  
They form an X shaped projectile from their attack.  
They make more X shaped projectile attacks and stun Ciel.

Purple Heart and White Heart leap above Ciel, "Blanc!"

"I'll smash you apart!" White Heart yells.

They drop from above and slam their respectful weapons into Ciel.

"N-NOOO!" She yells.

Purple Heart and White Heart look up at me, "Rouge! Finish this!"

I wipe the tears from my eyes, "I only wished that I could have saved you from the darkness that consumes you..."

I shake my head and I focus on my goal.  
I dive in from above at high speeds.

"I'll release you of your pain, Ciel!" I roar.

I slash through Ciel and I land on the ground.  
I was flying so fast that when I landed, a crater formed in the ground.

" **AAARGHHH! DAMMIT!** "

Ciel's body explodes into white light and it consumes the area.

 _Yup. We started the story with this move. Now, we ended the story with this move._

I stick my sword into the ground to keep me from collapsing.  
The sun's shining through the hole and I can finally see the area well.  
I glance at the others.

"...Is it over?" Purple Heart pants.

"I believe so." Green Heart answers.

I smile and I wipe my eyes.  
There's no trace of Ciel.  
That attack purified her soul and removed the sin from her body.  
In this case, her whole body was the sin.

We all revert back into our human forms and we collapse onto the ground.

"The Hyper Dimension's safe..." I smile.

"We really did it..." Blanc closes her eyes.

IF and Compa walk over to us.  
IF's helping Nessui up while Compa and Purple Sister are helping Hanako and Jaleco up.

I glance at Hanako and Jaleco, "Thank you. If you didn't help us find Ciel, I don't know if we'd still be here..."

Jaleco coughs and smiles.

"No problem, Red..." Hanako grins.

"Well... now that Ciel's gone. We only have one thing left to do." Jaleco releases herself from Compa.

I smile, "See your later, guys."

"So long..." Within half a heart beat, they are both gone.

"I can't contain this excitement...!" I cheer.

Everyone looks at me.  
I sit up.

"We just saved a whole dimension without casualties...!" I cheer.

"Oh, Rouge. When will you learn?" Neptune chuckles.

"Yeah. Seriously, Rouge. You need to stop." Noire says.

"It's annoying..." Blanc says.

"Yes, it is." Vert says.

"Sorry, Rouge. They're actually right this time. Ehehehe." Nepgear says.

"How can you be so foolish..." Uni groans.

"Come on, Rouge! Stop doing that!" Ram grunts.

"Yeah..." Rom nods.

I scratch my head, "I need to stop what? What's up, everyone?"

IF chuckles, "You keep saying 'we,we,we' when it was truly _YOU_ who saved the day."

I look at everyone and they start laughing.

 _Me...?_

I can feel the tears of acceptance forming in my eyes.  
Almost two years ago, the goddesses were going to go to war.  
Now, they just fought the same fight.  
They're all laughing together.  
And it's all because of me...  
I feel a warmth in my chest.  
This is a feeling of... hope.

 **One Week Later...**

We're back at Aurora's Basilicom.  
Nessui's arm was confirmed broken.

"How are you feeling, Little Rouge?"

Nessui moves her arm around in the cast.

"It huuuuurts, Rougey." She whines.

I giggle and I see Savoire enter the room.

"Rouge. I have some news. Two new makers have entered themselves as Aurora denizens. Jaleco and... Hanako Fukuda."

I smile, "So that's what they needed to do, huh? Hahaha."

She pulls out a piece of paper, "The people of Aurora are throwing you a festival. You've worked hard, lately..."

She continues, "...d...do you want to go?"

I smile and I rest a hand atop Savoire's head.

"Savoire. I'd love to go... but today I'm going to do all the work I've never finished. You and Nessui should go."

Savoire blushes, "I possibly can't. I'm Aurora's Oracle... and..."

I dismiss her as I plant a kiss on her forehead, "Nonsense. I'll worry about everything here. You all deserve it."

"O...OK... Thank you... Rouge..." Savoire blushes and smiles.

 **Later...**

Savoire and Nessui left about an hour ago for the festival.  
I walk into the storage room of the Basilicom.  
As I walk in, I look through all the boxes.  
Inside were things Savoire's collected over the years.

"PFFFFFT!"

I start laughing hysterically.  
Savoire has a shirt of some weird band that nobody likes.

"This is gold!"

I reach in to pick out the shirt and when I pull it out, something drops from the box.  
I look at whatever fell for a while and then I finally decide to pick it up.  
I turn it towards me and I realize it's a picture.

It was a picture from two years ago, after we defeated that monster that was terrorizing Gamindustri for so long.  
Everyone looks so unhappy in the picture.  
They're all averting their eyes and they aren't standing close.

 _Hm... this makes me feel old._

I pick up the picture and I walk into the workroom.

I place the picture on my desk and I smile.

 _We've grown up a lot since then._

I take a few more moments to stare at the picture and I walk back to the storage room.

 _Thank you._

* * *

 **Next time - One Final Threat Approaches!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS- (Note; they probably won't appear in this story but the sequel)**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	32. Are You Serious? Another Threat?

**Last Chapter - Rouge and the CPUs have successfully defeated Ciel!**

 **Whoa! Hold it! Vastdimension Rouge is ending soon?**

 **Well it's OK. A month after Vastdimension Rouge ends, Ultra Dimension Rouge Victory will be released! (Sometime in February 2017.)**

 **Last chapter was kinda nostalgic for me, thinking back to October 2016.  
Here we go! The last event of Vastdimension Rouge! (Written on 1/8/17)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

"Rouge!" Savoire kicks my door down.

"Aah! I'm awake!" I shriek.

"..."

"Uh... anyways... this is urgent! Meet me in the conference room!" She yells.

I put on my hoodie and I walk into the conference room with Savoire.

"We have received information from observation satellites that a giant meteor is 1km away from Gamindustri...!" She shouts.

I jump, "N-No way? Why so sudden?"

"Each of the goddesses have come up with a plan to destroy the meteor except you and Neptune!" She says.

"OK, OK. Where did this meteor even come from?" I yawn.

"Ciel launched it before she died." I hear Black Heart say.

I Jump a bit, "Aah! N-Noire?! Why are you transformed?"

In the Conference Room, we can do this thing similar to video calls.  
The video's are displayed on one of the big TV's in the room.

"Well, I'm in space." She smiles.

"No way! How did you... so quickly..." I groan.

"Don't break a sweat, you two. I can take care of this meteor by myself. Afterwards, Uni and I will go shopping. How fun." Black Heart flips her hair.

I whimper, "N-No! Noire, don't say things like that! That's a major death trope!"

Savoire rests a hand on my shoulder, "No, we should be fine. Noire has a considerable amount of shares. She can do this."

"Savoire, that's another part of the death trope!" I bite my nails.

"Hyah!" Black Heart grinds her sword against the meteor.

While I was talking to Savoire, Black Heart already clashed with the meteor.  
I can feel as if Black Heart was gonna die from all these death tropes, but she seems fine so far...

"This rock is nothing compared to someone as great as me...!" Black Heart swiftly cuts through the meteor and it shatters.

 **BOOM!**

She chuckles.

"Whoa... I guess I should thank you. Death tropes are fake, I guess..."

"I... told you, I can... do it by... myself, Rougey. Aren't... you amazed?" Black Heart's communication method starts breaking up.

"Yep. You never cease to amaze me, Noire my goddess." I nod.

"From now on you need to start-"

"Noire! Your form!"

"Huh?" Noire reverts back to her human form and she looks as surprised as Savoire and I are.

"Rouge! Look!" Savoire yells.

I look into the screen and I see an Anti-Crystal emerge from the meteor.  
This Anti-Crystal is bigger than the one Blanc had in her Basilicom's basement.  
The crystal is heading straight towards Gamindustri too!

"Good work, Noire. Now we know what we're dealing with." Blanc says.

Another screen turns on and I see Blanc sitting in a chair.

"Oh. Hi, Blanc. You're here too." I smile.

"First we must evacuate the citizens!" Vert says.

Another screen turns on and I see Vert doing the same.

I jump, "Oh. H...Hi, Vert."

"Now we're just waiting for Neptune." I sigh.

"Yohoho! Rouge, I'm here and I brought Nepgear!" Neptune kicks open my door.

"N-Neptune! What did I say about kicking open doors?!" Nepgear apologizes to me.

I scratch my head, "Uh... why are you here?"

"We were bored." Neptune smiles.

"You _DO_ know there's a giant Anti-Crystal heading for Gamindustri, right?"

"..."

"What?!" Neptune yells.

"Why didn't Histoire stop us from leaving the Basilicom?" Nepgear says.

Savoire sighs, "She probably gave up on you two."

Blanc sighs, "I hate to admit it Rouge, but you're the only one of us with a countermeasure for an Anti-Crystal."

"Hm...? OH! You mean being less of a CPU." I pound my fist into my palm.

Vert cheers, "Yes, that! That's it!"

"We couldn't do that trick, even if we wanted to." Vert says.

Blanc clears her throat, "It is up to you to save Gamindustri... one... last... time."

Neptune eggs me on, "You can do it, Rougey! I believe in ya!"

I nod, "But the question is. How will I do it...?"

Blanc makes a suggestion, "You go into space, make the face and smash your head into the crystal, thus breaking it!"

I hold my head in fear, "N...No... Vert?"

"Hmm... that might work, but the main problem is transportation." Vert crosses her arms.

I give her a confused look, "Why can't I transform and fly there?"

"If you were to get near the crystal transformed, you'd just revert back to your human form and fail." She says.

"Damn... so we're out of ideas...?"

"We can tie you to a rocket." Blanc says.

"You... need to shut up." I sigh.

Nessui runs into the Conference Room.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Nessui cheers.

I turn to her, "That's great! What is it?"

She jumps up and down, "Nepgear's been telling me about a robot she's been making for y-"

"AHAHAHA... Nessui... how ridiculous..." Nepgear laughs nervously.

"A robot, huh? Nepgear can we please use it for Rouge?" Blanc asks.

"...Y-Yeah. That's fine. We'll have to go Planeptune's Basilicom though."

"Then let's hurry! Lives are on the line!" I transform and I burst through the roof of the Conference Room.

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

"Wow, Nepgear... that's amazing..." I look at the Planeptune Tower which is split in two.

Between the two halves is a robot that resembles me and according to Nepgear, it can fly.

I grab the girl, "Good job, Nepgear! I love this plot convenient robot you made me!"

She rubs the back of her head and blushes, "W...Wow, Rouge...ehehe"

"Off you go, Rougey!" Neptune cheers.

I step into the robot.

"Rouge, you must be feeling a lot of pressure. This is dangerous... are you sure you want to go?" Blanc asks.

I pause.

"Blanc, that's not even a question. We have to save Gamindustri and it's people."

I press the launch button.  
The rocket fires off of the ground and up into the sky.  
I wait calmly as Nepgear's robot enters outer space.

"I mean, it is our jobs as CPUs, right? Besides, I owe Noire and I'm not gonna disrespect her just because she's dead."

"Wait, Rouge! I'm not dead!" I hear her call.

"Too late. Rest in peace, babe." I wipe the tears from my eyes and I salute.

I look through the window of the robot.  
The Anti-Crystal is crashing down to Gamindustri fast and it's up to me to stop it.  
I become less of a goddess and I scrunch up my face.

"Rouge's countermeasure!" Blanc shouts.

"Alright... first... I'll cling to it!" The robot flies to the crystal and wraps around it.

"Then I'll use a totally cool blaster to make it disappear!" I cheer.

...

I scratch my head, "Uh... Nepgear... where are the weapons?"

"There should be a triangular button to your right, Rouge."

"Triangle... Oh!" I press a finger onto the button.

The robot's right hand starts spinning.  
It forms into... a drill.

"A drill? OK... anymore weapons?" I look to Nepgear.

"Press the other triangular buttons, Rouge." She smiles.

I do so and one by one I press the buttons.  
Drill.  
Drill.  
Drill.  
Drill.  
All of the weapons make drills.

"Dammit! We're all going to die because this stupid robot has nothing but drills...!" I slam my fist onto the desk.

Nepgear covers her mouth, "S...Stupid...?"

Tears form into the girl's eyes and I frantically correct myself, "Ah! No! Nepgear, this robot is cool! I'm going to use your super cool robot to save Gamindustri in a cool way! Trust me!"

Nepgear wipes her eyes, "Aw... you're so cool, Rouge."

I become even less of a CPU and my face becomes unrecognizable, "OK! The robot's covered in drills. Maybe I can work with this. Here... we... go!"

I push on a lever and the robot flies towards the Anti-Crystal at high speeds.

"I have to ask, though. Why drills, Nepgear?"

She rests her hand on her chest, "Because drills... are so romantic, don't you think?"

"That's sweet, Nepgear... I guess I can't get mad at you for being romantic..." I rub the back of my head, blushing.

Nepgear smiles.

Neptune and Nessui spring up, "Come on, Rougey! We're cheering for y-"

Nessui, Neptune and Nepgear both fall to their knees.

"Neptune! Nepgear!" Histoire shouts.

Blanc seems effected too, "This is... the effect of the Anti-Crystal..."

Vert holds her head and groans, "Rouge... you need to finish...this..."

I switch one of the knobs on the control panel, "Got it. You can count on me, guys!"

The drills collide with the surface of the Anti-Crystal and the robot starts shaking violently.  
In order to stay balanced, I grab onto a handle on the control panel.

I begin to feel a burning sensation in that hand, "Aaah! Damn, that's hot! What's up?!"

"Rouge! Hurry! You're entering the atmosphere...!" Savoire yells.

"Grr... GOTCHAAAAA!" I place my foot onto the control panel and I pull on the lever harder.

It takes a lot of effort, but I finally drill through the Anti-Crystal.  
I can't help but smile as I hold my burning hand.  
I fall backwards and I look up at the ceiling.

"It's... over..." I close my eyes.

"Rouge! Rouge! There's trouble...!" Histoire yells.

"N-No... what now?" I sit up.

"The crystal's split into two large fragments and is heading straight to Gamindustri!"

"Then... I'll have to destroy it again..." I pull myself back to my feet.

She interrupts me, "No! Isn't there something else on the robot besides drills?"

Blanc and Vert slam their hands onto the table.

"We'll do this. For our people!"

They scrunch up their faces, "Be... less like a CPU...!"

"That's not going to work!" Savoire shouts.

I smile from their adorableness and I enter a more dark tone, "Vert... Blanc... you don't need to do that. There's one more thing I can do."

I walk over to the control panel and flip open a glass packet.

Nepgear's eyes widen, "N-No! Rouge!"

I read the label on the button that was encased in the glass packet.

"...Self destruct."

"Rouge, no!" Neptune yells.

I take a deep breath, "I have to! It's either me or Gamindustri!"

They jump.  
Blanc and Vert sit their in silence, seemingly understanding.  
Nessui tears up and shakes her head.

"Besides... I've been to hell once. They're probably waiting for me to come back."

I hover my finger over the button.

"Please! Don't do this, Rouge!" Nepgear yells.

"Rougey! Please, listen to Nepgear!" Nessui bursts.

I hold my hand up and halt them.  
I think about it for a second and then I nod to them.

"I wasn't a good sister while I was alive. Killing my older sister... making my younger sister worry like this."

I sigh and I smile.

"If I wasn't a good sister, at least let me be a good CPU."

I push the accelerator lever and the robot flies to the two halves of the Anti-Crystal.

"I'm sorry..."

 **Nessui's POV**

I clench my chest in fear.  
I look through the screen and I see Rouge, preparing to press the button.  
She looks into the screen and smiles.

"...Thanks for the memories, everyone. I love you all."

I hear her click the button.  
I rush to the outside and in the sky I see a large explosion.

I fall to my knees and I look at the remnants of the explosion.

"ROOOOOUGE!"

I bury my face into the palms of my hands and I sob.  
Everyone else shows their signs of sadness.

"She... did it... I no longer feel the Anti-Crystal..." Blanc says.

The smoke from the sky eventually fades and there are no traces of Rouge or the Anti-Crystal.

* * *

 **Next time - Epilogue! The Vastdimension Rouge Finale!**

 **-I'M TAKING CHARACTER REQUESTS- (Note; they probably won't appear in this story but the sequel)**

 *****Who do you want to see join this party? Leave a review or message or something.*****

 **I truly want to thank everyone who loves (or hates) this and I'll keep going for as long as I can.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	33. For The Reader - FINALE

**Last Chapter - Rouge saved Gamindustri, for the cost of her life!**

 **The First Chapter Of Super Dimension Action Rouge U is Out!  
Go to my profile for the link if you want...**

 **Whoa! Hold it! This is the last chapter of VDR?!**

 **Well it's OK. A month (or two) after Vastdimension Rouge ends, Ultra Dimension Rouge Victory will be released!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Nessui's thoughts._

 **Nessui's POV**

It's been eight days since Rouge's heroic sacrifice.  
The CPUs still stay in contact and we'll occasionally visit each other.  
This disproved one of my fears.  
I thought that since Rouge was gone, everyone would drift apart again.  
It actually felt good to be wrong.

Gamindustri's now at peace and there have been no major threats.  
Savoire sent me to the store to buy some food for the week.  
Neither of us could cook and since Rouge usually made food, we had to learn.  
A flock of doves fly by real close from behind me.

"A...Ah...!" The doves cause me to drop an orange out of the paper bag I was holding.

The orange rolls behind me and when I turn around to pick it up, I see two people walking this way.  
I feel a spark of hope ignite in me.

 _...Rougey?!_

I get so excited, I drop the paper bag.  
I run with all my stamina to the two people.

"Rougey!" I feel the tears form in my eyes.

She's burnt a little and she's being aided by Noire.

"Ugh. That was a terrible eight days. After frantically searching for Rouge, I befriended an alien and they treated our injuries. Rouge's were a little worse and-"

I glance at Noire, "Oh! You're alright, too!"

She's visibly annoyed, "Yeah... I'm alright..."

 **A Couple of Days Later...**

 **Rouge's POV**

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

"I've gathered you all here today to..."

We clink our mugs together and cheer.

"...celebrate our hard work!" I smile.

We take the first sip of our drinks.

"Wew! It's getting to me already! What about you guys?!" I chuckle.

"Our's isn't alcohol..." Blanc says.

I give her a confused look, "Whoops. I should pour this out."

Neptune laughs and quickly gets angry, "Hey! Ram! That was my meat! I called dibs on it before we got to the table!"

Ram swallows it down, "I don't care! It's survival of the fittest and the quickest!"

"Mhm..." Rom nods.

"Yeah, the grill is a replica of Gamindustri. It's a competition to see who can get the most shares." Blanc grins.

The grill is divided into five parts. The "shares" in this case was the amount of meat on someone's part of the grill.

Neptune shrieks, "Aah! Where happened to Planeptune?!"

I look at her part of the grill and I see it's empty.  
Noire, Vert and Blanc smile at each other.

"Hey... why didn't you guys tell me? I wanted some of Neptune's meat..." I sigh.

Neptune chuckles, "OK. If that's how it is then..."

"... Citizens of Planeptune! Please, lend me your strength!" She drops a bunch of pork onto her side.

Nepgear jumps, "Aah! Big sis, wait maybe you shouldn't...!"

They all stop talking and they stare at me.

"Oh my..."

I stare back at them blankly.  
I then look to my shoulder and I see my hair caught on fire.

"Aah! Neptune, what the Red?!"

Neptune put too much pork on the grill at once.  
Pork's very oily so of course with oil... comes fire.

"I..I'm sorry, Rougey!" She cries.

...

I look at the side my hair caught on fire and the red streaks are gone.

Vert giggles, "Your hair reminds me of how you looked when you and Noire came back."

I place my hand on my chin, "About that... I never told you what happened, didn't I?"

"Well. We landed in the ocean. Then we swam the current to an island that wasn't too far away. Next, the inhabitants captured us and tried to sacrifice us to their deity, a Giant Squid. We beat the squid in an epic battle, too!" I nod.

"I... beat the squid." Noire says.

I grin at her and blush, "And I'm thankful."

"Anyways, Red Heart was flirting with Noire during the fight. Red Heart groped Noire's butt while Noire was trying to guard and this made Noire mad and she burned me... literally." I rub the side of my hair.

She plops another piece of meat into her mouth, "You had it coming."

Nepgear, Nessui and Uni laugh, "Well, I guess all's well that ends well."

I glance at them, "Oh? Where are we going next chapter?"

"Rouge. This is the _LAST_ chapter." Savoire says.

"Huh?" I look at Savoire.

"Noooo! You're joking, right?! We've only been eating in a junky restaurant and sharing stories!" I cry.

Nepgear halts me, "Shhh! Rouge, don't call the restaurant 'junky'!"

"Well, I've learned that we can all depend on each other as goddesses." Blanc smiles.

 _Huh?_

"Yeah. We don't have to be so hostile towards each other anymore." Vert smiles.

 _Wait...?_

"It's hard to believe we used to be enemies..." Noire smiles.

 _Not me, not me..._

"It was all fun too!" Neptune smiles.

They all turn to me.

"Ah... ah..."

"So, Rouge. How should we end this story?" Vert asks.

"Um...Oh! I know!" I pound my fist into my palm.

I lead them all outside the restaurant.

...

They sigh, "You know what, why not? It _IS_ the last chapter. I was looking for a wedding though..."

"Now get close guys, I want this to last! The Hyper Dimension Family Photo!" I set up the camera Nepgear got me as a gift.

Once they all stand together, they smile.

"OK! One... two..."

"Hey! Aren't you three going to get in?" IF asks.

I look at Nessui and Savoire, "...Us three?"

Neptune nods, "Yeah! You're all part of the Hyper Dimension, too! So come on and get in this stupid family photo!"

 _F...Family?_

Everyone looks at Savoire, Nessui and I.  
I feel a great feeling of bliss in my chess.  
I nod and tears of joy escape my eyes.  
I wipe the tears from my eyes and we all walk over and pose... as a family.

"OK, guys! One... two... three...!"

They all smile, "Cheese~!"

 **SNAP!**

I immediately rush back over to the camera and I look at the picture.  
We're all standing in together and we all look so happy.  
The weather was perfect too to set the mood for this picture.

"Yeah! This one's definitely a keeper!"

"Wow, Rouge! That looks amazing!" Nepgear cheers.

"Although... it _IS_ missing something." Neptune transforms.

She cups my face with her hands.

"It doesn't quite show the... relationship." She inches closer to my mouth.

"N-N-N-N-Neptune! What are you doing?!" Noire points the accusing finger.

Purple Heart glances at Noire, "I'm just giving my girlfriend a kiss~"

"That's not fair! She's my... girl...f...friend too..." Noire blushes.

"Aah?!" Noire and Purple Heart yank on my arms.

"You're always gawking over those two, Rouge. I... miss you..." Blanc blushes.

"Hey! Using your cuteness is not fair, Blanc!" Purple Heart pouts.

Noire growls, " _YOU_ should be the last one talking about fair, Neptune!"

"Ladies, ladies, calm down. We all know you can't force yourself on Rougey." Vert smiles.

They loosen their grip and look at Vert.

"Yeah... I guess you're right..."

Vert continues, "Especially if you all lose to me in 'The Battle of the Breasts'!"

Her chest jiggle and Blanc crosses her arms.

"OK! Now that's not fair, Vert!" Noire shouts.

They all grab onto me now and are literally pulling me apart.  
Moments later, their sisters join in.

"Come on, Neptune! We need Rouge to power up Planeptune...!" Nepgear wraps her arms around her sister's waist and pulls.

"Noire! We have the most shares, so we have no choice BUT to win!" Uni helps Noire pull me.

"Come on, Blanc! We're gonna win, Rougey!" Rom and Ram heave Blanc.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You're gonna rip me in four!"

 _Well... I guess they still don't get it yet, hahaha. In the end, I'm grateful. I'm glad Savoire took us to this dimension, or else I wouldn't have met all these wonderful people. In the beginning of the story I told you all that I've always wanted to experience what it was like being in an active relationship... now I think I'm in too many, haha. It was fun talking to you for 33 chapters, reader-san. I can't wait to see what the author has planned for us in the future. I'm trembling in excitement. I could have started this with a "hello" or "long time no see." But, I'm happy that I didn't. It makes this all the more_ special.

I close my eyes and I smile as the girls fight for me.

 _Thank you all for everything!  
My friends and I will keep entertaining you to the very end!  
So... don't be sad, OK?  
Good. I'll see you guys in the next series!  
_

* * *

 **END of Vastdimension Rouge: Futa Red Heart!**

 **The original plan was to make an orgy but the sex description would get repetitive. (I would have to do nine sex scenes in one chapter...)**

 **Thank you for sticking by with me for these past three months.  
You have no idea how happy you make me feel after a long day of stressful work!  
This story was originally just an outlet to cope with boredom, but now it feels as if it is a part of me.**

 **See you next time in... Super Dimension Action Rouge U!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


End file.
